


溯

by nantianmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 152,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantianmen/pseuds/nantianmen
Summary: 宇智波带土穿越回战国时代。Uchiha Obito went back to the Warring Kingdoms Period.





	1. 战国

**Author's Note:**

> 首发lofter  
> My Chinese blog:http://tiantiantiantiansky.lofter.com

他站在一片旷野上。  
　　  
　　他不知道这是哪里，又不知道他怎么来到了这里。他明明前一秒还在战场上，和那个白发的女人厮杀。不，她应该可以称为神，那么，这是她另一个空间吗？为了隔开他和他的战友？  
　　  
　　他用了他万花筒最强的招式和她缠斗，他第一次意识到他双眼神威的强大——居然可以打通神的空间，而且他的攻击她也无法防御。然而他还是太低估她了，眼前的情况就无声地嘲笑着他的自大与无知，那是查克拉的始祖，与天地同在的力量，怎么会轻易被击败。  
　　  
　　他多次打开神威像探测她的原始空间，然而一无所获。他在旷野上慢慢的走着，没过他脚踝的野草渐渐增多、变长，周围开始零星地出现花朵与树木——他正在走向一座森林。他疑惑地发现自己的瞳力竟恢复到了鼎盛时期，不，应该是更强，六道之力使他的查克拉空前的充沛，破败的身体也奇迹般地好了。他感到身上充满了无尽的查克拉与生命力，难道这是频繁穿梭辉夜姬的空间带来的好处？他疑惑，然而没有人能给他解答。能隔着空间感受到队友查克拉的能力仿佛突然间失灵，他无法感到任何一个熟悉的查克拉。明明不是感知型忍者，在成为六道后他的五感都增强到极致，他甚至不开眼就能清晰地感知到查克拉运行的方式。他突然感到远处有一种熟悉的查克拉，但又和他认识的人都不太相同，随之而来的是空气中若有若无的血腥味。他皱着眉头，无法判断出那是谁。是敌人吗？不，太弱，不可能是她。他踏入那片森林，沿着那股查克拉的方向追去，很快，他就能弄明白他现在的处境了。  
　　  
　　年轻的宇智波族长刚刚结束和千手的一场战争，这次战斗他损失惨重，因为他唯一的弟弟，相依为命的亲人，泉奈，被千手扉间重伤。斑抱着泉奈逃离了战场，想回到族里给泉奈治疗，然而泉奈的重伤并不足以支撑他跑过这么远的距离。斑把气若游丝的泉奈放在地上，他用尽身上的绷带和药物也止不住泉奈伤口流下的血，他只能眼睁睁地看着泉奈的血染红了地面，徒劳地用手按住泉奈的伤口，第一次这么清晰地感到了绝望——身为忍者的经验和判断明确地告诉他这么重的伤不可能活下去，身为兄长的心却不愿意相信这个事实。泉奈，他一定不会死在这里的，斑拼命地说服自己，他束手无策地看着泉奈陷入昏迷，颤抖的双手几乎抱不住泉奈的身体。  
　　  
　　带土总算知道那熟悉的查克拉和血腥气是怎么回事，斑年轻时和复活后的样子几乎一模一样，他一眼就认出来了。他讽刺一笑，终于知道自己不是被辉夜扔到了别的空间，而是回到了过去，他的神威居然出了这种差错！他几乎是充满恶意地盯着眼前的斑，如果不是斑，琳就不会死；如果不是斑，他的后半生就不会过得生不如死；如果不是斑，辉夜就不会出现，世界就不会陷入无限月读！他非常担心他的队友，他在战场上突然失踪，他们该如何对付辉夜姬？他一想到他们，尤其是他的挚友可能凶多吉少，就无比的暴躁——他并不知道怎么回去！他几乎试了一切的方法，而他的时空间就是没有反应。而这一切都是眼前的人造成的。带土冷冷地看着失神地抱着泉奈的斑，他听斑详细地讲过他的过去，自然知道这是什么时候。斑就要失去他唯一的兄弟了，带土在心里冷笑，他现在快要瞎了吧，不过他很快就会得到永恒的万花筒了，然而这并不能换回他兄弟的命。他看着斑无神的双眼，心里涌现出无穷的报复的快感。  
　　  
　　斑呆呆地看着泉奈，突然感到周围充满了说不出的恶意，是千手的追兵，还是别的敌人？斑迅速地环视四周，凭借感觉盯住虚空中的某一处喝问：“是谁？藏头露尾的鼠辈！”  
　　  
　　突然，那里凭空出现了一个漩涡，接着一个白发的男人出现在了斑面前。那是一个健壮的青年，他毫不掩饰他的恶意，打量了斑一下，用一种说不出的语气嘲讽道：“感觉挺敏锐的，宇智波的族长。不过你再抱着他，他就快死了哟。”  
　　  
　　斑震惊于男人查克拉的强大，自己戴着标志性的族徽和火焰扇被认出来不奇怪，但什么时候出现了一个这么强大的敌人？他竟从来没听说过这人。斑听到他冒犯泉奈便不受控制的亮出了万花筒，充满杀气的威胁：“滚！再说一个字死的就是你！”  
　　  
　　白发男子无视了他的杀气，反而放出了他的查克拉威压，戏弄地看着斑。斑发现这人竟然比柱间强大不少，渐渐感到浑身发冷，一颗心不住地下沉。别说泉奈这样重的伤，就算他们兄弟的全盛时期也不能保证从这人手里全身而退。如今他们兄弟恐怕都要交代在这里了。他不知道这人怎么找到他们，但那人明显来者不善。斑看了一眼泉奈苍白的脸，反而燃起了战意，大不了与泉奈一起赴死，也总好过眼睁睁地看着弟弟失去生命。  
　　  
　　带土看着斑的脸色变化，不知想到了什么，收起了威压呵呵笑着：“宇智波族长，我就直接叫你斑吧。脾气不要这么坏嘛！我可以救你弟弟，要不要考虑一下？”  
　　  
　　斑一愣，紧接着狂怒，他竟敢拿泉奈的生命说笑！泉奈的伤无论多好的医疗忍者都不可能治好，而这人明显是战斗型的！斑小心地将泉奈放在旁边，巨大的须佐能乎拔地而起，他一定要杀了这个人！  
　　  
　　斑怒吼道：“你找死！”但他的攻击竟然穿过了带土，带土整个人都从他眼前消失了。斑愣住了，他能感到这人很强，但这是什么诡异的战斗方式？  
　　  
　　“你看哟，斑，我不是在骗你的。”带土的声音从斑身后响起，斑极快地转身，那人竟然蹲在了泉奈身边！他是怎么过去的？他居然敢碰泉奈！斑气的几乎失去理智，但眼尖地看见那人的手放在泉奈的伤口上，手上闪着绿色的光芒，泉奈的伤口被他碰过的地方真的在止血！  
　　  
　　斑不可置信地看着，已经绝望的心突然重新燃起希望，他真的能救泉奈！斑无心思考他的目的，一下子扑在泉奈身侧，感受着泉奈渐渐有力的脉搏，抬头问带土：“你真能救他！你为什么……？”  
　　  
　　带土松开正在治疗的手，满意地欣赏着斑呼吸一窒，紧张地看着他的样子。带土慢悠悠地说：“我早说了可以救他嘛。不过我是有条件的，斑，以后你就要听我的。”  
　　  
　　带土满以为斑不会答应，或者至少会考虑一下，没想到斑一咬牙干脆地说：“没问题！只要你治好泉奈，无论是我，还是宇智波一族，都——”  
　　  
　　“你搞清楚，我要宇智波一族做什么。”带土冷笑着打断，“我说的是你，你要听我的，比如说，给我暖床。”带土最后一句话刻意地压低了嗓音，拖长的声音像冰冷的蛇一样滑入斑的耳中。斑先是惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，紧接着满脸屈辱地看着带土，他堂堂宇智波的族长，当世两大强者之一，竟会被提出这种要求？  
　　  
　　带土说完便无趣地转身，他料想以斑高傲的个性不会答应一个陌生人这种要求，说出来只是想加深泉奈死前斑内心的痛苦，顺便戏弄他一下。可惜斑这点痛苦完全还不清他毁掉的人生，也无法改变他现在的处境。斑这个复活辉夜姬的罪魁祸首，再怎么报复也不为过。  
　　  
　　“等一下！我答应你！请你给泉奈治疗。”斑焦急而坚定的声音从背后传来，带土惊讶地回头，看来他并不了解这个男人，没想到他对弟弟的感情这么深。带土用阳遁为泉奈治疗伤口，斑在一旁目不转睛地盯着他的治疗。这样也好，带土想，泉奈不死，斑就不会获得永恒的万花筒，更不可能打得过身为六道的他，而他利用斑对弟弟的关心能好好地报复他一番。  
　　  
　　“外伤好了，内伤还要静养。别忘了你答应过我什么，也别想着反悔。你弟弟体内有我设的咒印，我能救他，就能杀他。”带土结束了治疗，看着斑漠然地说。  
　　  
　　斑几乎整个人都扑在泉奈身上，他发现泉奈没事后几乎喜极而泣，相比之下他即将迎来的屈辱就不算什么。斑温柔地看着弟弟苍白的脸色渐渐红润，听到带土说在泉奈体内设了咒印几乎抑制不住自己的杀气，又生生忍住。他知道自己不是这个人的对手，现在弟弟的生命在这个人手中，他就算再恨也要忍住。而且那人也没有义务救泉奈，他们算是公平交易，怕他反悔也在情理之中。斑唯一不明白的是那人看上了他什么，提出这种荒唐的要求。不过这都不重要了，斑小心地整理好泉奈的衣服，把泉奈背起来对那人说：“我说话算话。我要先把泉奈带回族里休息。我们的……约定，稍后就可以履行。你叫什么？”  
　　  
　　“带土。你今天晚上，还回到这里找我。不要想着去除你弟弟身上的咒印，我一直能感应到它的状态。半夜前还不来的话……你可以试试后果。”带土的声音很平淡，似乎并不期待斑的到来，但那轻描淡写的话中的威胁味十足。  
　　  
　　斑一直是族里最强的人，平时没有人敢这么和他说话，他极力压抑住心中的屈辱与不甘。宇智波族地离这里很远，他必须全力往返才能赶到。斑一边向族地飞奔，一边盘算晚上怎么不让族人发现他不在。带土，他到底是谁？又有什么目的？他会让他最信任的手下调查他，他不相信带土只是和他偶遇，也不相信带土除了要他顺从没有别的目的。不过今天晚上……斑咬紧了嘴唇，他从来没有过这方面的经验。他心仪的人是他们死对头的首领，而这个秘密几乎没有人知道。斑想到柱间，心痛的几乎缩成一团，他们两族这样打下去，他和柱间永远没可能。而且今天，柱间的弟弟，几乎杀了他的弟弟！虽然泉奈没死，但这笔账他不能就这样忘了。而且为了救活泉奈，他付出了这样的代价！还是想想回去怎么了解一下这种事，斑压抑住心中的痛苦与愤怒，逼自己冷静的想：不要再想柱间了，他们是不可能的。最重要是带土实力强大又目的不明，今天激怒他绝对不是明智的选择。他要去看看族里的画册，这样晚上就不会太生疏，如果带土高兴了还可以趁机套他的情报。忍者必须忍耐，作为一族之长更不能冲动，斑这样说服着自己，加快了脚步。


	2. 忍耐

斑背着泉奈回到族地，小心地把还在昏迷的泉奈放在他的房间里，叫来了族中最好的医疗忍者时刻观察泉奈的伤势。他亲自拿来毛巾擦掉泉奈身上的血迹和灰尘。泉奈安静地躺着，就像睡着了一样。这是他的弟弟，他唯一的亲人，即使和世仇结盟，即使自己被侮辱，他也一定会保护好弟弟。斑看了泉奈一会，起身走到门外，脸上温柔的神情尽退，他只允许自己软弱地放纵情绪一会，此时他的眼神恢复坚毅和冷静，又是那个杀伐决断的族长，另敌人闻风丧胆的宇智波斑。

斑得力的手下，宇智波火核，已经站在门外等了一段时间。他一直笔直地站着，目不斜视，看见斑出来微微鞠躬，问道：“斑大人，您派人通知我说有重要的事情吩咐，不知......”

斑从他身边走过，说道：“跟我来。”头也不回地走向族长的议事厅。他进屋后立刻关好门，谨慎地感知了一遍周围的查克拉，确定没人后才和火核说：“我要你调查一个人，他非常重要。同时要瞒着族里和族外的人，不能打草惊蛇。”他描述了一遍带土的外貌、特点和查克拉，命令火核秘密寻找这个敌人所属的家族和目的。他明白能秘密培养出这种高手的家族实力一定强的难以想象，是宇智波一族潜在的最大威胁。

火核领命而去，斑突然叫住他：“等等！”

火核立刻返回问：“还有什么吩咐，斑大人？”

斑犹豫了一下，声音也低了不少，他竭力装作淡定的问：“没什么大事，我突然想起来，族里是不是有一些新婚启蒙的画册？”

火核惊讶于斑的问题：“是的，斑大人。您是想要......”

“不，”斑打断他，觉得接下来的话更加难以启齿，“有没有不一样的？”

火核没有反应过来，疑惑地看着斑。斑只好说：“我听说男子之间也可以做这种事，比较好奇。你给我找到这方面的资料，尽快送到我的房间。”

火核再没想到斑会提出这种要求，他一直觉得族长早已成年，肯定经验丰富，以斑的实力和外表什么样的女人得不到？他怎么会突然对男人产生兴趣？难道他看上了什么花街的色子？火核被自己的想法吓到了，窥探族长隐私的罪恶感侵袭着他，他涨红了脸，低声答应道：“是。”便低着头匆匆离开。

斑看着火核明显误会了什么的样子气结，又不好去解释，火核把他想成什么好色的人了！好在火核是他的得力手下，以他的忠心是不会到处乱说的。

很快火核送上了厚厚的一叠画册，斑随意翻了一下，嘱咐道：“这几天我有秘密的任务，会经常不在族里，泉奈或是长老们问就说我在调查一个非常强大的家族，让泉奈别担心我。”火核明白这和斑让他调查的那个人有关，很快领命退下。

斑看到火核离开，才关上卧室的门，打开画册研究了起来。他看了几页目瞪口呆地想，原来男人是那里被进去吗？可是那种地方怎么能做这种事？他又看了几个不同的姿势，那些姿势无一例外都很羞耻，被进去的那个人总是被征服和控制的样子。他生气地把画册扔在地上，诅咒着带土。他现在明白了这种事和他想象中的完全不一样，那人一定就是想变着法的羞辱自己！斑一想到自己可能毫无尊严地趴在地上被敌人侵入身体就气的脸色苍白，浑身颤抖，可是已经没有办法了。他闭上眼回忆了一下泉奈获救的样子，恨恨地想，为了弟弟，晚上就全当被狗咬了。斑看到天色不早，即使再不甘心也开始向约定的地方赶去，无论那人今天干什么他都要忍耐，绝对不能让他把怒气发泄到泉奈身上。 

 

夜晚的森林里安静地可怕，带土坐在白天的草地上，无趣地看着远方。他在斑走后又满世界地寻找回去的方法，可惜还是没有进展。他路过千手的族地时听到了宇智波家渐渐不敌千手的情报，更加确定了此时是两家将要结盟的时候。可是他依旧找不到时空的波动，一天没有任何进展使他越来越烦躁，更加憎恨斑这个罪魁祸首。他盘算着斑要是骗他不来他该怎么去宇智波家报复，已经快到半夜，斑很可能不准备来了。

月亮非常明亮，他能清晰地看见身边的草地和树木，突然远处传来了悉悉索索的声音，像是有什么人在快速移动。带土感知了一下，是斑，他来了，不过他的查克拉怎么更虚弱了？

斑在森林间快速地奔跑，他发现带土根本没有掩饰他的查克拉，这人是对自己的实力太自信还是看不起他？斑感到自己的查克拉越来越少，行动也越来越吃力，他今天和千手的战争中受了不轻的伤，再加上泉奈重伤时的大喜大悲，身体状态可以说是很糟糕。他回族里安顿泉奈布置任务浪费了不少时间，只能全力奔跑才能赶上那人规定的时间。他拒绝去细想自己一会可能的遭遇，他决不能在敌人面前示弱，必须要表现出骄傲和不屑的样子。

斑走到带土面前，那人还是白天的那副装束，低着头坐在地上，看见他来也只是抬头看了他一眼便似乎兴致缺缺地转开眼睛。带土的无视使他更加生气，但他不知道该怎么开口，难道要主动让那个人赶紧上自己？他站在那里和带土对峙，不动声色地盘算着带土的实力。

带土看到斑来在心里冷笑，他的烦躁正好无处发泄，省的他去宇智波家找斑。斑面无表情的站着，月光照在他的脸上显得他的脸色更加苍白。他依旧穿着宇智波的传统高领长袍，和白天不同的是没有背着他的武器。带土也看到了斑眼中的不甘和杀意，他冷淡地说：“站着干什么？你要我请你躺下？”

斑犹豫了一下，伸手脱掉了长袍，却怎么也无法说服自己进行下面的步骤，只能浑身僵硬的站着。他赤裸的皮肤暴露在夜晚寒冷的空气中，不由自主地紧绷着。他为了不激怒带土没有带着武器，现在脱掉衣服更加没有安全感，必须随时抑制自己不进入战斗状态。

带土看着斑紧张的样子很满足，不禁开始想他被人上过吗？带土回忆着斑说到柱间时兴奋的神色，觉得他应该和初代有一腿，不过斑此时远没有复活后奔放。他看见斑的身上有几道伤口，应该是和千手的战争时留下的，怪不得这么虚弱。他伸手扯掉斑身上的绷带，把他按在地上，摸出一把刀钉穿了他的大腿。斑疼的低低地叫了一声，血很快染红了他的裤子，浸入了身下的地面。带土这是要干什么？他难道改变主意想拷打他了？不过也好，身体上的疼痛他还可以忍，总比被人按在身下羞辱好。

斑很快就明白自己想的太天真了，带土折断了他的两只手腕，剧痛使他几乎要惨叫出声，死死地咬着牙才把惨叫勉强地咽回去。带土似乎还是不满足，抓着他的手腕看了看，又一根一根地掰断了他手指。斑两只手都快疼的没有知觉了，极力忍住想缩成一团的冲动，僵持着没有动，只有粗重的喘息暴露出了他的不平静。带土摸着他的手背，轻声叹道：“你这双手啊……”救过他，教过他，向他和琳的心脏里种过傀儡符，也穿透过他的胸膛，他想着语气便冷了下来，“还是不要了好。我猜猜，你一定想趁机杀死我。”

斑惊讶于带土一下子看破了他内心深处的想法，他承认，明知道自己打不过带土，心里却一直有一部分叫嚣着杀了他。他还不想一上来就惹恼带土，尽力平静地分辩：“没有。我说过会遵守约定的。不过你又不要我……了？”他含糊过了“暖床”一词，声音因为疼痛有着止不住的颤抖。

“谁说的？”带土冷笑一声，“没想到你这么迫不及待，我只是预防你中途攻击我而已。”他说着封住了斑周身的穴道。斑发现自己的查克拉一下子无法调动，第一次感到了心慌，他会被怎么对待？他现在一点反抗的资本都没有了，都怪他大意地低估了带土的实力，他那是什么手法？他用了一切方法也没法使用查克拉，难道今天只能任人宰割了？

带土并不着急上他，好整以暇地看着斑确认自己没法解开封印，脸上第一次出现了一丝慌张。斑一直是一副掌握一切的模样，现在他既没法结印也没法用瞳术，处于绝对的劣势。带土喜欢看着他脆弱的样子，打碎他骄傲的面具把他踩在脚下的想法让他无比兴奋。他抬起斑的下巴，斑转开眼睛不看他，却藏不住眼中的懊恼和愤恨。他故意凑到斑的耳边用暧昧的嗓音说：“这个世界，就是地狱。你很快就会明白了。”


	3. 地狱

带土扯掉斑的裤子，拔出插在他大腿上的刀放在一旁，抬起他的腿观察他的反应。斑侧过头不看他，眼睛盯着地面，眼神恢复波澜不惊的样子，似乎带土干什么他也不会放在心上，只在刀拔出来的时候轻轻颤抖了一下。带土尝试直接插进去，可是斑的身体干涩，因为疼痛和紧张更加难以进入。他试了几次都不得章法，每次只能浅浅地进去一点便被夹着动不了，他烦躁地想硬捅进去，却被夹得生疼，只得骂了一声退出来。斑更是疼的厉害，他那里以前从来没有容纳过这么大的异物，带土的动作又异常粗暴，很快他额头上就出了薄薄的一层汗，还要时刻费力保持脸色的平静。他仰面躺在地上，这个姿势带土能清晰地看到他的表情，比起被侵犯的疼痛，他更不想让敌人欣赏他狼狈的表情取乐。

带土以前也没和男人做过，这次也是临时起意想羞辱斑而已，一切只是凭着粗浅的知识和本能行事。他知道许多士兵会这样对待他们的俘虏，代表着一种征服，并不是说他们喜欢和男人做了。他不知道还可以有事先润滑这个步骤，就算知道估计也懒得用在斑身上。他直接的想自己的下身因为紧进不去，再换一个坚硬的东西开拓一下不就行了吗？他从旁边的树上折了一根手臂粗细的树枝，没有做任何处理就直插进斑的身体。

斑因为后穴突然撕裂般的疼痛惨叫出声，又很快咬着嘴唇把声音降到最小，低声呜咽着。树枝的表面非常粗糙，还有许多细小的分支和断口，带土拿着这种东西快速在他体内进出，他觉得身后火辣辣的疼，肯定已经流血了。他侧身蜷起身体想减轻体内的疼痛，带土不耐烦地啧了一声，命令道：“躺好。”斑的身体不自觉地痉挛着，根本不可能自己舒展开。带土一拳打在他腹部的旧伤上，那是一道横贯腹部的伤口，深的差一点就能切到内脏，今天白天的交战中柱间给他留下的，也只有柱间能这么伤到他。他脆弱的腹部被这样打击疼的眼前发黑，一声惨叫险些冲口而出，又被生生地咽回去。带土一刀穿透他的肩膀把他固定在地上，拿出树枝自己插了进去。

斑的后穴被带土粗暴地扩张了半天，又有血的润滑，带土再插进去就没那么费力。他一边抽插着一边观察斑因为疼痛而扭曲的脸，斑紧紧地闭着眼睛不看他，一直在急促地喘息，偶尔闷哼一声，他全身都绷紧了，一直僵硬着任由带土动作，完全不配合他。带土认定他和柱间已经搞在了一起，肯定经验丰富，现在这幅挺尸的样子绝对是对他无声的反抗。他恶意地加大了抽插的力度，满意地看着斑吃痛地皱紧眉头，轻佻地问道：“听说宇智波的族长和敌人暗通曲款，见到千手家的族长比谁都高兴。那人叫什么？千手柱间？怎么，你男人不行吗？没上过你？”

斑因为后穴的痛楚和浑身伤口的疼痛有些昏昏沉沉，但意识还算清醒。他肩上的伤口随着带土的抽插每次都要撕裂一回，腹部的旧伤也在颠簸中撕裂，每当他觉得浑身的疼痛已经达到极点，下一秒新的痛楚就会刷新他的认知。他第一次恨自己作为忍者受过严格的抗昏迷训练，现在他完全无力反抗敌人的羞辱，不得不展现自己最隐秘和羞耻的一面，他宁可尽快地昏过去也好过让敌人欣赏他的狼狈。他本来闭着眼睛控制自己不要做出多余的反应，听到带土说的话一下子清醒过来，他和柱间的私交是个很大的秘密，他怎么会知道？他对柱间的感情更是隐秘，连柱间本人都不知道，这人到底有着怎样可怕的情报网，才能猜得到这种事情？他听见带土侮辱柱间气的险些失去理智，一瞬间他忘了怎样都要忍耐的决心，带着毫不掩饰的杀意瞪着带土说道：“你怎么敢这样说柱间？你竟敢——”

“我有什么不敢的？”带土冷笑着打断他的话，“看清楚你的处境，斑。你凭什么威胁我？看来你男人是真的不行，被我说中了吧。”他加速冲撞着斑的身体，感觉快感逐渐攀升。他看着斑毫无血色的脸和气到颤抖的嘴唇，比起斑刚才毫无反应的样子，他还是更喜欢斑现在这样徒劳地向他放出杀气，然后不甘地接受他完全受人操控，无法反抗的事实。这种心理上的快感使他无比享受这场单方面的施暴，他现在明白了为什么这么多人喜欢干男人，尤其是上他们的敌人，越是强大高傲的人征服起来就越有快感。

斑突然想到尽管查克拉被封住，自己还可以用体术，带土的侮辱已经超过了他的底线，他全力一脚踢在带土的腰上，带土没想到他还可以爆发出这样的力气，一下子跌倒在地上咳了一口血。斑趁着带土没反应过来的时候又一脚狠狠地踢在他的命根子上，他如此侮辱自己总该付出点代价。可惜他的双手算是废了，被固定住地上动不了，只能看着带土退后几步捂住下体，无法乘胜追击再补上几下。就是这样也非常解气，他心想带土的功能就此废了最好，再也无心考虑他可能受到的报复。

斑那一脚尽了全力，带土弯腰按住下体，非常肯定如果没有六道之躯这一下他不是废了也是半残。他没想到斑这种情况下还能反击，真是太小瞧他了。他的怒气达到顶点，等身体恢复后朝斑一笑说道：“真是厉害啊，宇智波斑。”他这么说着，语气里却没有半点称赞的意思，同时毫不留情地打断了斑的双腿，听见斑忍不住的惨叫才算稍微出了一点恶气。他看着斑不可置信地盯着他的下体，淡淡一笑说道：“这下你怎么再踢我？不用看了，我好的很，你很快就能继续亲自验证了。”


	4. 凌虐

带土被斑踢的地方虽然已经恢复，但也还没兴奋起来。他刚刚做到兴头上被打断，怒火可想而知。他掐着斑的脖子把他从地上提起来，直到斑憋得满脸通红才放松了力道，冷眼看着斑狼狈地咳嗽着。他非常想把斑吊起来打一顿，又不想过早的暴露出自己会木遁，就随便地扯了几根藤蔓把斑的双手绑在一起。他暗暗用忍术加固了藤蔓，不怕斑半截会挣脱再给他来一下。他刚好绑在了斑手腕的断骨处，又勒的非常紧，斑感觉自己的手腕又遭到了重创，甚至怀疑听到了骨头碎裂的声音。他明知今天不能善了，却还是不受控制的想今后他还能不能灵活的结印？他是宇智波的族长，这个样子和千手打仗还有什么胜算！接着他在心里自嘲一笑，他都差点让带土断子绝孙了，带土基本不可能放过他，他还在担心日后的战斗，真是想的太远了。

带土尝试把斑吊在树上，可是斑的手腕无法承受他全身的重量，他不用细看都知道斑已经粉碎性骨折了。斑低着头断断续续地呻吟着，头发都被汗水打湿一绺一绺的贴在脸上，完全看不清他的表情。就这样斑也一句话没说，似乎打定主意不再激怒他也不再示弱了。他割断绑着斑的藤蔓，斑一下子摔在地上，下意识的想护住双腿却没办法，他的腿骨已经断成两截，这么一摔不知戳到了哪里，不受控制地颤抖着惨叫出声。他知道他任何的挣扎和惨叫都会取悦带土，每时每刻都克制自己不要叫出声，他的嘴唇早已被自己咬出了血，他不知道自己什么时候能结束这地狱一样的折磨，他要杀了带土！只要带土今天没有当场杀了他，他以后一定要杀死他来偿还他所受过的屈辱。

带土用查克拉棒变形出了一根非常粗的钩子，满意地掂了掂，捏着斑的下巴抬起他的脸。他用拇指擦掉了斑嘴角的血迹说：“怎么不说话了？刚才踢我的时候还挺猛的。看看你现在的样子，就是欠。”他按住钩子穿透了斑一侧的锁骨，他看着斑白皙的胸膛上染上一片血迹竟然觉得非常兴奋，再听着斑嘶哑的呻吟声，他惊讶地发现自己的小兄弟又开始抬头。难道他竟然是变态？这样也能产生快感？他摇摇头忘掉这些乱七八糟的想法，把斑吊在了树上。锁骨被穿透的疼痛斑还可以忍耐，但是吊起来的过程中钩子不停地转动，他能清晰地感觉到那个不知道什么材质却坚硬异常的东西撕裂着自己的肌肉。长时间的疼痛与高度紧张耗费了他大量的精力，他的声音已经喊哑了，只能低声呻吟，倒不用再担心会失态的大喊。他下意识地想用手扶住钩子减轻肩上的受力，双手却因为重伤无力的滑下。

带土折了一根藤条，用木遁加固好，直接抽打在斑赤裸的后背上。斑随着他的抽打来回摆动，垂着眼睛默默承受着浑身的疼痛，他一声没吭，集中全部的精力去想他以后要用什么方法杀死带土，来分散对痛感的注意力。带土很快在斑的后背上抽打出一片纵横交错的血痕，他不满于斑的毫无反应，接着抽他的胸口和大腿。斑只有在被打到断骨处才会轻轻哼一声，他这种无视的态度看的带土火大，手上越发没有轻重，一直打断了两根藤条才罢手。斑的身上腿上布满了鞭痕，更是有几道深可见骨伤口一直在渗血。带土看着他身上的痕迹更加兴奋，他拒绝去想自己为什么兴奋，把斑放下来按在地上，再次插了进去。

斑因为剧痛和失血过多意识已经开始模糊，他深恨自己的无力，无法逃走也无法反抗，连和敌人同归于尽都做不到。带土再次的抽插使他稍微清醒了一些，他没想到带土的恢复力这么好，居然真的能继续侵犯他。下身的疼痛远不及其他伤口，但是这种被异物强迫入侵的耻辱感却什么也比不了。他一直自负于自己的实力，觉得除了柱间没有人能与他比肩，可现在却被人这样羞辱。现实像是狠狠地抽了他一巴掌，嘲笑他仅剩的自尊和骄傲。他觉得在他身上驰骋的带土是把他的脸面扔在地上踩，可他现在却毫无办法。只要他今天能活下去，他在心里再次重复，只要他能活下去，以后无论付出怎样的代价都要杀了带土。他从来没有像今天一样深刻的明白力量的强大，也从没有像此刻一样迫切渴求着力量。因为没有力量，他才在与千手的战争中节节败退；因为没有力量，他才只能眼睁睁地看着泉奈重伤；因为没有力量，他才会被这个陌生人如此羞辱！

带土没有费力注意斑的表情，他兴致渐浓，斑的体内非常紧致温热，每次碰到他的伤处他就会因为疼痛瑟缩一下，那里也会随之收缩。他的下体被吮吸的无比舒服，他不时地戳一下斑的伤口或是掐他完好的皮肤，感受被夹紧的快感。很疼吧，斑，他注意到斑的脸色和布满齿痕的嘴唇想，你这样的疼痛，怎么比得上我半身被砸碎的痛楚？怎么比得上我在山洞里复健时吃过的苦头？你的不甘和屈辱，又怎么比得上我看见琳死去的那一刻对整个世界的怀疑和绝望？

他低下头吮吸斑的锁骨，嘴里的血腥味使他更有兴致，他又吮吸了斑的脖子和胸口。斑已经处于半昏迷状态，感到身上又湿又凉才回过神，发现带土居然在舔他的身体。这种不同于施加疼痛的做法使他感到更加恶心，这人把他当成什么了？廉价的妓女？花街的色子？居然敢做出如此色情变态的举动。带土的殴打和抽插他还可以说服自己是为了征服他，而现在的举动中羞辱轻视的意味更加上了一个层次。他啐了带土一口，冷冷地骂道：“变态！”

带土呆了一下，抹了一把脸，面无表情地说道：“很好，斑。”斑不知道他会有什么举动，也不甘示弱地和他对视。他突然感到大腿内侧一阵灼热，带土居然用一个小型火遁烧他！剧痛使他浑身抽搐，大腿内侧敏感的皮肤火烧火燎地疼痛，他甚至能闻到自己皮肉烧焦的味道。他想大叫，想骂人，却发现自己已经疼的叫不出声来，张开嘴只能发出微不可察的呻吟声。过了一会他感到带土移开了手，继续抽插起来，刚刚被烧过的皮肤又受到了摩擦，他抖的厉害，浑身汗湿，眼前一阵一阵地发白。他感到意识渐渐离自己远去，还能抽空想自己是失血过多要导致休克。紧接着他又感到上臂一阵灼热，在浑身的剧痛中终于失去了意识。


	5. 清醒

带土低头看了一下斑，斑紧闭着双眼，无意识地皱着眉头，惨白的脸上透出一片病态的红晕，躺在那里显得分外凄惨。带土一愣，斑昏过去了？他怎么这么脆弱了？  
　　  
　　带土不信斑会虚弱至此，他仔细地探查了一遍斑的查克拉，他周身的查克拉虚弱而紊乱，身上常年征战留下的旧伤隐隐有损根基，尤其是眼部周围的经脉损毁扭曲严重，这双万花筒真的已经是强弩之末了。  
　　  
　　斑受的新伤没有一点愈合的迹象，血几乎染红了身下的地面。带土摸了一下斑的额头，温度烫的吓人，手脚却冰凉，整个人都在无意识地颤抖，如果这样下去肯定会因为重伤和失血过多死亡。带土愣住，他第一次意识到这个斑并不是之前在四战战场上和他们拼杀的六道斑，他还不是十尾人柱力，没有变态的战斗力和恢复能力，还没有开轮回眼，甚至还没有融合柱间细胞，他现在还不知道带土是谁。  
　　  
　　突然的认知让带土不知所措，他退后一步死死地瞪着斑。他恨斑，但是这个斑还没有利用过他，还没有害死琳，他满腔的仇恨无处着力，像一拳突然打空一样难受。他的恨失去了对象，心里一片迷茫，但要是说这个斑无辜也不全对，他的经历和性格和他认识的那个斑没什么不同，他们应该是同一个人。  
　　  
　　但这个时空真的还是他所在的那个时空吗？带土陷入了沉思，如果这是过去，他无疑已经在改变过去，那么有辉夜的未来也许不会出现。如果这是某一个平行时空，他相信这和他本来的时空有微妙的联系，而且他也可以改变这个时空的他未来的命运。  
　　  
　　黑绝和辉夜是一切的源头，如果他能处理掉黑绝，他们就不会被篡改的石碑愚弄，以后辉夜也没有复活的机会了。带土的眼神落在斑的身上，斑的气息越来越微弱，眼看撑不过今晚了。  
　　  
　　带土眼神微冷，斑还不能死在这里。斑是这代因陀罗的转世，也是黑绝千百年来看中的人，要想顺利的除掉黑绝和辉夜，斑暂时还不能出意外。而且斑还没和柱间建立木叶，带土还不想大幅度地改变历史，他虽然不喜欢一国一村的制度，但也承认这种制度开创了一个新的历史格局。有了斑，宇智波和千手结盟会更加顺利，黑绝会看到两种力量融合的希望，更快的出现。  
　　  
　　带土依旧不喜欢斑，他掩住心里的厌恶和憎恨，帮斑草草地治疗了身上的伤口。他接好了斑的骨骼，帮他止住了血，对严重的伤进行了初步治疗，并没有管那些不致命的伤口。  
　　  
　　带土起身，最后漠然地看了一眼依旧昏迷的斑。他要继续寻找回去的方法，如果不能回去他要在这里解决掉辉夜。他迅速忘掉了这一夜，他不在乎这次突然起意的报复□□对斑的影响，压下心里隐隐的愧疚感，头也不回地离开。  
　　  
　　清晨一缕阳光照入森林，驱散了夜晚的阴霾，也将这一处残忍暴行的痕迹□□裸的展现出来。  
　　  
　　斑侧身蜷缩在地上，他的意识昏昏沉沉的，这个晚上他梦到了许多，包括他早逝的母亲，严厉的父亲，还有泉奈和柱间。过了很久他慢慢睁开了眼睛，一瞬间他以为自己已经死了，他清楚地知道自己伤势的严重，对侥幸活下来并不抱太大希望。他费力侧过头，看到他的血几乎浸透了身下的草地，浑身被碾碎一样的疼痛刺激他清醒过来，他还活着！  
　　  
　　斑试着活动手脚，惊讶地发现他的断骨处已经接好，骨折也愈合了大半。他坐起来环顾四周，没有任何人的痕迹，带土已经离开很久了。斑心中的恨意无法抑制的膨胀，他根本不认识带土，却被他如此侮辱。带土是什么意思，把他扔在这里却给他治伤，戏弄他吗？要不是泉奈，他怎么会答应带土这种事情。  
　　  
　　泉奈！斑脸色一变，他急速抬头，太阳已经高悬，他从族里出来了那么久，泉奈可能已经醒了，他不能让泉奈担心他，更不能让泉奈发现他受到□□。斑挣扎着想起身，初步愈合的双腿却酸软无力，他一下子跌倒在地上。他的骨折处只愈合了一部分，只可以勉强的行走，每动一下都钻心的疼。他的鞭伤刀伤只是被止住了血，并没有愈合的迹象。烧伤也完全没有治疗，hou穴的伤根本没有处理。  
　　  
　　斑坐着喘了一会，颤抖着拿过一边皱皱巴巴的长袍勉强套在身上。他的手指僵硬的厉害，几乎无法弯曲，试了几次才哆嗦着把衣服穿上。这一个简单的动作几乎消耗掉了他积蓄的所有力量，斑不得不停下来休息，默默忍受着浑身的疼痛恢复体力。  
　　  
　　斑的裤子几乎被扯烂，随意的丢在一旁。斑没有带备用的衣服，也不能冒着被族人发现异常的危险光着回去，他艰难地穿上裤子，大腿内侧烧伤溃烂的皮肤和粗糙的布料摩擦又是一阵剧痛。他的伤口许多又裂开了，血渗透了黑色的衣服晕开。斑尝试了几次终于从地上站了起来，他的双腿抖得厉害，几乎迈不开步，他甚至怀疑腿又断了一次。他折了一根树枝当手杖，跌跌撞撞地向族地走去。  
　　  
　　斑刚走了第一步就险些撑不住摔在地上，他hou穴伤的厉害，又没经过任何处理，早就开始发炎，经过了一夜的休息比刚开始受伤时还疼。他每一步都能牵动hou穴的伤口，腿骨处已经疼的麻木，烧伤处也和衣服皮肉粘连在一起。他浑身都在出虚汗，全凭着一股信念才能迈开步子。他内心咒骂着带土，一路找着人少的小路慢慢走向族地。  
　　  
　　斑不知道走了多久，傍晚时他走到了一条河边，他非常着急，想尽快回去，可是身体已经撑不住了。斑慢慢地坐下，眼前一阵阵地发黑，他尽量无视疼痛，每一步都像是挨过来的，一直靠心里骂带土来转移注意力，可是体力实在不允许他继续走下去。他用手捧了河水喝，甘甜的水沾湿他干裂的嘴唇，斑觉得喉咙的灼热感有所减轻。他好几天没吃过东西了，胃饿的几乎痉挛，但他因为剧痛一直在反胃。这两种矛盾的感觉撕扯着他，消耗着他所剩无几的体力。斑又用水清洗掉他脸上手上的血迹，休息了很久才站起来继续向族里走。  
　　  
　　斑走到族地已经是半夜，他用仅剩的查克拉掩盖气息，仗着对族里的巡逻和结界熟悉一路摸回他的房间，没有惊动一个人。  
　　  
　　斑坐在床上，疲惫和疼痛如潮水般淹没了他，他现在什么也不想干，只想躺着昏睡过去。但是不行，他已经失踪了两天，就算说是秘密任务也必须给长老们一个交代，他明天绝不能让人看出异样。还有泉奈可能已经醒了，他要安抚泉奈，更不能让弟弟看出来他受了这样的伤。斑头疼欲裂，他恨死了带土，又怕带土对泉奈做出什么，他一想到泉奈可能会受到和他一样的折磨就浑身发冷，泉奈身上的咒印就像一个□□悬在他的心头。斑用特定的方式联络了火核，让他务必悄悄过来，不能让一个人看见，同时带来绷带和伤药。


	6. 治疗

火核接到斑的联络信息非常意外，他拿好绷带和药物，脸色凝重地走向斑的房间。火核一路隐匿身形，族长执行秘密任务回来了，却在半夜急切地把他召唤过去，似乎还受了不轻的伤。他不知道斑为什么不找医疗忍者，也许敌人用了秘术，斑不想向族中的长老暴露？他一路上停不下猜测，很快来到了斑的房间前。  
　　  
　　斑的房子门窗紧闭，也没有点灯，火核还是能感到空气中淡淡的血腥气。他更加担心斑，在斑的门前低声说：“斑大人，我把东西都带来了，您受伤了？需不需要叫医疗忍者来？”  
　　  
　　斑坐在床上，厉声说：“别进来！不要叫人来。”他接着缓和了语气：“把东西放门口，你可以回去了。今天的事严格保密，不可以告诉任何人。”  
　　  
　　火核更加担心，但他没有违背斑的命令，鞠躬退下。他快走出斑的院子时，听到斑模糊的声音从房间里传来：“等等，火核，给我烧一桶热水。”  
　　  
　　火核更加惊疑不定，斑平时在生活上不喜欢别人照顾，吃饭洗澡也不用人服侍，今天是怎么了？难道伤的很严重？他憋了一肚子的疑问，但作为一个优秀的下属什么也没问，迅速地准备好了热水问：“放在门口吗，斑大人？”  
　　  
　　斑“嗯”了一声，刚才他趁着火核短暂的离开把药物拿了进屋，他没说他受了什么伤，所以火核只拿来了平时常用的止血药和治疗刀伤的药。他犹豫了一下说：“再拿一些治疗烧伤的药来。”  
　　  
　　火核再也忍不住了问道：“您的伤怎么样了？我去叫信得过的医忍来吧！”  
　　  
　　斑喝道：“不必！”他疼的厉害，又急又气，语气也不是很好，带着怒火说：“不要做多余的事！你想质疑我的决定？”  
　　  
　　火核这次什么也没说，鞠躬道歉后回去拿了治烧伤的药放在斑门前。他心里不停地猜测，宇智波精通火遁，斑更是族里顶尖的火遁强者，什么敌人才能烧伤精通火遁的族长？看来敌人不是千手家的，也可能是火遁使用者。那敌人可能是哪个家族的？火核暗暗在心里盘算着敌人可能的身份，他这两天的调查没有任何结果，也许明天听听族长这次任务的消息才会有更多的线索。他悄悄回到自己的房间，即使非常担心斑的伤势也什么都做不了，只好叹了口气睡去。  
　　  
　　斑沉默地坐着，不自觉地望向门口，他吼完火核就后悔了，火核也是担心他，他不该这样冷了下属的心，但属于族长和强者的骄傲又使他拉不下脸来道歉。斑回来的路上一直在浑身冒冷汗，他已经不知道汗水把衣服浸透了几次，现在干涸的血迹和汗水使破碎的衣服皱皱巴巴地贴在他身上，非常不舒服。斑抱紧双臂，不自觉地扯着袖子，他知道自己脾气暴躁而且性格孤高，非常容易得罪人，他又不屑于和别人解释，和族里许多人关系都不好。他当上族长更多的是因为强大的武力和前任族长长子的身份，很多长老并不是真心服他，他也不喜欢那些老顽固，基本把他们得罪个彻底。  
　　  
　　斑一瘸一拐地走到门口，把水和药拿进屋里。他一想到那些长老就头疼，心里几乎要冒出杀意。他们在他要结盟的时候逼他战斗，逼他和柱间刀剑相向，逼他放弃他的梦想，现在宇智波节节败退，族人伤亡严重，他想战斗报仇，他们又逼他去和，他们不知道战败而和等同于投降吗？宇智波家已经基本没有斑完全能信任的人了，除了泉奈，泉奈几乎是他的一切。火核也算一个，但是今天他会不会又使火核离心，就像之前他的脾气使许许多多的族人远离他。  
　　  
　　那些族人，斑想着心里发冷，他真心为宇智波着想，可那些族人领情吗？他们畏惧他，服从他，可是他们从心底信服他吗？如果......如果他没那么强了，如果他和柱间的战斗失败了，他们会怎样对待他呢？  
　　  
　　不，不要再想了，他是族长，他有义务为族人战斗，为族人的利益考虑。斑的聪慧使他认识到自己也许不适合做一个领导者，他永远做不到对谁都平易近人，永远不会笑着做自己厌恶的事情，也永远不会向别人低头。但他的骄傲和尊严不允许他去改变，去逢迎，宇智波就是那样的人，一条路走到黑也决不妥协，他有他的坚持，他不会为了任何事改变自己。  
　　  
　　这些想法在斑的脑海中只是一瞬间，他自嘲地想今天真是多愁善感，他的伤以后能不能恢复都不好说。斑将多余的想法赶出脑海，浑身的疼痛也不允许他多想，他刚才只是试着脱了一下上衣，谁知布料和伤口已经粘连到一起，只是扯了一下就疼的他眼前发黑。斑低骂一声，他试了几次都脱不下上衣，想用水泡软血痂，可是伤口沾了水更疼。斑试的不耐烦，他想赶紧处理好伤口去休息，他明天白天不想被看出异样。他拿过一团布咬在嘴里，咬牙一把扯掉上衣，他身上的伤口同时被撕裂，顿时鲜血直流。斑一声惨叫被堵在喉咙里，他死死咬住嘴里的东西，低声呜咽着，他不能大声地叫，那肯定会惊动族人，而他现在的样子不想被任何人看见。  
　　  
　　斑脸色发白，他低喘了一会，颤抖着清洗身上的伤口。他两侧的肩膀都有贯穿伤，刀伤他还可以忍，锁骨下被钩子穿透的伤口就狰狞的多，那一片都被搅得血肉模糊，皮肉外翻着，他怀疑他的锁骨也快骨折了。带土并没有治疗这些伤口，斑双手使不上力气，每次动作都会牵动肩膀的伤，他慢慢擦洗上身的伤口，他在地上躺了一夜，许多细小的石子和泥土都镶嵌在翻卷的伤口里，清水刺激着新鲜的创口，每一次触碰斑都忍不住抽气。很快一桶清水就被染得血红，斑已经尽量放轻了动作，还是出了一头的冷汗，他敷上药，草草缠好绷带，开始脱他的裤子。  
　　  
　　斑的腿骨只是堪堪愈合，能支撑他一路走回来已经不容易，现在他根本就站不住，只能坐着包扎，可是他被粗暴虐待扩张过的hou穴疼的很，只是坐着就能感到针扎一样的疼痛一波一波地从下身传来，斑一直在调整坐姿想减轻痛楚，可是效果微乎其微。他的裤子已经被撕烂了，斑没怎么费力就把它撕成碎布扔在地上，唯独有一大块布料死死粘在他大腿烧伤处。斑第一次仔细观察他这处伤口，发现面积大的惊人，他试着扯掉碎布，可是粘的太牢，他最后咬着嘴里的布条才把裤子连同一片血肉生生撕下。斑闷哼一声倒在床上，蜷起双腿抖得厉害。他精通火遁，没有人比他更了解烧伤的残忍与痛苦。火焰毁掉了他那一处的表皮和汗腺，创口暴露在外面极容易感染，以后每次换药时只会比今天更痛苦。他躺了很久才缓过来，摸到烧伤药却不知道怎么下手，他的大腿内侧被烧得惨不忍睹，黑黄交错，已经开始溃烂，轻轻的触碰都能让他浑身颤抖。斑最后随意撒上了药粉，虽然有一种药膏治疗效果更好，但要和伤口充分接触，他试着抹了一点，怀疑没上完药他就要再次疼昏过去，只好放弃。  
　　  
　　斑缠好绷带，现在只剩hou穴的伤他不知道该怎么处理，他能感到有一些木头的碎屑留在体内，肯定不能放着不管。他拿了一块干净的纱布蘸了水一点一点清洗，族内并没有治疗这种伤的药物，他只好抹了一点常用的止血消炎药。做完这些天已经蒙蒙亮，斑脱力地倒在床上，甚至没有力气再找一床被子盖上，他非常疲惫，但是周身无休无止的疼痛使他无法入睡，只能闭着眼睛恢复精力。  
　　  
　　战争时期即使是宇智波家药物也不富裕，斑没有去拿止疼药，他不想让人察觉他受了重伤，更需要这浑身的疼痛提醒自己记住那天的耻辱，记住没有力量的代价。斑非常着急，他这几天都没见到泉奈，不知道泉奈的伤好了没有，而且他不知道下次和千手的战争在什么时候，他现在这个样子怎么上战场，怎么打败柱间？比起肉体的疼痛，心里对弟弟和对一族命运的担忧更加折磨着斑，他辗转反侧，不知不觉天已经大亮。


	7. 泉奈

“族长，族长！”火核在斑的门外焦急的轻声呼唤。  
　　  
　　斑躺在床上，迷迷糊糊间听到火核的声音清醒过来，他皱着眉头睁开眼睛，身上的伤经过一夜的休息更疼，他表情扭曲地深吸了几口气才缓过来，不至于一张嘴就泄露出呻吟。斑头痛欲裂，勉强坐起来用手扶着额头问：“什么事？”  
　　  
　　火核已经来了不短的时间，他很奇怪族长这个时候还不起床，也奇怪斑睡的比平时沉许多，他叫了几声才能听见。火核不相信斑是一个懒惰的人或者警惕性下降，唯一的解释就是斑太累了，想到这里火核更加担心斑的伤。他听到斑问话松了一口气道：“族长，泉奈大人醒了。”  
　　  
　　斑睁大眼睛，面上浮现出由衷的欣喜，泉奈虽然表面恢复的很好，但他心里并不相信带土的人品，对他的医术也有怀疑，现在泉奈醒了终于放下了心。很快斑的担心就把欣喜冲刷地一丝不剩，带土在泉奈体内下了咒印，而他却无法准确的探查和清除，这样的隐患留在弟弟的身上一天他就一天不能停止担忧。紧接着斑开始担心另一个问题，泉奈醒来肯定是要见他的，可他这个样子会不会被泉奈看出端倪？斑的视线落在自己□□的胸膛上，满身纵横交错的伤口触目惊心，昨晚缠的绷带也已经浸透了血污。斑咬咬牙决定在泉奈面前硬撑，他非常想见泉奈，如果不亲眼看到弟弟平安他就无法完全放心。他对火核吩咐：“知道了，告诉泉奈我一会儿就过去。”  
　　  
　　火核应声而去，斑换好了药物和绷带，又找了一套全新的衣服穿在身上，他对着浴室的镜子险些吓了一跳：镜中的人脸色苍白如纸，使得眼下的青晕更加明显，眉微微蹙着，嘴唇青白，就像和人战斗了几天几夜一样。斑庆幸昨晚没有人看到他，否则一定能看出他憔悴的状态，进而猜测是不是输了几场战斗。斑想掩饰他的脸色，环顾四周也没找到易容的东西，他咬了咬嘴唇，使嘴唇红润了一些，又狠狠地扯着自己的两颊，直到脸上泛起一丝血色才松开手。在精通幻术的宇智波中他当然不可能用幻术掩盖外表，只能希望泉奈不要看出他的憔悴。   
　　  
　　斑一把火烧光了昨晚换下的衣服，浸血的绷带和一片狼藉的床单，他调整好脸上的表情，尽量像平时一样冷漠又自信，挺直脊背走向泉奈的房间。  
　　  
　　斑刚刚走到泉奈门外就听见屋内弟弟的声音：“斑哥呢？”紧接着是火核无奈地劝告：“泉奈大人，斑大人有事情，很快就会过来了。您的伤还没全好请不要动。”  
　　泉奈不满地嘟囔着，大概是“这点小伤不算什么”之类的。斑的脸上浮现出一点笑意，泉奈能这么有精神，他的罪算是没白受。他拉开房门说：“泉奈你感觉怎么样？这几天好好养伤不要训练了。”  
　　  
　　泉奈穿着白色的里衣躺在床上，他很奇怪自己伤的为什么这么轻，一觉起来外伤基本已经愈合，他知道千手扉间飞雷神斩的厉害，战场上失去先机的那一瞬间他就断定了自己活不过这次战斗。他明明记得那一刀穿透了自己的要害，被空间之力撕裂的伤口根本无法止血，他这是怎么痊愈的？幻觉吗？不过这些都无所谓了，他没有失去战斗力是好事，他不想深究原因，他只想赶紧养好伤去战场上帮着宇智波打赢千手，帮斑哥赢过千手兄弟。泉奈听到斑的声音惊喜地抬头：“斑哥你来了，我好多了——”他注意到斑的脸色大吃一惊，猛然坐起来问道：“你怎么了斑哥？受伤了吗？怎么回事？”他明明记得他受伤昏迷前斑哥的伤并无大碍，为什么现在脸色这么差？他能嗅到斑身上淡淡的血腥气，也能听出斑说话时掩盖不住的疲惫感，斑哥这是怎么了？是在他昏过去后被千手所伤吗？还是在这短短几天里又和别人交手了？泉奈根本坐不住了，掀开被子就要下床查看斑的身体状况。  
　　  
　　火核在斑的眼神示意下把泉奈按在床上说：“请不要激动泉奈大人！”泉奈转头怒吼：“放手！”火核没有理他，恭敬却坚决地说：“您的伤要紧，请您静养。”泉奈气结，重伤初愈的他却无力挣脱火核的桎梏，只好不情愿地盯着斑看，似乎想把写轮眼看成白眼，好确定斑的伤势。斑艰难地靠墙站在，勉强扯出一个虚弱的笑容说：“我没事，这几天有一个秘密任务，小伤而已。”他顿了顿说：“最近族里会比较忙，照顾好自己，泉奈。”亲眼看到有活力的弟弟后斑终于放心，这时他才注意到自己的双腿都在宽大长袍下微微颤抖，他为了不让泉奈看出他重伤只好以后减少看泉奈的次数。他吩咐火核照看泉奈，绷紧肌肉止住发抖的双腿，慢慢地离开泉奈的房间。  
　　  
　　斑叹了口气，浑身火烧一样的疼痛使他的头脑更加清醒，他召集了长老下午开会，准备解释他这几天的失踪并部署下一阶段的计划。带土是一个强大而隐秘的威胁，他不知道带土是针对他还是宇智波全族，但带土的踪迹难寻，根本没有任何线索。现在当务之急是和千手的战争，宇智波已经处于颓势，又接近冬季，族人的日子更加艰难，而他这样对上柱间根本没有半点胜算。斑深恨自己的无力，他虽然内心向往着和平，只想守护住亲人，但讽刺地是在这乱世力量才是和平的前提和后盾，没有力量只会像他一样被敌人任意凌辱，生死尊严皆不由己。他恨自己这破败的身子，连日常的行动都困难，还怎么训练，怎么和人战斗？斑回到屋里，他已经几天没吃过东西，但是浑身的剧痛使他几乎咽不下去食物，只吃了一点就扶着墙干呕起来。他找厨房要了一点稀粥，平时诱人的香气现在闻起来都十分反胃，只能强迫自己去喝。他休息了一阵勉强打起精神，那些长老都是人精，他不允许他们看出他的颓势，进而质疑他的能力。他收拾好重要的文件，向会议厅走去。  
　　  
　　泉奈在斑离开后担心了一阵，最后在火核的监督下不情愿地躺回床上闭目休息。他对斑有盲目的自信，相信斑并没有大碍，可能是因为太忙加上要照顾他才看起来这么虚弱。他想赶紧休养好帮着斑处理族物，他了解斑的性格，对这些事向来不耐烦，他一心想为哥哥分忧，没有注意到火核看着斑离去时复杂的眼神。火核昨夜已经知道斑受伤了，却没想到斑伤的比他想象中还重，他看着斑脚步虚浮地离开，心中的疑问和对神秘敌人的愤怒越来越大。但他不会去主动询问斑，昨夜他因为心急已经越矩了，对于那个神秘家族族长自有打算，不是他可以窥探质疑的。他要做的就是全力配合族长去调查，他不会辜负族长的信任，那人的情报绝不会透露给第三个人。


	8. 养伤

接下来的一个多月斑都不知道自己是怎么挨过来的，他为了不让族人看出异常根本无法安心静养，每天一切活动照常，只是以专心研究写轮眼为理由不再亲自带队出任务，就是这样身上的伤口每天都会被撕裂，愈合得极其缓慢，晚上换药时异常痛苦。他的骨头没有完全长好，连进行日常的活动都很勉强，更别提灵活的战斗了，每次阴天下雨时双手双腿都从内而外地疼，十指几乎像再被碾碎过一遍。有几次雨天他实在是坚持不住，不得不推开公务整天待在房间里。  
　　  
　　斑以前战斗很少会受这么重的伤，他第一次知道养伤时比受伤时还难熬，就像许多族人不是直接战死在战场上，而是回来后因为伤重不治而亡。他不由得羡慕起柱间的自愈能力，柱间不用结印就能使伤口愈合，如果他的族人有这种体质，或者他们有一个这样的医疗忍者，宇智波的持久战斗力就会大大提升，不会再输给任何人。  
　　  
　　斑知道战争并不等人，距离他们上次败于千手已经过去不短的时间，千手随时都可能掀起下一场大规模的战争，乘胜追击彻底打垮他们。他非常心急，那夜之后休息了一周就开始逐渐恢复训练复建，他的双手僵硬地厉害，结印速度大大下降，不得不忍着剧痛大量练习。斑白天例行族长的职责，空闲时就是没日没夜的训练，他太想杀死带土，急于恢复战斗力，每次训练都能把自己逼到体能的极限。他的精神长期紧绷，过大的压力和对于伤员来说过分的训练量使他疲惫异常，晚上即使很累也难以入睡，只有在身体太过疲劳时才能眯一会。他吃的很少，疼痛、紧张、疲惫和失眠使他根本没有胃口，而且被带土侵犯的伤口迟迟没有愈合，他开始只能吃流食来减轻那处伤口的痛苦。几周下来他几乎瘦了一圈，换药时都能看见自己突出的肋骨，连泉奈都担心地问过几次，他以没胃口和太忙搪塞过去。结果泉奈误以为他是为族人操心所致，数次要求帮他处理族务。斑欣慰于泉奈的成长，也渐渐放手让泉奈去干，他这幅身体不知哪一次就会死在战场上，从现在开始让泉奈熟悉族长工作，慢慢帮泉奈树立威信，这样泉奈以后才会顺利地接手他的位置。  
　　  
　　带土那天对斑的初步治疗还是有一定的效果，一个多月后斑的外伤基本都结痂，不深的伤口已经长出了新肉。斑身上的伤从彻骨的疼痛变成奇痒无比，又不能去抓，只能靠着忙碌的工作和训练分散注意力。他的手脚也好了大半，虽然不能对战柱间那样的高手，但对付一般的敌人并不困难。他知道长老们对他一直推脱不带队颇有怨言，总是暗示他身为族长要身先士卒，不能眼睁睁地看着指名要他出手的委托溜走。斑选了一个保护富商的委托，那个商人十分怕死，一定要让宇智波的第一高手保护。他出价非常高，任务内容也简单，不会遇上太厉害的忍者，只是距离远了些。斑让两个实力不错的宇智波跟随他，剩下的人全部留守族里，这样就算突然爆发战争也不会太处于劣势。战争期间物资十分匮乏，族里刚刚大负于千手，日子更加艰难，有了这次的佣金会好很多。斑不担心族里，泉奈的能力很强，什么工作都上手很快，有他坐镇宇智波十分稳妥。  
　　  
　　斑离开后的第二天，宇智波家附近出现了一个身影。带土一直在寻找时空裂缝，他用了十几天走遍每一个可能的地方，连一丝轻微的空间波动都不放过，可是结果令他十分失望，这个世界并没有任何的空间通道，而他还没有能力自己开辟出连接这两个世界的通道，别说是他，连辉夜都不太可能找过来。最后带土无奈地接受了他要暂时留在这里的事实，他只能安慰自己两个世界的时间流逝不同，他拒绝去想那边的战场怎样，因为他知道过去了那么多天恐怕胜负已分，他急也没用。带土用了几天冷静下来，他要在这里找到黑绝并消灭他，杜绝辉夜复活的可能性。他和黑绝相处了十几年，非常了解他的狡诈和善于隐匿，他找了很久也没发现黑绝的藏身之处，这时候黑绝应该已经盯上柱间和斑了，那么他会躲在哪里呢？带土去了宇智波的神社，里面的石碑已经被篡改过了，但带土没从神社里找到任何的线索。  
　　  
　　在很多天徒劳的寻找后，带土不得不承认，待在斑的身边伺机而动是最省力，也是胜算最大的方法，而且宇智波家里恐怕有远古流传下来的秘密卷轴，也许会帮他了解辉夜的秘密。他知道斑恨死了他，从斑这里入手并不可能。他也知道斑受到长老的掣肘，那么他只要能取信于长老，就能成功地留在族里，到时候不怕见不到斑。他的写轮眼就是宇智波血脉最好的证明，现在剩下的问题就是他如何编造出一个合理的身份了。带土的神威使他出入族地无人发现，很快他就找到了一份合适的说辞。他听到长老们说让斑去接委托，这真是一个好时机，他要是在斑离开时顺利取得身份，斑回来后也没有足够的理由赶走他，他不信斑会说出他们的“交易”。  
　　  
　　带土在异空间里目送斑带人离开，以他的眼力自然能看出斑的伤还没好全。他在心里冷笑：这就是斑要保护的族人，厌恶他、畏惧他、怀疑他却又像吸血的蚂蟥一样依靠他，恨不得榨尽他最后一丝力量，最后又为了讨好木叶当权者而抛弃他。难怪斑最后选择离开，难怪斑复活后对灭族无动于衷，就是不知道这个斑何时才能看清那些族人的真面目，何时才会彻底心寒失望。  
　　  
　　带土确定斑走远后才现出身形，他走到宇智波的大门前，疑惑地来回打量。他在门前踱来踱去，脸上充满了期待和紧张的神色，他犹豫地伸出手，似乎要敲门。宇智波的护卫早在带土穿过警戒结界时就发觉，他们一边打信号报告卫队长，一边猛地拉开门吼道：“什么人！鬼鬼祟祟，再上前一步格杀勿论！”  
　　  
　　带土吓了一跳，手停在半空中，他结巴着问：“我、我不是敌人！这里是宇智波吗？”护卫指着大门外显眼的团扇标志，不耐烦地说：“当然！什么事！是不是想进我们的牢里说？”  
　　  
　　带土瑟缩了一下，他后退了几步，眼圈渐渐红了：“真的、真的找到了……不要抓我！我、我也是宇智波，我听从母亲的遗愿来到这里，母亲希望我能回家……”他用袖子抹掉泪水，亮出三勾玉的写轮眼：“你们能不能帮我问问族长，我可以算宇智波的一员吗？”  
　　  
　　护卫们面面相觑，这人十分陌生，不排除是敌人或者间谍，可是他的写轮眼无法作假。三勾玉在宇智波属于精英力量，如果真的是他们的族人，宇智波就又增加了一个中坚力量。他们无法判断带土身世的真假，更无权决定，族长不在，卫队长便把这个情况上报给几大长老和代理族长泉奈，请他们裁决。  
　　


	9. 宇智波

“你说什么？有外族人自称是宇智波，而且有三勾玉的写轮眼？他现在在门外？”宇智波大长老眯着眼睛，一向阴沉严肃的老脸上闪过一丝惊讶。  
　　  
　　“是的，护卫一队正在看着他。”下属单膝跪地，深深地埋下头。长老的语气说不出的阴森，他一瞬间感到了这个老人身上强大的气场和杀意，冷汗不受控制地滑落。  
　　  
　　“哼！”大长老冷哼一声，他不相信有什么流落在外的宇智波，但是族长不在，这种涉及到三勾玉写轮眼的大事他必须亲自出面。他不情愿地瞥了一眼旁边的泉奈，他本来就不服现任族长斑，更别提这个毛头小子泉奈。为了面上的和谐不得不听从泉奈的领导使他更加不快，但他也不是完全没有城府的武夫，表面上的尊重还是可以装得出来。他一甩袖子起身，绷着脸对泉奈说：“泉奈大人，此人敌友不明，就由老夫代表宇智波家审问，怎么样？”  
　　  
　　泉奈点头：“麻烦大长老了。如果有疑点尽快报告我和长老团。”  
　　  
　　“知道了。”大长老跟着下属来到宇智波的牢房前，他倒要看看这个人究竟是什么来头。  
　　  
　　带土早已被请到临时关押疑犯的地方，因为可能是真正的宇智波血脉，看守他的护卫一直对他比较客气，并没有像对俘虏一样呼来喝去。但带土一直在房间里局促不安地坐着，他眼巴巴地看着门外，向最近的护卫小声问道：“族长会来吗？听说宇智波都可厉害了，我会被认可吗？”  
　　  
　　“族长才没工夫来管你！”不屑的冷哼从门外响起，护卫齐齐躬身行礼道“大长老！”。带土被突然出现的满脸不善的人吓得瑟缩一下，很快又站起来说道：“您是大长老？我……”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！”大长老喝断带土的话，“老夫有话问你，多余的一概不用多说。要是敢耍什么花招的话，哼！”他刷的一下拔出佩刀，雪亮的刀刃反射出带土紧张的脸。他坐在带土面前，不紧不慢地擦着刀身，满意地看着带土强装镇定地站着。他相信自己的眼力和老辣的经验，很快就能断定出带土是真是假了。  
　　  
　　大长老的审问持续了半天时间，他即使固执也不得不承认带土的眼睛确实是原装，身世虽然可疑却没有任何作假的证据。带土说他的母亲是宇智波琴子，这个人大长老翻了族谱才知道是谁，一个身为宗家旁支却没有开眼的女人。在力量为尊的宇智波中，一个没有开眼的女子的地位无足轻重，甚至没有人在意她的生死。族里关于琴子的记载也少得可怜，只知道是一个能力尚可的医疗忍者，死在一次和千手的战争中，连尸体都没有找回来。  
　　  
　　带土说他的母亲并没有死在那次战争里，而是被人救起后改换姓名生活在一个小镇里，她尽管内心非常想回宇智波，但是她知道她的实力太差，又伤了根本，只会给族人拖后腿，才忍受着巨大的思念独自一人生活在他乡。直到带土少年时开眼，琴子才欣喜若狂地告诉他了宇智波的存在，每日和他讲述着族人的荣光，以及年少时为宇智波效力的梦想。带土十分向往宇智波，更想替母亲实现未竟的愿望，但他无法抛下病弱的母亲离开，直到母亲去世才动身，一路走一路打听，终于来到了母亲一直魂牵梦萦的地方。  
　　  
　　大长老并不完全相信带土这套说辞，但既然是送上门的战斗力，能够好好利用掌控就行。宇智波和千手很快就会有一场战争，到时候把带土送上前线，如果立功了就接纳为宗家，如果实力不济或者有通敌的迹象就作为弃子。而在战前的这段时间只要不让带土接触到机密就不会有什么风险，同时再不断的派人试探带土的实力，好评估这个“族人”的价值。  
　　  
　　大长老派人把带土带到临时安排的住处，同时吩咐两个人暗中监视他。他向泉奈汇报了审问的结果，泉奈虽然没有他那么多疑，真心高兴宇智波又多了一份力量，却也赞同他的谨慎。泉奈被火核监视着强制养伤很多天，早已不耐烦地想打架活动筋骨，谁料火核把族中好手都警告了一遍，禁止和他打架，说是族长的命令。泉奈无奈，却拿他没办法。这几天火核有任务离开，他终于抓住了一个打架的机会，跃跃欲试地和大长老说：“既然是试探那我去吧，我现在是留在族里唯一的万花筒，肯定能看出他深浅。”  
　　  
　　大长老不赞同地皱眉：“泉奈大人，族长不在你就代表着族长，去做这事太自降身份，也太看得起他。先派一个分队长去就行。”泉奈哪里肯放过这个机会，笑着说：“我去出面问候他一下显得我们礼贤下士，切磋也是点到为止，不会怎样的。”大长老从鼻子里冷哼一声，却不愿意因为这种小事拂了泉奈的面子，硬邦邦地说了句：“泉奈大人请便。”便转身离开。  
　　  
　　泉奈看着大长老的背影眼神渐冷，甚至隐隐浮现出杀意。大长老看不惯他，他又何曾看这个老头顺眼过。他代替斑处理族务的这些天，大长老一派的人明里暗里给他下了多少绊子，他恨的咬牙切齿却又不得不装出对这一切没有察觉，一如既往地尊敬大长老。他想到斑哥从当上族长开始就受这伙人的排挤阻碍，既生气又心疼。他从小便深爱着宇智波一族，关心全族的发展胜过他自己，不断地想着提高实力来壮大全族的力量。但是自从他接手斑哥的工作，他才第一次直面族里的黑暗和腐烂，短短一个月的时间已经开始动摇他从小到大的信念。他依旧一心为着宇智波着想，却渐渐替斑哥感到不值，斑哥如此的强大，如此的单纯，不该为了这个吃人的地方服务。他第一次冒出这个念头时甚至吓到了自己，背叛家族的感觉使他羞愧，他却无法骗自己无视那些残酷的黑暗。他爱斑哥胜过一切，斑哥是他唯一的亲人，如兄如父，他以前认为家族的发展和哥哥是一体的，现在他不得不重新审视这个问题。不过现在他还不能和大长老撕破脸，斑哥也不能，因为他们还有着共同的外敌——千手。如果宇智波再次一败涂地，斑哥必然也不好过。如果宇智波内部先乱起来，与千手的战争必输无疑，所以他必须忍气吞声，暂且维护住和长老团貌合神离的关系。  
　　  
　　泉奈压下心里的愤怒，向带土的住处走去。他不想再考虑大长老那些糟心事来烦自己，他手痒地很，就算是切磋也很兴奋，希望带土不要让他失望。


	10. 试探

带土打量着分给他的房间，中规中矩，但也比他小时候住的地方好不少。他假装不知外面监视的人，兴奋地东摸西看，又做了几组简单的训练。突然门外一阵嘈杂，带土耳力极好，听到“泉奈大人”几字略微吃惊，派出了大长老后副族长又亲自上门，他可不认为自己编造的这个身份这么值得重视。他掩下疑惑，手上的动作不停，听到身后门响动才转身看去。泉奈穿着一身黑色的常服，比斑的记忆里更加成熟，头发束成一个马尾服服帖帖地垂在身后。带土上次见到泉奈真人时泉奈已经濒死，他自然没兴趣观察，现在看来泉奈和斑长得并不很像，反而和佐助像了九成，也不知斑转生时怎么想的。带土只看了一瞬便移开目光，犹豫着问：“您好，您是……？”  
　　  
　　泉奈进门笑笑：“带土，坐。我是宇智波泉奈，暂时代理族长。大长老向我汇报了你的情况，我来看看你有什么不习惯的吗？一定要把这里当成家，有什么缺的都和我说，千万别客气。”  
　　  
　　带土露出一个羞涩的微笑：“泉奈大人，多谢关心！您真是太热情了，我对这里喜欢的不得了……”  
　　  
　　泉奈和带土寒暄几句，话题转到修炼上面：“不知你擅长什么忍术和武器？苦无、手里剑、太刀库房里都有，不要客气随便选。”  
　　  
　　带土连忙摆手：“哪里好意思再麻烦您，我最擅长火遁，不是很常用武器。”  
　　  
　　泉奈一喜：“正好我也擅长火遁，我们宇智波一族大部分都是火属性。你以前不在族里，应该也没得到最好的指导。不如这样，你我切磋一下，我看看你的招数，以后好找人再教你。”  
　　  
　　带土一直不能理解泉奈的目的，所以才和他耐心扯了半天皮，听到这里恍然大悟，原来是来试探他的实力顺便给他一个下马威。带土早就预料到会有这一步，在宇智波家没有实力不能服众，是被鄙夷忽视的对象，他这个凭空冒出的“三勾玉”肯定有很多人不信不服，正在暗中等着挑衅。他只是没想到这试探来得这么快，人选居然是地位很高的泉奈。不过他早就想一举服众，和拥有万花筒的泉奈交手是个良机，况且泉奈一直表现的关心他为他着想，根本没有拒绝的理由。带土突然对泉奈产生了一点兴趣，这人和他哥哥的性格也不是很像，要是斑哪里会和他假意寒暄，恐怕会直接出手。  
　　  
　　这些想法在带土脑海中只是一瞬，伪装多年，他早已深谙如何隐藏情绪模仿他人，不可能被尚且缺乏经验的泉奈看破。他感激地答应了，随着泉奈来到宇智波的一处训练场。此时是下午，训练场上有许多族人在对练，看到泉奈的到来都行礼问好，给他们让出了一块最大的中央场地。带土感知到周围的草丛里和拐角处有三三两两的族人在偷窥，想必是知道了他的身世来好奇围观。带土在心里冷笑，这些人恐怕是看不到他狼狈落败的样子了。  
　　  
　　带土随意拿了一把刀当武器，他不想过早的暴露他的万花筒，也不想暴露木遁，不过凭借他庞大的查克拉量和全属性的变化，他也有信心精确地控制局面和泉奈打成平手。随着他们的交手四周的人越围越多，他们都惊讶这个新来的人竟然没被泉奈几回合内打败。泉奈开始只是试探，他发现带土的实力远超于他预估时先是惊讶，紧接着燃起了战意，除了斑哥宇智波家已经很久没人能和他持续交手了，棋逢对手的喜悦让他越打越舒畅，最后甚至忘了最初的目的，开了万花筒和带土过招。周围响起此起彼伏的抽气声，这人竟然能逼着泉奈大人用出万花筒，这个小子怎么比本家的人还要厉害？  
　　  
　　带土无奈，他不知道泉奈万花筒的能力，只好又认真几分应对，这般压制着实力打架实在是累，既要计算双方的实力又要装的真实，他还是觉得打四战时那样肆无忌惮的痛快。他最后刻意装作中了泉奈的瞳术，被泉奈击飞武器架住脖子。看着泉奈眼里的兴奋，带土决定推翻自己以前的错误认知，泉奈和斑明明很像，这两个好战分子，不愧是兄弟。带土示意认输，惴惴地问泉奈：“泉奈大人，您看我怎么样？我以前都是自己摸索着修炼，为了赚钱养家才接一些地下的任务，不知道我这水平行不行……”  
　　  
　　泉奈兴奋，他太兴奋了，他已经很久没棋逢对手了。这人的实力仅次于他，也就是说宇智波现在有三个高手，下次一定能打赢千手。况且这人的查克拉量异常巨大，仅仅三勾玉就和他不相上下，可以想象以后要是能开了万花筒，宇智波家又会多了一个何等厉害的高手。现在当务之急就是如何安抚拉拢带土，让他把这里当做家，一心为宇智波出力。泉奈知道让一个人一下子有归属感是不可能的，但是适当的好处加上众人的尊重非常适于拉拢人心。在他看来带土的实战经验丰富，但是招数很野，基本看不出什么，基本功明显不扎实，宇智波家传的忍术也只会最低级的。这刚好符合带土的经历，母亲实力低下只能教儿子最基本的忍术，并不了解族内的秘术，小时候的基础没打好，但是在后来为了给母亲花钱看病而接任种种高风险的任务时磨练出了过硬的实战经验，泉奈能敏感地感到带土的杀气和许多本能的反应都出于常年在生死间徘徊，这人经历的任务危险恐怕不亚于两族的战争。泉奈本来对带土心存的疑惑也去了大半，他想不出这人还有什么不好的居心，凭他的实力可以被任何一个大家族奉为座上宾，又何必跑到宇智波来当间谍，况且会有哪个家族会放心利用一个写轮眼来当探子。  
　　  
　　泉奈赶忙对带土说：“叫我泉奈就行，用尊称真是太见外了。你很厉害，我明天开始找人教你宇智波的秘术，这样你就会更强。我们宇智波正在和死敌千手打仗，有了你加入肯定能把他们打得落花流水。不知道你还有什么需求？我能力范围内的都肯定没问题。”  
　　  
　　带土呆呆的站在，似乎不敢相信这个强者如云的宇智波中的佼佼者承认自己的实力，他小声说：“你已经对我太好了，我没什么愿望，就是希望把母亲的墓修一修。母亲希望我能在族里被大家认同，她说这样我也算帮她这一脉摆脱了废物的名声。”  
　　  
　　泉奈了然，这个宇智波的心思还真简单，如果他在战场上立功肯定会有提拔和奖赏，没想到他竟没有额外的要求。重视家人是宇智波的传统，泉奈不疑有他，立即派人去翻修琴子的墓碑，同时将带土领到刚刚吩咐预备的另一个房间中，嘱咐带土好好休息后便离开找长老们开会了。  
　　  
　　带土环视着新换的房间，和他刚才那间完全不是一个级别的，恐怕是仅此于宇智波高层的最好的房间。在这个乱世里宇智波更加以实力为尊，等级明确森严，这个传统到他那时还有所保留，小时候吊车尾的他没有受过任何的关心和重视，族里的天才则受到众星捧月般的对待。他对这个家族并无好感，否则也不会在灭族时推波助澜了。他对现在的宇智波也并无厌恶，他只是利用他们而已，不必投入多余的感情。他原本的计划是长老团相信他就行，没想到现在泉奈也对他信了八成，真是意外的收获，看来泉奈并不知道斑的伤势，或者没有一人知道斑曾经遇见过他。带土愉快地翘起嘴角，不知斑回来时看到他最爱的弟弟、保护的族人都接纳他时是一副什么表情，真是期待。


	11. 战争

带土在宇智波族里安心住下，每天随着泉奈派来的老师学习火遁秘术，不时和泉奈过招。这期间监视他的眼线一直没有撤下，长老们见带土言行举止没有可疑之处，学习忍术也进步很快，便对他的戒心撤下一半，决定让他下次就上正面战场和千手对决，也算是正式加入宇智波的投名状。  
　　  
　　战争爆发的比想象中的还快，带土住了不过十几天便听到了千手在宇智波的地盘上越界挑衅的消息。千手和宇智波作为最强的两个家族原本控制的领地差不多大，可是宇智波这几次战争接连失利已经丢掉不少土地，这次千手是想一举夺得这块最富庶的地方，从而使宇智波再无翻身的资本。泉奈和长老团连夜开会商讨作战策略，他们的目的非常明确，就是无论如何都要保住这块领地，否则他们的财政立刻就会缩减七成，陷入到相当危险的境地。他们立刻派人通知斑直接在战场汇合，同时把族内精锐力量编为数只队伍昼夜赶往战场。  
　　  
　　斑已经完成了保护富商的任务，他在回来的路上收到了族人的密信，命令属下誓死保护物资后先行奔向战场。他心急如焚，如果柱间和扉间同时出战，那他晚一刻到场后果都可能不堪设想。他本身速度很快，不顾身上伤痛全速赶路，终于在开战前抵达了宇智波营地。斑只来得及听长老汇报了一遍作战安排便听见远处响起千手进攻的号角，他和泉奈带头迎上去，果然看见千手兄弟站在前方打头阵。四人不约而同地停下遥遥对峙，柱间欲言又止，斑则面无表情地和他对视。  
　　  
　　柱间上前一步说：“斑，我们不要再打了，上次说的结盟的事你要不要再考虑一下？”  
　　  
　　泉奈冷哼一声，都打到家门口了还假惺惺地谈和平，千手的野心昭然若揭，当他们都是傻子吗。他转头看向斑，斑的眼神竟有一瞬间的动摇，泉奈心里警铃大作，斑哥难道认真信了柱间的话？他赶紧向斑使眼色，提醒斑按计划进攻。  
　　  
　　斑没注意到泉奈的眼神，他默然了一瞬，然后讽刺地笑道：“结盟，哈哈，柱间！宇智波……”之前败给了千手，如果现在同意根本不是结盟而是被逼投降。他冷下表情，眼中犹豫之色褪去，燃起了熟悉的战意。斑握紧武器，对柱间喝道：“多说无益，来战吧！柱间！”  
　　  
　　柱间了解老朋友的脾性，知道这次是讲不通了，就迎上去和斑打在一起，同时泉奈牵制住了扉间。随着双方头领的开战，周围响起了震天的杀声，千手和宇智波胶着在一起，战场上处处燃起火焰，浓烟中不断有人倒下，双方的鲜血混杂在一起染红了脚下的土地。  
　　  
　　带土被分到了一个小队里在战场外围和千手对抗，长老们对他仍有疑心，没有把他分到主战场，他所在的位置即使出了什么差错也影响不到大局。带土很快打退敌人，问队长道：“队长，我们接下来该去哪里？”  
　　  
　　队长是一个三勾玉的精英，他没想到带土这么快就能退敌，甚至不需要其他人出手。他一时间被带土展现的实力震住，喃喃答道：“我们该去最近的地方支援……”他很疑惑，带土完全够资格跟着族长的队伍，为什么会被派到这里。  
　　  
　　带土在斑赶到战场的那一刻就感知到了他的查克拉，早就悄悄分了一个分身过去虚化探查。他问队长：“族长来了吗？我们是不是应该过去支援族长？他们在哪里？”  
　　  
　　队长点点头，给带土指了方向：“你去吧，小心千手的族长。我们不能违抗命令随意调离，但事从权宜，你能帮上忙，回去我会亲自向长老请罪。”  
　　  
　　带土得到队长的首肯暗自解除了分身，跑出众人的视线后用神威来到柱间和斑交战的旁边，在空间里观察他们的战况。  
　　  
　　柱间正和斑战得激烈，他很奇怪，斑的实力竟有所下降，和他交手时身体充满了奇怪的不协调感，动作也比往常要慢，许多本该能接下的攻击都没有挡住，身上多了几道很深的伤口。斑的脸色十分苍白，嘴唇也没什么血色，比上次见面时几乎瘦了一圈，但攻击依旧凌厉。密集的攻击使柱间不得不招架还手，找不到合适的机会劝斑停战握手言和。  
　　  
　　泉奈大急，他从斑出手时就看出不对。斑哥的双手十分僵硬，结印不灵活，脚下的移动也很凝滞，这等高手过招容不得差错，慢上一秒就可能命丧黄泉，而斑哥这样的状态明显不对，再打下去必输无疑。难道斑哥上次任务出了意外受伤了？战场上时间紧迫不允许泉奈多想，他一心一意想冲过去帮斑，但数次突围都被扉间挡住。他恨得咬牙切齿，恨不得立时杀了扉间，但也奈何不了他，只能边打边分神频频向斑看去，心里干着急。  
　　  
　　扉间面上严肃，心里却吃惊不小。他确定他上次用飞雷神斩重伤了泉奈，泉奈不但侥幸没死，还在这么短的时间内完全康复，和他打得不相上下。征战宇智波前他估计泉奈至少损失了一半的战斗力，这次战争千手必胜无疑，现在看来恐怕还要再打很久。  
　　  
　　泉奈向扉间发出一个火遁，转眼瞥见柱间的刀已经快砍到了斑的腰侧。不好！这一刀角度刁钻、速度极快，换到平时斑哥是可以接下来的，可是偏偏是现在，这一下斑哥绝对要重伤，他又分不出手来支援！  
　　  
　　泉奈目眦欲裂，不顾眼睛的极限用万花筒逼退了扉间，用尽全身的力气冲过去——不！来不及了！太快了，斑哥就算用须佐也来不及了！  
　　  
　　突然斑的身侧伸出一把刀架住了柱间的刀，力道之大居然将柱间震开，同时几枚手里剑角度刁钻地射向柱间，柱间不得不向后跳开暂避锋芒。这时泉奈也赶到了斑的身旁，他松了一口气，去看突然出现的帮手，竟是带土，他来主战场了？  
　　  
　　泉奈斗志高涨，带土居然可以正面牵制柱间，那他们三对二不可能会输，也许今天还能将千手彻底打退。他对带土点一点头说：“带土……”  
　　  
　　“带土？！”另一个声音盖过了泉奈的问候，带着不可置信和愤怒。泉奈愣住，是斑哥，他为什么这么惊讶？  
　　  
　　斑的脸色瞬间扭曲，全身绷紧，死死地盯着带土，一字一顿地质问：“泉奈怎么认识你？你做什么了！”斑越说声音越大，他的胸膛急促地起伏着，泉奈是怎么知道带土的？他不敢想，要是带土在他离开时欺辱了泉奈，他今天就要拼命杀了带土！  
　　  
　　带土不答，呆愣愣地看着斑。泉奈以为带土被未曾谋面的族长吓到了，赶紧向斑解释：“斑哥，带土是你出任务时新加入宇智波的族人，刚才时间紧张我没和你说，他是三勾玉。”  
　　  
　　“你是宇智波？！”斑的脸色变得更差，目光几乎化为实质把带土身上戳出两个洞来。泉奈短短一句话给他带来巨大的冲击，带土明显对他有敌意，他身上被带土凌虐出的伤现在还没好全，带土居然是他的族人？斑不信，带土加入宇智波有什么目的？他是怎么瞒过泉奈和长老的？  
　　  
　　带土点点头，开了眼让斑看清楚，怯怯地说：“族长，长老们安排我今天来打仗。我消灭完我那边的敌人就过来了。我私自从外围跑过来，请族长责罚。”  
　　  
　　泉奈听说带土是打完了他那边的敌人才过来支援很满意，带土没怎么受伤就打赢了说明他实战能力也很强，他们今天获胜的可能又增加几分。  
　　  
　　对面扉间终于摆脱了泉奈的瞳术赶到柱间身边，柱间和扉间低语几句，扉间面色顿时凝重起来。他打量不远处的带土，这人能在大哥和斑交手的间隙插进来逼退大哥，是一个绝对的劲敌，宇智波什么时候出了这么一号人？  
　　  
　　泉奈见千手兄弟到齐，赶紧对斑说：“斑哥，我回去再和你细说带土的事，现在先打败千手再说。”他安抚带土道：“你做的很好，一会儿和我们一起攻击对面的两人，如果打败了他们你就是宇智波的功臣。”  
　　  
　　斑有一肚子的疑问，但又不好当着泉奈的面挑明了问带土，带土这般做戏有什么目的？他真的有写轮眼，那他是宇智波的族人吗？  
　　  
　　带土似乎不经意间碰了斑一下，那一瞬间斑感到一股极微量的查克拉传入体内，伴随着直接在脑海里响起的声音“放心，我没对你弟弟怎样。我会帮宇智波的。难道你想让我帮千手？”  
　　  
　　带土用的是他本来的语气，斑稍微冷静下来，他回想了一遍泉奈对带土的反应，也不像是被带土折磨过的。他虽然完全弄不懂眼前的情况，但最重要的事情是现在的战争，带土身上的疑团过后再研究不迟。而且他和泉奈不敌千手兄弟，如果再加上带土这个敌人就必败，他决定顺着带土演戏静观其变，带土早晚会露出破绽。  
　　  
　　斑简单的命令带土：“攻击柱间。”同时率先冲上去再次和柱间交手。有了带土的加入柱间和扉间立刻压力很大，他们且战且退，战斗持续了一天，千手兄弟被逼退出宇智波的领地。宇智波不仅成功守住了这块地盘，还收回了几个临近的小地方，迎来了几次失败后的第一次小胜。  
　　  
　　战斗过程中斑立刻发现带土严重压制了实力，他装的实力和泉奈相似，不知用什么方法伪装了查克拉量，居然还表演的惟妙惟肖，几次三番用滑稽的方式躲过柱间强大的杀招，看起来就是一个实力不错还幸运无比的人。斑对带土的警惕更上一层楼，这人神秘、狠毒、变态、强大又会演，恐怕有着巨大的秘密和阴谋。


	12. 庆功宴

宇智波收回失地打扫战场，人人脸上都有掩饰不住的骄傲和兴奋，把战争带来的阴霾和疲惫一扫而空。他们之前接连败于千手士气难免低落，这次的小胜使人们精神一振，再次燃起信心。  
　　  
　　长老团之前内部分为主战派和主和派，两派争吵不休，在宇智波不敌千手后主和派便隐隐占了上风，这场战役后长老团空前和谐，主和派的长老看到了打败千手的希望，心中的野心战胜了妥协的欲望，几乎全部团结一至主战，只有少数人中立。  
　　  
　　战后的总结会议上斑一直面无表情沉默不语，对于长老们慷慨激昂的野心和部署都不发表意见，显得格格不入。泉奈一直是强硬的主战派，他压根不信哥哥说的能和千手建立一个和平的联盟。他十分积极地和长老团讨论，帮着斑接话，才没让气氛冷淡下来。  
　　  
　　泉奈说到带土的功劳，和长老团提议全力栽培带土，让带土慢慢进入决策层。带土此时在宇智波的根基还浅，没资格参加这个层次的会议。  
　　  
　　长老团对带土的疑心渐去，没有反对泉奈的提议，同意把他奉为座上宾，好让他全力为宇智波出力。  
　　  
　　斑一直对任何决策都不发表意见，听到这里突然出声问：“带土是怎么回事？你们谁批准他进入宇智波的？”  
　　  
　　斑的语气十分冰冷，长老们面面相觑，他们想不到斑会对这个提出异议，怎么想带土的加入都是百益而无一害的。一个长老汇报了审问带土的全过程和带土每日的行踪，泉奈怕哥哥生气也跟着补充解释。  
　　  
　　斑面色不虞，沉着脸勉强听完了下面的会议，散会时迫不及待地离去。他根本不想参加晚上的庆功宴，在泉奈的力劝下才同意出席。  
　　  
　　斑在短暂的休息时间回屋沉思，他完全不相信带土是宇智波遗孤的说辞，也不理解他为什么要突然帮宇智波。但是带土这些天的表现毫无可疑之处，斑没有理由将带土赶出家族，长老团一定会觉得他疯了才会赶走刚刚立功的强大战力。带土对他有很大的恶意，他不相信带土是出于“同族之情”才帮宇智波打仗，而他又猜不透带土的目的。他在脑中想了七八种假设，可是没有一条有完全的说服力，他唯一能肯定的是带土心怀鬼胎，带土在人前表现的根本不是他真正的性格，而是有意的伪装和示弱。他自从战场上回来就没见过带土，与其在这里胡思乱想不如主动出击，单独去会一会带土。他猜战场上带土突然出现帮他是计划好的，同时向他传达一个信号，带土和他短短的交谈也别有深意。他不知道带土的目的是否是引他单独会面，但不管怎样他都要去找带土，最好能从中窥知带土真实的身份和目的。  
　　  
　　斑一直是个雷厉风行的人，他想毕就把身体调整至最佳的战斗状态出门。斑一开门看见一个宇智波族人战战兢兢地站在院子里，他急着去找带土，也看不惯族人畏缩的姿态，不耐烦地呵斥道：“站在这里干什么？你的规矩呢？”  
　　  
　　族人吓得一哆嗦，他心里暗暗叫苦，他一直害怕着强大又喜怒无常的族长，平日里恨不得避着族长走，就怕撞上族长不高兴受到惩罚。可是上级的命令他又不敢不从，他被随意点名来找族长时几乎眼前一黑，周围的同僚都对他投来同情或者幸灾乐祸的眼神。族人心想平日和族长沟通的任务都是火核的，火核不在这倒霉的差事才落到了他的头上。可是他面上不敢表现出丝毫不情愿，诚惶诚恐地说：“请族长大人恕罪。奉泉奈大人的命令请族长出席晚上的庆功宴，泉奈大人说……”  
　　  
　　“知道了，下去吧。”斑皱着眉头一挥手，族人如蒙大赦，行礼后匆匆退出院子。斑这才想起他答应了泉奈要参加庆功宴，他对无聊的宴会毫无兴趣，而且有带土这个不稳定的因素在，他哪里有心情庆祝。可是他已经答应了弟弟，只好把找带土的事情暂时放一放，不情愿地向宴会厅走去。  
　　  
　　庆功宴已经开始，族人们全都斗志昂扬，厅里也装饰一新，长老们有意激起族人们的士气，把晚宴弄得热闹非凡。泉奈坐在上首，他不时像门口看去，斑哥怎么还没来，长老们的脸色已经开始僵硬了，他们没必要因为这种事落下话柄。突然间大门被推开，所有人都向门口看去，泉奈松了一口气，斑哥终于来了，虽然这样毫不掩饰地迟到不好，也总比无故缺席好。  
　　  
　　斑面无表情地走进大厅，他一眼就看见带土坐在上席被几个族人围着敬酒。他面色一沉，不理会长老和族人的问好，径直走向首席坐下。带土正谦虚地回应着族人的夸奖，看见斑来了赶紧起立问好：“族长好。” 宇智波族人在短短的接触中都对带土印象不错，带土是实力已经象征着他往后在族里的地位，最可贵的是带土完全不居功自傲，也没有其他宇智波高手鼻孔看人的恶习，是以宇智波们对他很有好感，热情地围着他问东问西。这些原本和带土笑着打成一片的族人见到斑的到来都赶紧表情严肃地正襟危坐，一时间热闹的场景被一片安静严肃取代，显得带土的问候格外明显。  
　　  
　　斑完全不理会带土，连眼神也不施舍一个。带土站着也不是坐下也不是，十分尴尬地站在席间。大长老眼睛一眯，他本身对斑就有意见，今天斑在战后会议上的表现令他更加不满，谁知斑竟越来越过分，不仅不搭理他们这些长老，连对今日的主角、本次胜利的大功臣带土都冷脸相对。大长老十分生气，现在正是拉拢带土的好时机，斑这个族长怎么一点也不识大体。除了为宇智波考虑，大长老也有自己的私心，他这派的长老一直和斑明里暗里不对付，带土实力强大而且声望渐起，最妙的是根基浅薄，正是拉拢过来对付斑的不二人选。  
　　  
　　大长老装作生气地对带土说：“没大没小，对族长怎么能没有尊称？”他转头对斑说：“带土这孩子刚刚回到宇智波不懂规矩，请族长看在老夫的面子上恕他无礼一次，我们一定好好教育他。”他不等斑说话，接着对带土说：“赶紧和族长请罪，再有下次就算是族长不计较我们也一定要罚你。”  
　　  
　　大长老的话看似站在斑的一边实则十分阴险，首先暗示带土斑是因为他没有尊称而生气，让其他人觉得斑气量狭小计较小节，同时化解了带土不知怎么接话的尴尬，带土只要做出请罪的样子斑就不能再计较了。而且他言语间托大，暗示带土自己在族里地位高，跟着他一定前途光明。他表面上对带土严厉实际是在回护他，因为他说了如果下次带土再失礼长老团就要罚他，言外之意是这次就不会罚了，把他的问题轻轻揭过。大长老自信带土见到斑难以相处和他热情帮助的对比，心中一定会偏向他一方，日后他再略施手段，不愁带土不站在他这一派。  
　　  
　　带土果然恍然大悟，端起一杯酒水连连请罪：“请族长大人原谅，是我失礼了。”斑不耐烦看带土做戏，更烦大长老没事就挤兑他，冷冷地看着带土不接话，心说他要装到什么时候。  
　　  
　　这下连其余的族人都感觉尴尬了，泉奈也觉得斑的反应不太得体，偷偷地拽斑的衣袖，示意他安抚一下带土。斑脸色更加不好，他很想知道带土趁他不在的时候做了什么，为什么泉奈几次三番地偏向他。带土仿佛没察觉出气氛的古怪，等了一会见斑不理他，自顾自地接着说：“斑大人？我……”  
　　  
　　带土恭敬谦卑里带点惴惴不安的语气在斑耳朵里完全变了味，斑听着带土阴阳怪气地叫他就浑身不自在，他冷笑一声打断带土：“不必。我可经不起你的一声‘大人’。”  
　　  
　　泉奈听到斑反常的尖刻心中着急，他和大长老想得一样，现在是拉拢带土的好时机，如果别人见了族长对刚立功的族人这种态度会怎么想，必定会寒了心，日后谁还会全心全意地为家族出力。况且斑这个族长本身就在受大长老一派挤兑，这样对斑的形象损害也很大，就算有人想支持族长也要先考虑是否愿意忍受脾气古怪的上级。泉奈偷偷地对斑使眼色，谁料斑像没看见一样，他只好打圆场对带土说：“斑哥的意思是我们都是自家人不必客气。斑哥说话就是这样，他其实心里很欢迎你，不用多想。”  
　　  
　　带土心里暗笑，斑会欢迎他才怪。他表面不显，装作释然了一下，紧接着自责地说：“都是我无礼。我今天在战场上第一次见到族长，看到族长可能被千手伤到脑袋一热就过去了，我私自行动，请族长责罚。”  
　　  
　　斑心里嗤笑一声，这话带土在战场上已经说过了，当时是说给泉奈听，现在做戏给全族看有什么目的。泉奈还没来得及接话，大长老就说：“原来是因为这个。带土你做得很好，战场上随机应变也是应该，不然我们今天哪里能打退千手？要论责罚也该罚长老团，要不是我们错误地估计了你的能力，你早点上主战场就能早点打退千手了。”  
　　  
　　大长老的话都说到这个份上，按说斑该有所表示给双方台阶下，接下来宴会的氛围就可以回到正轨了。可是斑今天再次见到带土心中的恨难以抑制，也许过几天他会冷静地对待带土，可是他现在实在是不耐烦陪着带土做戏，他不直接打过去已经不错了。  
　　  
　　带土似乎想到了什么，继续请罪道：“我不是怀疑族长的实力，我相信没有我族长也会没事的，族长当然比我厉害。只是当时实在没多想，冒犯了族长请原谅。”他深深地鞠了一躬，接着把杯里的酒一饮而尽说：“这杯酒是我给族长赔罪。”


	13. 交谈

斑冷笑，他是生气，但是还不至于被愤怒冲昏了头脑，自然听得出带土这话居心不良。带土说得好像他因为强者的尊严被冒犯就敌视有功的“族人”一样，往深里想弄不好别人会误解为他在打压实力可以威胁到他的后起之秀。斑眼中精光一闪，四下看去果然许多族人看他的眼神都很微妙，见他看来都害怕地垂下眼睛。斑刚进门时见到带土的脸就不自觉地回想起那晚，根本控制不好自己心中的杀意和厌恶，这才导致他对着带土没有好脸色，和带土言语上的交锋完全落入下风。他已经失了先机，如果现在好言好语地解释夸奖说不定能挽回劣势，可是他试了试完全说不出口假意称赞带土的话，最后扯了一下嘴角硬邦邦地说：“没事。”  
　　  
　　带土似乎对斑言语中的僵硬浑然不觉，就像真的得到族长的谅解一样高兴地坐下。斑不再看带土那里，带土三言两语不会对他的地位带来什么根本的伤害，他要在意的是带土背后的手段。他知道自己肯定没法表演出一个看见新来的族人立功而高兴欣慰的好族长，索性当带土不存在，以免看见带土装无辜控制不住自己的厌恶。  
　　  
　　带土见好就收，不再和斑搭话，而是转头融入了宇智波族人的狂欢中。今晚给他敬酒祝贺的人不少，还有不少见他前途光明来攀附的人，他来者不拒，一杯接一杯地喝得开心。他能感受到斑针对他时不时释放出暗含憎恶和杀机的查克拉，心想现在斑对情绪的控制可修炼得不到家，太容易让人看出喜怒了。其实带土今晚没有针对斑的意思，他谦卑地问好请罪完全是为了塑造他这个“族人”的形象，按他平时表现出的性格就该这么反应。不过他倒是看了一场斑和大长老龃龉的好戏，而且看上去宇智波族人对斑也不是真心敬爱，而是惧怕的居多。  
　　  
　　带土在晚宴上粗略地看出斑在宇智波的处境是意外收获，他原来只是知道长老团不服斑，今天一看他们对斑的不满十分明显，尤其是大长老，就差明着和斑作对了。带土作为晓的幕后首领在各国周旋多年，一眼就能看出大长老拉拢他对付斑的企图，不过他并没有假意投靠任何一方的想法。带土心里盘算，完全站在斑一边的除了泉奈不知还有谁，宇智波家族内的势力分布比他想的更复杂。以他真实的实力没必要去勾心斗角，但是掌握的信息越多和斑谈判时就越能占主动，况且他还不能过早的暴露实力，以免黑绝警惕生出变数。他装作喝多了来回走动，将宇智波们各异的神态尽收眼底，他听见泉奈在低声劝斑不要敌视他差点笑出声来。带土随意坐在席间趴下掩盖他的表情，他是真没想到泉奈信任他而且屡次替他说话，斑恐怕认为他故意使手段欺骗泉奈然后更恨他了。可是他真没特意去和泉奈拉关系，就像他刚才最后几句话不是刻意说出来挤兑斑的，只是和斑作对成为了习惯而已。  
　　  
　　一个宇智波见带土浑身酒气地趴在桌子上还以为他醉倒了，赶紧和高层们报告请示。斑不信带土会真醉，他不说话，长老们便发话找人扶带土回去休息。斑越坐着越无聊，泉奈以为带土是个无私的族人让他憋了一肚子火，他认定带土故意欺骗他单纯的弟弟来恶心他。他见庆功宴还会持续到很晚，不想待在这里浪费时间，而且这个机会正好去找带土问个清楚。他和泉奈说了一声就离开了，泉奈无奈地看着斑的背影，再看看长老们因为斑无故离席而阴沉的脸色，只好留下替斑主持大局，好在这一个多月都是他在代理族长，坐在首席也说得过去。  
　　  
　　斑走出喧嚣的大厅，吹在脸上的寒风使他精神一振。天已经完全黑了，星光格外明亮，整个宇智波族地只有宴会厅一处灯火通明，其余的房屋只有少许亮着灯光。大厅外的清冷宁静仿佛和厅里的火热喧嚣是两个被生生割裂的世界。但是斑喜欢这样，他喜欢黑夜和安静的独处，就像他生来就属于夜色一样。他已经从长老口中得知了带土的住处，当下辨明方向朝那里走去。他不确定带土是否会回到住处，但这是最好找的地方，他理应先去探看。如果带土不在也好，他能趁机查看他房间里有没有秘密。  
　　  
　　斑来到带土的门前，他刚才接近时就确定带土在里面，他不信带土没探查到他的查克拉，况且他根本没有遮掩。斑不愿意进去，在门外道：“出来！”  
　　  
　　屋里传来几声物品的响动，接着是带土迷迷糊糊的声音：“嗯？谁？”  
　　  
　　斑冷笑反问：“你不知道？”  
　　  
　　带土笑了一声，声音恢复清明道：“不如我们去外面说？”  
　　  
　　斑也不想他单独见带土被族人看见生出事端，在族里谈话到底是人多眼杂。他同意了带土的提议，率先向族地外走去。斑一路隐匿身形避开结界，用余光看见带土不紧不慢地跟在后面，似乎自有方法避免触发结界。他原先就猜测带土有出入族地的方法，要不怎么能把长老们瞒得彻底，现在基本证实了心中也无甚喜悦，就是不知道是有内鬼还是带土有秘术倚仗。  
　　  
　　他们很快来到离宇智波不远的一片森林里，这里名义上是宇智波的地盘但是很少有人驻扎巡逻。斑站定，他现在对着带土毫不掩饰他的憎恶，目光不善地盯着带土。带土也卸去在族人面前的伪装，耸耸肩随意地背靠一棵树坐下，瞥了一眼斑说：“你找我干什么？”  
　　  
　　斑本来压下的杀意在听到带土本音时又不受控制地涌起，他忘不了这人对他的羞辱折磨，也必将奉还，但现在不是时候。斑很快冷静下来问：“你为什么帮宇智波？”  
　　  
　　相比斑的严阵以待带土显得很轻松，他扯了一根青草在手里把玩，歪头说：“我说是因为‘同族情谊’你信吗？我不会告诉你我的目的，你也不信我说的，不如不谈这个。”  
　　  
　　斑本来也没打算能知道带土的真实意图，他怀疑从他遇上带土开始就是一个巨大的阴谋，对方显然是有备而来，对他、对宇智波的了解也许超乎他的想象。带土见斑在考虑，便接着说：“我们来合作吧。”  
　　  
　　“合作？”斑挑眉，带土要和他合作，图谋他什么？  
　　  
　　带土点头说：“对，合作，对你我都有好处。我接着帮宇智波打仗，你帮我找一个人。”


	14. 合作

斑听到带土的话心里惊讶，带土想从他、从宇智波那里得到什么？他相信带土不会做对他自己没好处的事，但是他提的条件明显不对等，难道还会有这么一个人让实力强大心机深沉的带土都找不到？就算真的有这个人，那带土凭什么认定自己肯定能帮到他？最可能的是找人只是一个借口，带土在稳住他好图谋别的。斑的疑问更多了，但是他做出不甚感兴趣的样子，继续有压迫感地盯着带土。他知道沉默也是审讯中一个实用的技巧，他一直保持沉默，对方就可能会因为忍受不了沉默的气氛和毫无进展的谈话而继续说话，从而不知不觉中透露出更多的信息。  
　　  
　　果然，带土见斑半天不接话，似乎是在评估自己的可信度，思考了一下说辞继续说：“你看，和我合作又没什么坏处，你难道不想让宇智波赢吗？我的条件很简单，你只用配合我这一件事。”  
　　  
　　斑更加不信带土的说辞，不过带土行事每每出人意料，要是突然转头加入千手对他们将是毁灭性的打击。虽然想到带土既然已经费心思得到宇智波的认可，就不太可能突然转变立场，不然一开始就加入千手或者直接突袭族地不是更简单？但是斑不得不考虑最坏的可能，尤其是在他完全摸不清敌人的底细和实力时。他现在和带土打没什么胜算，如果能稳住带土让他放松警惕就有机会找到他招数的弱点，然后一举杀了他。况且带土在宇智波已经有了声望，就算他是族长也不可能直接把带土赶出宇智波。既然不得不让带土继续作为宇智波的一员，不如假意答应合作，慢慢找出他的弱点和目的。和带土“找人”的过程也大有文章可做，最好的情况是那人是带土的敌人，就算不是，也有机会动些手脚。  
　　  
　　斑暂时没有拒绝的理由，不过他也不会答应的太痛快反而令带土疑心。他想了想问道：“找谁？用我干什么？”他也不寄希望于一次性套出带土的话来，不过在延长谈判时间的同时为什么要放过试探的机会。  
　　  
　　带土见斑语气松动，也满意他们的谈话顺利。虽然他已经取得了长老团的信任，有没有斑的默许在族里活动都不成问题，但是斑身为宇智波族长肯定知道不少六道仙人时代的秘辛，如果能从斑这里入手就能更顺利地找到辉夜的线索。而且斑是这代的因陀罗，待在斑的身边可能会第一时间发现黑绝的异动。他虽然知道从理智上讲斑八成不会拒绝他帮宇智波打仗这一条件，不过就怕斑太厌恶他和他坚决划清界限或者不管不顾直接动手，那样他接下来的日子肯定不怎么顺利。  
　　  
　　带土还是一副轻松的表情，随意地说：“找谁你不必知道，具体做什么以后再说，不过我可以保证不会耽误你很多时间，也不会妨碍你的事情，怎么样？”  
　　  
　　带土说完，见斑还是没什么反应，似乎在恨恨地看着他。他想来想去没什么遗漏，突然想到了一个可能，接着说：“哦……那天的事是你自己答应我的，作为救你弟弟的报酬，我又不做慈善。反正你我一笔勾销，以后我们好好合作，我是不会动你弟弟的。”  
　　  
　　一瞬间斑几乎抑制不住自己的杀意，他的眼睛变成血红色死死地瞪着带土，他还敢提！他是答应了被带土睡，又没答应被他虐待侮辱！他还敢提泉奈，这是在用泉奈威胁他吗？卑鄙的东西，不知用了什么手段取得了泉奈的信任，他又不能和泉奈明说！斑深呼吸几次，他来之前不停地催眠自己忘掉那一夜才能冷静地面对带土，这混蛋居然又提起来了，激怒他顺便威胁他吗？他心中默念不能现在动手，好不容易压下自己如狂的恨意，冷冷地开口：“知道了，帮你找人。”他说完了转身就走，他一秒钟也不能在带土旁边多待，不然不知道会失去理智做出什么。这人还特意提醒了泉奈体内的咒印！斑快走出带土的视线时，回头恨恨道：“不许再提泉奈！”说罢用最快地速度回到了族地。  
　　  
　　斑走后不久，带土拍拍身上的灰站起来，他若有所思地看着斑离去的方向，他说错了什么吗？他刚才差点以为又要招架斑的须佐了。他向斑承诺了以后不用再管那个“都要听我的”条件，还说了泉奈暂时不会有危险，他自认为已经够有诚意了，斑为什么又发疯了？他没想明白，不过只要斑暂时答应他就没问题，他也不在意斑到底在想什么。至于泉奈体内的咒印，他虽然不会轻易动用，也不会痛快地去除，它的威慑作用比实际作用大得多。他不相信斑，总要有能牵制住斑的东西。带土轻笑，斑曾经用来控制他的手段，用到本人的身上也是极为好用。  
　　  
　　带土在周围绕了几圈，错开巡逻的护卫慢吞吞地走回族地。他回到房间里，却丝毫没有睡意。算算时间，距离斑日后终结之谷决战还早，而且由于他的原因泉奈没死，宇智波一定想乘胜追击，千手也不会在战事胶着时提出和解，千手和宇智波结盟的时间会大大推延。只有斑和柱间握手言和后黑绝才会看到阿修罗和因陀罗的力量融合的希望，如果仔细布置的话他也许会重创封印状态的辉夜，甚至直接杀死她的意识。  
　　  
　　还有一个问题就是斑的眼睛。斑无法得到永恒的万花筒，现在瞳力下降得厉害，他如果哪天去看宇智波神社的石碑就会知道融合柱间细胞能进化眼睛，但是带土不确定万花筒能否直接进化为轮回眼。带土不想让斑获得能杀死他的力量，但是如果这代的因陀罗瞎了还如何引出辉夜，他要想个方法拖住斑瞳力的弱化，并且暗示斑去宇智波祖籍里找医治眼睛的方法。只要斑开始对千手的力量感兴趣了，黑绝就会出现，斑是否真的获得轮回眼并不重要。  
　　  
　　至于千手和宇智波的结盟，他本来就想让宇智波作为战胜方结盟，并不是他对宇智波有什么归属感，而是在打仗立功的过程里他能逐渐积累起威信，这样他在族里的地位就很稳固了，能顺利的潜伏在族里而不受制于斑这个族长。他对千手也没什么好感，他曾经像许多人一样，像敬仰着神一样崇拜着千手柱间，但是这份信念早就随着他对世界的绝望而破碎。获得六道之力后他便觉得千手的力量也不过如此，宇智波追逐力量、只承认强者的本性到底还是深埋在他的血脉中。他没打算将千手赶尽杀绝，这对未来没什么好处，而且过早的暴露实力对他非常不利，黑绝认得阴阳遁，决不能让他心生警惕。而且敌人对他了解的越少就越有利，他见过辉夜的招数，而辉夜完全不知道他的底细，这一点就是他的优势。  
　　  
　　带土躺在床上，静静地感知了族地里的查克拉。宴会还在继续，泉奈和长老团都在宴会厅里，而斑的查克拉却在他自己的房间，看来斑和他谈完后并没回去。他只在战国时代待了一个多月，对这里的形势了解并不全面，而且变数太多，他还没想好未来要怎样发展。不管怎样，他最终的目标是辉夜，在这之前他还必须在宇智波待很长一段时间，日后的事情随机应变就是。  
　　  
　　第二天宇智波高层继续开会研究下一步对千手的战略，带土作为新晋的战斗主力也有了参加会议的资格。他表面恭敬认真地听着，被问到意见时诚惶诚恐地说他刚刚加入宇智波不了解情况，一切听从族长和长老团的安排。大长老满意带土不居功自傲地表现，很是勉力了几句。斑依旧完全不理带土，似乎他们昨天的谈话没有发生过，泉奈不知内情，以为斑的坏心情从庆功宴延续到了现在，几次暗示斑说句场面话，都被斑忽视了。  
　　  
　　散会后，泉奈跟着斑回到他们的住处，他不知道斑为什么处处针对带土，但他想他们该谈谈这件事，斑这么做毫无道理。他拉住斑的衣袖，斟酌着说：“斑哥……你这几天心情不好吗？”  
　　  
　　斑转身面对泉奈，他注视着泉奈的眼睛，声音难得地平和：“没有。怎么了？”斑尽量和平时一样温柔，他不想让泉奈看出他心事重重。事实上他怎么可能高兴，自从在战场上见了带土，他好不容易压抑住的愤怒和屈辱就如岩浆一样沸腾，尤其是带土昨晚又拿泉奈威胁他，他怎么能不恨。但这一切他不能让泉奈发觉，更不能让泉奈知道他为什么恨着带土。  
　　  
　　泉奈仔细把斑打量一遍，见斑似乎无事，才继续说道：“你昨天，还有今天，都太让带土下不来台了，他是刚立功的族人，这样万一把他推向大长老一派……”  
　　  
　　斑烦躁地打断泉奈的话：“你怎么总替带土说话？！”  
　　  
　　泉奈被斑过激的反应吓了一跳，他赶紧问：“斑哥，你没事吧？带土他虽然现在像个外人，但他是个一心为家族考虑的宇智波，你为什么……？”  
　　  
　　斑摇摇头，叹了口气说：“带土没他表现的那么简单……你以后不要太接近他。”  
　　  
　　泉奈不解，斑在怀疑什么？他猜斑没和带土接触过所以不信任他，劝道：“好吧，我们是不了解他，怀疑也有道理。可是也不能表现得太排斥他，这样族人会怎么看我们？就算装装样子也好。”其实泉奈觉得实力很好又主战的带土很合他的脾气，不过他深知斑的固执，这种时候要顺着他的话说，不然可能起反作用。  
　　  
　　斑淡淡地说：“我知道了。”泉奈一听斑的语气就是不想多谈的意思，不过多少听进去点他的话。他换了个话题说：“对了，斑哥，之前出任务的火核快回来了，下次他也能上战场了。”  
　　


	15. 火核

斑听泉奈简单地说了他代理族长期间的事，满意地点头。泉奈不愧是他的弟弟，看来他以后可以放心地将公务交给泉奈，现在也可以让泉奈帮忙分担。不过他的弟弟这么单纯，不知道会不会被大长老一派的人算计到。最主要的是一定要让泉奈警惕带土。带土这个混蛋，不仅用泉奈威胁他，还假惺惺地装好人接近泉奈，不知安的什么心，泉奈单纯善良，怎么可能想到带土无害的皮囊下包藏着如此卑鄙的心脏。  
　　  
　　斑想着脸上就露出些来，泉奈多了解斑，见斑的眼神担忧中夹杂着愤怒，还以为斑知道了他和大长老的明争暗斗。泉奈特意没提他代理族长时不顺的事情，不想让斑为了这个生气，而且他相信自己有能力处理好。他原本就在考虑宇智波一族和斑的问题，本来打算忍气吞声到打完仗再来对付长老们，现在形势变化巨大，失败的阴影已经不再笼罩在宇智波的头上。他一直想着把带土拉拢到族长一派来，没想到斑对带土很有成见，看来这事要缓一缓，不过他也绝对不会让长老占了先机。  
　　  
　　泉奈和斑又说了一会怎么处理收复的领地，将他整理的族中事物详细记录交给斑，便回到了自己的房间。斑翻看了他不在时的大小任务，火核不出三天就能回来了，他是除了自己外唯一知道带土是敌人的人。带土的长相非常有特点，竟然托大地没有做任何掩饰就进入宇智波，恐怕是料定了斑无法取信于人，或者说他以前潜伏的非常好，很少有人见过他的真面目，他不怕斑查出他的底细。斑决定从他的写轮眼查起。宇智波没有被强抢写轮眼的报告，在战场上死去的族人一般会被带回来安葬，但是失踪的遗体也不少，不排除带土看见重伤的宇智波杀人夺眼的可能性。带土是否真的有宇智波的血脉？斑不信他对长老团的说辞，如果他真是宇智波，他为什么要针对自己，为什么不顾族人的胜负死活？但是外族人移植写轮眼多少会出现排异反应，严重的甚至危及生命，如果带土不是宇智波，他是怎么把写轮眼用得像自己的一样？  
　　  
　　有一点斑可以肯定，带土是恨着他的，对他怀着十足的恶意。虽然带土加入宇智波后掩盖得很好，但是斑忘不了他们初见时带土那扭曲的恨意，对他极尽羞辱。可是他以前从来没见过带土，这强烈的仇恨从何而来？是敌对家族的遗孤吗？还是有亲人朋友死在他手里？斑自知树敌无数，任务中杀死的人更是数不过来，他一时间想不到杀过什么特殊的人。带土似乎很了解他，知道他最大的软肋就是泉奈，甚至知道他和柱间之间的秘密来往，这人观察他多久了？到底是什么目标值得他费这么多年的心血？  
　　  
　　斑又看了一遍族里对于带土言行举止的记录，大长老开始还知道监视防备带土，现在则是完全把带土当成了可拉拢后辈。不只是大长老，宇智波中不信任带土的恐怕只有他一个。其实这也不能怪族人，带土的表现没有丝毫让人怀疑的地方，表演的熟练程度不输于任何一个优秀的间谍。  
　　  
　　斑合上文件，眨了眨酸涩的眼睛。这些天他万花筒的瞳力居然没有继续下降，视力也有所好转，太不寻常了。泉奈受伤时他的视力已经很不好了，看什么都模糊，之后看东西居然清楚了不少。他这一个多月并没有做过特别的事情，也许是因为养伤期间没有使用万花筒？可是这也说不通，不用眼最多维持着瞳力不下降，而不会使眼睛好转。宇智波多年的记载表明万花筒使用者最终的下场只有失明，除非移植同族亲属的眼睛。斑不得不考虑到一个可能，就是带土在他昏迷后的治疗不只修复了他的身体，同时微弱地修复了他的写轮眼。带土为泉奈治疗时展现的医疗忍术他从来没见过，说是起死回生也不为过，而且这绝不是带土全部的能力。  
　　  
　　柱间不用结印就能使伤口愈合，但他也没听说过柱间救活过哪个必死的千手，要不然那些在战场上重伤的千手就都会活着了。宇智波的生命力不如千手，泉奈那样重的伤都能在片刻间治好，要是能治疗写轮眼也说的过去。不过带土应该不是有心治疗他的眼睛，可能他的医疗忍术是某种特殊的血继，其中的查克拉对他的眼睛起了作用。他没和任何人说过他眼睛的变化，带土应该也不知情，他想带土肯定不愿意他恢复到瞳力巅峰。带土也治疗过泉奈，而且比治他要彻底很多，如果是医疗忍术的问题那么泉奈的眼睛应该也有变化。不过泉奈使用万花筒没有他频繁，现在瞳力下降还不明显，恐怕自己察觉不到眼睛的变化。他会好好观察泉奈的眼睛，如果真的和带土的医疗忍术有关，他和带土“合作”时可以做些文章。而且这种特殊的能力肯定很稀少，对确定带土的身份有不小的帮助。  
　　  
　　两天后火核回到了族里，他报告完任务后按照斑的传信来到族长住处等斑。火核有不少相熟的族人，一回来就知道了宇智波近来最大的事情：他们在上次战斗中赢了千手，新加入的族人带土有着不弱于泉奈的实力。火核吃了一惊，这个带土是和斑让他调查的敌人同名吗？他面上没露出来，表现出了适当的好奇和兴趣说想见见带土，他的朋友和属下完全没疑心，把他带到了带土的住处。带土正在和别人切磋，火核观察了一阵，长相和斑描述得一样，查克拉似乎不一样，但他和斑都不是感知型忍者，这点不好判断。他听族人七嘴八舌地说了带土加入宇智波后的表现，心里的疑问越来越大。他的朋友说带土很好相处，人也热情，想拉着他去认识一下新的族人。火核不敢贸然行动，他推说这次的任务没交接完要赶紧回去，在带土注意到之前离开了。  
　　  
　　斑在开会，火核在院子里等了很久，越想带土的事就觉得疑点越多。如果带土是那个敌人，那么斑那次的重伤就是带土打的了，火核想到那些药物和斑蹒跚的步伐心脏就一阵发紧，能把斑打到重伤，那带土的实力就绝对不是他表现出来的那些。他不知道斑那时为什么要对族人隐瞒敌人的信息，不过他相信族长一定有自己的理由，他的任务是做好族长交代的事，而不是去窥探族长的秘密。如果敌人是带土，他为什么加入宇智波当间谍？  
　　  
　　“火核，你回来了。”斑走进院子对火核点点头，带着他走进自己的书房。火核是除了他之外唯一知道带土可疑的人，不过他会相信自己，还是会被带土的假象迷惑？他让火核调查带土时为了隐瞒自己那天的遭遇根本没讲他是怎么知道带土的，这会不会另火核怀疑，两边都不相信？火核在族里不属于任何一个派系，而是直接听命于他。不过火核和他不同，有不少朋友和同伴，虽然不是长老却能影响不少决策，处理事务上也非常能干，他会不会成为带土重点欺骗拉拢的对象？  
　　  
　　火核简单和汇报了任务和斑不在时泉奈伤口恢复的情况，然后就静候着斑的吩咐。斑不知道火核是否已经见过带土，想了一下直接说道：“你应该知道我们上次战斗赢了千手，因为新来的族人牵制住了柱间。”  
　　  
　　火核答道：“是的，我回来时就听说了。族长，恕我冒昧，带土和您之前让我调查的敌人有关系吗？”  
　　  
　　斑看了他一眼问：“你见过带土了？你觉得呢？”  
　　  
　　火核谨慎地说：“是，他的长相和您描述的一样，不过查克拉似乎不同，实力也对不上。他目前表现得很好，对宇智波有益无害，但也可能是其他家族的间谍。”  
　　  
　　“对，我和他交过手，他现在隐藏了实力。”斑承认道，“我不知道他来宇智波为了什么，但肯定有企图。”  
　　  
　　火核见斑承认，基本上就相信了带土是那个秘密任务里的敌人，那么说斑就是被带土打伤的。他记得很清楚斑要过烧伤的药，带土无论是不是真的宇智波，对写轮眼和火遁的应用都很熟练。火核在族里一直参谋理事，他知道斑到底拿过多少药品和绷带，其中还有不少还是他瞒着长老从私库拿的没走账面。他也见过斑养伤期间拼命的训练，看得出来手脚都很僵硬。火核那时就很担心斑，考虑到斑极强的自尊装不知道而已，心里对敌人的愤怒几乎达到顶峰，只是苦于找不到敌人的行踪。现在好了，敌人就在眼皮底下，虽然不好立刻下手，总算有了一个防备和报复的对象了。  
　　  
　　火核一直紧绷着脸，斑继续说：“带土来宇智波时你我都不在，这个时间点太巧合了，他可能已经监视宇智波很长时间了。”  
　　  
　　火核感到了事情的严重性，带土了解斑的行踪，甚至知道斑对族人隐瞒了他这个敌人，这才大摇大摆地混进了宇智波。他比斑更多了一重担心，以前斑和带土作为敌人交过手，斑伤的不轻那带土不可能毫发无伤。带土会不会记恨斑，之后找机会再次伤害斑？现在族人都很认同带土，因为只有他听过斑描述这个敌人。他相信斑，他亲眼见过斑受伤后的痛苦，而且他知道斑不是那种为了排挤新人而对属下说谎的人，斑不屑于此。斑的实力很强，但是最终令火核心甘情愿追随的是他的品行。不过其他族人大概不会相信斑，他们会怀疑族长敌视带土的动机。虽然这种怀疑放到其他人身上说得通，但那是斑啊，就算斑作为族长不太圆滑，他们怎么能怀疑斑对宇智波的重视和保护？斑不能直接告诉族人带土是敌人，不知道他打算怎么办。火核担心地说：“带土很受族人的喜欢，没人会相信他是间谍，您准备怎么办？他在族里的威望越高，对您就越不利。您需要我做什么请吩咐。是我办事不利，没有及时调查出带土的信息，导致您现在很被动，请您责罚。”火核越说越自责，说完单膝跪下向斑请罪。  
　　  
　　斑诧异地看着火核，他没想到火核毫不犹豫地相信了他，他不是怀疑火核的忠心，只是带土太会装了，任谁也不会觉得他有阴谋。况且他都查不出带土的底细，火核为什么因为这个请罪？他在养伤时非常疲惫，既要每天忍着伤痛装得身体很好，又要处理事务恢复训练，还要分心担心泉奈、对付长老，心力憔悴下又烦躁又焦虑，脾气比平时还差，训过火核不只一次。要是换成别人，即使不如避瘟疫地躲他远远的，也不会再凑上来主动支持他了。斑有些感动于火核始终如一的支持，但他平时习惯于感情内敛，和火核又有着上下级的区别，想说点什么又不知如何开口。他张了张嘴，单手把火核扶起来说：“不是你的错，我也没想到带土会来宇智波。”他的声音里带上了难得的窘迫，“你一直做得很好，能帮我看着泉奈。我走之前不是在责怪你，我那时太生气带土了……”  
　　  
　　火核的眼神从扶住他手臂的黑手套移到斑的脸上，赶紧接过斑的话说：“都是我应该做的。您的批评一定有道理，要是让您烦恼我就更该罚了。”他被斑难得的坦诚吓了一跳，要知道斑和他说话的语气一般都是公事公办，斑很少夸奖别人，更不愿意和人解释。他知道斑信任他，这就足够了，能帮到斑是他的荣幸，他怎么能让斑因为他纠结，甚至给他道歉？  
　　  
　　斑见火核毫无芥蒂才放下心，剩下的话他一停顿也继续不下去了，沉默了一下说：“你看着泉奈，不要让他和带土接触太多，我怀疑带土对泉奈有企图。”他说到正事语气顺畅了很多，很快恢复到理智冷静的音调上。  
　　  
　　火核领命，他完全不在意斑话题转换突兀，提议道：“虽然在明面上不能对带土怎样，但是您可以暗地里削弱他，不能让他再立一个派别。”  
　　  
　　斑示意继续说，火核分析道：“就像长老，有时您的决定明明是为了宇智波好，他们都能找到各种各样看似光明正大的理由反对。我们也可以这样，用看起来光明的理由达到自己的目的，起码要再收服一些年轻人支持我们。”  
　　  
　　斑听到长老眼中闪过一丝厌恶，不过火核说的在理，和带土直接对着干没有好处，不过可以暗中动手脚。他对再拉拢一些族人的提议不以为意，能理解他的自然会支持他，对其他人也没有示好的必要，而且那些人对他杀了带土能有什么帮助？斑撇了下嘴，补充道：“可以，而且带土目前在帮宇智波打仗。”他眼中露出一点疲惫，“等利用他打完仗，再杀了他。”不知战争什么时候能结束，他的梦想，他和柱间的梦想什么时候能实现。但是他又不能眼睁睁地看着宇智波败于千手，他不能让他的族人一个个死去，他必须要战，必须要更强，甚至要利用带土的力量。


	16. 传言

斑听火核说了他在族里可以用到的人手，火核的意思是大长老一派无法拉拢可以直接放弃，其余的长老可以争取，但基本没有希望取得完全的支持。族里资历老的人都自恃是长辈可以指手画脚，他们的主要目标是年轻人，尤其是没被族里偏见感染的年轻人，最好能再推上一位长老或者辅佐。斑已经准备让泉奈接手他部分的工作，最后吩咐火核跟着泉奈辅佐他熟悉工作。  
　　  
　　战争与战争之间总有着短暂的平静，千手和宇智波也不例外，千手需要积蓄力量选取合适的时机再战，而宇智波也愿意利用这个空档休养生息，让族里的伤员恢复。带土在宇智波过得很平静，甚至有点无聊，他和谁都有点头之交，不过平时不怎么参与小团体活动，在训练场和住处之间过着两点一线的生活。他已经把族里的地形路线记得很熟了，有一次在散步时迎面碰见了泉奈，泉奈身边还跟着一个梳马尾的宇智波。泉奈正在情绪激动地说着什么，那个宇智波则是淡定地回答，虽然每句话都用敬语但看得出并不惧怕泉奈，也没有恭敬到谦卑。带土来了点兴趣，斑的回忆里没这个人，也许有但他早忘了，他主动迎上去和泉奈打招呼：“早上好，泉奈！”  
　　  
　　泉奈停下了交谈，他的脸色不怎么好，看见带土勉强露出一个和善的微笑说：“带土啊，最近生活得怎么样？训练还好吗？”  
　　  
　　带土明白泉奈不想让他听见刚刚的谈话，就装作没注意到，高兴地答道：“很好！我觉得和族人训练后火遁掌握得更好了。啊，失礼了，这位是？”带土面对马尾宇智波露出一个疑问的表情。  
　　  
　　泉奈已经调整好情绪，自然地微笑着给带土介绍：“这是火核，管一些族里的事情，你要是有什么需要直接向他提也行。”  
　　  
　　管理庶务的吗？带土打量了一下火核，有点羞涩地和他打招呼，火核回了礼说：“初次见面，我是宇智波火核。多亏了你我们上次的战斗才那么顺利。听说你在战场上不败于千手族长，这是真的吗？”说罢眼中露出了一点向往和对力量的狂热。  
　　  
　　带土不以为然，在他看来宇智波力量为尊，试探他的实力再正常不过。他哈哈笑道：“哪里哪里，传得太离谱了，我只是辅助族长牵制千手族长而已，都是运气，主要还是族长厉害啦。”  
　　  
　　泉奈说：“你也别谦虚了，带土，我看见你挡住柱间的刀了……”泉奈还想再聊几句，火核小声提醒道：“泉奈大人，一会有个会议，您需要的文件有的还在书房，我去取一趟？”  
　　  
　　泉奈的脸顿时沉了下来，他想到那些传言都恨不得去杀人，可现在还不得不和那些人假惺惺地开会。他没心情聊天了，和带土告别后恨恨地赶往议事厅。带土有点奇怪，泉奈不是把情绪都写在脸上的人，是什么事让他生气？看来他要好好留意一下了。  
　　  
　　泉奈开完会闷闷地走回去，他直接去了斑的书房，这些天他在和斑学习交接族物，白天一般都在这里。这次和他代理族长时不同，斑看到了他的成长和能力，开始放心地让他去做了，还派来火核给他讲以前族里的大事、处理惯例和人员物资等，让他系统地了解族长的工作。斑是长子，从小就被父亲教育要如何当族长，泉奈则是长大后才开始接触。不过泉奈上手得很快，他早上看火核的记录时突然发现了一个问题，当时他就不可置信地问火核：“这是不是真的？你说我受伤之前斑哥的眼睛快失明了，族里流传着斑哥要夺走我的眼睛？在我养伤时也有这种传闻，这是怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　“没错，那些人的流言只是瞒着您而已，后来压下了一些，您伤好之后才没人再说。”火核面无表情地承认了，顺手给泉奈递上另一份文件。  
　　  
　　泉奈气得砸了不少东西，他竟然不知道族人竟然如此中伤斑哥！任何一个稍微了解斑的人都不会相信这个荒谬的谣言，是谁传出来针对斑哥的？他还想再问，火核提醒他要和长老开会，他这才不情愿地出门，一路上都在生气。  
　　  
　　泉奈回来后冷静了一些，问火核说：“斑哥呢？他知道吗？他怎么说？”  
　　  
　　“斑大人知道，不过好像不太在意。”火核也有些不解，“后来处理流言也是我擅自行动，斑大人当时的精力可能主要放在了研究写轮眼上。”  
　　  
　　泉奈烦躁地说：“等斑哥回来我问问他，他今天有空吗？”  
　　  
　　火核回忆了日程说：“斑大人晚饭时会回来，您现在要去找吗？”  
　　  
　　“不了。”泉奈看着窗外说，“你之前和我说过支持斑哥和能用的人，和我去走动一下。”他要亲自确认熟悉一遍，斑不爱和族人沟通，他更不能放着不管了，要不然族人对斑的误解只会越来越大。  
　　  
　　泉奈从族人家回来时天已经黑了，斑正在书房里批示文件，泉奈让火核在外面等着，自己进去叫了斑一声。斑抬头问道：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　泉奈坐到斑的旁边，他握住斑的手腕，嗯，好像没那么瘦了。他仔细看了看斑的气色，比上次战斗前好了不少，战斗中受的伤没有大碍，身体也在慢慢恢复。他想到斑之前带着伤工作，还要被族人污蔑，心疼得要命，手上的力道便重了些。斑偏过头疑惑地看着他，泉奈这是怎么了？  
　　  
　　泉奈吸了口气问道：“之前族里传言说你……你的视力不好了，是吗？”  
　　  
　　斑痛快地承认了，他不奇怪泉奈知道那些流言，他向来不把这些人的话放在心上，都是些不相干的弱者而已。  
　　  
　　泉奈的脸色更凝重了，他尽量保持着平静问：“斑哥，实话告诉我，你现在的视力到底下降到什么程度了？万花筒还能用吗？”泉奈自己也是万花筒的使用者，他能感觉到自己的视力随着写轮眼的使用不断下降，那比他更早开眼，使用更频繁的斑呢？他不敢去想，他被千手扉间打伤前斑的眼睛还能视物，之后呢？他养伤期间很少看见斑，斑是不是瞒着他眼睛的恶化了？  
　　  
　　斑看出泉奈平静外表下的紧张，安抚地搭上泉奈的手臂说：“我的眼睛没有恶化，甚至视力还有好转，可能和我上个月没用万花筒有关。我怀疑族里记载万花筒最终一定会失明的结论有问题，也许会有解决的方法。”  
　　  
　　泉奈紧绷的身体放松下来，他接着问：“那你知道他们说你要抢我的眼睛吗？”  
　　  
　　“知道。”斑不屑地说。  
　　  
　　泉奈急道：“是谁先传的这话？斑哥你就任他们说吗？他们怎么能这样想自己的族长！”移植血亲的眼睛成功率高是宇智波的常识，但是他们也不想想，重视家人也是宇智波的传统，怎么会有哥哥为了力量去抢弟弟的眼睛？  
　　  
　　斑无所谓地说：“族里讨厌我的人不少，怕我的更多，在他们眼里我可能比敌人都可怕。解释有什么意义，能理解我的人不会信，不能理解的不值得我费心。”  
　　  
　　泉奈不知道该说什么好，斑哥都知道，他知道族人不信任他，却能用平静的语气陈述，还把保护宇智波的责任担在自己肩上。但是他不能让斑被误解、被惧怕、被厌恶，那些“族人”怎么能背叛用最强的力量守护宇智波的哥哥？他从小为之骄傲、为之奉献的宇智波不是这样的。泉奈之前思考过的问题再次浮上心头，无论如何，他不能再让斑的处境恶化了。他劝道：“可是如果放着不管的话，最终没接触过你的年轻人也会相信谣言的，已经对我们有偏见的人就算了，那些新生的族人呢？”他为了劝斑重视，不情愿地提到了他一向讨厌的千手，“你和我说过，你和千手柱间都希望建立一个孩子被好好保护起来、不需要上战场送死的地方，如果宇智波的孩子都惧怕误解他们的族长，你们这个理想，不是更难以实现了吗？”泉奈说到“你们”和“理想”时加重了读音，就差咬牙切齿了。  
　　  
　　泉奈见斑的表情认真了些，继续分析道：“而且现在的形势不同。之前宇智波总是在打败仗，我们内部肯定是要先放下矛盾团结一致。现在不一样了，大家都觉得有望胜利，有些对你当族长不服的人又要多想了，不如我们先下手。”


	17. 通敌

斑觉得有理，他一直以绝对的武力震慑那些不服他的人，不过泉奈既然有办法对付反对者，他当然更愿意在族里做事不受人掣肘。泉奈见斑同意，便把火核叫进来商量具体对策。  
　　  
　　火核行礼后说：“族长的眼睛没事，流言自然就不攻自破，但是如果想对付带头攻击族长的人……”火核皱眉，“其中一部分我知道是谁，但是没有借口把他们免职，还有一些人看不出是不是大长老的人。”  
　　  
　　泉奈听了那几个名字说：“的确算是有能力的人，但也不能再用了。把他们调到其他位置，再提拔上年轻人，不过现在少个借口，而且接替的人选还要观察。”  
　　  
　　泉奈和火核商量了半天优秀又背景干净的年轻族人，发现斑看似在认真听，实际坐在那里神游。泉奈知道斑不耐烦这些事，最讨厌无谓的勾心斗角，叫了斑两声说：“我有个想法。斑哥你不如接着装作眼睛恶化快失明，由我们传出谣言，然后观察谁在煽风点火，谁在支持我们。”  
　　  
　　斑觉得这样自己也没什么损失，但是有点多此一举，他问泉奈：“然后呢？一个快失明的族长，族人不支持也理所当然吧。”  
　　  
　　泉奈气愤地说：“那也不该恶意中伤族长要杀人夺眼！”  
　　  
　　火核见泉奈的情绪又上来了，咳了一声接着泉奈的思路说：“斑大人您是宇智波最强的战力，即使真的失明也不代表您弱到不能战斗。族人观望犹豫可以理解，但立刻就要取代您当族长的绝对有问题。”  
　　  
　　泉奈说：“对，除了这个，到时候你其实眼睛没事，我们找到证据就能说他们诽谤族长、居心叵测，再不济也是识人不明，不能分辨真伪，自然也不能再担任重要职位了。”  
　　  
　　斑听着可行，同意后问：“我要装多久？”  
　　  
　　火核说：“您也不要刻意装，我们把流言发出去后您严厉禁止一次就行，之后不要再提这件事。如果有人和您切磋避免用万花筒，他们自己就能传起来。最后就说您以为混进了别的族的探子才不正面回应，都是为了找出叛徒并且给敌人假消息。”  
　　  
　　泉奈笑了一声：“这下好了，直接成了通敌的叛徒，就算不是怀疑也洗不清了。”他的声音里没有丝毫笑意，凉凉地说，“有了这次，下次再有什么关于斑哥的流言，族人们心里也会有疑问的。”  
　　  
　　火核犹豫了一下说：“我怀疑真的有叛徒。”他不太确定地回忆，“之前我们接连战败的时候，有的族人就想着投降，虽然被斑大人镇压了，但是也难免有人为了讨好千手去报信。”  
　　  
　　泉奈呸了一口：“没骨气的东西！”他冷冷道，“不如这次暂时放松族地周围的封锁，看看是谁在通风报信。呵，宇智波族长的眼睛快失明了，这种消息怎么能不报给千手捞个头功？”  
　　  
　　几天后斑快失明的消息再次传遍全族，走在路上都能听到三三两两的人在窃窃私语。斑严厉禁止人们议论，族人表面上不再提，私下的猜测和讨论更加汹涌。带土自从那天见了泉奈后就心怀疑惑，留心打听下，很快知道了关于斑的眼睛已经不止传过一次流言。他一下子感到了事情的严重性，斑要是真瞎了麻烦就大了，到时候只能想办法鼓动泉奈去换眼，还不能让斑看出是他在背后提议，成功率不太高。他想到以前给鼬治疗眼睛的药物，那个对身体伤害太大，而且战国时代生产力低下，许多药材短缺，宇智波虽然有药方却没有库存。他不想过早暴露自己的能力，正想着怎么延缓斑瞳力的衰退，就听见一个族人在叫他。  
　　  
　　带土回过神，这个宇智波平时和他关系尚可，正在神秘兮兮地说：“带土，你听说了吗？那个，那个。”他挤眉弄眼，压低了声音说，“族长的眼睛不行了……”  
　　  
　　带土吓了一跳，局促地说：“这样背地里议论族长不好吧。”说罢左右看看，像是怕被人听见一样。  
　　  
　　宇智波嗤笑了一声，拉着带土来到一个背人处说：“你呀，就是太小心了。族长虽说脾气古怪，天天凶神恶煞的，不过你怕他做什么。”  
　　  
　　带土惊讶地睁大眼睛说：“我不是怕，我觉得族长人挺好的，也很厉害。”  
　　  
　　宇智波恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，提醒带土说：“你实力挺好，就是人太傻了，你忘了族长怎么不待见你了？依我看，族长是看你声望上涨心里不痛快。”  
　　  
　　带土不相信地说：“不会吧，族长一直为宇智波考虑，怎么会？你肯定误解了。”  
　　  
　　宇智波见和带土说不通，还以为带土经历太少心思单纯，好不容易回到宇智波就把族长当成毫无私心的好人。他接着说起大家都心照不宣的猜测：“唉，听说族长准备挖了他弟弟的眼睛，万花筒啊，果然是亲手杀死亲人挚友才能获得的不详的力量。”  
　　  
　　“不可能吧？况且族长为什么要泉奈的眼睛？”带土这次不是装着惊讶了，他是真不相信，这些人传的谣言也太离谱了，简直好笑，如果可以选择的话斑恨不得用自己的眼睛、自己的命去挽救泉奈的生命，怎么可能做出夺眼的事来？这些人是多不了解宇智波兄弟，才会传出这种可笑的谣言。  
　　  
　　宇智波想到了带土从小生活在族外，应该不了解万花筒，解释道：“万花筒写轮眼，是远远凌驾于三勾玉写轮眼之上的力量，传说只有亲手杀死最好的朋友才能得到。族里记载，万花筒使用者的末路只有失明，所以万花筒也被称为被诅咒的力量。”他见带土一脸好奇和认真，眼也不眨地听他说话，虚荣心得到了极大的满足，压低了声音继续说，“除非是移植亲兄弟的眼睛，否则一定会失明。”  
　　  
　　带土皱眉，他思索了一下，坚定地说：“我还是不相信，族长不是那种人，我们还是不要传这种毫无根据的东西了。”  
　　  
　　宇智波心说你了解族长什么，他见带土太正直，没有体验到一起八卦平时高高在上的族长的乐趣，又聊了几句遗憾地走了。带土瞥了一眼宇智波的背影，这人抹黑斑的意图如此明显，不知是脑子缺根弦还是大长老一派的人。如果是后者的话，大长老的手段够下作的。那么大长老还是没放弃拉拢他，只不过方法变成了毁掉斑的名声和形象。斑在宇智波的处境堪忧，普通族人都敢明目张胆地怀疑议论他，他不知道吗？带土一时也不能确定斑是此时心计手段还不成熟还是不屑于理睬此事，他不想管宇智波这个烂摊子，平时看戏一样旁观就罢了，他才懒得主动做什么。  
　　  
　　流言放出去后，泉奈和火核一直在观察，几天内就看了一出好戏。泉奈被族人的嘴脸恶心得够呛，他有点理解斑无所谓的态度了，恐怕斑的内心深处早就开始对宇智波失望了，只不过家族荣誉感和责任感还在而已。他很满意带土的行为，据手下的汇报，带土从来不跟着族人传谣言，每次都坚定地表示不信。泉奈没想到带土这个新来的族人都很信任族长，更加坚定了带土可以拉拢的决心，他向斑说了，斑一脸古怪，最后含糊地说再观察一阵。泉奈想来想去带土都没有得罪他们的地方，只好归因于斑太警惕，不容易相信别人。  
　　  
　　又过了半个月，流言愈演愈烈，平静的表面下暗流汹涌。晚上，斑坐在书房里，他拿着一份文件，但是神色怔忪，显然没有看进去。刚刚火核向他汇报，有两个族人偷偷穿过结界，朝着千手的方向去了。火核说他刻意放松结界的同时在两人身上下了跟踪的术，不过为了保险没有弄窃听的术，以免被千手察觉。斑没听进去火核后面的话，他震惊过后是悲哀，悲哀竟有如此没骨气的宇智波，他的族人曾经个个是火，即使战死也绝不会低头，什么时候多了这种左右摇摆、贪生怕死的小人呢？是了，原来他们一直战败的时候就有人要投降，后来见他们获胜才息了这份心思，现在传言他失明，那么宇智波的顶尖战力只剩泉奈一个，在普通的族人看来带土只是一个实力较强的三勾玉，不可能战胜柱间，所以他们下次战争几乎必败。既然是必败，“心思活跃”的族人们自然要给自己找好退路，还有什么比向千手通风报信更简单更有用的行动吗？到时候他们败了，这些“族人”就是对千手有功，以后也能找个好位置坐，真是算得一笔好账。  
　　  
　　斑不齿他们的行为，更多的是心寒，宇智波竟比他想的还不堪。他晃神良久，听到火核唤他才回过神，看着火核的眼睛示意他继续说。  
　　  
　　也许是斑的表情太明显，火核安抚道：“这也许是件好事，族长。”他不像斑和泉奈一样感情丰富细腻，待人接物完全出自本心，而是更多时候凭理智行事，从现实的角度分析事情，基本不会让感情影响判断。所以他擅长统领下属、处理公务，适合作为辅佐支持斑。火核默默地想，其实宇智波里像斑那样的是少数，大部分人很现实，会为族里出力，也会考虑自己的利益和出路，他们没有斑那种超前的眼光和一往无前的魄力，也没有斑那样惊艳的天赋和实力。他们不会理解斑的想法，大部分人也不会欣赏斑的言行品性，更不会发自内心地爱戴敬仰他。  
　　  
　　他们不配让斑这样好的人尽心尽力。  
　　  
　　火核被自己突然冒出的想法吓了一跳，他的家族荣誉感一直很强，怎么会在心里无端出现这个声音？他压下自己乱七八糟的想法，和斑分析道：“千手想要收回失地，早晚会再和我们打仗，很有可能是突袭。现在有人做奸细，千手会严重低估我们的实力，最近动手的可能性增大。这样示敌以弱诱使千手攻击，我们的胜算很大，顺利的话能得到千手最富裕的领地。”  
　　  
　　斑略一思索也明白了，他们有心算无心，他用万花筒还能不被察觉地从叛徒身上得到千手的情报。等战后可以击破自己失明的谣言，顺便解决掉叛徒，削弱大长老一派的影响力。而千手会以为这是宇智波故意给他们放出的假消息，以后就算再有叛徒出卖情报他们也不敢信多少了。这样想来百利无一害，但是斑毫无喜悦之情，他通晓各种计谋，却不会从其中得到快感，他享受战斗本身，却厌恶毫无意义的战争。但现在族里没人支持他结盟，他也要为宇智波考虑，算是对这些族人仁至义尽了。  
　　


	18. 千手

千手族地内。  
　　  
　　千手扉间召来长老和大哥连夜开会，那两个宇智波已经回去。扉间明白事关重大，用上千手秘术对二人询问很久，那两人急于立功十分配合，言辞恳切，没有说谎的征兆。扉间留下联络秘法后让两人赶快回去，自己则是和千手商讨此事。  
　　  
　　扉间讲了宇智波带来的情报，末了总结道：“宇智波斑的眼睛将近失明，万花筒已经基本不能用，这是我们进攻宇智波的大好时机。现在宇智波实力大减，人心浮躁，该一鼓作气将其击溃。”  
　　  
　　长老们围成一圈，个个面色严肃正襟危坐，一个长老提出疑问：“我们怎么肯定敌人的情报为真？宇智波的人是否可信？”  
　　  
　　扉间点点头说：“这两人在千手的拷问秘术下没有任何问题，基本可以肯定没有说谎。况且我们在宇智波外围有探子，虽然进不去宇智波重地，但最近陆续传来消息说斑没出过族地，这不合常理，恐怕是因为眼睛恶化。”他看向一直不说话的柱间说，“大哥几个月前和斑交手就能察觉出斑瞳力的衰弱，如今衰弱到快失明也合理。恐怕宇智波一直在封锁消息，现在斑镇不住族人了才走漏风声。”  
　　  
　　长老看向柱间：“族长，是这样吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间缓缓吐出一口气，点头说：“是。”他表情凝重，似乎在思索什么，简短地说，“斑之前和我的胜负大概五五开，但他的万花筒已经开始不敌我的木遁，上次战斗时身体也不协调。”  
　　  
　　长老高兴地说：“既然族长这样说了，真是天赐良机。趁着宇智波斑眼睛不好把他们一举拿下。”  
　　  
　　另一个长老说：“上次我们战斗失败是因为宇智波突然派出另一个高手，那人我们从没听过。族长你和他交过手，回来后也描述过他的能力，依你看他和宇智波泉奈是否会对我们造成威胁？”  
　　  
　　和斗志昂扬的长老们相比，柱间对这次讨论并不很热衷。扉间见柱间好像在专心酝酿什么谋略，便替他答道：“那个宇智波没有万花筒，实力和泉奈相仿。他们三对二能打退我和大哥，但是现在实力最强的斑瞳力很弱，他们两个打不赢大哥。”  
　　  
　　长老们互相看看，本以为会和宇智波陷入胶着，没想到斑视力下降得如此快，很快他们就能打败世仇了。他们商讨了战术的细节，最后问柱间的意见：“族长，你看这样如何？”  
　　  
　　柱间接过草拟的作战计划，只看了一眼就放在桌子上，他的视线扫过在场的每一个人，沉声道：“诸位，我们和宇智波征战良久，两族都消耗巨大，多少族人都再也没能从战场上回来。”  
　　  
　　扉间暗自点头，大哥这是在做战前动员了，终于有了靠谱的样子。  
　　  
　　柱间继续说：“我认为和宇智波的战争有害无益，我希望两家放下仇恨，结为同盟，像兄弟手足一样……”  
　　  
　　“大哥！”扉间猛一拍桌子，站起来喊道。柱间登时不说话了，扉间恨铁不成钢，他就知道大哥没一处让他省心的，现在如此大好的形势，竟又说起结盟那些话来。他说道：“大哥你这天真的想法要持续到什么时候！宇智波又好战又危险，我们要怎么和死敌结盟？”  
　　  
　　长老们也都是不赞同的神态，扉间将他们的表情尽收眼底。他实在是拿大哥没办法，上次和宇智波打仗前他就说要结盟，甚至说服了大部分长老。不过那时宇智波早晚会败，结盟只是另一种形式的收服，再加上大哥在族里的实力和威望，这才令人勉强同意。但上次是宇智波胜，此时结盟两族谁听谁的？有着大好的打败敌人的机会不用，真不知道大哥怎样想的。  
　　  
　　柱间见扉间吼他，情绪低落地说：“斑……”斑一定会理解我的想法，他也是想要早日结束战争的。  
　　  
　　扉间只听了一个字就断然拒绝：“宇智波斑是危险中的危险，邪恶的宇智波里最邪恶、最不可控的因素。”他看着柱间委屈的眼神毫不心软，掷地有声地说：“幸好他快失明了，不然谁知道会做出什么。”  
　　  
　　柱间不赞同地皱眉，扉间知道大哥又要揪着斑不邪恶不危险这点不放，果断换了个话题，分析道：“就算大哥你想和宇智波结盟，你想过千手日后的位置吗？难道你想让宇智波占主导，压迫我们千手一族吗？即使表面我们的地位是对等的，难道一个组织同时能有两个领导？那只是将明争转为暗斗，看不见的战争会更持久。但我们作为战胜方结盟就不同了，既能联合宇智波的力量，又不会被他们抢走主导权。眼下就是打败他们的大好时机，大哥你不为族人考虑一下吗？”  
　　  
　　长老们纷纷附和，柱间叹了口气，即使是他也不能不顾全族的意愿。他说：“我知晓了。”他充满威严地看向扉间和长老，真诚地说，“我同意此次的计划。但是请大家再次认真考虑一下结盟的事，比起延续这个乱世，我更想结束它。诸位不想看到一个孩子不用上战场、家人能团聚、幸福终老的时代吗？我知道我的想法或许天真，但是有了诸位的支持，梦想就将不仅是梦想。”  
　　  
　　扉间被柱间话语里的诚恳和隐约的希望触动了，他想到了自己的两个弟弟，眼神不由得柔软下来。再看长老们，神色中也有向往和动摇。扉间笑了起来，这就是他的大哥呀，即使天真得不可救药，却有让人心所向的神奇的力量。他更要守住大哥的身侧和后背，不能让任何敌人利用大哥的善良危害千手和大哥。  
　　  
　　第二天，斑和泉奈商讨完作战计划，让泉奈负责盯着报信的人。泉奈装作没发现他们溜出去过，叫来几个属下交代工作，很轻易地就用万花筒下了暗示瞳术。斑很放心泉奈办事，他回到书房，开始看关于万花筒的记载。虽然他的眼睛暂且没事，但他不得不考虑继续使用瞳力的后果。他瞳力的好转让他看到了不用移植兄弟眼睛就能恢复的希望，他拿出了许多记载万花筒秘密的卷轴，一条一条地看去，从中分析可能的解决方法。  
　　  
　　斑看得很专注，他突然察觉到一股危机感，本能的反应使他瞬间拿起武器攻击。他的身体反应快过思考，武器快砍到对方时才发现凭空出现的人是带土。斑冷哼一声，手中力道丝毫不减，他的武器毫无阻碍地穿过了带土的身体，果然带土的技能是穿透攻击。带土吓了一跳，鬼叫道：“是我！”  
　　  
　　斑冷漠地收起武器说：“我知道是你。”他抱臂看着带土，不知带土来找他做什么？  
　　  
　　带土心说斑的战斗直觉太强了，下次还是不要直接用神威出现。他看了看斑，开着三勾玉的写轮眼，桌子上放着关于万花筒的资料，看来他的眼睛真的不行了。带土随意拿起一个卷轴看看，对斑说：“有事找你，找个安全的地方。”  
　　  
　　斑瞥了他一眼：“什么事？就在这说。”  
　　  
　　带土心说不信你不知道我不想让别人看见。他不再废话，在斑戒备的眼神中搭上他的肩膀，漩涡凭空出现，两人一同消失。


	19. 送药

　斑只觉眼前一花，就出现在一个光线昏暗的地方。这比瞬身术还快，是什么忍术？斑环顾四周，是一个山洞，看不见出口在哪，这是带土的秘密据点吗？  
　　  
　　斑对带土的戒心很重，一直开着写轮眼来保持最佳的观察力。在带土眼里就是斑的视力不行了，不开写轮眼看不清东西。他更加笃定了流言的真实性，踱到一个离斑稍远的地方说：“你眼睛终于不行了？”  
　　  
　　斑没纠正带土的误解，问道：“这是哪里？”  
　　  
　　带土讽刺地说：“万花筒的末路就是失明啊……斑，你的眼睛瞎得真快。你这样以后怎么帮我找人？我要重新考虑一下我们的合作了。”  
　　  
　　斑没接话，他不知道带土的目的，所以不会过早地告诉带土自己眼睛暂时没有恶化。带土的意思是帮他找人需要万花筒？还是单纯地需要强大的实力？斑仔细观察了一下带土的表情：脸色阴沉目露嘲讽，但说话不疾不徐，似乎很平静。带土如果真的打算撕毁他们的口头合约没必要费力来找他，直接做就可以了，那么带土是找他谈条件来的？斑不悦地说：“你既然知道万花筒的副作用，来问我干什么。”  
　　  
　　带土哎呀了一声说：“别生气嘛斑，你看我也是宇智波，我们合作明明是双赢，你这时候瞎了多不好。不是说移植兄弟的眼睛……”  
　　  
　　斑攥紧双手，带土居然把主意打到泉奈头上了！他的写轮眼从三勾玉变为了万花筒，他记挂着泉奈的安危没有立刻动手，恨恨地说：“我说过了不许再提泉奈！”  
　　  
　　带土哼道：“我对你弟弟也没意见，可是你有什么办法不瞎？宇智波的族长都失明了，我看我也不用帮忙打仗了。等这次千手过来我立刻投敌也许还能混个长老当当。”  
　　  
　　带土又在威胁他！带土那个“找人”绝对没他自己说的那么简单，要不为什么一定要他参与？斑说：“你到底要我怎样？万花筒的瞳力会随着使用衰弱，这没办法改变。族里有延缓失明的药，但是副作用很大。即使瞳力能暂时保住，身体也会很不好，战斗力同样很弱。”他眼中的纹路旋转起来，“你觉得空有瞳力但脆弱到随时会死的身体有用吗？我不管你想做什么，如果你动了泉奈，我要让你见识到我全部的力量。”他确实有着和带土同归于尽的决心，如果他们谈不拢，事情到了不可挽回的时候他也不会让泉奈死在他的前面。  
　　  
　　带土似乎被斑的眼神震住了，他不再逼迫，也没有理会斑言语中的陷阱。斑好像猜到了他要做的事需要他的万花筒，而且在试探他。带土不想暴露他的目的，这样斑就有了和他开条件的筹码。他这番作态就是不想让斑看出他着急斑的失明，如果他送上门来治疗那任谁都会知道他急需斑的万花筒。带土换上深沉的声音说：“我要怎样，取决于你能付出什么。我随时可以抛下宇智波再选一个家族，而你不行。我和你的合作并不是非你不可，我只是恰巧对你比较感兴趣而已。”他说着露出一个不怀好意的笑，往斑的衣领处瞥了一眼。  
　　  
　　斑只觉得带土浑身都透出猥琐，原来他脑子里还想着那事！他一直压抑着的杀意再次翻涌出来，开始冷静地考虑要不要先装着不能用须佐然后一举捅死带土。带土接着解释说：“别误会，我不干什么。”他走到斑的面前说：“既然你不想牺牲你弟弟，吃药也勉强可以保住你的眼睛。我嘛，恰巧对医疗忍术有些研究，试一试也许能去掉药的副作用呢。”  
　　  
　　带土说得含糊，但语气自信，仿佛肯定自己能改良成功药物。他说：“不过这改药试药又费精力又费查克拉，对我又没什么好处……”说罢抬眼看斑，意思不言而喻。  
　　  
　　斑基本确信了带土特意把他带出来是为了那下流的念头，要不怎么不和他在族里谈话。如果带土提出的条件合理，他倒是不介意让出一些利益来交换带土的药，研究一下带土的“医疗忍术”究竟如何。但是带土对他身体的非常感兴趣，这已经超过了他的接受范围。  
　　  
　　带土时刻关注着斑的表情，他的目的不是激怒斑和他死斗，所以见好就收，嘻嘻笑道：“别生气，我不搞强迫的。”  
　　  
　　不强迫？斑快被气笑了，带土睁眼说瞎话的本事真是越来越大。  
　　  
　　带土装作可惜地说：“唔，你不愿意，我只好退而求其次了。我对宇智波的秘密记录有些兴趣，如果你把那些卷轴给我，我过几天就把药给你。”  
　　  
　　斑警惕地问：“秘密记录？”  
　　  
　　带土说：“别误会，我对你们的情报战斗机密不感兴趣，我说的是你作为族长继承的那些，宇智波的传承和失传的忍术。”  
　　  
　　斑更不理解带土的目的，在他看来那些数量庞大的卷轴就是鸡肋，净是一些不靠谱的传说和完全没法还原的古代忍术。他当上族长后接受了这些“遗产”，后来觉得没用就封存起来，带土要这个做什么？他有方法复原失传的忍术？但是这对带土的实力又没有明显的帮助。  
　　  
　　斑权衡了片刻，最终决定让带土看那些卷轴并没有什么损失，不如换来带土的药研究他的“医疗忍术”。他点头道：“可以。”  
　　  
　　带土很满意，他终于在一番作态后把他的药送出去了，要知道他为了想一个合适的动机好不被斑怀疑足足思考了一天，甚至不惜搭上自己的形象，让斑以为他是色中饿鬼。  
　　  
　　他再次搭上斑的肩膀回到斑的书房，然后左看右看，似乎对斑书房里的摆设很感兴趣。斑以为带土还要说事，突然带土上前几步，飞快地摸了一把斑的脸颊，趁斑怔忪的瞬间开神威走了，空气中似乎还残留着带土走之前的一声轻笑。  
　　  
　　斑没想到带土说动手就动手，偷袭逃跑一气呵成，竟然只为了这种事。他不可置信地摸上自己的脸，双眼一点一点浮现出血色纹路，怒不可遏道：“你这个混蛋！我早晚把你碎尸万段！”刚刚带土没释放一点杀气，他居然没反应过来，真是耻辱！  
　　  
　　带土回到自己的房间，不知怎么觉得莫名心虚。他摸摸自己的鼻子，想道：“斑不会在骂我吧？唉，我为了这个色鬼形象前后一致真是不容易，谁乐意摸他，年纪一把又天天风吹日晒的打仗，哪里有小姑娘娇嫩。我为了万花筒牺牲可真大呀。”他想了想怕斑气不过半夜取他性命，在房间周围设了数个警戒结界才安心睡去。  
　　


	20. 清理

几天后，带土送来了药。药表面上是改良过的药，实际带土在里面加上了自己的阳之力和查克拉，这样斑的眼睛即使不能完全恢复也不会再恶化。斑在带土离开后把药收起来，他不会吃带土给的东西，而且经过他的探查药里面有一点奇怪的波动，他更要留着慢慢研究。  
　　  
　　很快千手就行动了，他们要趁机彻底打败宇智波。斑听到负责情报的族人汇报只是点点头，他因为族内叛徒和带土的事一直忍着一口气，这次打仗要好好活动一下，顺便争取收复宇智波的所有失地。斑的万花筒没有恶化的事除了他自己只有泉奈和火核知道，其余族人得知千手进攻后顿时人心惶惶，斑为了保密一直冷眼旁观族人们的行动，泉奈和火核则是趁机收集扳倒大长老的人的证据。  
　　  
　　这次带土和斑、泉奈二人同时来了主战场。泉奈见到对面的千手兄弟冷哼一声，他的脾气有时候比斑还火爆，这些日子被族人气得不轻，他又不好无故动手，一直攒着这股火气准备全发到千手扉间身上。  
　　  
　　扉间注意到泉奈的挑衅，他心中不爽，不知失去了斑这个最大的战斗力，泉奈为什么还有底气对他强横。况且斑不是快失明了吗，为什么还来和他们打，嫌死得不够快吗？还是有什么阴险的计谋准备欺骗他天真的大哥？  
　　  
　　扉间的眼神陡然凌厉，对对面喊道：“宇智波泉奈，你们不是我大哥的对手，奉劝你们早早投降，不然你们宇智波可经受不住消耗战。”他无视了带土，在他看来带土实力顶多与泉奈相仿，族中地位又远不及泉奈，斑失明后泉奈才是头号大敌。  
　　  
　　泉奈刚要回话，带土有些天真不解地问：“咦，泉奈，我听你说过千手族长一直想与我们结盟，可是他们嘴上说结盟，怎么一次两次都来主动打仗？消耗战，是说千手人多，可以一命换一命地赢吗？”  
　　  
　　带土说的不快，但是声音很大，周围的千手和宇智波全都听得很清楚。几个宇智波高层露出了深思之色，他们本来已经倾向和千手结盟，千手族长十分真诚有感染力，他们甚至觉得结盟后会过得更好。现在他们听了带土的话也反应过来，千手作为盟友同样不可靠，两边都只是权宜之计。  
　　  
　　这边千手的人脸色也很微妙，扉间狠狠地瞪了带土一眼，这挑拨离间如此直白又分外好用，果然宇智波都很阴险。他是打着消耗战的主意，但是当场被说破，千手的人又不是个个视死如归想当炮灰，士气立刻就少了一分。  
　　  
　　扉间对带土的重视程度上升，这些姓宇智波的就没一个好相与的，好在等过了今天他们就能认清自己的劣势。他们这次商议的计划是柱间一人拖住泉奈和带土，而他去对付没有万花筒的斑，他绝对不会像大哥一样心软，一定能杀掉宇智波斑。  
　　  
　　带土见柱间过来拦住他和泉奈就好笑，斑在打仗前很自信，肯定是吃了他的药恢复了瞳力，如果是对上柱间还麻烦点，对上扉间的话他们这场战斗能很快结束。  
　　  
　　果然带土和柱间游斗了没几个回合，那边就传来扉间愤怒的咒骂，柱间大惊，弟弟已经重伤了！  
　　  
　　眼看着斑就要下杀手，柱间释放出全部的查克拉要冲过去，谁知泉奈和带土配合竟把他拦在那里。一时间三人僵持住，柱间紧张地关注着扉间的战场，怎么回事，斑的实力没下降？  
　　  
　　斑淡漠地看着不甘的扉间，就是这个人差点杀了泉奈，还害得他被带土羞辱！他的眼睛浮现出万花筒的纹路，扉间震惊道：“你眼睛没事——你那两个族人是骗我们的！”扉间瞬间想通了前因后果，那两个“叛徒”联合宇智波斑做戏，把他们千手耍了一道，今天千手要吃大亏了！  
　　  
　　斑听着柱间在不远处喊他，柱间的声音使他的负面情绪平复许多，他刚刚确实想杀了扉间，不过泉奈最终没事，这人又终归是柱间的弟弟。他不再关注扉间，仿佛重伤的扉间已经不值得他注意。斑和泉奈对视一眼，露出好战的笑容：“我也该让族人安心了。柱间！！！！今天和我打个痛快吧！！！”  
　　  
　　巨大的响动使所有的宇智波都抬起头，他们看着主战场处蓝色的巨人，集体沉默了一刻后爆发出整齐的欢呼，狂喜着互相喊道：“族长没失明！族长的万花筒没事！”  
　　  
　　千手们则是迟疑，他们的族长二族长，能打败三个宇智波吗？  
　　  
　　这场战斗并没有什么悬念，柱间带着重伤的扉间，根本不能打退斗志高昂的斑泉兄弟，再加上带土在一边从各种刁钻的角度偷袭，他只能转为防守，越退越远。  
　　  
　　斑大笑数声，他很久没和柱间打得那么尽兴了，而且今天他狠狠揍了扉间一顿，实在是太痛快了。这次战斗比上次结束得还快，千手信心满满而来却狼狈退去，宇智波顺利收复了大量的失地。泉奈陪斑做战后统计，眼中是掩饰不住的兴奋：下次，下次他们就可以占领千手的领地了！千手压着他们打了这么久，终于可以换换了！  
　　  
　　宇智波里则是几人欢喜几人忧，尤其是大长老一派的人，他们已经明白中了斑的计谋，斑的眼睛根本没事，这么做完全为了麻痹他们。他们之前想着马上就能取代斑的族长之位，许多事做的手脚不干净，现在再补救也来不及了。  
　　  
　　战后的事宜甫一落实，泉奈就立即向族内的叛徒发难，他在短短几天内就以诽谤族长、识人不明、对宇智波有二心等罪名惩罚了一大批反对斑的人，同时一手提拔上之前考察过的人选。泉奈官方的说法是斑的眼睛没事，但是听到风声族里有敌人的间谍，这才装作快失明来给敌人假消息。  
　　  
　　宇智波内不服斑的人不少，但泉奈的说法太冠冕堂皇，他们找不到申辩的理由，而且“通敌”这个大帽子扣下来人人自危，生怕被说成是间谍。泉奈做完这些后感觉呼吸都畅快多了，这些人变着花样给他和斑使绊子，终于可以清理干净了。他听从火核的建议从轻处理了一些人，让他们做一些名字好听的闲职，这下大长老也没法表示不满，族人还会说斑仁厚。  
　　  
　　泉奈发现，斑以前就是太不用心思整顿族内才名声不好，不过没关系，现在还没到不可挽回的地步，以后他会替哥哥做。他这次真正不留情处死的只要那两个去千手报信的叛徒，他们实在太让人寒心，族内对于严惩叛徒也没有异议。不过官方的说法是这两人本来是情报部门的人，联合族长做戏坑了千手，现在任务完成又隐姓埋名回归情报部门。这下就算以后再有探子叛徒，其他家族也要掂量再三是不是宇智波的计策，有了这次的例子，谁还敢相信投降叛变的宇智波呢？  
　　  
　　这次战斗后带土的声望有有所提升，首先他能和泉奈配合拦住柱间，实力过关，而且在传流言时一直支持族长，人品也端正。泉奈惊喜地对带土说：“带土，没想到你偷袭也很熟练。你不知道，柱间的防守几乎无敌，扉间的感知力非常强，你能在那种情况下偷袭成功，果然厉害。”带土干笑两声，开玩笑，偷袭和暗杀可是他的老本行。他和泉奈谦虚一番把话题岔过去，泉奈看起来很信任他，甚至和他聊了几句新人的提拔。  
　　  
　　带土不想参与宇智波内的派系斗争，也不想被泉奈拉进他们的小团体，所以从不对泉奈的做法发表意见，只是说：“我不懂这些，我只知道族长和你看好的人一定没错。我只想为宇智波好好出力，其他的我也不会。”  
　　  
　　泉奈以为带土心思单纯，不懂里面的门道，对拉拢他更加放心。带土发现他已经基本取信于泉奈，宇智波里对他有敌意的只有斑一人了。不对，不知道是不是他多心，他总觉得那个宇智波火核看他的眼神不善，尤其在他靠近斑的时候。可是仔细观察火核的言行却没有任何破绽，大概是自己想多了。


	21. 万花筒

宇智波内部的任免持续了数天，最终这场暗处的交锋趋于平静，好像之前的诋毁与算计从未发生。长老目前没有扳倒斑的实力，只能捏着鼻子认了这次被耍，在人前还要努力扯出笑容夸族长英明，气得胸口疼了好几晚。  
　　  
　　泉奈和火核则很高兴，火核一向内敛，只有亲近的人能看出他气机轻松几分。泉奈不仅是因为针对斑的人减少而欣慰，他看见长老吃瘪一样开心，连着几天去训练场发泄过剩的精力。  
　　  
　　新提拔上的人出自之前泉奈和火核拜访过的青年，泉奈对他们的品性心中有数。里面有几个人十分崇拜斑，剩下的背景也都很清白，全是可以做实事的人。泉奈把情况一一汇报给斑，兴奋地说：“我们这次断了五长老的臂膀，他虽然还是长老，但说话已经不管用了。该换上我们的人了。”  
　　  
　　五长老和大长老并不是一派的人，但也不服斑的管理，这的确是个好消息。斑点头问：“换谁？”  
　　  
　　泉奈想也不想地说：“带土呀！虽然他现在资历差了点，但是我们可以先……”  
　　  
　　带土！斑仿佛被这两个字蛰了一下，那个混蛋，不仅色眯眯地看他，还动手动脚！斑不悦地打断泉奈说：“没别人吗？”  
　　  
　　看来哥哥依然对带土有成见，不知究竟是什么原因。泉奈分析道：“别人都不太合适，实力够当长老的基本没有我们的人。火核是够格，但他是族长辅佐，不能当长老，而且他现在的位置比一般的长老都重要。还有二叔家的……”  
　　  
　　斑听泉奈一个一个数过去，果然没有特别合适的人选。他也知道，以带土原本的实力，想当长老非常简单，不是他可以阻止的。可这话从泉奈嘴里说出来，他就是不爽。  
　　  
　　斑拿起火核整理的详细战役分析报告，目光一一掠过物资消耗、人员伤亡、敌方损失等，最后停留在占领面积上。这次战斗结束，宇智波就和千手陷入胶持了，他的族人不会停下，被骗的千手更不会咽了这口气，他们到底还要打过久？  
　　  
　　同样的问题带土也在思考，不过他和斑想的方向完全不同。他不在乎千手或宇智波族人的死亡，他在考虑如何不被人怀疑地逐渐暴露实力。他打算将六道之力瞒到底，但如果他不想一直束手束脚下去，展示一部分能力是必须的，这场因为泉奈生还而延长的两族大战是最好的时机。  
　　  
　　带土作为战斗主力一直跟随斑和泉奈二人，在几次相互试探后，千手终于爆发了强势的反击。柱间又新修炼出了一种仙术，没有永恒万花筒的斑并不是他的对手，几乎是单方面被压着打。泉奈险些急出汗来，扉间出手必是杀招，他腾不出空去支援斑，在这个关口带土居然跟千手的一队人越打越远。  
　　  
　　泉奈架住扉间的刀，咬牙说：“是你！你们早就计划好了！”怪不得之前的试探中千手姿态很低，原来是为了等着柱间新忍术练成一举打垮他们。那队诱敌的千手也是早就安排好的，目的就是把带土吸引走，然后把他们各个击破！  
　　  
　　扉间哼一声道：“彼此彼此。”  
　　  
　　他们望进对方的眼睛，里面是与自己完全相同的雪亮的恨意。泉奈在那一刹那明白，即使今天斑没事，即使以后宇智波和千手亲如一家，他们也是一辈子的敌人，不可能改变。  
　　  
　　扑面而来的血腥味使两个对峙的人同时向后跳开，即使刀剑还指向对方，他们的目光也全投向了哥哥们的战场。不同的是，泉奈担心紧张，而扉间是对胜利的期盼，他坚信，他的大哥一定会打败宇智波斑。  
　　  
　　受伤的是斑，他的一整条胳膊鲜血淋漓，警惕地注视着木人上的柱间。柱间的忍术多偏于防守，而这个新忍术的攻击性已经不下于他，难道他今天又要输了？他又要输给柱间了？斑不甘心，他几乎日夜都在修行，为什么还是差一点点，为什么他永远不如柱间？他如果都不能胜过柱间，又拿什么去杀了带土？  
　　  
　　泉奈非常焦心，即使同样拥有万花筒，他的实力也不如哥哥，在这时更帮不上哥哥。而且这次柱间没有惯例的开场游说，他似乎是铁了心地想先把斑打服再谈，恐怕是上次千手损失惨重，族里的人都坐不住了。  
　　  
　　那边柱间仿佛是印证泉奈猜想一般，一字不说就继续攻击。无数尖利的木龙携卷着仙人查克拉呼啸着奔向斑，斑不闪不避，蓝色的须佐骨架升腾着将他全身包裹，巨大的查克拉刀出鞘，然后——  
　　  
　　然后柱间的木龙消失了？  
　　  
　　斑的攻击落空，他猛地抬头，柱间耍什么花招？然而柱间同样一脸愕然，甚至没准备第二次攻击，只是和老对手无言对视。同样吃惊的还有扉间和泉奈，作为感知忍者，扉间肯定这次攻击不是大哥主动撤销的，斑在搞什么鬼？  
　　  
　　很快他们的疑惑就解开了，带土富有特色的声音从远及近，他一路喊着“族长！”飞奔而来，跑进他们的战斗圈后惊奇地对柱间说：“咦？你那堆木头呢？”  
　　  
　　没有人回答带土的话，因为他们的注意力都被带土眼中全新的图案吸引，没有人比斑和泉奈更知道那代表什么，泉奈激动得声音都在发抖：“万花筒！你居然能开万花筒！”太好了，带土一个混血宇智波居然能开万花筒，他们三个万花筒，本来以为必败的局面瞬间翻盘，真是天助宇智波！  
　　  
　　“万花筒？”斑的表情变幻莫测，从没听说过移植的写轮眼能开万花筒，那么带土就是真正的宇智波？但他的行为又哪里像宇智波？刚刚柱间的攻击就是被他吸收的，所以他万花筒的技能是吸收？不对，如果他是真正的宇智波，以他的实力肯定早就开眼了，所以初次见面时诡异的穿透功能也是万花筒的能力吗？  
　　  
　　千手的表情则非常难看，“万花筒”三字沉甸甸地压在他们心上。虽然不知道带土万花筒的具体技能，但是从数次和斑泉兄弟的战斗经验来看，拥有万花筒的人都极其难对付。本来带土就不弱，开眼后实力更上一个台阶，诱敌的那队人任务失败，现在三个宇智波汇合，他们还有胜算吗？  
　　  
　　扉间越想越不对，这样一个高手为什么以前默默无闻？有开万花筒的资质，肯定从小就天资过人，没道理不被人知道，难道带土是宇智波秘密培养起来的武器？


	22. 原因

泉奈并不在意扉间如何想宇智波，反正在扉间心里宇智波连呼吸都是有阴谋的，他的全部注意力都放在了带土身上。宇智波开了万花筒后不仅会觉醒新的两种瞳术，连查克拉也会大幅度提升，可以说是脱胎换骨的一次飞跃。泉奈时刻关注着带土的动向，对他说道：“试一下你新得的力量！控制查克拉，我们一起向对面进攻！”  
　　  
　　带土的脸色有点茫然：“万花筒？我竟然可以开万花筒吗？我什么时候……？”  
　　  
　　泉奈大笑道：“别管这个了，去和斑哥对付柱间！”  
　　  
　　带土称是，几个起落间来到斑的身旁。他先是戒备地看了一眼柱间，然后看着斑受伤的手臂不安地咬唇道：“族长，你的伤没事吧？”  
　　  
　　斑回了他一个白眼，和他拉开距离同时向柱间出手。斑的攻势非常猛烈，和之前不同的是他完全不在乎自己陷入险境，基本放弃了防守一心攻击，逼得带土不得不出力护住他的要害。带土知道斑这是逼他多出手好观察他的招数，但面对千手兄弟和众多宇智波的眼睛他没办法扔下斑不管，只得沿用以前滑稽却有效的招数进攻，不同的是加大了查克拉的输出。  
　　  
　　这一战大大出乎了千手的预料，他们筹划多时却没想到带土这个最大的变数居然能在战场上开万花筒，本来的优势顿时不复存在，只好不甘地撤退。千手不仅没彻底打败宇智波，还丢了自己的领地，这次战役结束后胜利的天平开始第一次向宇智波倾斜。  
　　  
　　宇智波内部则是一片欢欣鼓舞，他们做梦也没想到传说中的万花筒写轮眼能同时出现三个，那个白捡来的族人居然这么厉害。长老们想的更加深远，族中记载万花筒开眼的方法是亲手杀死挚友，可是带土在战场上没有杀任何一个宇智波就开眼了，这是许多族人亲眼目睹。可见族中的记载大概有疏漏，万花筒的产生也许并不用搭上亲人朋友的性命，但具体该如何开眼还是要细细问过带土才能研究。  
　　  
　　这次战役后的庆功宴空前隆重和热闹，因为这不仅是庆祝宇智波顺利压制千手，更是庆贺宇智波中新诞生的万花筒写轮眼。宴会过半，普通族人继续在原地热闹，而宇智波高层来到另一个房间边晚宴边交流万花筒的情报。  
　　  
　　一个长老对带土道：“你能有万花筒，我宇智波实力大增，你就是族里的功臣。不知道你能不能回忆起来你是怎么开眼的？”  
　　  
　　带土不好意思地笑道：“三长老过奖了，我是宇智波，都是我该做的。”他突然奇怪道，“哎，我之前听一个族人说，万花筒写轮眼是要亲手杀死挚友才能获得的力量，可是我没……？”  
　　  
　　长老咳嗽一声道：“你别听他胡说，他也是一知半解，都是传说而已。”  
　　  
　　带土啊了一声说：“那我就放心了，之前我就不信，如果这是真的，那不就是说族长和泉奈大人都亲手杀死过朋友吗？我绝不相信他们会干出这种事。”  
　　  
　　诸位长老对视一眼，都有些尴尬。他们认为斑残酷冷血、崇尚力量，泉奈也好不到哪里去，做出为了得到万花筒而杀死朋友的事再正常不过。但他们也不好明着反驳带土，只好含糊两句带过去，询问带土战场的细节。  
　　  
　　带土仔细回忆了一会儿道：“那时候突然有一队千手冲过来和我打，他们实力虽然不如我，但配合非常默契，等我反应过来时已经离族长很远了。这时我看见了柱间的新招，才明白自己中了计，特别想赶过去帮族长，但是周围重重包围，我……”  
　　  
　　带土突然瞪大眼睛，触电似的猛然看向斑，紧接着低头闭嘴不语。  
　　  
　　长老们正听到关键处，连泉奈也很是好奇带土如何开眼，催促道：“然后呢？”  
　　  
　　带土颇为不安地扭动着身子，手指无意识地拽着自己的衣服，惴惴不安道：“这……这……我怕族长生气。”  
　　  
　　众人十分不解，一个脾气火爆的长老忍不住说道：“你开万花筒是好事，族长怎么会生气呢？”  
　　  
　　斑早就不耐烦看带土演戏，见带土又把自己扯进来，冷冷道：“我有什么生气的。”话虽这么讲，语气却仿佛要把带土当场打死。  
　　  
　　长老们都向斑投去隐晦的指责目光，带土却像没听出来一样，松了一口气继续道：“我特别激动，非常想去帮族长，又怕族长有危险，又恨自己无力赶到。我就这么眼睁睁地看着柱间出招，觉得浑身的血都涌到了头顶，眼前一片血红，竟然看不清东西了。这时我发现全身各处经脉的查克拉都疯狂地向双眼处汇集，速度快到难以想象。我当时太绝望了，绝望自己无能为力，没心思去管查克拉的异常，只在心里拼命想着‘拦下柱间！拦下柱间！赶过去！赶过去！’然后我的记忆好像出现了片刻的断层，等我再清醒过来，我竟不知怎么出了包围圈，就要接近族长了，而且柱间的攻击也消失了。我正在奇怪，泉奈大人说我有了万花筒，我才知道这竟是我做到的。”  
　　  
　　他的脸上出现了惭愧的神色：“唉，我真的不是怀疑族长的实力，我只是控制不住担心。上次族长就不高兴我打断他和柱间的战斗，这次请族长千万不要生气。”  
　　  
　　宇智波高层全都沉浸在带土的讲述中，半天没有人说话。过了片刻大长老如梦初醒道：“你是说你看见斑……咳，你看见族长有危险，一着急就开了万花筒？”  
　　  
　　带土说：“呃，好像是这样。”他偷瞄斑一眼道，“我真的不是看低了族长……”  
　　  
　　斑半点也不信带土这套说辞，众人都微微向前倾身认真听带土说话，只有他浑身放松，抱臂靠在宽大的椅背上，抬起下巴说：“哦？这么说你还是担心我了？”他不能理解带土是什么心理，每次都要演成关心爱护族长的好族人，鄙视地看了他一眼。  
　　  
　　斑的语气阴阳怪气得很明显，泉奈在桌子下面握了一下斑的手，对带土道：“我们理解，一个人实力再强，亲近的人也会忍不住担心他，这种心情和实力无关。放心，斑哥没有生气，他只是不好意思罢了。”  
　　  
　　泉奈的解释成功让长老们呛到了，斑在不好意思，开什么玩笑？带土也险些破功，泉奈这睁着眼说瞎话的本事简直比他还厉害，他到底是怎么想到扯这种理由的？还不好意思？带土赶紧把笑憋回去，装作感激释然，偏偏泉奈还一脸正经，仿佛说的是真理一般。带土心里对泉奈的评价又上了一个台阶，宇智波泉奈，真是一个深不可测的男人。


	23. 长老

几日后的会议上，带土毫无疑问地被推举为新任长老。就凭他有万花筒这一条，谁也没对他升任长老有丝毫不满。就算有人在私下抱怨“带土不过是个混血宇智波，这么快就当上长老，我在宇智波活了二十多年也没当上个队长。”，也会被支持带土的人反问回来“你不服气，你要是能开万花筒明天就是长老，我第一个支持，怎么样？”这下少数的反对势力也都无话可说了。  
　　  
　　泉奈是带头支持带土的人，带土平日和族里众人交好，就算最自恃资历的大长老也对他挑不出毛病，所以这次提拔可以说是皆大欢喜，除了一个人不爽，那就是斑。  
　　  
　　斑最讨厌泉奈有事没事去和带土交流万花筒，弟弟当然不可能有错，怪就怪带土太会装，欺骗了他单纯的弟弟，所以他找理由和带土在训练场狠打了几次。带土在众人围观下要压制实力，经常被斑打得鼻青脸肿，特别狼狈。带土脸皮够厚不嫌当众挨打丢人，在他强大的恢复能力下伤也不碍事，但是他又不是受虐狂，所以总是躲着斑的约架。和斑打与那时被迪达拉打着玩不一样，斑是真想致他于死地，多年的亡命生涯让带土对杀气和恶意非常敏感，所以和斑对打并不舒服。  
　　  
　　带土和斑在宇智波族地又不可能你给我个须佐、我还你个木遁那样放大招，交手时以体术幻术切磋为主。不幸的是，由于基础不牢，带土体术并不精通，他和斑打着打着一走神，就觉得眼前的人和当年山洞里那个对他实行魔鬼教学的斑重叠起来，心情更差了。斑并不知道带土曾经是吊车尾，最后达到超影级也不是走的精确控制技术流，可以说带土的基本功就从来没好过。斑作为族长的儿子，从小自我要求严格，忍术体术幻术样样精通。他理所当然地认为带土也该全面发展，和他交手时不过是做出样子给族人看，对带土的演技又有了更高的评价。  
　　  
　　带土在第一次挨打后就尽可能地避免被斑堵住打架，可是每次即使斑动手时周围没一个人围观，不一会儿就会不知从哪里出现一群人，嘴里说着“能得族长大人亲自指点真好啊”，脸上羡慕着，害得带土连转头就跑的机会都没有。  
　　  
　　这些人一定是斑的阴谋！带土冰敷着脸上的瘀伤想。他不能暴露六道之力，像脸上这种露在外面的地方只能等伤口自己愈合。他才不信斑能干出这种阴损的事，既能成功恶心到他，又让他从表面上挑不出一点毛病，还明知道就是他干的。带土别的不敢说，对斑的了解绝对可以用自己假装斑十几年的生涯保证，所以一定还有别人帮着斑，或者看他不顺眼。带土最初得出这个合理的结论时把自己惊到了，斑居然还有支持者？他怎么没在斑的回忆里见过？  
　　  
　　在带土的留心观察后，他发现那个看似老实厚道的宇智波火核就是暗地里挤兑他的人，自己的直觉果然很准，火核对他的敌意不是错觉。带土从没和火核有过公事以外的接触，那么敌意的来源肯定是斑。带土想不到火核知道他是让斑重伤的人，最后只能归因于火核对斑言听计从。  
　　  
　　带土对火核来了兴趣。按他一贯的性格，还不到超影级的人他看不上眼。13岁那年，和万花筒一起觉醒的还有宇智波血脉中对力量的追求。他四战时对随手就能劈开的柱间分身都没有多看一眼的兴趣，何况是这个连万花筒都没有的宇智波？但是这是斑的支持者，光这一点就足以让带土注目。带土对斑的印象停留在斑给他看的记忆里，那个曾经为族人战斗的宇智波前族长一个人背着武器默默离开，如血的夕阳映照着他拉长的背影，他的脚步坚定而孤独。曾经他就是这样带领着族人战斗，把他们护在他的身后；最后他只能独自离开，背后再也没有一个追随者。  
　　  
　　为什么当初火核没有和斑一起离开？泉奈死后，他也死了吗？带土不能确定，他调查了火核的资料，发现火核今年居然33岁，比斑还大5岁。在战国时代，能活到他这个年纪还没残疾算不错的了，最奇怪的是火核并没有娶妻，曾经的兄弟姐妹也都死于战乱，现在是彻底的一人独居。带土原以为像斑这个年纪不娶妻已经算奇怪，没想到并不止他特立独行。战国时人的死亡率极高，所以全世界的人都在拼命生孩子，许多人不到20孩子都生了几个了。斑不结婚是因为他暗恋柱间，泉奈不结婚还可以是说学他哥，火核不结婚又是为什么？斑的手下必须未婚？  
　　  
　　带土把这个荒谬的想法甩出脑海，他决定不管这个小问题，能追随斑的想必也不是什么正常人。反正不出意外火核开不了万花筒，没有他的干预最后也会死，对他构不成威胁。他要关注的是泉奈，斑一直提心吊胆怕他害了泉奈，斑不会知道最不想让泉奈死的人就是他。他不仅不会害泉奈，还会一直保护泉奈，只有泉奈活着才能保证斑无法拥有永恒的万花筒。这事斑永远不会知道了，带土不介意装作想杀泉奈来向斑换取好处。  
　　  
　　泉奈对带土的内心活动一无所知，他对带土的好感度一直保持在平均水平以上。首先他和斑一样有宇智波的通病，慕强，对带土的印象分就不错，再加上带土演的五好族人形象，泉奈不喜欢他才说不过去。他听闻了斑狠揍带土，也理解成了斑想指点带土，他高兴自己的哥哥终于不再排斥带土，还和斑提过给带土稍微留点面子，不要总是照着脸打。斑回了泉奈一个温柔的微笑说：“这样他才能印象深刻，进步快，我这是为了他好。”泉奈发现似乎没有哪里不对，下次再看见带土捂着肿胀的眼睛和开裂的嘴角，上前拍拍肩鼓励道：“加油，带土，这是斑哥喜欢你、重视你的体现。”带土只好回了他一个扭曲的微笑。  
　　  
　　泉奈找带土研究过几次万花筒后，有一天忽然叹气道：“带土，你这次开眼让族人明白了，并不是杀死最好的朋友才会开万花筒。可是之前并没有人相信，他们甚至都不敢问我和斑哥开眼的过程，就认定我们是为了力量不惜亲手杀死挚友的人。”他的眉间笼罩着阴霾，“那时斑哥才17岁！他们一边狂喜于斑哥的力量，一边畏惧诋毁着他……”他说不下去了，领导并保护这些族人，真的是斑的追求吗？这真的是他发誓要效忠的宇智波吗？  
　　  
　　带土从没听斑说过他如何开的万花筒，他对斑的秘密很感兴趣，安慰泉奈道：“我一直相信你和族长不是这样的人。族长是怎么开眼的呢？”  
　　  
　　泉奈回忆道：“那时我并不在场。那一年父亲大人和千手的族长，千手佛间交战，斑哥带着大伯家的堂哥去支援。”他的声音隐隐有些颤抖，“我穿上铠甲准备去支援，等来的却是父亲大人战死的消息，和千手同归于尽。斑哥是亲眼看着父亲牺牲的。堂哥也没有回来，据安葬他的族人说他死得很惨。那次的战斗是千手的埋伏，本来准备杀死父亲，却也赔上了自己的族长。斑哥受了很重的伤，我都要感谢上天他能从千手的重重埋伏里平安回来。他有了新的力量，整个人却失魂落魄的，然而宇智波不能没有族长，他在安葬父亲后不得不振作起来，和千手柱间同时成为了两族的新领袖。”  
　　  
　　带土不知道说什么，只好道：“族长真的不容易，他对族人一直那么尽心。”泉奈似乎沉浸在回忆里，并没有回答。带土转移话题问：“那你是怎么开眼的呢？”  
　　  
　　泉奈的眉心忽然狠狠一跳，他说：“不过也是看着朋友死在自己眼前罢了……这种感觉我太清楚了。”泉奈不想多说，他心事重重地拍了拍带土就告辞了。泉奈的话也戳到了带土的痛处，看着朋友死在自己眼前，还是以第一视角看她撞上了另一个挚友的手，这种感觉他也再清楚不过了。  
　　  
　　这一切都是因为斑！因为斑需要一个顺手的棋子，就要毁了他人生中唯一的光，凭什么？带土的手攥成拳抵在桌子上，满屋的家具都因为他外放的查克拉而颤抖。他深呼吸数次，才止住自己想去把斑虐待一顿的冲动。即使理智上知道这个斑和那些事并无关系，他也忍不住迁怒。  
　　  
　　算了，带土忽然泄了气，他这样迁怒算什么呢，岂不比斑更不讲道理？和这个斑接触得越多，他越能意识到他和记忆里的那人不同。斑和他不同，他人生中最重要的转折全都发生在少年时代短短的一年里，从此世界天翻地覆。而斑虽然如今已经28岁，却还没经历泉奈送眼惨死、宇智波千手结盟、独自离开木叶和终结之谷战败，性格和以后很不一样。即使带土对斑有着天生的厌恶，也不得不承认现在的斑远称不上冷酷无情，也讲得通道理。他还对未来有着美好的期待，他还没有对世界绝望。  
　　  
　　带土关紧院门，决定在心情平复前不去找斑，要是现在斑想揍他出气，他可不能保证下手的轻重，还是躲着好。


	24. 转变

泉奈的忽然离开只是因为他又回忆起了开眼的过程，他本以为多年过去，他可以平静地想起一切，但是他不能。族里有一句话说得没错，万花筒是被诅咒的力量，每一次的回忆都是往血淋淋的心脏上再捅一刀。  
　　  
　　他和斑现在只有彼此了，但他们并不是从一开始就这样孤独，如果不是一次次失去至亲和好友，他们怎么会双双拥有万花筒呢？  
　　  
　　泉奈没有和带土细说的是，他从小也有一个宇智波的朋友，叫宇智波青。青是分家的人，却天赋很高，从小和泉奈不打不相识地成为朋友。泉奈一直好胜心强，好不容易遇上了哥哥以外的天才很高兴，总是和青一起训练。青没有分家的软弱和讨好，她不怕泉奈，打起架来更是毫不留情。她是个女孩子，却没有女子惯常的娇气和柔弱，性格非常刚硬，泉奈一直把她当初同性的朋友相处，连让对方啃了一嘴泥的事都做过。青自然也不吃亏，第二天就找机会烧掉了泉奈的眉毛，然后两人一起蹲在地上大笑。  
　　  
　　泉奈从小立志要守护宇智波，他觉得青很懂他，每天努力地训练，盼着更强一点好为族里出力。她是多么好的人啊，泉奈想，可惜她死得太早，现在只有我记得她了。  
　　  
　　泉奈得到万花筒的那天是18岁，历史总是惊人的相似，他和青被千手的高手包围了。对方有将近20个人，泉奈几乎已经绝望了，他和青背靠背地战斗着，凭着一口气支撑杀到眼红，最后只剩下机械地挥刀。他们的查克拉即将耗尽，疲惫和伤痛使泉奈眼前一阵阵发黑，下一刻千手的刀砍上来时他甚至没有力气挪动双腿去躲避。  
　　  
　　泉奈以为自己死定了，他记得漫天的血红，然后下一刻被大力地推开。青尖叫着“泉奈大人！”，爆发出全身的力量将他送出战圈。泉奈跌坐在地上，眼睁睁地看着她的身体被十几把长刀贯穿，热血浸了他一身。大量的血从她的嘴角涌出，她的眼神依然坚定，踉跄了一步就用长刀死死撑住身体，瞪着他说：“泉奈大人，快走！”  
　　  
　　她没有丝毫面临死亡的恐惧，坦然无悔的姿态似乎把敌人也震住了。泉奈第一次在战场上哭得那么凄惨，他狂乱地喊着：“不！你不会死！你会回去，我们说好一起守护宇智波的！”  
　　  
　　青笑了，每一次呼吸都带走她所剩无几的生命，但是她不在乎。她即使面对全部的千手也毫不畏惧，她能大骂着敌人赴死，却在此刻却放轻了声音说：“不……”她的眼神渐渐灰暗，声音却是说不出的温柔，“我只想守护你呀，泉奈大人。”她终于没了声音，也没了气息，凝固成一个保护的姿势，至死也像一座雕像一样站立在战场。  
　　  
　　泉奈维持着伸手的姿势跪在地上，他面无表情，只有泪水直直地砸到泥土里。千手们狞笑着要杀他，泉奈忽然闭上眼睛疯狂地大笑，再度睁开双眼时带着从地狱来的崭新的纹路。围攻他们的千手全部死绝，他却没有丝毫地喜悦，也没有了眼泪，带着青的尸体游魂一样走回族地。  
　　  
　　他记不起那几天是怎样过来的，直到青下葬时，斑让他去抬棺，他忽然扶着棺材无声地抽泣。青死了，她死得那样惨，而自己是有多么迟钝，直到她死前都没有发现她的心意？他一直把她当成好兄弟，他为什么没有发现？除了至亲，再也没有人能待他如此赤诚，再也没有人愿意为他做一切只因为他是泉奈，他甚至都没来得及说一句话，青就带着永远的遗憾死了。为什么他不能再强一点？为什么他不能强到守护所有他爱的人？  
　　  
　　青的那句话，泉奈以前不全明白，现在他忽然全部明白了：青要变强守护宇智波是因为这是宇智波泉奈的家，如果他说他不想再做宇智波的二族长，青也会一直守护他、支持他，她看重他这个人重于家族，重于一切。他也一样，他全心为家族考虑，因为斑是族长，因为他们是斑的族人。如果……如果斑这个族长当得不快乐，如果斑不想再带领宇智波了，那么他也会毫不犹豫地支持斑。  
　　  
　　他曾经认为家族和斑是一体，但不是。有人看重家族胜过一切，甚至胜过自己和自己的亲人，比如说大长老；有人则是看重“人”胜过“家族”，比如火核，泉奈相信他是忠于“宇智波斑”而不是“宇智波族长”。他的父亲也是看重家族胜过一切，甚至不惜用他们兄弟的命去填补战场的空缺。他不是父亲，他只有斑一个亲人了，什么宇智波什么千手都不重要，他只想让斑活着，自由快乐地活着。  
　　  
　　泉奈霍地站起来，他要让斑知道，知道他永远支持兄长的决定，知道他不会用“为了全族更伟大的利益”这种冠冕堂皇的理由来逼迫他。青死亡的遗憾一直缠绕在他的心头，他在剧痛中决定有什么话一定会第一时间告诉自己爱的人，不然到时候遗憾的是两人。  
　　  
　　斑被泉奈的突然闯入惊到了，他以为族里出事了，然而泉奈开口的第一句话让他更吃惊。泉奈撑着桌子，眼睛亮晶晶地直盯着他，就像有火在燃烧，他没头没尾地问：“斑哥，你还想当族长吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”斑怀疑自己听错了，“我一直是族长，为什么突然不做了？你听到了什么话吗？”  
　　  
　　泉奈摇头道：“没有。我知道你是个负责任的族长，我们也该为了家族出力，因为我们是一体的。”他用上委婉的说辞，“如果有一天，我是说如果，你和家族不再是一体，你想追求其他的什么，我只是想让你知道，我会和你一起。”  
　　  
　　斑更加疑惑，泉奈在说什么？结盟的事情吗？他为什么突然改变了想法？他问：“你是说，你支持我违背族人的意愿，去和柱间结盟吗？”  
　　  
　　泉奈说：“你果然一直想着柱间！现在时机还不对……不对，我不是特指这个，斑哥。”他在斑身边坐下，摆出长谈的架势，“好吧，这个也算。我虽然会和你在具体方案上有争执，但是我最终不会违背你的意愿的。即使我讨厌千手，但是你是我哥哥呀，我相信你。”  
　　  
　　斑不知是感动还是惊讶更多一些，他叫了一声：“泉奈……”泉奈怎么突然改变主意了？  
　　  
　　泉奈露出自责的神色：“那时候我被千手扉间的飞雷神砍伤，在我昏过去前，我以为我死定了。我对你说了两句话，不要被千手骗了，以及宇智波就拜托你保护了。我没有想过，这并不是你的愿望。你一直渴望和千手结盟，而那些族人，你不在的时候我看透了那些恶心的嘴脸！我忽然很害怕，害怕如果我当时死了，如果这是我的遗言……”他的身体渐渐颤抖，他攥住斑的手，仿佛这样才能支撑住自己，“我了解你，你那么的温柔，你会尽力实现我的愿望。”  
　　  
　　泉奈把“遗愿”两字咽回去，继续说：“我怕极了，如果我就这么死了，如果你违心地去做，你不会开心。你孤单的一个人，没有人理解你，没有人支持你，而我甚至来不及告诉你：那些都不是我最在意的，我最在意的是你。如果你和柱间站在一起可以幸福地笑，那么我会试图理解千手；如果你不想再和族里的长老纠缠，我支持你的一切决定。”  
　　  
　　斑受到了极大的震撼，他说：“泉奈，你没有必要为了我而放弃自己的想法……你原来多爱家族我都看得到，你……”  
　　  
　　泉奈坚定地说：“不，这就是我的想法。我并不是一时冲动，从我代理族长时我就开始思考了。只不过我今天回忆起万花筒，才突然明白了我想要什么。其实我早就这么想了，只是自己并不清楚，今天就像心里有一个声音把这些喊破，我听到那个声音，才发现它把我的愿望准确地说了出来。”  
　　  
　　泉奈看着他的兄长说：“我知道你从小就发誓要保护我，因为我是你唯一的弟弟。但我也不是小孩子了，我也想保护你，做你的依靠和支撑。因为你也是我唯一的哥哥呀。”  
　　  
　　泉奈！那个曾经的小跟屁虫，确实已经是一个男子汉了。斑的眼眶发烫，兄长的尊严使他及时收住眼泪，他紧紧抱住泉奈，泉奈的呼吸让他庆幸：泉奈还活着实在太好了，他日后也会拼尽一切保护弟弟。  
　　  
　　泉奈贴心地没有戳穿斑在流泪，他搂住斑的后背说：“这辈子能作为你的弟弟诞生，能成为宇智波斑的弟弟是我最大的幸运。其他的所有都不重要。”


	25. 印记

兄弟俩静静地抱了一会儿，斑平复了情绪，他问：“你今天为什么又突然回忆起万花筒了？”  
　　  
　　泉奈松开手说：“今天和带土聊天不知怎么就提起了开眼……”  
　　  
　　又是带土！斑不得不承认，带土做过的唯一一件好事就是保住了泉奈的命，如果当时不是二话不说就虐待他，他还不至于因为自愿的“交易”而记恨。  
　　  
　　泉奈和斑又聊了一会儿，劝斑等宇智波占绝对优势后再向千手递结盟书。斑虽然厌恶无意义的战争，但他在理智上明白泉奈说得对。如果两族在结盟前没有决出无异议的主导，那么结盟后只会把明争转为暗斗，这样的联盟就像建立在浮冰上的城池，表面坚不可摧，实际从根底就脆弱不堪，随时有可能分崩离析，引来第二次战争。如果斑能知道扉间的想法，就会发现两人想到了一处，都想彻底将对方的家族征服再结盟。  
　　  
　　泉奈离开后，斑继续处理日常事务。过了一阵，他书房的门被敲响，斑头也没抬地说：“进来。”  
　　  
　　“族长，在忙啊。”来的人是意想不到的带土。带土依然用着“好族人”的语气，却听不出半点尊重和打扰别人的愧疚。  
　　  
　　“你来干什么？”斑眼里的嫌恶一闪而过，“你竟然还会敲门？”  
　　  
　　带土不等斑发话就自顾自地坐下，像主人一样随意，他说：“啊呀，斑你这就是误会我了，说得我好像特别喜欢半夜闯人房间一样。我这个人对待前辈是很有礼貌的。”  
　　  
　　带土在泉奈走后闷在床上躺了一会儿，他虽然想着不要见斑免得生气，但又实在好奇泉奈说的开眼过程，辗转一会儿决定躲在神威里偷窥。结果他正撞见了泉奈对斑的深情兄弟告白，只好又等泉奈走远才出来。有了上次被斑攻击的教训，他这次学会老老实实敲门了。  
　　  
　　带土觉醒了神威后就特别爱跟踪偷窥，而且丝毫不以此为耻，他认为这是充分地利用了神威的特性，是战略性应用。带土大剌剌地晃着腿说：“斑，我和你商量一下，下次别再打脸了行不？你看我这脸，青青紫紫的，下次被千手看见了，多么有损宇智波的形象啊！”  
　　  
　　斑冷哼一声无视带土，把他晾了一阵才说：“可以，不过你要认真和我打一次。”斑自从伤好后就加大了训练量，他自觉有长进，但不知到了什么地步，所以迫切地想和带土交手。一是检验自己的水平，二是摸清带土的招数，即使他还远不如带土，他也要明白地看出差距来好做针对性训练。  
　　  
　　“可以啊。”带土也有点跃跃欲试，他在战国都呆烦了，每天还要压制实力，从来没有打痛快过。他装阿飞时还有迪达拉陪他耍宝，现在什么人也没有，他怀疑他会先被憋死。不过这么爽快地答应不是他一贯的作风，所以他又加上一句：“不过我很好奇你的万花筒是怎么开的？”  
　　  
　　“泉奈和你说的就是。”斑显然不想纠缠这个问题，“你呢？看我有危险？为了我？哈？”  
　　  
　　带土扯扯嘴角说：“确实和你有关。”他恢复了本音，人也坐正了，神色难辨地看着斑。  
　　  
　　和他有关？这就是带土为什么恨他吗？斑试着套话：“怎么可能和我有关？”  
　　  
　　“我的朋友……我看着我的朋友死在眼前，这都是拜你所赐。”带土极力想控制住负面情绪，但是他失败了。他上前一把钳住斑的下颌说：“我有今天，也是拜你所赐。”  
　　  
　　“放手！”斑怒道。他没想到带土在他房间里毫无预兆地动手，丝毫不怕动静被别人听见。他被掐着脖子从座位上提起来，狂怒中还记着这是宇智波族地的中心，只用体术和带土对打，“你发什么疯！你、咳咳，如果是宇智波之前在任务中伤及了你的朋友，如果我个人有任何对不起你的地方，你现在就告诉我，我……”  
　　  
　　带土冷漠地松手，斑迅速退开，捂着脖子大口地呼吸，同时警惕地瞪着他。带土后退一步拉开距离说：“你别猜了，你永远猜不到的。”他俯视着斑宽大的领口，斑的脖子上印着四指宽的指痕，很快就会肿胀成一片青紫。  
　　  
　　斑厌恶地躲开了他的目光，带土说道：“你看，我就是这样恨你，我自己都控制不住。你还敢和我打吗？”  
　　  
　　“你是说我一定打不过你吗？”斑被冒犯了，“就今晚，去你上次去的地方，小心你死在那。”  
　　  
　　斑真的很年轻。带土在这一瞬间发现，这个斑太年轻了，不只是年龄和长相。他争强好胜，还不懂得掩饰喜恶，如果换做是以后的斑，一定是一脸掌握一切的轻笑操纵战局，哪里会满嘴“我杀死你”的宣言。  
　　  
　　斑看惯了带土和他独处时阴鸷的表情，见他忽然没了戾气反而更警觉，浑身都调到了战斗状态。带土试图做出一个和善的表情说：“这个不急，你休息两天，我随时奉陪。等等，你先过来。啧，你这什么表情？我给你把伤去了，你不想被你弟弟看见吧？”  
　　  
　　斑即使百般不愿意带土碰自己，却更不想泉奈明天看见他脖子上的伤担心。他不情愿地扬头示意带土动手。带土的手很老实，只有指尖搭上了他的脖子，阵阵温暖的查克拉随之传来，不到几秒钟指痕就平复如初。  
　　  
　　即使这有限的接触依旧让斑回忆起了那晚，他强忍着厌恶，自我催眠是柱间在给他治伤。带土拿开手，刚刚斑的全身都绷紧了，不难看出他那晚给斑留下的记忆极其深刻。带土刚才还在心里强调一遍不要把两个斑弄混，可是亲眼见到斑的身体表现出明显的抗拒和害怕，他内心阴暗的一角疯狂滋长：看啊，他给斑的身体和心灵留下了永远的刻痕。从前他的人生被斑扭曲到支离破碎，如今是他让斑在命运的轨迹上生生地转了个弯。这个斑从身到心都带着他的烙印，就像从前的自己的一举一动都有着斑的印记。  
　　  
　　带土病态的兴奋把他自己也吓着了，他这是怎么了，着魔了吗？他第一次在斑的面前露出迷茫的表情，他的嘴唇开合，却不知道说什么，往日纯熟的阴谋阳谋仿佛都失了声。他顶着斑怪异的眼神推门离开，像逃跑一样灰溜溜地走了。  
　　  
　　带土到底是来干什么的？晚上斑躺在床上却没有睡意，他回忆了一遍带土的举止，还是没想明白带土异常的原因。他将带土清出脑海，合上眼试图入睡：这一天他经历了不少事，尤其是泉奈让他大为震动，后来又没理由地被带土袭击，他迫切地需要好好休息来恢复精力。


	26. 工作

自从那天带土走了之后，斑就发现自己的生活轻松不少，因为带土不再有事没事地针对他，更没再色眯眯地看他。带土好像真的演好族人入戏了一样，平时见了他很恭敬，就算只有两人相处也保持距离，只谈公事。不知是不是斑的错觉，他发现带土对他莫名的偏见和敌视少了很多，而且经常找泉奈旁敲侧击地问他以前的事。  
　　  
　　如果换了其他任何一个人这样，斑都不会惊讶，但这是带土，正常就代表着反常，斑对他的提防更甚，但即使他让人多方关注，也没分析出带土的目的来。他在和带土周旋试探的过程中，意外地发现带土对管理很有一套，而且对阴谋诡计谍报刺杀非常精通，是这方面的全才。带土没太掩饰他的经验丰富，仿佛处理一族的事情游刃有余，就像他经历过人更多、成分更复杂的组织。  
　　  
　　斑很疑惑，战国混乱了百余年，各国四分五裂，最大的单位不过是家族，带土是哪里来的这种经验？难道带土背后的神秘组织力量通天，是一个地下国度？那带土身为首领不亲自坐镇，跑到他这里自己当间谍是怎么回事？如果带土不是最大的头领，那这个组织的势力让他心惊，恐怕千手和宇智波联合起来也不是它的对手。他们有什么目的？  
　　  
　　斑试探几次，带土都没透露出背后组织的一点信息，他甚至开始有点佩服带土的谨慎和心思缜密。疑惑归疑惑，带土这个免费的劳动力不用白不用，斑经常指使着他从早到晚地干活。斑本来就不耐烦处理族物，如今重要的事情交给了泉奈，不涉及机密的事统统给了带土，他就在一旁边修行边监工，非常惬意。  
　　  
　　这一切落在别人眼里就是斑重视信任带土的表现，泉奈也很高兴斑终于放下了对带土的偏见，有一次和斑说：“我早说带土不错，怎么样，现在斑哥你也看出来他很热心了吧？其实他以前就很想帮你分忧，又怕你不信任他，和我打听了很多你的事，想了解你的脾气好不惹你生气。真是难得。”  
　　  
　　斑早就习惯了带土无耻地哄骗泉奈，但是亲耳听到心里还是气不顺，他问：“带土找你打听什么？你别什么都和他说。”  
　　  
　　泉奈笑道：“我这点还是分得清的，放心吧，像忍术之类的机密我不可能说。他问的都是无关紧要的事。”  
　　  
　　斑信任泉奈分得出轻重，估计带土也问不出什么有用的情报，但这也不妨碍他看不顺眼带土亲近泉奈。于是斑增加了带土处理公文的时间，以免他有机会缠着泉奈。斑自然不会亲自分配每个任务，他把要求告诉了火核，于是火核每天都派人送来两堆快堆到天花板的文件，声称一摞是带土作为长老的分内工作，另一摞是他自愿帮斑干的。  
　　  
　　来送东西的是个非常年轻的族人，上次在战场上受的重伤还没好全，做不了需要武力的任务。他又不想闲着，就主动申请了这个任务。他送完了也不离开，坐在一旁说：“火核大人说我在哪里养伤都一样，不如来帮带土大人打下手。”这个族人有些腼腆，说着脸红了，“而且带土大人这么厉害，我跟着您也许还能学习一二。如果我有修炼上的问题能问您吗？”说着还不好意思地拿出一个记录卷轴，期待又紧张地看着带土。  
　　  
　　带土自从看见文件“咣”地一声堆满桌子就开始暗骂，他也不喜欢这种处理文件的工作好不好？可是这个小“监工”又让他没办法，只好挤出爽朗的笑容说：“我们都是同族，这种小事当然没问题了。你尽管问。”他心想最好能问一天，他宁可和人扯皮一天也不想看那么多的文件。  
　　  
　　谁知那年轻人连连摇头道：“带土大人工作要紧，我晚上也负责把这些文件带回去。我不会打扰您很多的。”然后他又拿出一个卷轴看了起来，不时瞟带土一眼，似乎在等带土不太繁忙的时候才好意思开口。  
　　  
　　带土脸都快笑僵了，心说火核找来的真是个人才。他在年轻人期待的目光下不情愿地拿起一份文件，故作深沉地看了起来。  
　　  
　　傍晚时分带土终于批完了所有的文件，他揉着酸痛的肩膀想：“以前我的梦想还是当火影，据传回来的情报说火影也要天天坐着批文件。我小时候要是知道这个就绝不会想当火影，谁爱当谁当去。”  
　　  
　　带土被文件淹没的日子持续了数天，隔两天送东西的就会换一个人。带土早就明白这是斑在整他，只不过从以前的打脸“武整”变成了现在的“文整”。偏偏所有人都认为他新长老上任得斑的信任，他还无法明着拒绝，别提多憋屈了。  
　　  
　　要是换到以前带土绝对要去找斑的麻烦，但自从那天他明悟了斑和他记忆里的人不同，他就不想把斑当仇敌看了。而且经过他和泉奈明里暗里地打听，他渐渐拼凑出了斑年轻时的形象，和日后的性格喜好判若两人。这么说也不对，他以前了解斑，因为他了解斑本质上的恶，了解他行事的风格，也能准确地预判；但他以前也不了解斑，他不知道斑作为一个“人”的模样，不知道他第一次吐火球时有没有烧伤自己、喜欢吃什么讨厌吃什么这种“无关紧要”的小事，也没必要了解。眼前的斑是一个鲜活的人，不再是资料里寥寥几句记载，“好战、野心家、天才”不足以概括斑的十分之一。所以带土无法再把斑当成曾经的熟人和仇人相处，做什么也不愧疚，他在尝试放下对斑固有的印象和偏见。  
　　  
　　带土还不至于因为这点小事向斑下黑手，但他的忍耐也是有限的，于是他在一个月黑风高的夜晚拦住斑说：“族长啊，我有点建议。”  
　　  
　　斑绕过他说：“明天再说。”  
　　  
　　带土赶紧追上说：“我也不想大半夜找你，但是每天早上一睁眼就有人堵在我门口让我干活，我没时间出来啊！”  
　　  
　　斑心说这几天是清净不少，原来带土去安心干活了。他并不知道带土每天具体要批多少文件，疑惑的说：“你的效率是有多低，一天都干不完。”  
　　  
　　带土抽抽嘴角，把斑领到他的书房，指着仍在桌子上□□着的一沓文件说：“你看，这是我白天没看完剩下加班的。”  
　　  
　　斑随意拿起一份翻看，问：“加班？”  
　　  
　　“就是额外地工作。斑啊，难道那几个长老都像我这么忙？哪来的这么多事？”带土也拿出一份文件说，“我不是为了自己清闲，我可是真心为了宇智波的发展来建议。你说说我天天干的都是什么，我堂堂一个长老，连谁家少了一袋米、谁和谁的儿子又打起来了这事都要管，简直太过分了！”  
　　  
　　带土义愤填膺地说：“我们作为全族的首领怎么能事事都自己干呢？底下的人都是干什么的？大事小事不分，早晚把自己累死。对，还有前两天，说是上次战后抚恤慰问的物资不太对，让我挨个核对，难道我们就没有专门负责仓库和账册的吗？我为宇智波的未来深深地担忧啊。”  
　　  
　　斑快被带土的连说带演逗笑了，他浏览了一遍带土的文件，确实都是平时该分给各部门干的。他知道这是刻意为难带土，心说火核真了解他，他看着带土不时活动脖子和肩膀果然痛快了很多。斑决定见好就收，而且他过几天准备再给带土一个大差事。他说：“这是帮你熟悉一下长老的工作。你既然这么热爱宇智波，明天开始继续过来帮我干活吧。”  
　　  
　　带土苦笑一声，他觉得斑作为族长管的事也太多了，想当年他无论是在水之国还是在晓哪里管过这么多杂事，还不是首领当得好好的。他这次真心地提议道：“其实我觉得你堂堂一个族长，就该每天指挥别人干活，大事你决定就行。”  
　　  
　　斑诧异地看了他一眼说：“哪个族长是这样的？听说柱间比我还忙。”  
　　  
　　“怪不得……”带土想，原来火影喜欢事事躬亲的传统是从初代那里传下来的，柱间就算有仙人体不嫌累也早晚被耗死。  
　　  
　　“怪不得什么？”  
　　  
　　“没什么。”带土赶紧一本正经地说，“我觉得这个不好的习惯要改，你留点精力干别的多好。就像其他几个长老，别让他们闲着，多给他们找点事干，省的他们吃饱了撑的每天没事就琢磨怎么对付你。累死那几个老不死的。”  
　　  
　　斑皱了下眉，带土的言语粗鄙是他平生罕见，不过说的倒是有道理。他对带土说的减少文书工作有些兴趣，不过他不想留到太晚，起身说：“行，明天你来找我谈。”  
　　  
　　他出门前说：“你说得对，我该指挥别人干活。那么给其他长老增加工作的任务就交给你了。我会派火核来告诉你哪些事能放心给他们，你负责‘说服’他们就行。”  
　　  
　　带土刚说了句喂，斑就走的没影了。带土心想：“斑真是阴损，交给我这个受累不讨好的活，让我把其他人都得罪个遍。他越来越阴险了，明天当着泉奈的面一说不怕我不接。算了，我消极怠工还不行吗。我有这个功夫还不如让这些长老死在战场上，还没人知道是我干的，省时省力。”他丝毫不觉得自己的想法更加阴险狠毒，不过他也没兴趣真动手帮斑参与宇智波内斗，心里抱怨一番就睡下了。  
　　


	27. 带土的决心

第二天带土去找斑粗略地提了提建议，泉奈也在一旁兴致勃勃地听着。泉奈了解斑想结盟的愿望，自然希望斑在族里的威信越高越好，最好能把那几个长老都打发走。正好现在战事也不会出现什么变化，是时候把精力放在内部修整和建设上。  
　　  
　　宇智波已经占了绝对的上风，除非千手再出现一个柱间一样的强者，否则他们彻底失败只是时间问题。宇智波显然看到了这一点，全族战斗的热情空前膨胀，几位主战的长老更是得意，天天想着什么时候能完全消灭千手。高层里只有三人未发话。斑不表态，泉奈也跟着不表态，带土则是懒得参与。  
　　  
　　带土在几次决定性战役中的表现不仅使他扬名于宇智波，更让他的名字荣升到了千手暗杀榜的第二位。千手的暗杀榜是他们族内的秘密，带土能知道纯属是他某一天手痒，忍不住用神威去千手族内闲逛了一圈的收获。他回来后当笑话一样讲给斑，说到斑一直是榜首，泉奈居然退到了第三，他这么善良的人怎么会如此拉仇恨。  
　　  
　　斑对带土强大的情报网早就见怪不怪，唯有听到“善良”二字时才产生了强烈的翻白眼的冲动。带土刻意滑稽的战斗方式很像看不起人，几次三番的耍宝已经彻底把扉间激怒了。  
　　  
　　千手扉间是一个严谨又正经的人，他认为两族打仗是一件非常严肃的事情，容不得半点嬉笑，任何的疏忽和轻敌都是自掘坟墓。所以在一次战役中，当他看见敌方的主力宇智波带土忽然出现在面前，第一时间就是退后结印，在脑中模拟分析各种对战的可能。  
　　  
　　他认为自己的反应无懈可击，也是任何一个优秀的忍者应有的素养。带土动了，扉间的感知力度立刻攀升，同时双眼盯着带土，不放过任何一个细节。带土本来浑身松懈地站在树枝上，他眼光一闪，瞬间转为倒挂在树上，双手抬起，结了一个简简单单的印。  
　　  
　　扉间并不因为印的简单而轻视，更不因为带土身上毫无查克拉波动而掉以轻心。他知道，这可能是诱敌的计策，他身经百战，这点基本的花样并不足以使他上当。他更加警觉，他清楚，致命一击往往就隐藏在下一刻。  
　　  
　　果然，带土的表情也严肃了。他没有穿铠甲，深色的长袍倒垂下来，似乎形成了一个玄妙的姿势。他保持着结印姿势大喊：“秘术——伞蜥之术！”  
　　  
　　他的声音穿透了战场，数十个千手惊骇地看向这里。扉间猛然用出最强的防御，他就知道，这个藏着无数秘密的宇智波定然会秘术，而秘术是少见和杀伤力巨大的代名词。  
　　  
　　他不停地感知着带土的查克拉，只要能找到这个秘术的破绽，那么下一秒就是他反击的开始！很快，一秒钟过去了，两秒，三秒……带土依旧倒挂在那里，周围没有任何忍术出现。扉间惊讶道：“你……”这是什么忍术？需要如此长时间的准备？他该趁机打断吗？  
　　  
　　带土突然哈哈大笑，他挠挠头，轻松地说：“这个术就是这样啦。”  
　　  
　　扉间彻底怒了，他被气得冒烟，咬牙道：“你！”  
　　  
　　带土挥舞着双手说：“你看，我这个衣服，像不像那种蜥蜴？我觉得特别像，所以特意研发出这种秘术……”  
　　  
　　在带土手舞足蹈的讲解中柱间和斑泉兄弟也打到了附近，斑难以形容地看了带土一眼，柱间却在交手的间隙关心地大喊：“扉间！你没事吧，我刚才听见一个什么秘术……”  
　　  
　　带土见大部队来了也不再玩耍，纵身一跃加入了战斗。扉间在勉强招架间并没有多余的精力向柱间解释或者骂带土，这一口气竟一直憋到了撤退。扉间回到千手的第一件事就是咆哮着把带土升到暗杀榜第二，他瞪着气得更红的眼睛说：“他看不起人！他竟然敢耍我！可恶的宇智波，比斑还可恶！不，还没斑可恶，比斑还是差一点，总之不是什么好人！”他对一旁大气不敢出的族人说：“你们！愣着干什么！通知情报部，把宇智波带土升到第二位，如果有机会不惜一切代价杀了他和斑！”  
　　  
　　斑和泉奈拥有写轮眼，视线范围远超常人，那天都完整地看见了这一幕。泉奈很欣赏带土不时气一气千手的做法，不知为什么他看见扉间阴着脸就格外高兴。斑这时大体来说还是个正常人，他第一次见到带土这种无赖式的打仗，深深地觉得丢了宇智波的脸，使宇智波高傲的形象毁于一旦。他虽不知道扉间之后的反应，大体也可以想象出来带土如何上了黑名单。因为带土乱七八糟的“秘术”已经不是第一回了，任谁次次被耍还完全打不着耍自己的那个人，都一定对这个人恨得咬牙切齿。  
　　  
　　斑在心里感慨，在共同的敌人带土面前，他居然能和千手扉间互相理解了，看来柱间所说的人与人之间推心置腹、互相理解并不是完全的无稽之谈。  
　　  
　　斑回忆完带土的“毁形象秘术”，要笑不笑地对他说：“你出去。”  
　　  
　　带土明白这是代表斑有事和泉奈商量，他说了声“是”抬脚就走，没想到却被泉奈拦下了。泉奈对斑说：“带土也不是外人，我觉得他刚才的见解就很好，有什么事不如让他听听。”  
　　  
　　带土确实没兴趣听他们兄弟俩的私房话，和泉奈推让起来：“这不好吧，族长都说了……”  
　　  
　　泉奈却很坚决地说：“没什么不好的。你对斑哥的称呼怎么还是这么生疏，你不要怕他，他很欣赏你的。他对你期望高才显得严厉。”泉奈突然想到了什么，好奇地问，“对了，你今年多大了？你和斑哥谁大？”  
　　  
　　斑也有点好奇，虽然没说话，眼睛却转向了带土。他对带土的个人情报了解太少，虽然知道他的身世有大半可能都是在胡编，却渐渐相信他有宇智波的血统。如果知道他的年纪就又多了一个线索。  
　　  
　　带土没觉得这是秘密，他相信斑就算想象力再丰富也不会联想到他是木叶时代的人。他说：“啊，我啊，我今年31……”他居然比斑还大了！带土后知后觉地意识到这点，怪异地看了斑一眼，正好和斑探究的眼神撞在一起。  
　　  
　　泉奈兴致勃勃地还想说话，斑突然不想继续这个话题了，他立刻出言转移泉奈的注意力：“我叫你们来是有一个想法，但一定会遭族人反对。”以他对泉奈的了解，万一泉奈说出“带土大哥”之类的话来拉关系，他要呕出内伤来。  
　　  
　　泉奈果然提起了精神问：“什么？”  
　　  
　　斑无视了带土，他不认为带土会在意宇智波。这个想法他已经酝酿了一段时间，他对泉奈说：“我们快赢了……我们以后也没有再打仗的必要了。所以族里的规矩要改，我要废除小孩子6岁就要上战场的规定。”  
　　  
　　泉奈一惊，战国时代，男孩6岁就要战斗是各大家族约定俗成的传统，从没有人打破这个规则。他和斑身为族长的儿子更要作为全族的表率，可以说没有童年，生下来就是为了战斗做准备。他能想象到斑这个举措会遭到守旧长老的一致反对，甚至会在宇智波外掀起风波。  
　　  
　　斑继续说：“我们曾是兄弟五个……哥哥们死了后我就是长男，但我那时也无力保护你，只能眼睁睁地看着你抱着比自己还长的刀去和对方的成年人战斗。父亲大人因为我们而骄傲，但更多的是要让我们去增加战力，维护宇智波的荣耀。所有的家族都拿小孩子当炮灰，如果有人不这么做，就是凭空少了战斗力。恶性循环下人们战斗的年龄越来越小，多少人活不到成年。”  
　　  
　　他说：“这样的现实是错误的，我从小就想要保护你，想要消除无谓的牺牲。我知道你讨厌柱间，但是他和我的想法是一样的，我们不想再看见有小孩死去。现在我管不了别的，就先从族里开始改变。”  
　　  
　　泉奈听到斑说要保护他时有点羞赧，他不习惯斑在外人面前直白地表露感情。听到后面渐渐深思，说道：“我虽然没你想得那么多，能为所有人考虑，但是我支持你。我能理解为人兄弟的那种担忧，这样一想，那些从小就上战场的族人的兄弟姐妹也一定十分担忧他们，我想你是对的。”  
　　  
　　他突然目露凶光道：“谁要是反对你，我要让他们见识一下我们的厉害。”他猛地盯着带土说：“你说对么，带土？”  
　　  
　　“啊？”带土也在沉思，脱口就说，“不要这么明显，暗地里做……不是，他们劳苦功高的，我们该给他们个面子，让他们回家养老浇花就行了。”  
　　  
　　泉奈欣慰地说：“不错，带土。我原来觉得你实力很好就是人太单纯，日后和千手打交道要吃亏的，看来你在斑哥手下学习得有效果。我们身为忍者，就是应该多接触一些黑暗的东西，要不然会被那些老狐狸耍了。”  
　　  
　　带土赶紧尴尬地一笑补救形象，他险些忘了泉奈没见过他阴暗的真面目。他刚才真的被斑的话震惊了，在他固有的印象里，斑是为了一己之私肆意利用别人的人，他都快忘了斑也是木叶的创始人之一，他也曾经有过这样美好的理想。他能分辨出斑的话出自真心，甚至有些将要开创先河的忐忑，在这个时代，斑和柱间的想法称得上伟大。  
　　  
　　带土想起自己虽然是被人忽视的孤儿，但比生在这个族长儿子都没有特权的残酷年代要好得多。他长到12岁才毕业，他少年时代简单平静的生活得益于眼前这人。他13岁时跟着水门老师参与战争，是因为三战打到了惨烈的地步，木叶不得不拿刚毕业的下忍中忍当炮灰去填补战场巨大的空缺，仿佛又倒退回了战国时代，柱间和斑的梦想根本没有实现。  
　　  
　　柱间作为初代火影建立的制度并不能保证和平。带土突然想，他并不是要追求永久的和平，那是斑中年后不靠谱的想法，但是显然柱间的政策连几代的和平都保证不了，时代就像画了一个圈，最终什么也没有改变。木叶的黑暗面让他都心惊，腐烂的木叶并不比他的晓和雨之国干净。他相信这不是初代火影的本意，而且柱间和斑的追求已经是战国时代的先驱，他的优势只不过是来自未来，这才看得更清楚，如果他生长在战国，未必能有更好的想法。  
　　  
　　但是他已经在这里了，他如果不想一切重复，他如果想走出一条新路，那么……首先柱间不能成为初代火影，扉间也不能成为二代。带土想到这里把自己惊住了，他的血什么时候又开始热了？明明不是他的时代，他操什么心呢？难道他被斑的憧憬感染了？  
　　  
　　但是这个世界也不像是假的，也许他的改变真的可以影响后世，影响未来的“他”。他的理想也绕了一个圈，小时候的“我要当火影”是想受人关注和爱戴，也是想改变冷冰冰的“任务大于一切”的规则。现在么……既然宇智波注定作为战胜方结盟，那他辅佐斑当火影就好了。  
　　  
　　斑日后对月之眼的偏执是因为他早就预料到了木叶的黑暗，点明了柱间的本末倒置，却没有得到任何支持，在孤独和绝望之下才寄托于大型幻术。现在一切都有救，只要他尽力阻拦那些会滋生黑暗的政策，防止宇智波的衰落，同时保证斑和柱间感情顺利生活美满，再除了黑绝永绝后患，估计斑也不会没事去搞月之眼。  
　　  
　　带土自认为想得非常有道理，简直是天衣无缝，他复杂地看向斑说：“斑……你说你想和敌人推心置腹地结盟，也是为了以后不再有无所谓的牺牲吗？为了千手和宇智波……为了所有家族的孩子吗？”他第一次没假意用敬称，坦白地问出了心中所想。木叶的历史课本刻意淡化了斑的功劳，但是他亲眼所见，斑思想的高度，斑所做的努力丝毫不比“忍者之神”逊色。他对斑的厌恶已经淡化了许多，甚至开始隐隐生出敬佩，因为他自问并不能达到从小忧心天下的程度。他也第一次对他和斑的初遇感到后悔，这个斑是无辜的，他要是当时没那么失去理智就好了。  
　　  
　　斑诧异于带土的提问，但他认为自己的想法没有不可对人说的，承认道：“对。”他自嘲一笑道，“我知道你会觉得我不可理解，人人都为了自己和家族考虑，他们真的打疼了打累了才会听我说一句。现在占了上风，一个个又要消灭对方，不知道心里怎么骂我不可理喻，又不敢当面和我说。”  
　　  
　　带土说：“我能理解你，你的想法就算放到一百年后也是超前的，每个国家都会为了自己的利益打仗，动不动武器的区别罢了。”他想起鼬的言论，改一改说道，“他们的眼光拘泥于一家一族，拘泥于一国，‘器量’狭小，没法理解你的。”  
　　  
　　斑真的吃惊了，他本来预计带土不反对自己就行，可以用计让他干活，没想到带土居然支持自己，也看不出他什么目的。带土的转变太突然，斑不信他真心认同自己，不过多一个支持的总比多一个反对的好。  
　　  
　　泉奈虽然也奇怪带土成熟的迅速，说起话来一套一套的，不过带土认同支持他哥哥就是友军，所以他并没有多想，朝带土赞许地点点头。  
　　  
　　斑没去深究带土的变化，对着泉奈把他的想法一口气说完道：“还有一个，族里常年战争死了许多青年，这是前一阵我让火核统计的12岁以下孤儿的名单。”他拿出一份文件递给泉奈，泉奈扫了一遍说：“怎么这么多？是之前惨败的原因吗？”  
　　  
　　斑说：“是。这些孤儿没人管，全靠着亲戚接济吃饭。我们宇智波内部的忍术是父子相传，又没人正式教他们，他们的死亡率很高。我虽然没想好要怎么管，但一直这样肯定不行，我现在的想法是族里出钱出人建立专门的机构，再派老师教他们，生活上也由族人共同照顾。”  
　　  
　　泉奈皱眉说：“想法是好的，但是除了我们肯定没人愿意出钱出力，哪个族人会干带孤儿这种‘没前途’的活？但是如果我们直接收养他们来教育又不行，其余的族人一定说你偏心，长期下去父母健在的小孩会对单独受族长恩惠的孤儿产生嫉妒，不利于下一代的团结。”  
　　  
　　共同抚养孤儿！斑这是要在宇智波内部提前实践孤儿院和学校吗？带土再次受到了震动，他也是孤儿，他童年时在宇智波的待遇简直惨不忍睹，根本没人关心他，他只能靠着特别的热心去吸引别人的注意，要不然哪天他死了也不会有人知道。如果他也像鼬和佐助一样受到富岳的指导，也许就不会因为吊车尾而被人嘲笑了吧？如果斑曾经在宇智波不是那么被孤立，是不是也会提出一模一样的想法？  
　　  
　　战国时的忍术都是父子相传，即使在木叶时期许多家族的忍术都是秘密，比如日向的柔拳，比如猪鹿蝶，不可能教给外人。学校的建立使教育又多了师徒相传这一途径，打破了亲缘关系，在战国是跨时代的举动。而他现在将要见证学校雏形的雏形的诞生，他忽然想到，木叶的学校制度其实也有许多可以改革的地方。  
　　  
　　斑在意牺牲族人的子女，木叶对待为了村子牺牲的人的后代可不怎么好。父母如果上了慰灵碑还好，如果不够格，子女的日子将更惨。带土想到鸣人小时候的日子就很讽刺，虽然那是他造成的，但四代夫妇为了村子牺牲，三代居然不能派人好好照顾一下鸣人，这个村子真是腐烂到无可救药，鸣人没长成他这样可以说是奇迹。  
　　  
　　带土虽然恶心木叶的黑暗，但不会否认它的先进之处，忍者学校那套刚好可以拿来借鉴。他提议说：“我想起来了，有一些族人的实力不是很好，做任务去打仗都是送命，不如让他们当老师。还有一些人因为之前的战斗受了重伤，余生无法剧烈打斗，他们的战斗经验丰富，也可以来教学，这还让他们觉得自己更有价值。”  
　　  
　　斑眼前一亮，泉奈更是直接称赞道：“好呀！我们再讨论一下细节，三天后的长老团例会上正式提出来。”


	28. 新的决议

斑和泉奈连续三天讨论教育孤儿的细节，他们在长老团会议上提出后果然收到一片哗然。大长老带头反对废除男孩6岁上战场的规定，他脖子上的青筋根根暴起，几乎当场拍桌子和斑打起来。因为斑说了提高战斗人员的年龄，却没说提高到多少岁，只说暂时不再派新人加入作战部，年龄和实力标准以后再议。  
　　  
　　带土猜斑是想等结盟后和柱间共同讨论，但大长老显然不能理解，他只看到了宇智波的青少年战力将骤降，会把已经得到的大好优势让出去。他自己也是6岁开始厮杀，认为如此天经地义，斑只扔下一句决议，一副你们爱不爱听都要照做的样子，他气得双眼充血，不顾忌族长的尊严开始言辞激烈地反驳。  
　　  
　　斑并不像那天一样详细地解释，他说完就坐回主位，冷眼看着大长老唾沫横飞。带土都觉得不妥，他对斑的印象改观后就不再拆台，还帮着他受了大长老的几句责备。不得不说大长老的话极其难听，带土陪着笑脸安抚他，都快真起了杀心。斑却对泉奈和带土的明示暗示视而不见，他似乎已经不想再和大长老一派纠缠，不在乎直接撕破脸面。  
　　  
　　带土再一次做小伏低请他消气后，大长老一拂衣袖，看都不看带土，从鼻子里哼道：“你让开！你一个新上任的长老，还不够格和老夫说话！你不要给斑说好话。斑，你今天必须给诸位一个交代，你这是要毁了宇智波的根！我是你祖父辈的人，老夫当年上战场时……”  
　　  
　　斑一直没有反应，除了从眼里透出浓浓的不屑。直到大长老开始乱喷口水指着斑的鼻子骂时，斑神色一凛，骤然爆发出的巨大查克拉威压碾压过会场，所有人在那一瞬间都仿佛被死神光临，颤抖着喘不过气。大长老像被突然掐住脖子一样噤了声，他试图抗拒斑的威压，神色狰狞地死死撑住桌子和斑对视，把牙咬得咯咯作响，却坚持了不到几秒就直接被威压余波拍在椅子上，死寂的会场里回荡着哐当一声巨响。  
　　  
　　大长老颜面俱失，在绝对的实力差距面前他也无法再开口反抗。斑又等了几秒，才缓慢地收回查克拉，族人在他威压收回的那一刻终于感到心脏重新开始跳动，回过神来发现后背都被冷汗浸湿了。他们对斑的敬畏又上升一层，斑在战场上犹如鬼神的身影他们不是没见过，如今这久违的威压指向自己才回忆起斑的脾气十分喜怒无常，是传说中为了万花筒可以亲手杀死挚友的人，他们得罪了斑说不定哪天就身首异处。  
　　  
　　斑早就被乱糟糟的会场吵得头疼，他见自己的威慑起了效果，似乎满意地点点头：“没人反对就这样定了。”宇智波高层们看资历威望最高的大长老都不说话，自然没人敢开口，斑的这项改革竟就这样迅速通过了。  
　　  
　　带土低着头装严肃，心里却汗颜：明明有这么多种方法可以让族人同意，斑偏偏选了最简单粗暴的武力威慑，以后族人会更害怕疏远他。他能理解斑不耐烦宇智波族人的心情，但是想当火影这种作风是不行的。不过没关系，他会用上多年的经验帮助斑，不信不能把千手比下去。  
　　  
　　过了片刻，斑开始一条条地细说教育抚养孤儿的政策。族人们沉浸在斑的余威里，会场依旧鸦雀无声。直到斑提出族里专门设立预算，大长老才硬着头皮开口，底气却远没有之前充足：“族长，我们虽然控制的领地大大增加，但今年的税收还没有上来，况且之前的战争已经使族里财政赤字了，要先补齐缺口……”  
　　  
　　泉奈第一次见到大长老狼狈的姿态，很是新鲜。他发自内心地高兴，笑着说：“这一项是长期的预算，我和族长都认为很有必要。未来还会不会打仗我不清楚，但谁也不敢保证日后族里就没有孤儿了不是？就像大长老您，您也不敢肯定您的子孙一定都亲人健在，万一出了什么意外，这也能保证您的子孙吃饱穿暖、正常学习忍术，您说是吗？”  
　　  
　　大长老被噎的没话说，他被斑震慑住后自己气势先弱了，已经无法死硬地和斑作对。最终他们讨论的结果是今年的预算先由族长家垫付，等明年族里经济状况好转后再由全族公中出资。泉奈清楚，这个“垫付”的钱肯定是要不回来了，不过现在的情况已经比他预想的好得多。  
　　  
　　斑是名义上的老师和总负责，但是他事情繁忙，肯定没空天天教学，接下来就是要选出具体负责的族人并选拔老师。这些长老的心思又活分起来，他们才不想干这又累又没前途的活，有空不如多做任务。他们彼此诡秘地交谈一番，都把不怀好意的眼光投向根基最浅的带土。  
　　  
　　带土心里叹一声，他知道躲不过去，而且这事别人来做肯定给斑拖后腿，斑心情不顺就要搞事，不如他主动揽过来。他换上热血冲动的表情，站起来大声说：“我、我想来负责！”  
　　  
　　他动情地回忆道：“我也是孤儿，我为了养活自己和母亲几次差点送命。我刚刚听到族长的话太感动了，如果我从小长在宇智波这个温暖的大家庭，即使没有双亲，我也能吃饱穿暖，跟着大家学习了。族长能考虑到和我一样的孤儿，我十分感激，一定把这事做好，让所有人都能享受到族长的关怀！”  
　　  
　　斑的表情扭曲了一瞬，其余的长老脸色也怪怪的，不过他们庆幸有带土这个“笨蛋”主动站出来，纷纷开始称赞带土最合适。斑虽然怀疑带土的人品，但对他的能力还是肯定的，况且别人也不会用心出力，还不如交给带土，于是在皆大欢喜中带土被推举为了新任“教育部”负责人。  
　　  
　　散会后，斑发布了新命令并且招募常任老师。这时候实力还没有“下忍”“中忍”“上忍”之分，斑就以实力最弱的战斗人员为标准，招募无法上战场出任务但理论丰富的族人和因伤退役的族人。他们在讨论时带土提出了增加文化课的教育内容，因此斑还招募无法战斗但善于照顾人或者有一定文化艺术水平的女性。斑原本有些看不起女性，认为弱女子在忍者世家里是拖后腿的存在，经过带土的游说发现她们似乎也有作用，本着减少吃闲饭人员的原则第一次公开强调要女子来领差事。  
　　  
　　带土鄙夷地说：“你知道什么，温柔美丽善良的大姐姐才是人进步的动力啊！想想微笑时就像浑身发光的女孩子，他们一定会为了保护她拼命努力变强。”你这个醉心于柱间的基佬哪里能懂女孩子的美好，带土在心里默默补了一句。  
　　  
　　斑嫌恶地说：“我以前知道你变态，没想到你这么变态。”  
　　  
　　“我冤枉啊，纯欣赏懂吗？”带土说，“好吧，说正经的，你看这么多人母亲早亡，这样刚好能有人当母亲姐姐的角色，对小孩成长有利。”  
　　  
　　斑一想好像也有道理，这才同意了找女性族人当老师。散会后就剩下斑和带土两人，带土叫住他说：“你是名义上的老师，最好也多抽时间去教教啦。”  
　　  
　　斑已经考虑好了一周至少去一回考察功课，这是他的责任。不过他好奇带土是怎么想的，问道：“为什么？”  
　　  
　　带土以为斑不想亲自去，赶紧分析说：“这是培养你嫡系的大好机会啊！你想想，他们无父无母的，当然和老师关系最好，你再教他们忍术，你们天然就是一体的，以后这全都是你的部下。”他想起木叶的师徒相传体系，越发觉得其他长老没有远见，把这个收拢部下的大好机会让了出去。  
　　  
　　他说：“你看你喜欢柱间吧，以后应该不会有后代吧？所以下一任族长肯定从旁支里选，你选几个天赋好的徒弟，栽培他们继承族长，他们也会全力支持你，这是好事啊。”  
　　  
　　斑听到带土再次把“喜欢柱间”毫不在意地说出口，差点恼羞成怒。他不喜欢自己的感情生活被人议论，而且战国时代民风保守，养点小姓没什么，喜欢男人到影响结婚生子就惊世骇俗了。他没想到带土居然想得这么远，把他没有后代怎么找继承人都考虑到了，比他自己都想得多，那点羞恼也都被诧异取代了。  
　　  
　　斑对带土与常人不同的思维来了兴趣，他说：“我喜不喜欢……不关你的事。而且你怎么肯定我就没有后代？就算柱间也……男人之间会因为……彼此加深情谊，但没人会为了这个不结婚。”  
　　  
　　“哈？”带土难以理解，“你都28了还不结婚，你说你不是因为想和千手发展点关系出来我都不信。别人怎么样我不知道，但是你要是真加深什么鬼情谊了还结婚是不可能的。”  
　　  
　　斑冷淡地说：“不要说的好像你很了解我一样，还有你不要再提他的名字！”他想到柱间对自己根本只是正常的朋友之情更生气了，狠狠瞪了带土一眼。  
　　  
　　带土还在絮絮叨叨：“感情要忠贞啊，好在宇智波基本都忠贞。有了喜欢的人还去和别人结婚，简直不是男人的行为！”他想到日后柱间的孙女都有了，觉得有必要提前制止这种行为。不过以后要是斑做了火影，柱间也就没必要和别人联姻了，他相信以斑的脾气是绝对不会接受漩涡的。  
　　  
　　为了以防万一，他继续劝斑：“这就是人渣的行为！垃圾！废物！你千万不要觉得这事在这个社会很正常就妥协，这是不对的，你可不能‘理解’他，你要宣誓主权，看谁还敢嫁他。”  
　　  
　　斑的表情再次怪异了，他和柱间还什么也没有，带土居然已经想到了他们能成功在一起然后因为逼婚压力不得不分开，还一口咬定他是受害者，抹黑柱间的形象，教他怎么给别人的联姻搞破坏。他说：“你这么激动干什么……我和他现在就是朋友。”他的眼神隐隐包含着怜爱，缓缓地说，“想的太多是病，得治。”  
　　


	29. 老师

带土摇头：“好心没好报，我这是提醒你，你自己一辈子的大事要上心啊！”省的到时候伤心搞事连累别人。  
　　  
　　“我一直奇怪，你操什么心？”斑想不通，“就算我和柱间……你有什么好处？你难道是想看着我好？”他说到最后嗤笑一声，带土一直变着花样给他找不痛快，怎么可能盼他过得好？这种奇幻的理由他自己都不信。可惜他对柱间的想法一直藏在心里，能亲近到和他讨论感情问题的只有泉奈，他又不可能和弟弟讲他患得患失的单恋，只好和身为敌人的带土随便聊两句。斑完全把带土当成了树洞，带土人前人后两幅作态，不可能把他俩的单独谈话散播出去，是个安全的听众。  
　　  
　　带土语塞，他还真是希望斑事业爱情双双顺利，但他不可能和斑提到月之眼，只好胡扯道：“我……我当然不是为了你。我在和柱间的交手中，发现他是一个非常好的男人！”他引用道，“一流的忍者在交手的一瞬间就能明白彼此的想法，我和柱间交了那么多次手，觉得他对你也有意思，你还是有机会的。”  
　　  
　　斑半信半疑，带土的理论很新奇，不过要真是交手就能明白彼此的想法，他和柱间不就早该心意相通了吗？带土似乎也知道自己说的不靠谱，他干笑一声说：“对了……说了你可能不信，但我觉得我们这样彼此防备不好，效率低。我是真心和你合作要帮宇智波的……要不然以后我免费帮你和你弟弟治疗，你就忘了那事，别总想着杀我了吧？”他说完自己都心虚，他做的事多过分他也清楚，他目前还拿不出足够心动的条件让斑放下对他的戒备和仇恨。  
　　  
　　斑一时间没反应过来：“什么事？”他在带土的讪笑中突然了悟，冷笑道：“你还敢提！”他近前揪住带土的衣领，万花筒直勾勾地盯着他道：“记住了，你的命先存在我这。”  
　　  
　　带土像被震住了一样愣愣的，斑留下一个威胁的眼神转身离开。带土在空无一人的会议室里站了半天，这才“哎呦”一声反应过来。刚才斑为了提升气势凑得太近了，他甚至忘了“不要和万花筒对视”的原则直直地看进斑的眼睛里，幸好斑没顺手给他个瞳术。斑的头发又长又密，刚刚走的时候糊了他一脸，现在他的脸还隐隐作痛。他想：年轻真好呀，这个斑真有活力……哎我怎么像一个老头子一样？  
　　  
　　“带土大人，您在做什么呢？”一个前来打扫的族人小心翼翼地问。  
　　  
　　“啊，我在想柱间眼光真不错呀…..”带土感慨着，突然发现这是谁在和他说话，赶紧改口说：“我在想我们和千手的领地，千手柱间的战略眼光真好，他们控制的都是富裕的地方，我们下次要夺过来。”  
　　  
　　“哦，您真是太辛苦了，想得这么深入，不愧是带土大人啊！”那个族人一脸崇拜地说。带土哈哈一笑勉励几句，迅速溜出了会议室。  
　　  
　　经过了一周的紧张筹备，宇智波内部“学堂”终于设立起来。斑宣布所有的适龄小孩都可以来学习，但其他人都对这个师资力量薄弱的学堂持怀疑态度，最终来的只有十几个孤儿。斑还宣布孤儿或者家庭困难者可以免费吃穿，只要成年后再反过来资助学堂就行。  
　　  
　　学堂的成立只有一个简单的仪式，斑作为族长和名义上的老师当场演示了几招，几个孤儿第一次见到威力如此巨大的忍术，全都两眼发光地盯着斑。斑也不知道如何带孩子，他只好照搬了自己父亲的做法，演示完了让他们跟着老师好好练习，并定下每周都会来，所有人都能和他请教。  
　　  
　　学堂顺利地运行了几个月，斑开始不放心总是抽空前来，不过那些小孩暂时学不了高级的忍术，他来了也只是教基本功。小宇智波们对斑这个平时高高在上的族长又敬又怕，几次相处下来才有小孩大着胆子向斑请教。斑也不在意小孩能不能理解，有人问他高级忍术就演示一遍，同时讲讲要点。宇智波多数追崇力量，斑的实力又是很直观地体现出来，慢慢的斑就多了几个崇拜者，以斑为榜样进步飞快。  
　　  
　　斑的要求比较高，平时又不苟言笑，再加上族长的头衔，小宇智波们一般对他都恭敬有余，亲热不足。斑类比了自己父亲的教育方法，没觉得哪里不对，他认为他们有点怕他很正常，毕竟他小时候对父亲也是敬畏居多。几个月的配合工作中斑又对带土有了新的认知，就是他居然很适合当老师，没过多久就和小宇智波们打成一片。带土对外的形象一直是开朗爱笑，再加上他某种程度上的幼稚心态，很能和小孩们合群，天天有人追着他叫“带土老师”。  
　　  
　　带土也很意外自己还有当老师的天赋，他带学生们并没含什么算计，基本就是随着本性。他其实脾气不错，一般的三勾玉族人都比他高傲，他在这些人的衬托下顿时成了宇智波里最好说话的人。而且他是从吊车尾时期过来的，很能指导基础不好的学生，经常鼓励他们，很快所有的小宇智波都喜欢围着他请教了。  
　　  
　　带土发现自己在的时候学生们的气氛很活泼，但如果斑来了他们就会立刻安静，严肃地站好等着斑考察。带土很不解，有一天在午饭后问道：“你们都怕斑吗？为什么他一来你们就紧张啊？”  
　　  
　　几个人互相看看，最后一个胆子稍大的孩子说：“嗯，是啊，族长大人这么有威严……带土老师你不要告诉族长哦！”  
　　  
　　带土忍笑说：“嗯，不会，这是我们的小秘密。你们为什么怕斑呀？”  
　　  
　　另一个孩子说：“因为、因为族长大人很严厉啊，而且他长得也好可怕……”  
　　  
　　带土没想到还有长得吓人这种理由，他指着自己的脸说：“可是我长得更可怕，你们也不怕我？”  
　　  
　　那个小女孩憋红了脸说：“不是的！不是说长相，就是斑大人很严肃，我们也不敢亲近……而且怎么能和族长大人没大没小的？”  
　　  
　　带土问了一圈，连那几个斑的崇拜者都有点怕斑，不过他们是出于对强者的敬畏。带土心说这可不行，这是给斑找嫡系的，都变成自己的学生算是怎么回事？他语重心长地说：“你们族长人很好的，只是看着凶而已，你们多和他说说话就知道了。”他不惜用上了千手柱间肉麻的形容，“斑是个，咳，很温柔的人。学堂这件事就是他提议的，还因此得罪了好几个人，我什么也没做，最多教教你们忍术。”  
　　  
　　一个斑的崇拜者忽然很激动地说：“我、我知道！我之前都是吃不饱穿不暖的，自从族长大人发布了新命令我才能过得这么好，玲姐姐做的饭是世界上最好吃的饭！而且能跟着族长大人学习，我以前想也不敢想，我只远远地看过族长大人……”  
　　  
　　他说：“族长大人是我这辈子最重要的人！可是我心里知道族长大人的好，却不敢和他亲近，我总觉得自己会打扰族长大人，我真想快点变强为他分忧……”  
　　  
　　带土点头说：“不错不错，你怕他干什么，他心里也有你们。你下次去主动和他搭话，他还能把你打跑吗？多几次就熟了。你们都怕他他也会伤心的。”带土明白斑当然不会伤心，不过他为了给斑找部下用心良苦，随便说说也没什么。他心说这些小宇智波真不成气候，哪里像他，他小时候就从来不怕斑。他选择性地遗忘了自己以为斑是死神时吓哭了的光辉事迹，鼓励那个学生主动找斑说话。  
　　  
　　那个小孩在带土的口遁鼓舞下果然充满了信心和勇气，对斑的崇拜就差写在了脸上，口头语都变成了“我永远支持斑大人”。带土欣慰地一笑，这孩子叫宇智波刹那，天赋不错，十年后就将是斑的又一大助力。  
　　  
　　带土自认为在明确了“要改变曾经木叶不完善的制度”这个目标后，对斑十分尽心尽力，连教育收徒这种大功劳都抢着让给斑，也没改善他在斑心中的形象一点半点。斑想得很简单，带土突然变殷勤肯定不怀好意，不定在憋着怎么给他挖坑，所以更警惕了。斑对带土的认知建立在“动机不纯”和“行为变态”上，所有的思考都从这两点出发，所以带土表现得越无害他越觉得有问题。  
　　  
　　带土没想到自己的人品在斑那里的评价长期负分，也低估了自己给斑带来的心理阴影。在他看来和斑互相伤害简直太正常了，斑恨不得杀了他也没什么，还能促使斑提高实力，只要斑没恨他恨到走歪路就行。他估计斑一时半会儿不会对他改观，那么他只有从行动上出发，做大事来显示自己的诚意。  
　　  
　　带土认为时机差不多了，他开始逐步显露自己的实力，在一次和斑的对打中居然打成了平手。围观的宇智波纷纷骇然，斑一直是他们心中最强大的人，能压制斑的唯有忍者之神，他们从没想过宇智波内部还能出现第二个和斑一样强大的人。长老们更多的是庆幸，谁能想到那个三勾玉的宇智波遗孤居然能有如此巨大的潜力？现在他们有两个“宇智波斑”，谁还敢阻止他们？  
　　  
　　带土之前在战场上验证，扉间在四战时给他留下的飞雷神印记已经失效，大概是穿越时空带来的效果。没了这一点顾虑，带土对上千手更有信心，也不用害怕有一天扉间用出飞雷神自己解释不清身份。斑知道带土原本的实力，所以对他的“变强”并不意外，这只能说明带土决定开始展现他的力量了，唯一要关注的就是他这么做背后的原因。  
　　  
　　斑热衷于和带土对打，一是为了在战斗中提升自己的实力，二是为了观察带土的招数。这次战斗中带土似乎被逼得很狼狈，斑知道他在装却不准备放过，能追着他揍一顿有什么不好呢？斑打得兴起，竟然在族里开了须佐能乎，巨大的刀呼啸着砍向带土。围观的族人纷纷惊叫，带土也大叫一声，仿佛查克拉耗尽一样跌了一跤。斑不为所动，他知道带土最后一定有办法避开，挥刀坚定地对着带土的脖子砍过去。  
　　  
　　带土脸色巨变，他没有结印，浑身却爆发出无数粗大的木头。褐色的木头扭曲着架住斑的查克拉刀，带土喘了口粗气，背后竟有长出几根木刺向四面八方射去。  
　　  
　　斑的脸色瞬间极为难看，他抬手解除了须佐，不敢相信地盯着带土问：“木遁？！”他知道带土秘密惊人，却没想到他还藏着这样的秘密。他是宇智波吗？如果不是，他哪来的万花筒？如果是，他又哪来的木遁？木遁不是柱间特有的血继限界吗？  
　　  
　　观战的宇智波中正有一个长老，他倒抽了口凉气，失态地大叫：“木遁！”带土这才像被惊醒了一样撤了攻击，他迷茫地问：“木遁？我刚才那个……是木遁？我觉得和千手柱间的不一样啊。我……我刚刚可能是感到危机所以查克拉爆发了，那是木遁吗？”


	30. 木遁

那个长老还在不敢相信地重复着：“这不可能，这怎么可能？！”他毕竟是长老，很快便勉强稳住了心神，驱散了围观的族人并且叫来了其他长老。  
　　  
　　斑依旧在一动不动地和带土对视，带土却好像打定主意要装到底，一脸无助地四处张望。斑非常想单独揪住带土逼问，但带土选择在大庭广众下暴露，显然是没给他机会出手，现在在族里的长老都来了，斑只能沉着脸用眼神杀死带土。  
　　  
　　那些长老窃窃私语一阵，大长老随意抓来一个当时在场的族人问：“到底是怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　那个倒霉的族人两腿发抖，哆哆嗦嗦地汇报：“这个……族长大人在和带土大人切磋……族长大人开了须佐能乎……”  
　　  
　　大长老瞪了斑一眼：“荒谬！切磋怎么会用上须佐能乎？”他表面上在训斥族人，实际却是在指责斑。斑冷冷地瞪回去，大长老这才想起上次会议上丢的脸，不甘心地移开目光。  
　　  
　　那个族人更害怕了，他既不敢得罪大长老，更不敢得罪斑，但他又不得不说实话，只好硬着头皮讲：“属下不敢说谎，当时所有人都看见了……然后、然后……”这下他真不敢说了，求助地看着当时在场的长老。  
　　  
　　大长老不满道：“吞吞吐吐像什么样子！你说！”  
　　  
　　族人深深地埋下头说：“带土大人摔了一跤，族长大人大概没收住力，刀差点砍到带土大人的脖子……”  
　　  
　　这下所有的长老都对斑产生了隐晦的不满。他们相信族人说的是实话，因为当时很多人在场，他不会说肯定被拆穿的谎言。斑和带土对练时用上须佐能乎就有些过分，直接对着要害进攻那就是有杀心了，当时带土要是躲不开呢？这哪里是对族人的态度，分明就像对待敌人赶尽杀绝。  
　　  
　　几个心思活络的长老想得更多，斑这是不满带土了？因为带土的实力大增威胁到自己的地位而想铲除他？居然已经心急到要在族里动手了，斑果然是为了力量和自身的地位不择手段。  
　　  
　　带土敏锐地注意到长老们表情的变化，赶紧摆手说道：“族长是为我好！我知道只有生死危机才能激发出人的潜能，族长为了让我尽快进步才没有手下留情的。”  
　　  
　　一个长老清清嗓子问：“带土，你刚才的忍术是怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　可是无论长老们怎么问，带土都一问三不知。几个长老再次商讨一番，一个人想出了一种可能，问带土道：“带土……你知道你父亲是谁吗？”  
　　  
　　带土回忆半天，说出了一个谁也没听过的名字。带土说他不知道父母的姓氏，他的父亲早逝，他已经记不清父亲的长相。他是宇智波的后裔也是母亲在他开眼后才告知的。  
　　  
　　一个长老诱导他回忆：“你再想想，你母亲有没有提过你的父亲？比如说你父亲有什么特征，有没有留下什么遗物？”  
　　  
　　带土努力回想道：“我……我只听母亲念叨过父亲的名字。她说父亲在我很小的时候就去世了。父亲虽然实力不好，但是非常爱她，愿意用生命保护她。哦对了，母亲常常看父亲的一个遗物……”  
　　  
　　长老眼睛一亮问：“什么？”  
　　  
　　带土说：“大概是父亲生前喜欢的一件旧衣服。虽然衣服已经褪色了，但母亲很爱惜它。我记得是传统的和服，绿色的上衣，白色的裤子，米黄色的外褂，并没有什么特别的地方。对了，为什么要问我的父亲呢？我刚才的忍术……真的是木遁吗？”带土一脸无辜地问。  
　　  
　　斑的眼神闪烁一下，几个长老表情微妙，最后大长老说：“我们要回去找古籍才能确定……问你父亲是为了确认是不是宇智波返祖的一种忍术。好了，你先回去，我们有了定论再告诉你。这不一定是木遁，你不要乱想。”  
　　  
　　大长老的话漏洞百出，然而带土却没有怀疑，乖乖地“哦”了一声就离开了。一个长老在他离去后舒了口气说：“幸亏他这么好骗……怎么办？”  
　　  
　　大长老的表情前所未有的严肃：“今天晚上神社里秘密集会，所有人必须来。斑，你和泉奈也必须参加。”他又拿起了长辈的架子，斑一直想着带土的木遁也懒得理他，当场就给外出的泉奈发了密信。  
　　  
　　半夜时分，宇智波神社灯火通明，带土以外的所有的宇智波高层都围坐在一起，个个表情凝重。一人说：“带土今天描述的明显是千手的传统族服。没有其他家族的衣服和他们相似，所以即使上面没有族徽也不会弄错。带土只在战场上见过千手，认不出来也正常。”  
　　  
　　另一人说：“我猜测他的父母是千手和宇智波相约假死私奔，由于实力很差所以没人在意，竟然成功了。他们没想到能生出来实力强大的儿子。带土的母亲恐怕也猜不到他竟会同时觉醒写轮眼和木遁，所以什么也没告诉他就让他来宇智波了。”  
　　  
　　其他的人都赞同的点头，唯有斑知道带土的这个故事肯定是假的。斑越听越觉得带土的“身世”仿佛在暗示什么，就像在影射他和柱间一样。带土难道是以他们为蓝本胡乱编造的？那他岂不就对应成了“实力很差为爱私奔的母亲”？斑的脸黑了，他心里对带土人品的评价再次突破下限。  
　　  
　　神社里的气氛沉重到近乎凝滞，按理说结合二族血脉的人会被敌我双方猜忌厌恶，但是带土太强大了，如果他转而支持千手将会对宇智波造成毁灭性的打击。几个长老静默良久，一人说：“不能让他去千手那边！我们如果不告诉他……”  
　　  
　　一人立刻反驳：“不行！如果我们骗他，他下次要是在战场上用出了木遁，千手难道是瞎的吗？如果这事由千手告诉他，他生气我们的欺骗，当场倒戈怎么办？”  
　　  
　　先前那人立刻意识到了左右为难之处，说道：“可是我们怎么说，直接告诉带土他是千手和宇智波的后裔？他如果立刻跑了呢？除了族长谁拦得住他？而且今天见到他的木遁的族人不少，他在宇智波很有声望，人心不稳啊……”  
　　  
　　一人提议：“我们能瞒一刻是一刻，提前布置好结界防止他叛逃。”  
　　  
　　大长老阴沉地说：“是个方法。但是明天就是长老团例会，如果他追问我们怎么说？”  
　　  
　　一个较为正直的高层迟疑着说：“带土为宇智波做了不少贡献，我看他并没有二心。我们这样像对待敌人一样隐瞒欺骗……不太好吧？”  
　　  
　　他的声音立刻淹没在一片反对声中。所有的高层争论不休，谁也拿不出一个好的解决方案。斑讨厌人多吵闹的场所，而且他明白这一切都是带土的计谋，他们这场会议毫无意义，所以更加不耐烦。他和泉奈都被拉过来开会，泉奈听得很认真，而他数次都想再放一次查克拉威压让全场安静。  
　　  
　　高层们谁也无法说服谁，最后齐刷刷地看向了斑，一个代表说：“族长大人，您看怎么办？”  
　　  
　　斑倏地抬起眼睛直视那人，他并没有开写轮眼，黝黑的眼睛里闪烁着两道寒光，看起来比写轮眼更加吓人。他把那人看得冷汗直流，才开口道：“无聊。”  
　　  
　　族人呼吸一滞，他不知哪里触怒了斑。一个中年男子看不下去了，他是宇智波的二长老，也是斑的伯父，他怒视斑道：“斑大人！如果不是您在切磋时下重手，带土怎么会当众觉醒木遁？这害得我们根本没有充分的时间反应，而您竟然像没事一样的旁观！”  
　　  
　　很少有人敢用指责的语气和斑说话，尤其是在斑被带土气得一肚子邪火时。斑本想像对付大长老时一样粗暴武力镇压，但他在看清是伯父时诡异地熄了怒火。他深吸一口气，什么也没说，直接推门离开了。  
　　  
　　神社里回荡着砰的一声巨响，宇智波高层全部震惊了，他们面面相觑，不敢相信自己族长就这样粗鲁地离席。过了半晌，大长老才像被激怒的狮子一样疯狂咆哮着：“好！好！好！斑真是厉害了！我宇智波有这样的族长真是奇闻！”他被气得狠了，连说了三个好字，险些背过气去。  
　　  
　　五长老已经没有实权了，他对斑更为记恨，这时说道：“族长自己惹出来的事，居然毫不关心。我们给他善后他还摔门，他心里到底有没有宇智波！”  
　　  
　　泉奈听不下去了，他说：“你注意身份！这是你该议论族长的语气吗？五长老，你最心系宇智波，你有什么好方法吗？”  
　　  
　　五长老这才愤愤地闭嘴。他们左右争吵不出结果，只好无奈地散了。  
　　  
　　第二天，长老团例会。除了带土昨晚睡了个好觉，其余众人个个都带着黑眼圈。带土看着好笑，见所有人都目光闪烁地看他，主动开口说：“那个……我那个是木遁还是宇智波返祖的忍术？”  
　　  
　　长老团明白该来的总会来，但是怎么说？谁去开这个口？他们互相交换眼神，会议在带土说完那句话后竟直接冷场，半天没有人接话。  
　　  
　　带土正酝酿着再说一句“还是你们还没查完不确定？”给他们台阶下，就听见斑平铺直叙地说：“是木遁。因为你父亲是千手。”  
　　  
　　斑特别不想看带土演独角戏浪费时间，他直接配合带土的表演，想赶紧把他的剧本推进到下一阶段，好看出他的后招。  
　　  
　　带土没料到斑那么直接，他“无害族人”的面具都快挂不住了。斑这一下子打乱了他的节奏，就好比直接把他推到了悬崖边，他不得不临场应变做出新的反应。  
　　  
　　带土先迷茫，再震惊，惊讶中还带着三分狐疑，怀疑中还透露着对族长的十分信任和对自己身份无法接受的矛盾冲突。他这一套变脸做下来脸都快抽筋了，不过长老团比他震惊十倍，所以没人有心思仔细关注他的表情有没有破绽。  
　　  
　　如果宇智波长老团知道世界上有草泥马这种动物，那么他们的心情一定如同千万头草泥马在狂奔。他们没想到斑这么独断专行，搞得他们比昨天还被动十倍。一个擅长和稀泥的长老赶紧缓缓地和带土解释，晓之以理动之以情，先赞颂了带土父母爱情的伟大，再回忆带土来宇智波后的一点一滴，每一句话都侧面透露出了宇智波的温暖和美好，同时不动声色地抹黑了千手内部的风气。  
　　  
　　带土维持着高深莫测的表情沉默着，其实他心里快笑死了，这个长老简直是个人才，他以前怎么从来没注意到。他等长老的演说终于告一段落，慢慢地站起来，声音里透露出茫然和苦涩：“我……这对我来说太突然了。我，让我回去想想……”  
　　  
　　他说着失魂落魄地走出会议室，脚下的路线竟成了一条直线，整个人一头扎进了一片归属于宇智波的森林里。  
　　


	31. 林间谈话

大长老愣了一愣，跺脚道：“不好！他怎么去了那里！如果他要跑怎么拦着！”  
　　  
　　森林虽说归宇智波所有，但只有一面和族地相连，剩下三面都是开放的，根本无法提前包围。事出突然，他们正面打斗不是带土的对手，又没有提前准备，短时间内都愣在原地。  
　　  
　　五长老说：“本来想把他骗回房间，再悄悄的，下药也好包围也好，我们总能想些对策。如今只能干等着吗？”  
　　  
　　泉奈干咳一声，将所有人的注意力都吸引过来后说：“我平时和他的关系还不错，不如我追过去劝劝他，万一他想岔了我也能拦一拦。”泉奈了解这几个长老，如果不是被他打断讨论，接下来必定没好话。他不想斑被人几次三番地指责，虽然他也觉得斑这次太独断了，但是那是他亲哥，就算错也是长老们更有错。  
　　  
　　其余长老也没有办法，说着“也好，请泉奈大人快去。”就散了。泉奈是真想拦住带土，在他看来千手有什么好的？至于千手的血统……带土既然选择了姓宇智波，那么就相当于他那个千手父亲是入赘，他还是宇智波的人。就是，他们千手凭什么娶宇智波的女子？就算带土的母亲实力很差也不行！要来就必须是入赘！  
　　  
　　泉奈边走边想，丝毫不觉得自己的逻辑哪里奇怪。他快走入森林时被斑伸手拦住了。斑的神色有些疲惫，他说：“你回去吧，泉奈，我去找他。”  
　　  
　　“好。”泉奈信任斑，但是他总是莫名的不放心，又说不出为什么。他在担心带土认真动手伤害斑吗？这怎么可能。难道是因为斑的表情不对？是了，斑一直有心事的样子，即使他们连续的胜利也没有让斑开心，为什么呢？泉奈想不通，他担心地加上一句：“我和你一起去吧？”  
　　  
　　斑说：“不必，你留在族里，有什么事好应对。”斑拿不准带土这样作态是不是为了引他出去单独谈，如果泉奈在旁边，他有好多话就问不出来了。他目送泉奈犹豫着离开，自己则顺着带土留下的踪迹追进森林。  
　　  
　　随着斑的深入，他感到自己作为一个忍者的专业素养受到了侮辱。忍者，隐匿行踪、刺探情报、乔装暗杀都是基本功，他眼前的痕迹实在是明显到不能再明显，丝毫没有半点遮掩过的迹象。被踩扁的草丛、被折断的野花、被划伤的树干到处都是，连成一道歪歪扭扭的轨迹，仿佛一个巨轮从森林中央碾过一样。别说是他，就算任何一个普通人来都能顺着这指示牌一样的痕迹找到带土。  
　　  
　　斑这下确定带土是故意引自己来了，他从奔跑改为了慢慢散步，顺手扯下旁边一丛残败的野花冷笑一声。野花原本很齐整，偏偏上面印了一个硕大的脚印，像是生怕别人不知道是有人故意踩上去一样。斑对花的品种没有研究，只知道大概没毒，茎上密密麻麻的刺刚好适合做暗器。  
　　  
　　斑找到带土时他正面对一颗光秃秃的大树凹造型，头45度角低着，手背在身后，似乎一个满腹心事的忧伤青年。带土发现来的是斑一人，便从自己营造的忧愁氛围里出来，换做一个高深莫测的表情扭头说：“你来了……”  
　　  
　　他还没说完就被一团黑影糊了一脸，他下意识地接住问：“咳咳、什么东西？”  
　　  
　　斑鄙视道：“你的反应能力真让我吃惊。”  
　　  
　　带土这时才迟钝地感到脸上一阵刺痛，他随意拿手背一抹，出血并不严重，大概是几道擦伤。他也看清了手里印着自己脚印的大红色野花，表情有点不自在地说：“谁知道你这人脾气越来越暴躁……我不是躲不开，而是没危险的懒得躲知道吗？”他说的是实话，他完全没感应到斑有杀气和查克拉异动，所以他也没防着。而且花丛袭来时和金属的破空声不同，没有触发他的战斗本能。  
　　  
　　斑说：“我懒得和你废话，你到底想干什么？”他真的不能理解带土如今的想法，也不知道往哪个方向猜测。他对带土的印象一直是“不管计划着做什么总之不是什么好事”。这个原则以前准的很，可是在带土不再和他作对后，他就突然对带土的行为模式失去了判断。他实在失去了和带土兜圈子的兴致，所以直接问了出来。  
　　  
　　带土也乐得斑直白，他酝酿多时的台词终于有机会说了。为了拉近距离、表达善意，他特意向前走了几步，想拉着斑坐在地上一起说话，营造出一种轻松和谐、夕阳下一起坐在火影岩上畅谈未来的气氛。谁知他左脚刚动，斑就黑了脸，用团扇指着前面的草地说：“站住！就站那，别过来，有话说话。”  
　　  
　　“什……”带土刚说了一个字就被斑打断：“再往前我就要动手了。”  
　　  
　　带土悬在半空中的脚又收回去了，他搞不懂斑又抽什么风，只好乖乖地退回去。斑沉下脸，眼前这场景带土难道不觉得眼熟吗？只有他们两个的森林、几颗大树围着的空旷草地，除了把晚上换成了白天，和他们初遇的那夜多么相似！  
　　  
　　斑一直忌讳着和带土独处，眼前似曾相识的环境又勾起了他不好的回忆。他厌恶带土离得太近，更憎恨自己居然留下了不大不小的心理阴影，平时他倒不怕带土，可是现在……眼前和善到有点傻气的人和那天冷漠中透着疯狂的施虐者重叠，斑的手搭在团扇上，死死忍住动武的冲动。  
　　  
　　带土迎风而立，他用余光看见自己的长袍飞扬，觉得颇有四代目身穿御神袍的亲民风范，满意地说道：“我想干什么？你不是一直想结束战争和千手结盟吗？”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“现在的契机刚刚好。你一直主和，我也主和，他们没办法反对。我相信千手很愿意结盟。你看，我早就说过，我和你的合作是非常有诚意的。”  
　　  
　　斑不敢相信带土选择在这个时间点暴露木遁竟是为了促成结盟，他的目的是什么？总不可能果真是为了展现诚意。带土太痛快了，他反而觉得不可靠，半晌问道：“为什么？”  
　　  
　　宇智波家传的疑心病害人，得治。带土沉痛地想，我去哪给他编个靠谱的理由出来？他索性不编了，耍无赖似的说：“我有一个理由真的和假的似的，说了你也不信。我为什么这么做不重要，反正结果对你有利无害。所以我们可以略过这个骗来骗去的过程，讨论一下结盟后干什么。”  
　　  
　　“结盟后？”斑依旧觉得不真实，带土不仅态度转变的突然，做事的节奏似乎也一下子变快了，他想防，却无从防起。但他不是没有决断的人，从追入森林到现在的时间里他早已冷静下来，他有信心在和带土的互相利用中得到好处。他已经不像开始时那样对带土的底细十分执著，他赞同带土的观点：对方怎么想并不重要，重要的是对自己有利，而且在可控范围内。  
　　  
　　斑的随口反问被带土理解成了另一层意思，他难以置信地说：“你不会以为结盟后就没事了吧？你……宇智波和千手休战后就天下和平了？结盟只是开始，我敢打赌之后的麻烦事比你当族长时更多。”  
　　  
　　你把我当成什么了！难道我是天真的小孩吗？斑不悦地想，反问道：“那你说说有什么麻烦事？”  
　　  
　　带土一时语塞，他知道的太多，短时间内反而挑不出现在能说的，只好故作高深地说：“首先，小心千手扉间。”  
　　  
　　斑嗤笑道：“这不用你说。”  
　　  
　　带土想起了柱间的一系列回忆，说道：“他对柱间的影响力远比你想象的深，而且他对宇智波……他了解你，斑，你的敌人比你的朋友更了解你。”所以作为曾经的敌人，我也了解你。  
　　  
　　斑警觉道：“是么。”他把带土对扉间的评价归于他强大的情报网，不得不信一部分。但是他认为以扉间的实力难以掀起什么风浪，所以多少有些轻视。  
　　  
　　斑略显敷衍的神情瞒不过带土，带土知道斑看不起扉间的实力所以不在意，如果换成一无所知的他也会一样。但是他知道未来的发展，必须要变着法地引起斑的重视。他想了想说：“我大概知道你在想什么。你认为你和柱间联手，没有人能阻挡你们是吗？这点我认同，但是柱间的想法未必和你一样，你怎么知道你们之间没有分歧？”  
　　  
　　斑这次稍微认真地看了带土一眼，这是在提前挑拨离间？他问：“你这次又是怎么知道的？你的情报人员告诉你的？”  
　　  
　　带土回避了这个问题说：“你又怎么知道你们处处一致？你只是在小时候发现你们理想一样而已，这些年难道你和他共事过吗？结盟就相当于你们的理想实现了吗？他有时候想法过于……”带土用了个中性词，“天真。不信你等着，除了千手和宇智波外，世界上还有那么多家族，你看他会怎么处理。”  
　　  
　　斑捕捉到了重点：“你是在说结盟后收服附属家族的问题？”这确实是件大事，带土刚刚的话也让他无从反驳，他当然没有和柱间共事过，不过他有信心柱间和他的想法一样，“自然是他们以千手和宇智波为首，剩下的问题回去后再讨论。”  
　　  
　　带土明白他一时半会儿无法说服斑，不过他没必要继续这个话题，他只需要给斑提个醒，斑以后就会对本可能忽略的问题留心。而在未来，事实将会比一切有说服力。他含糊道：“唔唔，你说的是。还有个事，你在家族里建的学校，也可以考虑扩大规模了。”  
　　  
　　斑似乎在出神，不知道有没有听进去。带土只好继续强调：“结盟书你和柱间来签。之后的事，小到结盟仪式怎么举行，大到新的首领谁来当，还有家族住址、两族分工之类的事，只要沾上千手扉间，你就一定要小心。”带土无法明说未来，他找不到既能透露未来又让自己不被怀疑的方法，只好进行了无耻的推锅大法，把矛盾转移到千手扉间身上。反正这些事多多少少都有扉间的参与，我也不算冤枉他，带土无赖地想。  
　　  
　　斑嗯了一声，看起来并没有完全放在心上。达成共识后，他就不想在这里和带土耗时间了。他说：“知道了，你走不走？”  
　　  
　　带土看了一眼天色说：“你先回去，和泉奈悄悄地说我想通了，我明天再出现。”他不怀好意地说：“这事要突然，要快，趁两族没反应过来，先把盟结了。”  
　　


	32. 议和

第二天一早，全部的宇智波高层都来到会议室。他们受到泉奈的召集而来，本以为泉奈劝回了带土，谁知并没有看到带土的身影。泉奈把人群的躁动尽收眼底，按照斑透露的信息说：“诸位不要着急。昨天我和带土谈了很久，他一时知道这事难以接受，说还要再想想。他让我放心，无论他的决定是什么他都不会伤害宇智波。而且他感念宇智波对他的恩情，一旦想通了就会亲自回来说明。”  
　　  
　　这话说了和没说一样，长老们的心依旧悬着。一个长老说：“泉奈大人，就您对带土的观察，您觉得他有透露出什么倾向吗？”  
　　  
　　泉奈一脸肯定地胡编乱造：“我看他心里很乱，不过下意识地还是对宇智波亲近。而且我稍微透露了一下千手曾经对宇智波俘虏的作为，他虽然没表态，但心里肯定不舒服。”  
　　  
　　长老似乎放心地点点头，他还想再说什么，忽然被推开的大门吸引了在场所有人的注意力。  
　　  
　　带土逆光站在门口，衣袍沾满青草的碎屑和点点泥痕。他的眼中布满血丝，神色憔悴，显然是一夜未睡。他带着两个浓重的黑眼圈，看上去精力却很充沛。长老们都屏住呼吸等他说话，唯有斑多看了他两眼。斑很清楚昨天带土并不是这种状态，肯定是特意“化妆”后才过来，难不成真的演戏演上了瘾？斑自己都觉得荒唐，其实他无意中真相了，这就是带土少有的“业余爱好”。  
　　  
　　带土已经进入了状态，他深吸了一口气说：“我昨天想了一夜……”  
　　  
　　他顶着长老们炽热的目光说：“我希望宇智波和千手握手言和。这不仅是因为我自己。我承认我有私心，两边都是我的血脉兄弟，我不想让任何一方受伤。但我还认为，我们这样打下去没有意义。我们两个家族不知打了多少年，也没有人知道当初为什么开战，只知道对方杀了自己的父母兄弟所以一定要报复。今天你抢了我的地，明天我截了你的货，如果我们把打仗的这几百年用来一起发展，如今我们该多么富强！”  
　　  
　　长老们一直认为带土要么选择千手要么选择宇智波，完全没有考虑到第三种可能，一时间都愣住。大长老磕磕绊绊地说：“可是我们已经要打败千手了！只要再坚持一阵，彻底消灭掉千手，宇智波就是最强的……！”  
　　  
　　带土赶紧给斑使眼色，这种时候就该族长来拍板顺便立威。谁知斑一句场面话也没说，直接宣布道：“我一直主张结盟。既然带土你支持，那么明天就去给柱间送结盟书。”  
　　  
　　这下不只是长老们，带土也惊讶得要命，他怎么不知道斑既简单粗暴又行动力极强，明天？他是低估了斑迫切的心情和对长老团的厌恶，他本意是让斑分析分析讲讲道理，既能树立起英明睿智的形象，又能暗中敲打他们，现在反而有反面效果。带土赶紧反思，他这种“辅佐”方法看来行不通，斑不仅和他一点默契也没有，性格也不能以他固有的认知来揣测，下次需要配合时一定得提前沟通串词。  
　　  
　　斑一直有一句话冷场的本领，有时甚至他不说话，只是坐在那就能让会议成功冷场。带土不得以只好自己补救：“我和族长都是这样想的。我们没有必要彻底消灭千手。你们想，这就像下棋，比如我们有100个棋子，千手有50个，如果我们损失25个棋子来消灭千手，那么我们还剩75个。如果我们把千手的50个棋子变成自己的，那么我们就有150个了。这样的话我们再对上其他家族也会有绝对的优势，我们的势力会越来越大。”[*]  
　　  
　　带土曾经不能理解木叶满嘴的爱与理解，和敌人做思想工作有什么用？绝对的实力就能碾压一切。后来在四战战场上他理解了，木叶的招数虽然有时虚伪，但极为好用。比如他们策反了他，就等于削弱了斑一半的实力，当时要是没有他和斑勉强对战，没有他一心救活鸣人，不知忍者联军还能剩下多少人。这些长老无法理解斑的理想，他就只好以利动人。  
　　  
　　长老们都露出深思的神色。其实以他们的实力，即使带土不做任何解释，宇智波其他人也无法阻止他们的决策。斑明白这一点，所以他懒得说。带土也明白，但是他的目的是帮助斑扭转名声，用“做领导的艺术”让他人心服口服。斑过于自负自己的实力，在战争年代他这种高压领导还说得过去，但在和平年代就行不通了。  
　　  
　　带土有点懊恼，他本意是让斑积累名望，怎么又变成他自己的功劳了？这不和他的想法越来越远吗，下次一定要杜绝。  
　　  
　　宇智波在不敌千手的时候族里主张议和的居多，后来他们看见了一举歼灭千手的希望才又重燃野心。此时斑和带土都坚决主张停战，他们根本没法不答应。有人也确实被带土说动，他第一个接带土的话来示好：“您说得对，估计千手早就疲于战争，内心也想求和。他们承受不起连续的损失。我们这时给出能讲和的意向，就算条件苛刻一点他们也不会果断拒绝。”  
　　  
　　带土对宇智波内部的派系不上心，泉奈却立刻发现这是以前一直保持中立的人，有些意外他竟会第一个表态。带土笑着对他点头，这人的说法挺有可取之处。他深知斑在某些地方粗线条，比如刚才斑说立刻要送结盟书，根本没考虑要谈判并且商讨条款。  
　　  
　　带土也想做一个光明磊落的人，问题是如果宇智波不强势，在具体协议上一定会被千手坑。他勉强相信千手柱间厚道，但其他的千手高层也不是吃素的，在这种涉及到全族的利益问题上他们根本不会顾及柱间和斑的惺惺相惜之情。就像曾经的宇智波位于木叶的一隅，还被任命为拉仇恨的警卫队，最后彻底被排除在权利中心之外。敌视宇智波、直接下手的是扉间，那么柱间是真的不知情吗？他难道是天真到不知扉间政策的后果，信任扉间到不曾过问，还是软弱到没有阻止扉间的能力？  
　　  
　　带土不知是不是自己阴谋论多了脑补过头，但他多年的叛忍生涯让他没法停止这么想，于是他细思恐极了，看着斑的眼神都变了。本来他打算结盟后把柱间和斑放一起搭配着干活然后就不管了，现在看来他还得盯着。不行，斑肯定反感他亲自盯着，那么他可以鼓动泉奈盯着。  
　　  
　　带土一边想一边看向泉奈，泉奈和带土也没有默契，他以为带土在暗示他说话，这正合他的心意。泉奈对几个表情还略带不甘的长老微笑道：“我也同意结盟。看来大家是累了，带土也该休息一下，先散会，午饭后再商量具体的过程。”  
　　  
　　大长老心中仅怀的侥幸随着泉奈的话彻底消散，连曾经坚决主战的泉奈都支持斑，他又有什么办法？他仿佛瞬间苍老了十岁，泉奈到底还是把带土拉拢到了族长阵营，他日后恐怕没有什么发言权了。泉奈注意到了他的萧瑟，甚至还过来扶了他一把说：“您一把年纪还在连日操心，您累了吧？赶快回去休息吧。”  
　　  
　　大长老心说别以为我没看见你幸灾乐祸，嘴角都快翘上天了。他假笑着拂掉泉奈的手说：“多谢关心！老夫精神的很，再操心几十年也不成问题，就不劳烦泉奈大人送了。”  
　　  
　　泉奈也回了他一个假笑，他才没兴趣和老不死的较劲。他见人都散了，兴奋地拽住带土说：“带土！昨天斑哥都和我说了，我就知道你一直支持斑哥，怎么会与我们敌对呢？斑哥一直想结盟，今天由你替他提出来，无论是时机还是身份都太合适了！昨天斑哥让你说的吧？”  
　　  
　　带土知道这些话绝对不是斑说的，来源大概是泉奈的宇智波天赋之一——脑补。他含糊应着，果然看见斑不善的目光，赶紧转移话题说：“斑——你刚才说明天送结盟书？你是认真的吗？这么等不及啊……”  
　　  
　　“这要看你的办事效率了。你不是又能干又支持我吗？”  
　　  
　　斑当然知道这么大的事不可能一天之内处理好，他刚才只是随口一说表示他的决心。不过带土嘴里的“这么等不及”怎么听着如此别扭，他又在当着泉奈暗示什么乱七八糟的？  
　　  
　　你不觉得少了什么中间步骤吗？你是懒得想还是相信千手公平公正啊？带土觉得哪种可能都颠覆他的认知，难道上辈子的结盟条约斑也是任由千手拟，看也没看就同意了？好吧，作为战败方没资格讨价还价可以理解，但是作为胜利者就……  
　　  
　　带土提醒道：“重点是我们的条款。他们打了败仗就不付出点代价？还有结盟后的大致构架，不能让他们的人太多，免得影响宇智波的地位。也不能太少，我们还要个好名声。总之，我们要先和千手谈判。”  
　　  
　　这番话十分对泉奈的胃口，斑却不大高兴：“我是真心和柱间放下彼此的仇恨结盟的……”  
　　  
　　泉奈震惊地瞪大了双眼，原来柱间在他哥哥心中的地位比他想的还要高！他立刻把柱间放到了一级戒备名单上，他可不能让单纯的哥哥让千手的混蛋们骗了。在带土不知道的时候，他第一次达成了和泉奈的态度完全一致。  
　　  
　　“唔，我也是真心的。可是如果我们不要我们应得的，还会被千手在背地里嘲笑人傻好欺负，你信不信？我倒还没听说过宇智波有善良的名声，这年头有凶名都比‘天真善良’好。”带土无奈地解释，想想柱间，他在其余四影前姿态低到尘埃里，卑躬屈膝地哭泣磕头换来了什么？尊重和理解吗？没有，只有其余四国的趁火打劫。“恩威并施，没有威，怎么衬托出恩呢？”  
　　  
　　泉奈犀利地看向他：“短短几个月，你明白了不少啊。”  
　　  
　　泉奈怀疑了，带土反而对他多了一分欣赏。最近几次他在泉奈面前没太费心掩饰，而是慢慢展现他心思深的一面，泉奈不怀疑才有问题。带土半真半假地说：“我从小就不得不支撑一个家，前些年做佣兵接散活时什么龌龊事没见过。来宇智波后你们信任，我才有机会从决策者的角度思考，倒是想明白了好多。”  
　　  
　　泉奈仔细一想也说得过去，看来带土无论是实力还是心计都属于大器晚成类型。他想通了就去忙着准备草稿和会议，带土这才发现斑居然主动留下，似乎有话和他说。  
　　  
　　带土以为他还在介意结盟的条款问题，他忽然觉得这个相信着自己与柱间的情谊的斑也挺好的。可惜如果没有他这个变数，不出几年，斑就会发现这不可靠，他早晚会失望的。他莫名地有一丝伤感，他曾经也相信着木叶，让他透彻醒悟的代价如此惨痛，他宁愿不懂。  
　　  
　　“你不用觉得对不起你们曾经的约定，你是一族首领，换做千手，他也会这么做的。你们彼此的血债都算不清，他怎么会在意这个？再说感情都是处出来的，等千手和宇智波住一起了，我看你还得准备给你族人办婚礼……”带土一通乱扯，不知不觉就提到了两族通婚。不知道宇智波女子从不外嫁的习俗这次会不会改变？  
　　  
　　斑一言难尽地看着他：“谁和你说这个了？”他发现带土的脑回路越来越难以理解，为什么他满脑子都是那个？“你不打算说说吗，你的木遁是怎么来的？”斑已经有点相信带土是千手与宇智波后代的解释，但是他不信带土会一开始就说实话，决定再诈他一次。  
　　  
　　带土瞬间闭嘴，他权衡再三说：“首先说这不是我的本意……木遁因为稀少和使用者是千手柱间而出名，说到底也是一种忍术，一种血继限界……”他想既然已经决定好好辅佐斑，应该坦诚一点，干脆明示道：“血继限界的获得方法，不用我告诉你吧？”  
　　  
　　斑的呼吸猛然急促，血继限界的获得方法，不外乎就是遗传或者移植，自身变异的情况可以少到忽略不计。他知道写轮眼和白眼由于瞳术完全依托于眼睛所以相对好移植，带土是暗示木遁也可以通过移植获得吗？怎么移植？他到底是千手的后代还是某个疯子成功的试验品？  
　　  
　　“这么说来，你的医疗忍术比柱间还厉害，难道木遁和写轮眼同时出现在一人身上，还能彼此促进吗？”  
　　  
　　斑意识到了。带土不知道斑这次提前几年意识到千手和宇智波的力量融合会出现更强的力量是好是坏。他会去看石碑吗？不过他没有永恒的万花筒，能生出轮回眼的几率微乎其微。如果我是黑绝，带土想，如果我是黑绝，我要让斑开出轮回眼的可能性最大，那么我会……带土浑身一震，从内到外地发冷：那么它会让泉奈死。这么简单的道理为什么他以前没意识到？黑绝是不是已经在布局准备让泉奈死于“意外”了？他还来得及阻止吗？还好黑绝不知道他的阴阳遁，他还来得及。他除了要看住斑更要保护泉奈。  
　　  
　　带土突然的沉默被斑理解成保密，不过他也没期望着带土有什么说什么，带土能解释木遁已经够让他意外的了。他还不至于对力量渴望到丧心病狂地去害柱间，他只是确认了写轮眼比他想象中的秘密还要多，或许他能在家族的机密中发现什么。


	33. 出使

和宇智波分析的一样，千手内部已经疲于战争，最主要的是他们看不到希望。他们无法培养出能和柱间比肩的主力，最终的失败是注定的。他们在数日间已经连开多次会议，主和派迅速占了上风，但还有一些人沉迷于往日的荣光，无法接受向宇智波投降的事实，每次会议都爆发出激烈的争吵。  
　　  
　　千手扉间很矛盾，理智上他知道失败是时间问题，但是感情上……而且他的大哥早就想和，他该不该支持柱间加快议和的进程？即便一定要议和，他接下来该做什么才能抬高千手的价值，才能使他们的利益最大？  
　　  
　　千手柱间是一个温和的领导，对属下十分宽厚，所以千手会议的气氛比宇智波要轻松随意许多。一个极力反对议和的人在列举了诸多理由后，又想到了一点来强调：“假设我们求和，必定要和亲赔款，千手的女子怎么能受这种屈辱！”  
　　  
　　千手信奉众志成城，也信奉血缘是最牢固的纽带，几千年来都通过联姻来吸纳附属、壮大自己的势力。那人的话一出众人都沉默了，是啊，从来都是别的家族的女子和亲到千手，如今反过来，确实让人难以接受。  
　　  
　　扉间说：“千手的女子也是忍者。忍者，任务与家族大于一切，把联姻当成一项任务来完成不就行了？”他见柱间似有不赞同，说道，“况且这是一个机会，一个潜伏入宇智波内部的大好机会。比如桃华，她精通幻术，又主管情报，如果是她……”  
　　  
　　“不行！”柱间飞快地打断，“桃华的丈夫去世后我答应过她永远不逼她再嫁，怎么能……”  
　　  
　　“大哥！这不是重点！”扉间眼角斜挑，凌厉地瞪了他大哥一眼，“问题是即使我们心里想和，我们也不能主动投降，太掉价了。要让宇智波主动，最好让他们三请四请，然后再假装不情愿地答应。中间如果能设计一场小规模的战斗，充分体现出千手的实力就更好了。这样我们才能被正眼相对。”  
　　  
　　一人叹道：“扉间大人说的有理。可是宇智波没有丝毫停战的意思，一个个恨不得吃了我们，如何让他们三请四请呢？”  
　　  
　　扉间转了转眼珠，满怀深意地看着柱间。基于同胞兄弟间数十年的理解，柱间立刻明白了他的意思，骇然道：“扉间！你！”居然想让我拿曾经共同的理想做筹码去说服斑。先不提斑会不会答应，他自己也开不了这个口。  
　　  
　　“大哥呀，你别天真了。你们现在是敌人。或者说以后只要你们各自家族的利益还存在一天，你们就永远是敌人。”  
　　  
　　柱间不想当着众人的面和扉间争吵让他下不来台，只好抿紧嘴唇坐在一边。他们刚才议论的主角——千手桃华忽然出现，表情严肃。柱间一阵尴尬，尽量用平常的语气问：“桃华，出什么事了吗？”  
　　  
　　“宇智波来使者了，就在千手的边界外等着。”  
　　  
　　“使者？谁来的？干什么？”扉间不知什么心情，难道他刚才计划的事这么快就实现了？还是宇智波主动开的头？他又担心又期待，按理说宇智波没必要对他们有好态度。宇智波把带土拥有木遁的消息封锁得很好，所以扉间想不出宇智波会有任何顾忌的地方。  
　　  
　　桃华看上去也很疑惑：“宇智波火核带着6个人亲自来的，要求面见您和柱间大人。”  
　　  
　　“哼，他倒是敢进来！”扉间皱眉，“不对，使者一般都不是特别重要的人……”那么，宇智波是为了显示他们十分重视？  
　　  
　　“他们必然有大事。我同意了，让他们过来吧。”柱间说。  
　　  
　　扉间阻止道：“不行！放一个宇智波进来，我们千手的秘密不就全泄露了？”  
　　  
　　柱间很好说话：“那我出去。”  
　　  
　　“也不行！他们派个使者我们就得族长出门迎接，像什么样子！”扉间再次否决。“大哥，除非是斑亲自来了，否则谁也不够格让你跑去接待。这阴险的宇智波，是想给我们好看吗？”  
　　  
　　“那怎么办？”柱间无辜地说。  
　　  
　　扉间吩咐桃华：“千手族地外有一处房子，是以前老族长养老休息的地方，勉强可以用来接待。你去把他们领到那里休息，说我和大哥手头有一些事情，处理完就过去。”  
　　  
　　一个长老目露凶光：“这人是斑的心腹，我们要不要趁机……还能削弱宇智波的实力。”  
　　  
　　“就算他们全死了，我们打得过宇智波吗？宇智波的主力都还在，我们是削弱了他们一些实力，但是起不了决定性作用，反而还会激怒宇智波。”扉间承认刚才他也考虑过让他们有来无回，分析后发现这种做法并不理智就果断放弃了。宇智波敢来恐怕也是因为明白这一点。“斑是个不讲道理的人，万一他一怒之下再打上了瘾，坚决不考虑议和怎么办？”  
　　  
　　扉间特意拖了半天才和柱间来到族地外，目的是晾一晾宇智波，让他们明白千手的态度。扉间进门时火核正在坐着喝茶，不但不见丝毫急躁，还和边上的千手护卫有说有笑。火核见到他们进门起身正色道：“柱间大人，扉间大人，我奉斑大人的命令前来…..”  
　　  
　　扉间冷笑着打断：“你还真敢来呀！”他向来是个喜怒都摆在脸上的人，更从不掩饰自己对宇智波直白的厌恶。  
　　  
　　火核笑了笑，说的话却十分不尊敬：“您都敢来见我，我有什么不敢呢？斑大人说了，若千手有意和宇智波通信，他一定会在族长议事厅好好接待。”  
　　  
　　废话！你们宇智波有写轮眼，哪里怕泄密？扉间在心里翻了个白眼。柱间拉住扉间示意他不要再说，自己和火核客套起来。扉间坐在柱间身侧听着，前面那套互相吹捧的冠冕堂皇的客套话还像个样子，后面开始不停地问斑怎么样了，斑平常干什么，斑睡得好不好，斑上次受的伤要不要紧是怎么回事？  
　　  
　　火核显然也不愿意多说，他拿出一个密封的匣子递给柱间说：“这是斑大人让我交给您的。”火核的眼神被扉间理解成了从未见过这种傻瓜族长的震惊和礼节性关爱智障，不禁感觉到深深地丢脸。  
　　  
　　其实火核没这么想，他心情还挺复杂的。他一方面觉得在这种场合大大咧咧地表示关心不太好，一方面也高兴终于还有别人关心他们族长，又习惯性地怀疑这位千手族长是真心还是做戏。他多少知道些斑对柱间的感觉，现在看来不是族长一厢情愿，他有些欣慰，又认为自己不该参与这事，纠结极了。斑自以为藏得很好，但细节是骗不了人的。比如他在战场上从来就看不见别人，比如他一听到有关柱间的消息就格外关注。而且谁会一脸骄傲地说只有敌方首领才能打败我？  
　　  
　　柱间丝毫不觉得关心一下斑的起居生活有哪里不对，他打开匣子外的封印，里面只有几张信纸。柱间看完后露出灿烂的笑容：“太好了！斑和我想到一起去了，他也想结盟！”  
　　  
　　扉间劈手夺过信件，飞速地看过后气得脸色铁青，宇智波的条件也太苛刻了！虽然没有明写割地赔款之类的，但意思就是截断千手的经济命脉，还舔着脸说如果艰难可以用税收替代。而且通篇的语气很不客气，透露着浓浓的威胁之意，翻译成大白话就是：看在我们两族惺惺相惜的份上，我们特意给你们个面子让你们选择。我们也懒得打，你们也能少死点人。这条件你们答应就答应，不答应就算，我们也不稀罕，以后战场上见，到时候再败了你们就不是损失这么点能善了的了。  
　　  
　　这是十足的威胁！扉间不信这玩意儿是斑写出来的，但最下方确实有斑的落款和印章，那么斑是同意的。扉间和火核周旋了半日，火核的说辞基本和信里的一样，扉间这下肯定了宇智波的态度没有回旋的余地。他第一次见识到了有人能一边示弱一边炫耀武力，一边为难一边威胁，更加坚定了自己“宇智波没有一个好东西统统阴险极了”的认知。  
　　  
　　扉间和柱间眉来眼去一番，警告自己大哥不要立刻答应。火核也不催，他说：“如果您有意愿我们可以商讨议和，在第三方势力的领地谈判。斑大人希望十五日内收到答复。”  
　　  
　　火核走后，柱间迫不及待地说：“扉间，这是好事啊！你我都知道没有再打的必要了，你为什么要拦着我？”  
　　  
　　“如果我是宇智波，我一定会把千手打到残存势力掀不起风浪再接受投降，而不是收服一大势力给自己埋下隐患。我不懂，此事有隐情。但是他们可以谈判，能谈就是好事，我们回去后好好想想再给宇智波去信。”扉间飞速地思考着，脑补了各种版本的阴谋阳谋，以及在各种情况下千手该怎么做。  
　　  
　　柱间笑道：“这有什么奇怪的呀！难道斑会非要杀了你我吗？他也是做哥哥的，知道为人兄长的心情，你为什么总觉得他不会放过你捅伤泉奈的仇？”  
　　  
　　“大哥，我觉得我的想法才是正常的。”扉间无语。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　火核赶回宇智波汇报了千手的反应后，又单独和斑说了柱间的那一串问话。斑一阵窘迫，又想笑又想去骂柱间多管闲事，故意冷淡地问：“你怎么回答的？”  
　　  
　　自从帮斑整过带土后，火核对斑的态度随意了一些，他说：“我为了不透露情报，什么也没说。”他看看斑略显失望的神色，又加了一句：“很快我们议和后，您就能亲自说了。”  
　　  
　　斑这次脸都热了，偏偏火核的语气一本正经的，他还发作不出来。火核以前明明是个老实的正经人，现在这么蔫坏是和谁学的？肯定是带土！斑愤愤地想，带土非要把他身边的人都祸害一遍吗？  
　　  
　　火核掏出一叠手掌大小的纸说：“斑大人，这是我去千手前带土不知道从哪里出来，非要塞给我的。”  
　　  
　　斑拿过来细细研究，这些纸有点像起爆符，上面画着他看不懂的符号。他联想到他们商讨完善给千手书信的半个月内带土反常地没有到处闲逛招惹他，除了积极地修改条约外根本看不到人。他在干什么？  
　　  
　　“这是做什么的？带土和你怎么说？”  
　　  
　　火核也很疑惑地说：“我都快出了宇智波的属地，带土突然把我拦住，拉着我到没人的地方给了我这个。他就像这些天都没休息过一样，说这是他新开发出来的，让我看谁不顺眼给谁贴上。”  
　　  
　　“我们去试试。”斑带火核来到临近的森林，他随手抓了一只兔子，把符纸注入查克拉后贴到兔子背上。为了安全起见他退出很远，只见一道狭长的黑色裂缝吞噬了符纸，紧接着兔子无声无息地裂成两半。斑观察着兔子尸体上过于平整的裂口说：“它的攻击力暂且不论，范围远不如起爆符，不像是用来大范围推广的。”他指着地上的裂痕，“但是地上的痕迹和兔子的伤口连成直线，周围所有的草都没有了，就像是……这段距离里的所有东西都消失了。”  
　　  
　　消失？斑感到自己似乎抓到了重点，却和真相还隔着一层。  
　　  
　　带土确实在忙着开发。他意识到泉奈有危险后也明白不可能把泉奈圈在家里，于是他以四代的飞雷神和自己的神威手里剑为灵感想发明出新术。他对空间有着超乎常人的敏感，二代与四代的飞雷神需要事先定位时空间坐标，而他想去哪里根本不用预先标记，他能“感觉”到时空流。即便如此，空间之力也过于玄妙，他尝试把神威之力附着在别的东西上屡屡失败。那些符纸是他的第一版实验品，威力极其有限，用法也不灵活，可以说是鸡肋。不过他很开心，这次的成功说明他的开发方向走得通。  
　　  
　　他得知火核要去千手后就把实验品都塞给了他，虽然说他有危险的可能性不大，但是万一呢？他这些东西当个偷袭暗器还是能争取到逃命时间的，他不认为柱间扉间会动手，其他人火核应该也能应付。他觉得自己真是操心过头，但凡和斑关系好一点的人他都放心不下，就怕斑无故受了刺激走上发神经的老路。  
　　  
　　带土“临死前”才得到了双眼神威，并没有机会好好开发熟练自己的忍术。他忙着训练新术，对其他的事除了和谈一概不上心，直到和千手谈判前夕才发现斑的不对劲。  
　　  
　　千手答应谈判后双方又陷入了忙碌的准备中，前前后后带土差不多一个月没注意过斑。斑变得更沉默了，总是有种心不在焉的感觉。他去干什么了？  
　　  
　　斑也不想在谈判前频频走神，但是他碰见的事太诡异了。他在翻遍了宇智波的机密后终于去了神社，他面对自古传承下来的石碑缓缓闭上双眼，再睁眼时万花筒写轮眼里果然映着不同的文字。  
　　  
　　他忽然一阵恍惚，眼前的景象如水面一样泛起层层涟漪。等他再次能看清前方时，却发现似乎有什么不对。依旧是阴冷黑暗的神社，依旧是他和一块古朴的石碑，但是……  
　　  
　　“互斥的力量合二为一，孕得森罗万象。”  
　　  
　　他“听见”自己说。他不想开口，却控制不住自己的嘴唇开合。他发现他完全无法行动，他看着“自己”转身，对面的男人全身笼罩在阴影里，宽大的袍子从头罩到脚。男人的面容仿佛覆盖了一层迷雾，他想问“你是谁”却无法发声。那人似乎在说话，声音却无法辨识，他只能通过那人的身高判断他是一个男人。  
　　  
　　他这时才注意到神社和往日的不同。除了他脚下踩的坚实的土地和异常明亮的石碑，四周全都笼在漆黑的浓雾里。几乎化为实质的黑雾翻滚着试图吞噬他的身体，却永远无法接近他的身边。即使再难以置信，他不得不承认这像极了在幻术中的反应。他不相信有人能让拥有万花筒的他中幻术，但是无论是扰乱查克拉还是再次开眼，他眼前的场景都没有丝毫改变。  
　　  
　　“但是为了……你会舍弃谁？”  
　　  
　　他怎么会说这种话？这种类似质问，甚至埋怨的话？为了什么？  
　　  
　　“.…..寻找其他的道路……真正的梦想……”  
　　  
　　斑听不明白，所谓真正的梦想是什么？那人伸手想要挽留他，他毫不留恋地转身就走，最终全部步入黑暗中。斑什么也看不见了，失明的恐慌感一下子攫取住他的心脏，他的呼吸急促，第一次听到那人缥缈的声音从四面八方传来：  
　　  
　　“绝不许杀了斑……以你们的祖先和未出生的子孙后代起誓……”  
　　  
　　荒唐！谁敢这样看低他！这人究竟是谁？斑想大吼让他出来，然后他真的叫出声了。斑愣在原地，周围的浓雾已经褪去，神社变回原样，只有他一个人站在中心，还维持着幻听前的姿势。  
　　  
　　斑认为有人能无声无息地偷袭得手把他拖入幻境的可能性不大，那他看到的还可能是什么？某种预示吗？族里记载，几百年前一位族长万花筒的能力就是预言。这些天他一直在思考着幻境的含义，尤其是那句饱含深意的话，似乎和带土的暗示也有联系，带土也许知道着什么秘密。  
　　  
　　“互斥的力量合二为一，孕得森罗万象。”


	34. 联姻

千手和宇智波的谈判如约举行，引起了各大家族的关注打探，无数老狐狸都从中嗅出了不同寻常的味道。长达十几天的会议极其磨人，像柱间和带土有仙人体还好，其他人都是强打精神，轮番上阵，生怕自己一不小心就中了对方的陷阱。  
　　  
　　千手方面扉间和两个看起来辈分很高的长老是谈判主力，柱间基本就是坐在那撑场面，还时不时给他们拆台。宇智波这边泉奈是主力，带土负责暗中指点，其他的人都被泉奈警告过要么好好配合要么安静坐着。斑就是负责……最后签字。斑之前走神走得太明显，带土不放心让他干什么，正好泉奈不想让他哥哥累着，斑自己也不想浪费精力，于是斑就在两人的默许支持下正大光明地开小差。  
　　  
　　带土发现千手柱间果然有过人的精力，不但能白天全程与会，晚上还有精力找斑开小会。不是他偷窥人家上瘾，而是斑前一阵的反常让他不放心，只好暗中跟踪斑以防黑绝之类的坏人暗中挑拨。经过数天的观察，带土又震惊又失望：原来这两人目前还真的没有超乎友谊的关系，我面具都脱了就给我看这个？难道是建村后才搞上的？  
　　  
　　按说晚上两人单独坐在小树林里看星星看月亮从童年经历谈到人生理想是一件很浪漫的事，偏偏柱间完全没那种意思，坐在一起都隔着一段距离，连斑的一片衣角都没碰到过。他们聊天的内容也很正经，带土心里吐槽，原来你们真的是谈人生理想来的。就算这样，带土也能看出斑明显比以前在族里时高兴，他心说没出息，和人说两句话就乐成这样。他想到当年琳别说和他说话了，就算多看他两眼也能让他乐几天，宇智波是不是祖传的一谈恋爱就没出息？  
　　  
　　带土在盯梢后又发现说他俩是纯友谊也不太对，柱间经常婆婆妈妈地关心这关心那，还会和斑突然对视一眼然后傻笑，他确定他从小到大都没见过这么黏糊的友谊。要不是他对初代的人品还有点信心相信他是没开窍，他都快认为这是一个撩汉高手在故意勾搭斑。  
　　  
　　事关斑的终身大事，带土开始着急，柱间傻着不开窍，斑怎么也不主动，他们这得暧昧到哪辈子才能挑明了？暧昧阶段最容易让人多心，再加上斑本来就是个心思敏感的，随时都可能钻牛角尖犯病。带土对斑的印象大多来源于山洞里的阴沉和复活后的奔放，本以为斑即使不会捉着柱间草地上打野战也会立刻追求表白日夜黏在一起，谁知道斑年轻时是这么个脾气，倒玩起来了“你不说我不说憋死你”的暗恋。他们以前到底是怎么搞上的？是不是要有点外力催化？  
　　  
　　很快带土考虑的外力催化就来了。千手与宇智波的谈判顺利结束，两族签下了长长的条款。当初送去的条约草稿也是带土的主意，他们刻意把初版条约订的非常苛刻，然后在谈判的过程中和千手争锋相对一番再为难地让步。这样最后的结果比他们预想的底线要好，千手也容易接受，总之皆大欢喜。谁知千手柱间在两个长老的劝说下又提出了一个附加建议：联姻。  
　　  
　　千手希望把适龄的女子嫁给斑，好巩固两族的联盟。带土听到时好悬一口水喷出了，再看斑，果然也是一副不高兴的表情。不过在扉间眼里斑一直是不高兴的样子，他没看出异常，代表千手开始历数联姻的好处，泉奈刚听了两句就带头反驳：“不行！我哥是族长，你们要联姻怎么也得是族长直系，可是你们并没有姐妹。”  
　　  
　　扉间说：“我们有数位适龄的女子，都是嫡系，只不过不是我和大哥的亲姐妹……”  
　　  
　　“身份地位不配，不行。”  
　　  
　　扉间说了半天，泉奈就是咬死了这条不松口，扉间无奈间忽然灵光一闪：“不是斑的话，你也行，正好我有个堂妹。”  
　　  
　　泉奈冷冷道：“我只和宇智波结婚。”  
　　  
　　眼看扉间和泉奈越谈越僵，柱间开始求助一直沉默的斑。斑的表情几乎可以称得上是咬牙切齿了：“不……我不会和你们千手任何一个弱女子联姻。”  
　　  
　　带土在旁边听得只想求求柱间赶紧闭嘴，这话从柱间嘴里说出来的杀伤力可以媲美八百个地爆天星了，没看见斑负面的查克拉都快实质化了吗？柱间不明白斑为什么一下子语气极差，还想再劝，斑突然瞪了他一眼，怒气冲冲地走了。  
　　  
　　柱间迷惑道：“斑这是怎么了？他在生气吗？”  
　　  
　　扉间没好气地说：“他就是这脾气，谁知道发什么疯。他看不起我们千手吗？觉得‘弱女子’配不上他？”  
　　  
　　带土快急了，他对柱间说：“你在这干什么，快去啊！”  
　　  
　　“啊？”  
　　  
　　“这个……你不是和他关系好吗？反正这是两族首领的事，你和他好好谈谈，弄清楚他为什么不高兴，其实我们认为没必要联姻。反正你们说通了比我们在这讨论十天都管用。”  
　　  
　　带土催完柱间快走才发现周围的千手长老都莫名其妙地看着他，这才胡扯一通解释。柱间听着似乎有理，他也不明白斑到底哪里想不通，在他看来这是好事，如果联姻成功的话他和他朋友的后代就是真正的一家人了。斑这种层次的高手十分不好追踪，柱间回忆了一下斑平时喜欢待的地方，一个一个找过去。  
　　  
　　柱间最后在一处悬崖上发现了斑。斑默默站着，见他来也没有转身。柱间走过去和他并肩而立，他这才发现斑手里捏着一片叶子出神。一阵山风吹过，斑手中脆弱的叶片应声折为两半被风卷走。斑松开手，残存的半片树叶落在地上，紧接着不知被风吹到哪里。斑心里很烦，柱间明摆着就是把他当成兄弟，还高高兴兴地劝他联姻，对他一点别的心思也没有。他没想到柱间会追出来，见柱间陪他站了半天，问道：“你来干什么？”  
　　  
　　柱间把心中的不解说出来：“我不知道你为什么这么抵触联姻，千手的女子不好吗？是不是你还没做好结婚的准备？没关系，我们都不小了，早晚都会结婚的，我真的很希望我们的后代能成为真正的兄弟姐妹……”  
　　  
　　“你什么都不懂！”斑控制不住地发火了，他恨柱间的无知无觉，到头来只有他一个人在犯傻。他能接受柱间不回应他的心意，但他还做不到和柱间心平气和地讨论联姻，他根本就不愿意去想。  
　　  
　　“我是不懂你，我知道我笨，但是你告诉我呀。我愿意听，我想了解你。”柱间发自内心地说，他完全搞不懂斑现在在想什么。  
　　  
　　“我……算了。你回去吧。”斑说到一半泄了气。他不再看柱间，等柱间走后他要自己静一静，也许下次就能调整好心态和柱间说话了。他以前一直做得好好的，也许是这些天和柱间在一起的时间太多了，多到他又生出愚蠢的、无望的期盼。  
　　  
　　柱间的执著劲上来了，他也感到很受伤。“你总是这样，什么也不和我说，我怎么知道你在想什么？我认为我们是朋友，我一直希望和你坦诚相对……”  
　　  
　　“哈，朋友！朋友！如果我说，我不想和你做朋友了呢？我早就不想了！”斑猛然闭嘴，他扭过脸去，不敢想象柱间的反应。  
　　  
　　柱间更加受伤。“为什么呢？是我哪里得罪你了吗？我以为我们是一辈子的挚友和兄弟，你要和我绝交吗？我知道我有很多不好的地方，我没想到……”他的眼泪流下来，他已经没法说出完整的句子，哽咽地拿袖子抹眼泪。  
　　  
　　“柱间！”斑没想到被柱间这样误解，他见柱间哭得伤心，想安慰他又无从下手。他虚扯住柱间的衣袖，又不敢直接抱住他，只好僵硬着掏出随身带的软布塞给他擦眼泪。他这时全部心神都在“柱间伤心落泪”上，一时间没工夫管自己难过的情绪，说道：“你怎么还在哭！你这个随时掉眼泪的毛病也没改！我……我不是那个意思。问题不在你，而是我。是我觉得自己太不好了。你对我没有别的念头，而我……”如果柱间没有被泪水糊住眼睛，他就会发现斑说话时眼神难得地专注而温柔。  
　　  
　　“不！你怎么会不好呢？你为什么会认为你不能和我做朋友？你值得最好的。”柱间以为斑在因为自己的某些缺点自责，立刻打断他的话。他也不哭了，开始仔细盯着斑想开导他。  
　　  
　　斑勉强一笑。柱间就是个老好人，永远那么温柔，对谁都很好。他宁愿柱间不要关心他不要对他温柔，这样他好提醒自己保持距离。他看出来了柱间是个传统的人，向往家庭生活，而不是想和他一起每天都过得不得安生。他的脾气他自己知道，现在是挚友关系他都会因为太过在乎而显得无理取闹，一点小事都会牵动他的情绪，如果发展成情人关系简直不可想象，他不认为柱间会喜欢他这样的性格。  
　　  
　　“咳咳，大哥，你干什么呢？”  
　　  
　　听到了熟悉的令人厌恶的声音，斑迅速冷下脸，只见千手扉间正抱臂站在他们对面，一脸的不友好。斑这才注意到自己一手拽着柱间的袖子，另一只手虚抚他的背。而柱间在专心擦眼泪，脸已经快和他挨上了。斑立刻站正，同样不友好地和扉间对视。  
　　  
　　扉间快气炸了，这个可恶的宇智波斑居然把他哥惹哭了！还在那假惺惺地安慰！他见不得柱间和斑走得近，上前把柱间拉回千手阵营。柱间边走边不放心地回头，斑看见讨厌的人后反而平复了心绪，对柱间说：“你不用把我刚才的话放在心上。”  
　　  
　　“你们刚才说什么呢？”扉间问。  
　　  
　　斑不理他，柱间说没什么，这时带土也到了，他走到斑身边压低声音说：“没想到你居然没说下去，想拖多久啊？”他其实早就在一旁偷窥，目睹了斑从爆发到中途熄火的全过程。斑暗示的已经够明显了，没想到柱间比他想象中还呆。  
　　  
　　“不关你的事。”  
　　  
　　“随便，早晚憋死你。哪天他结婚你就傻了。”带土撇嘴。他也没有任何表白成功的经验，实在没有好主意。他想起那束没送出去就凋谢的花，决定不去嘲笑斑的勇气了，也许斑比他有方法，就是暂时没放开而已。  
　　  
　　他们说话间其余的长老们也到了，扉间刚刚看见带土似乎和斑很熟地说悄悄话，又想到了一个好方法。千手长老对联姻也不死心，他们商量了几句，柱间再次作为代表说：“哈哈，我们刚才想了一下，开始就让双方族长联姻太仓促了，不如先彼此熟悉熟悉。带土，你有妻子吗？”  
　　  
　　这是又把算盘打到了他的头上！千手就这么执著于联姻吗？带土的脸色微微扭曲，他一定要让对方绝了这个念头，不要动不动就给他们乱做媒。他瞥见斑看似冷淡实则幸灾乐祸的脸，调整出一个真诚的表情说道：“还没有。”  
　　  
　　千手诸人眼神一亮，这位好像说得通！带土身上的秘密无数，来历一点也查不到，实力跳跃式地增长，如果能在他身边安插一个探子……  
　　  
　　柱间也很高兴，两族能彼此通婚是融合的第一步。“带土你喜欢什么样的女子？我们千手的女子全都美丽又实力高强，一定有你喜欢的类型。”  
　　  
　　带土心说我也不想结婚，他准备胡扯出一堆奇怪的要求让他们知难而退。但是他认识的女性也不多，熟悉的只有琳和玖辛奈，还有一个前同事小南可以作为原型。他想到了琳，说：“我喜欢的女孩子，有深色的头发和眼睛，温柔又大方。”  
　　  
　　柱间说：“这好办呀！”  
　　  
　　带土一看不行，这条件太普通，他又想到了玖辛奈。“但是她时不时地很暴力，会对着我的脸打。她的实力很强，至少要能和我交手。”  
　　  
　　“呃，这个不好办呀……”柱间苦恼，如此实力的女子要去哪找？  
　　  
　　带土开始即兴地自由发挥胡扯：“她要比我大一点，差不多大也行。而且她喜欢别人。对，她不喜欢我，最好结过婚。”  
　　  
　　“这个审美有点独特……”柱间的脸都快皱成一团。  
　　  
　　扉间听不下去了，他喝道：“大哥你听他胡说！他就是不想和千手联姻！”他们千手今天被连拒三次，傻子都能看出来宇智波不想和他们联姻。他们虽然不敌宇智波也是有尊严的，犯不上上赶着给宇智波送人。他板着脸说：“哼，我知道你们宇智波厉害，看不起我们千手的女子。那就算了，我们千手的人不愁嫁。”  
　　  
　　带土笑嘻嘻地说：“你别急呀，谁说我们看不上，只是真不合适而已。况且我们是真心地结盟，无论联不联姻，我们的盟约都一样牢固，何必非要硬凑出来一对不合适的人呢？”  
　　  
　　扉间冷笑：“哦，那这么说，要是千手真有符合你要求的女子，你就肯定娶？”  
　　  
　　带土自动地把“符合要求的女子”代入了琳，严肃地声明：“当然不，我不是说了，她喜欢别人啊，我会默默祝福她的。”他要把琳和卡卡西凑成一对，然后不许卡卡西对不起琳。于是他加上了一句：“当然她老公不能对她不好，不然我会帮她揍人。”  
　　  
　　柱间奇妙地被感动了，他长舒一口气说：“你们宇智波的人果然都很温柔啊。”  
　　  
　　带土差点被逗乐了，他弯了一下嘴角，发现宇智波的人全都想笑不好意思笑，千手的人则是无奈地看着柱间，还配上“我就知道族长又这样”的表情。  
　　  
　　千手的一个长老上来打圆场：“咳，那联姻的事回来再议，我相信经过相处你们会找到合适的人的。那么根据我们的协议，首先我们要选定一个地点作为共同的驻地搬过去……”  
　　  
　　泉奈接着他的话说：“是这样，我们先各自回族里，定下一个临时商议的地点，后续的大小事件边讨论边做。”他刻意没提联姻的事，宇智波本来就崇尚自由恋爱，纯粹为了利益和一个自己不了解的人结婚这种事他们从来没做过。而且私心来说，他不希望他哥哥和千手走得太近。相信等两族的建设开始后，千手就会忙得没工夫想这事了。  
　　


	35. 物质文明和精神文明的建设都特别重要

不出所料，斑和柱间选择了他们小时候畅谈理想的悬崖作为新的驻地的中心，柱间提议以此为中心呈扇形建设。带土回忆起日后木叶的样子，表示这样规模太小，应该把两族的驻地包含进去，再把各自治下的领地连成一片方便通商。  
　　  
　　柱间说：“我已经决定打破家族的形式，所以千手要先从族地里走出来，和其他人混居在一起，我们原来的族地就没用了。”  
　　  
　　带土心说怪不得找不到千手遗址，原来被你给扔了。“你愿意混居，和留着老宅并不矛盾啊！况且这么一大片地，干什么不好，难道便宜别国吗？”  
　　  
　　斑说：“宇智波的人大部分愿意留在祖宅。”  
　　  
　　柱间皱眉。“可是这样的话，我们如何消除家族的界限呢？斑，你可以试着合群一点……”  
　　  
　　带土指着日后的“颜山”说：“我们可以在那里建立首领办公楼，然后所有的设施肯定是围着这几栋楼建。想进高层的自然就会搬出来了，其他的人愿意待在老宅就待着。等我们建的好了，他们喜欢这里生活娱乐工作方便，会自己住过来的。”  
　　  
　　扉间在心里粗略地过了一遍预算说：“如果这样的话建设面积比之前预想的大几倍，你们有这么多的资金？”  
　　  
　　带土不怀好意地笑了：“你们千手把该交的交过来就行了，其他的不用管。如果有需要用到各族族人的地方，无论是千手还是宇智波，我们都会发酬劳的。”  
　　  
　　扉间狐疑地看着他，脸上明明白白地写着“你们哪来的这么多钱”。  
　　  
　　带土不准备和他解释，因为他知道柱间不会赞成他的“好方法”。他对斑说：“有一件事还要拜托你。我看过地图，宇智波和千手的附属地如果想要彻底连起来，中间还有几百个散户碍事，我想来想去，你最适合‘说服’他们。”  
　　  
　　斑眼睛一亮，他对“武力说服”很感兴趣，正好好久没打架了。带土不放心地嘱咐：“打下来就行，少杀人，哦把带头的死硬的杀了就行。最好不要破坏商铺……对了，你不喜欢谈判就带两个人去。”  
　　  
　　“你在命令我吗？”斑表示他听了更想杀人了。  
　　  
　　“哪敢啊，我可是在求您，族长大人。”带土说着还不正经地行了个礼。  
　　  
　　扉间不置可否，柱间担忧地说：“这不太好吧？斑，我们可以和人家好言相商，和和气气地谈。”  
　　  
　　斑的语气不太好：“弱者没有和我谈的资格。”  
　　  
　　带土一看，不能让他们没搞上先吵起来，于是和稀泥道：“是啊是啊，先打，打完再谈。”他给斑使眼色让他快去办，省的被内部人士拖后腿弄得两边都不痛快。“我突然又想起来一件事，你弟弟正在族里管事，他刚才有事找你。”  
　　  
　　斑神奇地看懂了带土的颜艺，抓起团扇风风火火地走了，和带土擦肩而过时轻声说：“我没杀痛快的话明天就拿你开刀。”  
　　  
　　带土脸色一僵，他说什么来着，斑这种战斗狂人只能疏，不能堵。天天把他关在木叶让他遵守“和平外交睦邻友好”原则早晚会出问题，还不如让他时不时见见血，疏散一下戾气。  
　　  
　　柱间还想拦住斑劝他，却被扉间拉住了。扉间带他回到千手的临时办公地点，谨慎地感知了周边没有宇智波后才说：“大哥，你不觉得今天这话耳熟吗？先打，打败了再谈，不就是他们对千手的政策？这么说这是带土的策略，你不好奇他在宇智波的地位吗？现在宇智波听谁的？”  
　　  
　　柱间没想过这个问题，他说：“民主吧……？”  
　　  
　　“你最近没事就去找斑聊天，你没和他套过话？比如说带土的来历，他是不是宇智波的秘密武器？我让情报部去接触了，普通的宇智波什么也不知道，在族内有点地位的一个也套不出话来，仿佛有人下令让他们封口。你这里最好突破了。”  
　　  
　　“我和斑没聊过这些。我想这既然是他们内部的秘密，我也不好问。”柱间不赞同地看着扉间，他做人是有底线的，不正派的阴谋手段怎么能用在自己朋友身上？  
　　  
　　“大哥你……”  
　　  
　　“好了。”柱间严肃道：“斑也从来没问过我木遁的秘密，他不是那种人。这件事你不要再和我提了。”  
　　  
　　扉间不甘心，但是迫于柱间强大的查克拉气场只能暂且放下话题。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　两族共同和平建设对其他人来说是一件没有任何前例参考、困难重重的事，而带土早知木叶的构架，再加上他在水之国多年的经验，每天两族人吵破天的议题对他来说并不是难事。他说服了其他人建设好基础设施后再举行结盟仪式，这样可以广邀各大家族观礼，顺便炫耀财力武力。一位千手的长老推算一番，选出第二年的一个日子，据说大大吉，于是诸人又就具体的流程开始议论。  
　　  
　　带土不关心这个，都是形式，左右出不了岔子。他目前最烦恼的只有一件事——没钱。  
　　  
　　“没钱”听起来好笑，可确确实实是大问题，带土自从接手“晓”后就没再过过这么穷困的日子。干大事没钱怎么能行？目前财政都在公帐上，他自己基本是个穷光蛋，必须要想办法创收。  
　　  
　　木叶建设的资金来源他早就想好了，他在宇智波内提议用他用过的老方法：扮成强盗去抢。泉奈问：“是匿名接下赏金任务吗？”  
　　  
　　“那多慢呀。”带土心说曾经晓成员除了抓尾兽哪个正经做任务。“这事为什么要宇智波做呢？因为我们有写轮眼。先去别的国家踩好点谁家库房钱多，再装成强盗。咳咳，要是发现某一带没有高手，什么贵族啊国库呀最有钱了。”  
　　  
　　打劫不叫上千手的第二个原因就是他的神威太适合干这行了，他可以顺便给自己留下一批资产，有了自己的产业他才安心。  
　　  
　　宇智波众人哗然，在他们的认知里只有“做任务换钱”这一等式，压根就没想到还可以扮成别人明抢。但是仔细一想似乎也有道理，他们以前怎么没想到呢？带土接着说：“主要是不要留下破绽，让别人不知道是我们做的。选几个心细的人，这项‘行动’我来负责，代号‘台风’。对了，比如我们在雷之国作案，可以留下一点点线索，栽赃给土之国的人，让他们互相怀疑内斗去。”  
　　  
　　带土自从暴露实力后就不太装好人了，他一提到抢钱也来了兴趣，就差站在桌子上眉飞色舞了。泉奈笑道：“我现在真好奇你在来宇智波前是做什么的，你是不是干过这事？”  
　　  
　　“哈哈，我知道不太光彩，不过为了弄来建设的资金，为了我们光明的未来，总有人要在黑暗里做这些事。没关系，我来领头，大家不要有心理负担。”带土豪气地拍胸口保证：“一定能成功！他们的钱也未必来路正当，况且他们富了，有军费打我们怎么办？所以为了宇智波……和千手的未来，我们先下手！”  
　　  
　　一个长老忽然惊觉道：“没错！我们和千手联合后实力超过任何一个单独的家族。肯定对于其他的家族来说是巨大的威胁，也许他们正商量着联合消灭掉我们这个头号强敌再分赃。哈哈哈，我们先吞掉他们的钱，看他们还打个屁！”他一激动就爆了粗口，第一次对带土心服口服。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　带土的“台风”行动和由柱间主持的木叶建设同时顺利进行。这时候木叶还不叫木叶，带土为了给柱间和斑增加相处时间特意让他俩一同工作，他相信斑还会起这个名字。带土这样做是本着“火影宇智波搭配，干活不累”的原则，谁知在扉间眼里就成了“派阴险的宇智波来监视千手”，于是他每次都能找各种理由出现在他俩的办公室破坏气氛。  
　　  
　　带土在用神威搬金库、开发新忍术之余又给自己找了一项全新的娱乐活动——创作□□。他早就发现战国时代人们的精神世界严重匮乏，除了几个祭典基本没有像样的娱乐活动。也是，大部分人连吃饭和活到明天都尚且不能保证，谁会有心思娱乐呢？不过今后就不一样了，这是一个尚未开发的巨大市场。  
　　  
　　带土嘿嘿一笑，凭借他“亲热天堂二级传教士”的本领，还怕搞不定这些没见过世面的人吗？而且他还要在小说里影射一下现实，最好能点醒某个迟钝的千手。  
　　  
　　于是几个月后，一本由“阿飞”创作，名为《少女玛丽》的书风靡千手和宇智波，许多人在一天的建设后捧着书连夜品读。故事情节非常俗套，但是放在这个时代就是不可多得的娱乐书籍了。  
　　  
　　主角玛丽是一个大家族的女继承人，爱上了敌对家族的首领哈里，经过一系列发现身份、父母阻挡、兄弟以死相逼、你误会我一年、我误会你两年、未婚妻强势出场、男二默默守护等倾盆狗血，男女主角终于幸福地生活在了一起，也用爱化解了两个家族的世仇。  
　　  
　　他们哪里见过不要钱地撒狗血，尤其书中还夹杂了许多香艳的描写，更让人新奇。比如说玛丽出场时：“这时屏风后走出了一个少女，大厅中的男男女女都屏住了呼吸。她的容貌让女子都生不起嫉妒之心。她只有13岁却发育得很好，小小的胸脯呼之欲出，纤细的腰肢足以另任何男人发狂。她玲珑的身体包裹在裁剪合体的粉色连衣裙中，白色的玻璃丝袜下是笔直修长的小腿，小巧的玉足踩着精致的蓝色高跟鞋。”  
　　  
　　玛丽16岁后的衣服就更多了，虽然他们从没见过书中衣服的款式，但可以想象得出比现有的和服款式要暴露许多。“她扬起骄傲的小下巴，蜜色的嘴唇散发出甜美的芳香。她穿着白色短袖衬衫，胸前的两颗扣子摇摇欲坠，隐约透出里面的黑色蕾丝内衣。黑色的包臀短裙勾勒出诱人的曲线，一双美腿柔韧而有弹性，让人忍不住想撕开紫色的丝袜□□一番。她不客气地把脚踩在真皮座椅上，然而家主只顾着盯着她的白色绑带凉鞋流口水。”  
　　  
　　千手扉间对这本书厌恶至极，低俗，实在是太低俗了！他不仅自己不看，还严禁柱间去看。然而人都有逆反心理，扉间的禁令让本来无所谓的柱间反而好奇起来。他趁着工作的间隙拜托属下给他带一本，然后偷偷摸摸地揣在怀里，借口商议工作溜到斑的临时书房赖着。  
　　  
　　柱间怕被扉间抓住不敢白天看，只好晚上摸出来做贼一样地看。斑看着好笑，柱间晚上不敢回家居然是为了看闲书。他曾经翻过两页，十分厌恶其中露骨又粗俗的□□描写，所以也没完整看过。他故意越过柱间的肩膀扫了一眼说：“看什么呢？”  
　　  
　　柱间心虚地合上书，支吾道：“没什么……不过是《城镇建设》。”  
　　  
　　斑见书皮上印着“忍术流派考”，笑道：“你别和我装，你这么大的人看这个不是很正常？至于躲着你弟弟吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间见暴露了，哈哈笑两声说：“你可别告诉扉间。我和你说，这不只是艳俗的小说，里面的爱情故事可感人了。”  
　　  
　　“什么爱情故事？”斑坐在柱间身边随手一翻，正翻到了女主角玛丽告白的那一段。柱间指着一行字说：“他们其实已经相爱很久，偏偏都不自知，要不是玛丽说明白……”柱间忽然僵住一动不动，这告白的话语怎么如此熟悉。他的心中仿佛炸开无数惊雷，再看斑已经开始看了下去。  
　　  
　　“玛丽坐在桃花树林里，漫天的花瓣随着她的心情一会儿变成粉色，一会儿变成蓝色。她惨然一笑，蝴蝶一样的睫毛上挂着七彩的晶莹泪珠。哈里忍不住伸手想帮柔弱的人儿拭去眼泪，玛丽打掉他的手娇嗔道：‘你是我什么人，谁和你动手动脚的。’  
　　‘我是你最好的朋友啊。’  
　　‘胡说，你有多少个朋友，你全都拉拉扯扯的？’  
　　‘那，那不一样，我心疼你……你一哭，我的心都碎了。’  
　　‘哼，你的朋友还有托比，还有彼得，你有几个心去心疼？’玛丽俏脸一寒，她倏地站起来，胸前的大白兔随着她的呼吸欢快地抖动。‘我今天明确地告诉你，我和你的友谊已经走到了尽头，我不想和你再做朋友了！’  
　　‘你怎么如此狠心，如此绝情……’哈里边哭边控诉。  
　　‘但是如果你想的话，我们的爱情生活才刚刚开始。’玛丽嫣然一笑，伸出一根纤纤玉指在哈里的胸口画着圈。  
　　”  
　　  
　　接下来就是一段树林野战的描写，足足好几页。斑久久没有翻页，柱间不敢去看他的表情，他怕自己会错了意，又隐约期待着答案。最终有话直说的天性占了上风，他说：“那天你和我说你早就不想和我做朋友了，我回去还伤心了好久。你也是这个意思吗？”  
　　  
　　“那你是什么意思呢？”过了好久，斑才轻声说出这一句。  
　　  
　　斑这是没反对？柱间混乱地说：“我，说实话我也不太清楚。和你在一起我很高兴，我想，我想……”  
　　  
　　柱间纠结半天也没想出合适的词来表达他现在的心情。斑的表情黯淡了一瞬，他抽身要走，柱间的心忽然一阵酸痛，他拽住斑的手说：“我想和你一直在一起。我想在未来的梦想里都有你。我不想看你难过，这样我也会难过。我不知道这算不算……”爱情。  
　　  
　　斑没想过柱间会回应他，他的手被柱间紧紧握着，他的耳边回荡着柱间的告白。他有些不可置信地喃喃道：“这是真的吗？你没有骗我吧？”  
　　  
　　斑懵懂而不设防的表情使他显得极为年轻，柱间把他拥入怀里，坚定地说：“真的，我永远不会对你说谎。”  
　　  
　　斑的手臂攀上柱间宽厚的背，他靠在柱间的肩膀上，良久轻笑道：“真是像做梦一样。明明只要有一个人主动一点就能做到的事，我却差点……”差点以为柱间不喜欢男人而放弃，真是傻透了。  
　　  
　　“不是梦，我会一直和你在一起的。”  
　　


	36. 木叶

几天后，带土率先发现了斑的感情进展，简直要放烟花庆祝了——幸亏柱间不是迟钝到无可救药！他自认为解决掉一件大事，走路都在飘，还时不时地盯着斑傻笑。一天斑午休时让众人离开办公室，对趴在椅背上的带土嫌恶地说：“你干什么总盯着我？我脸上长东西了？”  
　　  
　　带土神秘地摆摆食指说：“没，但是你脸上写着‘我恋爱了’。你们要不要请我吃顿饭之类的感谢一下？”  
　　  
　　斑脸色一变，不是恼羞成怒而是实实在在的警惕。他觉得自己和柱间根本没有表现出明显的亲密，要是带土看出来了，难道很快两族人都能看出来吗？他是哪里露了破绽？他轻咬了一下下唇说：“你怎么看出来的？”  
　　  
　　带土顿时给了他一个看白痴的表情。他夸张地双手托腮，叹了口气说：“拜托，不仅是我，宇智波里稍微了解你一点的人都能看出你心情很好。你之前都不怎么笑的，最近经常在工作时偷笑我就不说了。还有眼神，眼神，你们俩的眼神一看就很黏糊好吗？”带土瞥见斑的脸色更糟糕，大概猜出了他在担心什么，“不过别人不会往这方面想。首先我知道你早就喜欢他，而且我时刻关注你，对你俩的事早有心理准备。别人也许以为你因为宇智波的胜利而心情好吧。”  
　　  
　　斑一时间拿不准带土说的话，他真的经常笑吗？他怎么没注意到？他和柱间走一起时仍会保持一段距离，平常说话也尽量公事公办，还是很明显？他不知道自己再怎么掩饰语气里的欣喜根本藏不住，不过其他人也普遍神经大条，哪像带土一样把他的感情生活当成正经大事来观察。  
　　  
　　带土有些得意忘形，话题也愈发跑偏。“对了，你们进行到哪一步了？那什么了吗？”说着还举起三根手指猥琐地搓了两下。  
　　  
　　然后他就被字面意义上的打了出来。军团扇正中他的门面，他倒飞着砸烂一堵墙趴在大街上，顶着周围人诧异的目光讪笑着爬起来跑回自己的房子躲着。  
　　  
　　带土边处理脸上的伤口边打发走几批闻讯来打探的人，就说自己和斑闹着玩，顺便测试一下建筑的强度。他暗暗反思，自己是被斑温柔的假象迷了眼，居然以为挑衅他不会被揍，太天真了。不过这也不全怪他，斑这几天就像忽然收敛了全身的刺，罕见地对着扉间都不再一言不合就大吵，无限接近柱间回忆里沐浴在夕阳柔和的光晕里向跌倒的小女孩递出花朵的人，就像他的心里也脱去了厚重的铠甲。  
　　  
　　爱情的力量是伟大的。带土想，搞得斑都不像斑了，或者说像未曾经历战争、死亡、责任重压的真实的他。然而事实证明，睡着的老虎也是老虎，他就不该一时高兴该说不该说的都说，只能希望斑忙着恋爱不要想起来整治他。  
　　  
　　斑赶走带土后试图继续工作，然而他总是静不下心来。他的脸上热辣辣的，一半是气的，另一半则是……他随手翻动一沓文书，却半个字也没看进去。他还没想过和柱间的“进度”问题，或者说他不知道该怎么做。他从来不敢奢望柱间会回应他的感情，更没想过他和柱间关系变化后该如何相处。该有什么不同吗？他没谈过恋爱，恋人间应该说什么做什么呢？他和柱间除了那天的拥抱外，似乎没有明显的改变。柱间还握过他的手，柱间的手干燥而有力，自他成年以后再没有人这样碰过他……  
　　  
　　“斑，你没有休息呢。”柱间拎着一盒便当，象征性地敲敲门便走了进来。他一眼就看见斑摊了满桌子的文件，双手交握垂头深思。  
　　  
　　斑倏地睁大眼睛，他居然没有注意到柱间的到来。他想到自己刚才胡思乱想的主题，更不知道该怎么开口，瞥见柱间手里的包裹问道：“这是什么？”  
　　  
　　“一家新开的店里买的便当，据说很好吃。你没吃午饭吧，我们一起？”  
　　  
　　斑点点头，柱间却说：“在办公室里吃多没意思。我们出去找个草坪坐着，正好透透风。”  
　　  
　　斑随他逛了一圈，最终还是去了影岩。斑吃饭时摘掉了手套，他察觉到柱间的目光一直热辣辣地焦聚在他的手上，放下手里的饭团横了他一眼说：“你干什么呢？”  
　　  
　　柱间却直接大大方方地握住他一只手，感叹道：“真像做梦一样。”斑略挣了两下，柱间反而握得更紧。他和柱间并排坐在草地上，肩膀挨着肩膀，这下更像两人连在了一起。斑把脸转向柱间说：“我们还在办公楼附近呢。小心你弟弟过来。”  
　　  
　　柱间笑了：“他今天一天都在实验室，没工夫。”柱间第一次在这么近的距离注视斑的双眼，尤其还在非战斗状态下。他想，他以前以为斑的万花筒是象征着力量与毁灭的美丽，现在看来他纯黑的眼眸同样动人心魄。他忍不住向前俯身和斑脸贴脸，斑浑身一僵，柱间连忙坐正，改为单手搂着他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　斑的身体放松了许多，柱间自责自己心急唐突，他已经注意到宇智波内部并不像千手一样打成一片，相比之下显得疏离冷淡得多。他早该想到斑恐怕不习惯和别人离得太近，更别提肢体接触了，他不该一时高兴就忘形。  
　　  
　　柱间的消沉沮丧都写在了脸上，斑推了他一下，好笑地说：“你这毛病怎么还没改？”  
　　  
　　他这一下刚好推在柱间腰间，柱间嗷地一下双手捂脸说：“痒痒、痒痒……”  
　　  
　　斑忍不住笑出来，然后发现自己果然变得爱笑了。他见柱间还是可怜巴巴地坐在那，以为柱间是因为他刚才的抗拒而伤心。他其实从内心来说并不讨厌和柱间亲密的接触，都怪这些年的本能和自己不习惯，要是柱间误会了怎么办？他想着有些无措，又不好意思直说，过了半晌开口叫了一声：“柱间……”  
　　  
　　柱间立刻看向斑，他现在光听斑说话心里就飘飘的，真是没救了。斑眼神闪烁了几下，忽然伸出一只手按住他的后颈。柱间还没来得及发问，脸颊就贴上了一个软软的东西。斑的吻轻柔而倏忽，他的发丝划过柱间的脖颈，柱间伸手却什么也没搂住——斑早已瞬身到了悬崖边。  
　　  
　　斑回头看他，两侧颧骨都染上红晕，他的声音并没比风吹过草地的沙沙声更大。“剩下的下次再说。”  
　　  
　　柱间也过去和他并肩而立，斑改成看自己脚下，然后又眺望远方。柱间的心就像被捏了几下，斑的举动简直可以称得上是调皮。他心知斑绝对不会承认自己是害羞了，见斑一本正经地站着，也咳嗽两声假装正经地说：“嗯……我们的村子。我们之后和其他家族交往该有个正式的名字。”  
　　  
　　“我起吗？”斑吹着山风冷静了许多，然而语气却和平日议事时完全不同。  
　　  
　　“我们想起的一人起一个，然后再开会投票选一个最好的。”柱间说了之前两族商议的结果，紧接着兴致勃勃地首先提议，“千手和宇智波的结盟代表着未来的无限希望，我看叫‘光明村’最好。”  
　　  
　　斑皱眉嫌弃道：“太土了。”他俯瞰着森林，说出了一直徘徊在他脑海里的名字，“‘木叶’。隐藏在森林间的忍村。而且树叶也代表着新生和希望。”  
　　  
　　“什么啊，也没好到哪里。”柱间抱怨着，顶着斑的瞪视改口道：“不，挺好的。而且也和我的忍术一致，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“和你一点关系也没有。”斑又不看他了，装作不知道柱间悄悄握住他的指尖。  
　　


	37. 题字

“我提议叫‘希望村’。”一个一脸憨厚的千手族人说。显然他的审美和族长并没有太大的差别。  
　　  
　　“我们位于火之国，刚结盟不宜张扬，不如叫‘火隐’。”扉间提出一个中规中矩的名字。  
　　  
　　“正因为我们刚结盟，才该起一个霸气的名字震慑四方。”泉奈立刻出声拆台。他看了一眼斑说：“我提议叫‘鹰’。既能体现我们的实力，又表示如果有人不服，我们的进攻会像鹰一样迅猛。”  
　　  
　　带土好悬没笑出来，这是抢了佐助小队的名字啊！这两人不仅长得像，品味也像吗？泉奈注意到带土，问：“带土，你呢？”  
　　  
　　带土说：“我支持斑起的名字，‘木叶’。”  
　　  
　　泉奈猛向带土使眼色，斑这个名字隐隐有千手为尊的意思，他们绝对不能同意。他说：“我们在座的每人都起了，你也说一个？”  
　　  
　　带土一时想不出来，他又不是富含文艺细胞的斑，对着片叶子就能随口定下名字。他说：“呃……叫‘晓’？”  
　　  
　　其余没什么文化的大老粗们觉得带土这名字意外的不错，听起来仿佛含蓄有内涵。只有斑听着不顺耳，说道：“你这名字和什么‘光明’、‘未来’、‘希望’有什么区别？”  
　　  
　　带土赶紧表忠心说：“我只是说来凑数的，我支持你的，一听就很有水平，能把我们和其他那些没文化的家族区分开。”  
　　  
　　柱间高兴地说：“我也支持斑的！”  
　　  
　　于是“木叶”这个名字就在众人的举手表决中定下，带土有一种“本该如此”的欣慰感，立刻拿来纸笔请斑题字。  
　　  
　　斑看着巨大的纸，奇道：“写什么？”  
　　  
　　带土说：“写下‘木叶’啊，日后好做成匾挂在城门上，别的国家的人一看见这么威武霸气的字迹，气势就先矮三分。反正名字也是你起的，所以字也是你来写。”  
　　  
　　斑和柱间对视一眼，柱间赞道：“对呀，我怎么没想到！”带土早已在一旁磨墨蘸笔，斑毫不客气地从他手里接过笔，并未抬头多看一眼。柱间看斑挥毫而就，再次惊叹道：“斑，你的字真好看！”  
　　  
　　斑不习惯柱间高频率的直白赞赏，宇智波里从没有人这样说话。他心里高兴，却不知道怎样回应，别扭地说：“不过这样。”柱间大笑着想搂住他，突然想到屋里还有别人，半途改为拍着斑的肩膀说：“你回来写一幅字送我挂屋里，我也送你一幅。”  
　　  
　　斑目视碍事的带土赶紧走，对柱间说：“只看我什么时候高兴罢了。”  
　　  
　　偏生带土不懂得读气氛，还瞎凑热闹说：“写什么？‘须佐之男’和‘廓庵入鄽垂手’？”  
　　  
　　柱间一阵迷糊，他难道曾经在战场上使过那个术吗？带土怎么知道的？他用过但是他忘了？他虽纠结，见斑不搭话便好心地打圆场，温和笑道：“哪有在家里挂那个的？多没有情调……韵味。”  
　　  
　　带土心说我的神威空间除了参差不齐的方块什么也没有，并不知道什么叫情调审美。他拦住想走的斑，指着墨迹未干的纸说：“你再加个落款。”  
　　  
　　“什么落款？”  
　　  
　　“就是‘宇智波斑题，某年某月某日’。不，我们还没开始新历法，那就只写你的名字吧。”  
　　  
　　“这有什么用？”  
　　  
　　“有用啊！”带土一拍手，他拐斑来写牌匾是有原因的，“你想，一百年后，一群木叶的小孩上历史课。老师带他们来到城门说：‘你们看，木叶这个名字就是宇智波斑起的。’学生们问：‘宇智波斑是谁啊？’‘这是我们这节课要讲的内容。宇智波斑是木叶的创始人之一，一生无数丰功伟绩，当时是位于忍界巅峰的顶尖人物……’”  
　　  
　　斑听着好笑，他倒不在乎这些虚名，说道：“什么乱七八糟的。”  
　　  
　　“你就当留点文物呗。省的别的家族的人抹黑你：‘宇智波斑只会打架，最爱生吃人肉，大字不识一个。’”  
　　  
　　斑被他啰嗦得头疼，赶紧写上自己的大名。带土拎起纸说了声“拜拜了”就溜了，柱间第一次和带土私下接触，笑道：“他挺有意思的，好像人也满友善的，和我想的不一样。和扉间想的也不一样。”  
　　  
　　斑已经对带土的多重性格见怪不怪了，说道：“他其实差不多就是扉间想的那样。”  
　　  
　　“你知道扉间怎么想的？”  
　　  
　　“不知道。反正肯定没好词。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　斑近期总是不回族里，和泉奈说规划建设的事太多，他经常睡在办公室旁边的卧房里。带土则除了忙着四处打劫赚钱就是声称要闭关研究新忍术，基本没人能准确知道他的行踪。于是宇智波内部的会议就换成了泉奈主持，有大事再上报给斑。  
　　  
　　泉奈提到新定的“木叶”：“这名字不好，会让人误会是千手说了算。可惜他们一致要搞投票，现在已经定了。”  
　　  
　　一个长老说：“泉奈大人，您别忘了，带土大人也有千手的血统，所以他内心可能会不知不觉偏向千手一些，难怪会赞成。”  
　　  
　　他见泉奈发愁，接着说：“他对千手有好感是好事。”  
　　  
　　泉奈眼中闪过一丝阴霾，他简单地发问：“哦？”  
　　  
　　长老说：“我们曾经和千手是死敌，那时候心怀善意是缺点。然而现在我们已经结盟，从实力对比上讲不怕千手越过我们。这时候，带土大人对千手的天然好感能使千手更加亲近、信服他，更利于我们收服融合。”  
　　  
　　泉奈点点头，和平时代确实和战争时代不同。长老说：“宇智波内也有厌恶千手、处处针对他们的，恕我无礼，您就是第一个。有您在旁边做对比，三天两头打压他们，带土大人再处处站在千手的角度实行宽容怀柔的政策。不提千手的高层，其余的普通族人肯定会拥护带土大人。”  
　　  
　　泉奈笑了，赞扬道：“你看得很明白。不错，就是这样，没想到我倒成了恶人的角色。怎么感觉我的所作所为这么像千手扉间？带土和柱间也有点像，不愧是有着一半相同的血统。”  
　　  
　　另一个长老仍旧担心道：“可是怎么知道带土仍是宇智波的人呢？”  
　　  
　　前面那人自信地说：“首先他还姓宇智波，这就是态度。而且他今天让族长大人题字了，说是日后要挂在门口。你们想，以后别国的使者来木叶第一眼就能看见族长大人的名字，还不知道木叶这个名字是谁定的、木叶里谁说了算吗？高，实在是高明。”  
　　  
　　泉奈总结道：“我以前还总担心哥哥和带土相处不好，如今看他们这么默契就放心了。”


	38. 仪式

很快，斑写的“木叶”就被做成牌匾挂在大门上，同时他们通过了柱间提出的首领称为“火影”。一个千手的族人提问：“柱间大人，‘影’是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　柱间说：“就是在阴影里守护大家的意思。首先火影的实力要高强，其次要可以分辨出不同任务等级的难度，再分配给合适的人，这样可以减少众人的伤亡。”  
　　  
　　斑忽然发现似乎和自己想的意思不一样，问道：“那影负责什么？就负责坐镇不出去？”  
　　  
　　泉奈也不甚同意柱间的看法，他说：“这些不重要的文书工作交给底下人做就行了，所有小事都自己干，还有什么精力做出决策、领导众人呢？”  
　　  
　　柱间奇道：“我做族长也是这样啊。影代表着大家的信任，自然也要考虑到每一个人每一件事。”  
　　  
　　带土说：“我同意泉奈说的，影主要是负责做决策，带领大家走正确的路。方向对了比走得快重要。至于守护……影要对自己负责，要是为了保护其他人战死，才是大大的失职，把所有人置于险境。”他说着看了扉间一眼。  
　　  
　　扉间不明白他那一眼的深意，反驳道：“怎么就是失职？牺牲自己，保护未来的希望，不是应该的吗？”  
　　  
　　带土说：“作为一个普通人来说，是值得称赞的。但是作为首领就是失职。你想想，如果我们想攻打一个强大的对手，有机会的话会做什么？会刺杀对方的首领。首领的突然死亡会带来大乱，甚至带来战争，带来更多的伤亡。所以首领的安全很重要，不能随便战死，也不能随便累死。”他说到这里又看了柱间一眼。  
　　  
　　他有点理解扉间的想法了，柱间死前他一直是二把手，突然就任后思维方式转换不过来也可以理解。众人听见“战争”二字都沉默了，带土又说：“而且分配任务……我们未必要以任务为生。既然结盟已经是头一回，那么第一个改一改谋生方式也可。”他想到自己深恶痛绝的“任务规则说”，下定决心要从源头上改变这个问题。  
　　  
　　柱间是一个善于接受意见的人，况且他自己的想法也不成熟，忙问道：“那我们以什么为生？忍者除了做任务还可以做什么？”  
　　  
　　带土说：“嗯……这是个大问题，我们可以慢慢讨论，反正目前建设还不缺钱。我看商铺已经渐渐多了，税法泉奈来带领讨论？我想说的是，木叶已经初步有规模了，我们可以正式举办结盟仪式了，顺便广邀各国来观礼，向他们展示实力。”  
　　  
　　扉间狐疑地问：“我一直奇怪，我们如此庞大的资金是从哪里来的？若是你们宇智波暗中接了什么危险的任务，我们千手也该分担。”  
　　  
　　带土笑得一片纯良，断然否定说：“没有这事。哎呀好了，反正我们日后的规模会越来越大…….”他对斑说，“你和柱间写一个公开信发出去，就说我们要举办仪式，想来看的都来看。我看这次能收服几个大家族。”  
　　  
　　泉奈说：“好，那具体的流程我和扉间负责。”  
　　  
　　扉间似乎猜透了他的想法，咳嗽一声说：“我主张低调，一切简单为好。”  
　　  
　　泉奈眼一瞪，眼看就要吵起来，带土连忙说：“我们先散会休息一下。泉奈，你来和我说说木叶目前的商家吧。”  
　　  
　　泉奈哼了一声跟着带土去了他的办公室，其余人纷纷去休息。扉间想找他大哥商讨一下结盟仪式，却发现他和斑不知什么时候一起不见了。扉间有些酸酸的想：“这些天大哥和宇智波斑走得太近了些。他曾经和我说把斑当成他的兄弟。哼，到底谁才是你的亲兄弟！”  
　　  
　　带土和泉奈聊了一阵木叶，说道：“你现在没事的话和我回趟宇智波吧。”  
　　  
　　泉奈说：“我忙得要死呢，还有该死的扉间……嗯？怎么了？”  
　　  
　　带土低声说：“我听说你的旧伤不太好……这不是说话的地方。”  
　　  
　　泉奈想，他的旧伤怎么不好了？他还是和带土回了族地。带土的房间早被他自己布下了隐秘的结界，他担忧地说：“我听说你曾经被千手扉间的飞雷神重伤。要知道，我也有千手的血统，最近研发出一些医疗忍术，你的旧伤让我看看？”  
　　  
　　泉奈明白了带土为什么不方便在外面说，他居然连柱间擅长的医疗忍术也会！他笑道：“我觉得挺好的，你听谁说的我复发了？”  
　　  
　　带土说：“虽然表面上看起来可能没事，但难免有暗伤，让我看看就更放心了。听说飞雷神是空间忍术？”  
　　  
　　泉奈点点头，他听着有道理，便脱掉上衣让带土检查。带土在他后背伤疤的附近画了一个奇怪的图案，嘴里还念念有词。泉奈觉得痒痒，他略微扭动了一下身体，带土轻喝道：“别动！”  
　　  
　　紧接着一股强大的查克拉波动在泉奈体内爆发，瞬间又收敛于一处，最终归于无形。泉奈惊道：“这是什么？”  
　　  
　　带土闷闷的声音从背后传来：“我猜的没错，你体内还残存着他的空间之力，时间久了恐怕会有暗伤。好在我已经除去了。”  
　　  
　　泉奈再次诅咒了一遍扉间，带土问：“你的眼睛怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“还好，没有恶化的趋势。”泉奈说，“不过斑哥的……他说他没事，但是我总是担心。”  
　　  
　　带土擦去头上的汗水，把衣服递给泉奈说：“我曾经研究过改良药物，可以治疗写轮眼的后遗症。不过我的医疗忍术还不太熟练，不敢随便用。”  
　　  
　　“哦？”泉奈的眼睛亮了，接着大笑，“要是你真能研究出如何治疗，宇智波还有何弱点！可惜没有办法找人让你实验。”说着他惋惜地叹了口气。  
　　  
　　带土送走泉奈后，闭上眼睛静静感应。他刚才说的飞雷神暗伤之类的都是在骗泉奈，实际是为了给泉奈身上留下神威印记。他终于能成功地把神威之力外放，他给泉奈画的是空间印记，和飞雷神相似又不同。他可以通过这个术感应到泉奈的身体状态和大体方位，但术是被动触发的，就是在泉奈面临危险的一刹会向敌人发动攻击，同时向他预警，这样他可以立刻过去救援。  
　　  
　　他没有偷窥的爱好，所以这个术不会随时提供泉奈的精确方位，他封印到泉奈体内的查克拉主要是为了支撑一次高强度的攻击。事实上经过这些日子的修行，他对空间流的掌握越发敏感，若是带有他查克拉的物体有变，他能第一时间判断出查克拉的来源。他相信如果现在再次让他寻找辉夜的空间，他不必一次次定位就能判断。而且就他的感觉，这个世界和远方各个未知世界的关联正在加强，从几乎感受不到变成若有若无。可惜他模糊地感到所有的世界彼此相距都极远，不是他所能打通的。  
　　  
　　他其实也想给斑身上印一个，不过他没把握糊弄过斑和柱间两人，只好作罢。他又给斑送过药，告诉斑他是按照当时的约定一段时间送一次。他想着斑见到了他有木遁、医疗忍术的来源能解释得清后会减少戒心，不过斑还是收下药后沉默着走了，眼中依然闪着警惕。  
　　  
　　带土跳到床上，抱起枕头滚来滚去，自言自语道：“唉，不想了，我得哪辈子才能回去……不知他们准备怎么办结盟仪式，会结婚吗？”  
　　  
　　他脑中出现了斑身穿白无垢举着镰刀的形象，顿时乐不可支。他不知道为什么觉得如此好玩，眼前仿佛出现了斑撩起下摆，一脚踩在石头上，一脸病态的兴奋大喊：“柱间——等会儿你就是我的了！”顺便吓跑一众宾客的场景。他又笑了一会儿，忽然一阵失落，就像每次他从“阿飞模式”里出来后的空虚沮丧。他呈大字摊在床上想：“眼见斑的终身也有了，弟弟也有了，我呢？我的琳，还有卡卡西，唉……算了，不要再想了。”他刻意不去回忆从前的时光，以免提醒自己在这里多么孤独漂泊的事实。  
　　  
　　柱间和斑当然没打算在结盟仪式上结婚，他们思想还没那么新潮，而且他们正处于热恋期，离结婚的阶段还早。他们在会议一结束时就溜到树林里，斑好像有点明白带土那些烂俗的小说里写的“小树林是约会和野战圣地”的意思。  
　　  
　　斑喜欢待在这里，他能不去想种种的烦心事，好像又回到了他们初遇的时光。他说：“其他的家族会加入……真好啊，我以前从来没想过。”  
　　  
　　柱间想起他们年少时的对话，感慨道：“是啊。当时我们说，只有彼此敌对的人坦诚相对，推心置腹结为兄弟，才有可能化解世代的仇恨。我竟也一度怀疑过自己能否坚持下来，现在想想实在是太傻了。”  
　　  
　　斑轻轻地笑了，细碎的阳光透过树叶的间隙洒在他脸上。他的手覆上柱间的手背，他说：“我其实也是……我也曾经绝望过，觉得以前的梦想再不可能实现。还好我们都坚持住了。”他越来越喜欢握着柱间的手，柱间的手宽厚而温暖，和他自己的感觉完全不同。柱间就像旁边参天的树木，或者远处幽静的山谷，连身上都散发出阳光的气息。  
　　  
　　“说到推心置腹……我其实有一个想法，我已经思考了几天。”柱间正色道，“斑，我想和你，和你在结盟仪式上喝下交杯酒，正式结拜为兄弟。”  
　　  
　　斑没想到柱间会忽然提起这个，他的心就像被挖走一块又被填满，他从没想到自己还能再有一个强大的羁绊，无关血缘，却胜似血缘。在他看来，“兄弟”关系比虚无缥缈的爱情更加可靠，而且以后他们不用仅称为“挚友”，他们有正当的理由余生都彼此相关。  
　　  
　　柱间说：“我们小时候的承诺，终于都要实现了呢。斑，我曾经说过我把你当成兄弟，这份心情一直未变。你一直是我的挚友、兄弟与爱人，我想让你知道你是我最重要的人。也许普通的爱人，不爱了会分开，再也不见。而我们不一样，你是我的左右手，我永远不会砍了我的手足。”  
　　  
　　斑的心中有千言万语，最终他只是郑重点头道：“好。”  
　　  
　　“那我们彼此交换生辰吧？”“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“什么？斑，你居然比我大！”  
　　  
　　“我也很惊讶……但是你那是什么表情，柱间？你不想认我当哥哥吗？”斑说着自己笑起来，和柱间打闹成一团。  
　　  
　　远处的扉间焦躁地抱怨：“大哥到底去哪了，想找他商量事时就没影了，但愿他和斑别给我添乱。”


	39. 结拜

扉间处理完了手边的事物，终于等来柱间和斑。他听完柱间的结拜提议后不可思议地说：“大哥……你、你们……你真要和他结为兄弟？！”他说到激动处用手指着斑，指尖微微颤抖。  
　　  
　　斑冷着脸撇过头，反倒是柱间不悦地按下他的手说：“扉间……我知道这个消息对你来说有点突然。但是请你不要一直对斑、对宇智波有偏见，我们既然已经结盟，为什么不能放下成见呢？斑都已经在改变，他在尝试看到你的优点。斑是我的兄弟，请你尊重他。”  
　　  
　　柱间未像往常一样开查克拉威压逼迫他，然而扉间能感到他比以往更坚定的决心。以前在关于斑的事情上，他迫于大哥的威严和武力不得不屈服，但心里积攒的怨气越来越大，把对斑的十分不满都扩成十二分。现在柱间同他好言相商，他心气稍顺，也不得不承认斑最近的确没有再刻意找茬和他作对。  
　　  
　　扉间冷静下来后就知道，他大哥要做的事基本不可能阻止，无奈道：“算了，我说不过你。可是在结盟仪式上？两族的首领结拜，该会给其他的家族怎么的信号？”他退了一步，试图说服柱间自己私下结拜就是。  
　　  
　　“代表着我们两族的同盟更加稳定啊。对吧，斑？”  
　　  
　　斑冲扉间一点头，忽然咧开嘴邪恶地笑了：“对了，我比你哥大。”他眼中明晃晃地写着“叫我老大”几个字，扉间好悬没背过气去。  
　　  
　　让扉间更加郁闷的是除了他其他人都不知道“低调”二字怎么写，恨不得越热闹越好，他很是驳回了几条不靠谱的意见。他还试图说服泉奈和他一起打消兄长结拜的念头，谁知泉奈知道后远没他反应激烈，反拿眼看他说：“哥哥高兴就好。”于是扉间失去了最后一个可争取的同盟，只好认命地接受现实。  
　　  
　　结盟仪式前十日，他们总共收到了大小家族首领共八十六封回书，其中不乏远在别国的家族。带土感慨：“幸好我们先建的像个样子，否则如何同时接待这么多人。”他点了几个旅馆说，“暂时安排他们下榻这里。以后这些宾馆的广告词都有了：某月某日接待某国首领某某，某族长对某菜品赞不绝口。”  
　　  
　　其余人对带土什么事都要联想到赚钱已经见怪不怪，只顾把事情分派下去。带土又说：“接待陪同人员够不够？你们来分一下等级，最强大的家族首领我们几个陪，其他的安排相应人员。如果来得早，先带他们去木叶逛一逛。”他指着桌面上平铺的地图说，“这几个地方都要去，你们规划一下路线。这个商业街，这是夜市，这是以后学校的地址……”  
　　  
　　“等等，你说学校？”扉间眼尖地发现带土所指的“学校”在地图上还是一片空白，“什么学校？”  
　　  
　　泉奈边做事边说：“其实我们宇智波内部已经实行，实验效果还不错。我们最近忙着架桥修路铺水管装路灯，暂时还没顾得上。不过学校的地址已经选好了几个。”  
　　  
　　柱间惊喜道：“太好了，这也是我和斑以前的梦想啊！没想到宇智波已经有了，听闻你们也比我们先废除男孩六岁上战场的规矩，这实在是……”他说到动情处险些哽咽，“实在是太好了。斑，我们都把少年时的承诺放在心里，虽然傻到极点也决不放弃。我知道实现起来该有多么困难，而每次你都不怕阻碍，走在所有人的前面，我却由于种种顾虑而未能成行。是你不断地给予我启示，你一直比我厉害，若没有遇见你我将不是我。”  
　　  
　　柱间不顾场合的真情流露把所有人都震住了，带土虽然有心理准备，却也险些浑身一哆嗦，想：“这种随时随地忽略其他人说真心话的本领我可没有，他不愧是和鸣人小鬼一脉相传的。”  
　　  
　　斑也无视了他们。他凝视着柱间，声音收敛了全部的傲气：“不，若没有遇到你我也不会是我。如果没有你的坚持或许我早已放弃，我们能开创未来、走到这一步也是因为有你。那时我处于劣势，我知道你们千手有人主张杀掉我们兄弟，是你一直没有放弃伸出来的手。那时我已看到你的心意，看到你向往和平、与我们放下仇恨的决心，我再次相信了以前的梦想。”他知道柱间在忍术上也比他略胜一筹，只是多年的争强好胜和强者的自尊使他不愿承认，改为委婉地说，“多年来我们胜负难分，彼此追赶，才一同站在了忍界的巅峰。我知道，你的宽和与无尽的生命力是我所不及。”  
　　  
　　柱间激动地绕过桌子站在斑身前，这次轮到他太过感动以至于不知道先说哪句好，最后只叫了一声斑的名字。斑坦然与他对视，眼里含着笑意。他本不是话多的人，尤其在刚刚经历了一番交心的剖白后，此刻的沉默让他很舒服。他与柱间之间从不存在无话可说的尴尬，有的只是不用借由语言的默契和安静的归属感。  
　　  
　　房间内其他的人全都陆续被带土使眼色带了出去，他们仍处于震惊状态，回过神来才发现已经跟着带土来到了另一处会议室。一个千手如梦初醒道：“没想到我们族长和宇智波族长关系那么好，我与我的亲兄弟都没有那么了解对方。”  
　　  
　　带土心中吐槽，嘴上却充满干劲地说：“没错！我们两族族长亲如兄弟，也即将正式结拜，正如我们两族的关系会越来越紧密。如果我们在座的每一位都把全木叶的人当做自己的兄弟，互相扶持、彼此鼓舞，我们的木叶将会迅速变为世界上最强大的地方！”他几句话就冲淡了方才感性的气氛，带出一股热火朝天的建设感，“来！我们来接着讨论当天的安排！”众人纷纷受到激励，再次就结盟当天的事情忙碌起来，保证把每一个细节都做到完美。  
　　  
　　直到天完全黑透，带土才好不容易送走了两族的中高层，期间还成功阻止扉间与泉奈的打架斗殴一起。带土用袖子抹着头上并不存在的汗，深深地呼出一口气。他走出办公楼前特意“路过”了一下斑所在的房间。房门紧闭，显然那两位还在里面。带土并不想知道他们在做什么，他在心里摇摇头便拿起脚走了。  
　　  
　　带土在无事时已经渐渐习惯不用神威赶路，他像散步一样顺着街道往回走，也体验了一把常人的生活。说来有趣，他在13岁后就再没有放松地走在大路上过。他看着路边新建的煤油路灯想：“还是不够亮。什么时候有电灯就好了。”他路过书店时进去暗搓搓地看了看“阿飞”写的书的销量，见他的书顶着花花绿绿的封面稳居书架第一层后笑着走了出来。  
　　  
　　他又绕到裁缝店，发现斑和柱间的礼服已经赶制好。他还很是手欠地摸了一把，心想质地真不错。说实话刚听说斑要和柱间结拜时他是纯粹的惊讶，因为这是“上辈子”没有发生过的事。是的，他已经在心里把曾经在那个木叶的时光称为“上辈子”，就当自己已经死了，免得时时挂念。  
　　  
　　带土忍不住发散思维，既然以前没发生过的事现在发生了，那么是不是代表着曾经所有的悲剧也可避免？不过斑年轻时也太不谨慎了，今天是他帮着遮掩，费力把他们俩旁若无人的气氛归为兄弟情，要是再来几次，难免不被别人看出来。柱间也是，完全不分场合，要是这事被他俩的弟弟看出来，绝对有一场可以预见的震荡。这不行，这不和谐，他要把所有的不安定因素掐灭在苗头上，就算斑想公开也要再等等。等他们感情十分稳定了，他再撺掇几个跨家族通婚，教唆几个同性恋人出柜结婚，让斑避免第一个出头成为保守者攻击的靶子。  
　　  
　　带土想毕，觉得自己思虑十分周全，可谓是用心良苦、事无巨细。他莫名地骄傲起来，走路时胸膛也更挺立了三分，想到：“这下好了。现在就等正式的结盟仪式了。等仪式结束，我们就可以收编附庸的家族，去哄火之国了。嗯，到时候就必须要选出一个首领来代表木叶谈判，终于可以让斑当火影了。我有把握这次即使是搞民主投票我们也不会败，大不了加一个投票权重。还有那个扉间，虽然对宇智波有意见，但很多想法很有道理，也要弄过来和斑合作去。啊呀，斑穿火影袍……”带土脑中出现了斑全身包裹在白袍里只露一只眼睛的形象，忍不住嗤的一声笑了。  
　　


	40. 观礼

　烈斗是风之国内最强大家族的首领。风之国与火之国不同，那里大部分的土地都被沙漠覆盖，资源贫瘠，人口相对稀少，强大的忍者世家少而精。烈斗和他的随从们是风之国来观礼的全部人员。  
　　  
　　他们提前五日到达了木叶，首先看见的就是门口宇智波斑那张牙舞爪的两个大字。烈斗倒抽了一口凉气，木叶门边的接待人员笑着把他们迎进去说：“这是斑大人的题字。昨日雷之国的人到时，还称赞了两句呢。”  
　　  
　　烈斗按下心神，问道：“雷之国也有人来？”  
　　  
　　接待人员道：“是啊。土之国和水之国也有人来。说起来水之国离木叶最远，他们的人反而是最先到的。”他与烈斗一路闲谈，走到一座高高的建筑前说，“到了。您一路远来辛苦了，这几天先在这里下榻，我们准备了一些木叶特色饮食与您接风洗尘。若您想在木叶参观，我们有专门的人来陪同您讲解。”  
　　  
　　他翻看了手中的文件，略带歉意地说：“斑大人和柱间大人这两日行程已满，请您先随意游览两天，第三天再正式请您赴晚宴。”  
　　  
　　烈斗从木叶门口走到酒店内部的过程中就没停止过惊讶，他惊叹地打量着自己的房间说道：“我从没想过，你们木叶竟建设得如此快。斑大人和柱间大人想必很忙，请他们不用特意为我们赶过来，我们先自己参观一下就是。”  
　　  
　　送走了木叶的接待人员，烈斗摸着柔软的床铺，眼神一片肃杀。他对自己的族人沉声说：“你们这一路都看到了，我们风之国举国都见不到这么好的房子。他们的街道……街上也全是我闻所未闻之事物。怕是全世界也找不出能与木叶抗衡的了。”他略苦笑着摇头，“不，是找不出能与木叶放在一个水平上比较的了。”  
　　  
　　一个族人大着胆子说：“族长，您来之前就考虑过要不要效仿木叶与国内其他家族结盟，您看……”  
　　  
　　“要！必须要！”烈斗下定了决心，“不仅要，而且要快。我敢打赌，早于我来的人已经给国内族人去信了。我们不能落后。”他站在窗前感慨：“我们风之国要是也能建设成这样多好。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，我做梦也想不到原来我们还可以过上这种生活。木叶可以，我们也可以。”一个族人尝了尝屋内摆放着的点心说，“他们居然能吃上点心！我们连饭都不够吃的。”  
　　  
　　烈斗横了他一眼说：“等我们回去立刻收服其他的家族，把打仗的钱用来建设，我们也很快能吃上好饭、住上好房子了。”他拿起桌子上放着的结盟仪式大致流程和观礼名单看起来，深深地皱起眉头道：“世界上所有强大的家族我心里都有数。这么看来，五大国的顶尖家族首领竟然全都聚齐了。”  
　　  
　　他对木叶的艳羡和对风之国的畅想过后，又换上了担忧：“木叶啊……”木叶的强大让他立时感到威胁，而且过于强大到使他熄了嫉妒和争雄的心思，只剩敬畏和自保之心。偏他现在又什么也做不了，恨不得赶紧回去发展自己的实力。  
　　  
　　一个平时就了解他的族人察言观色道：“族长，这木叶的领导者究竟是？我刚才听那人句句都把斑大人放在前面，论实力也是宇智波更强，可是柱间大人成名已久。”他的眼中闪过狠厉，低声道：“若是他们不和内斗，我们就还有机会。”  
　　  
　　烈斗摇摇头道：“先看着吧。”  
　　  
　　与此同时，另一个房间内，漩涡族长也在同属下开会。他疲惫地说：“我们涡之国弹丸之地，又与木叶相邻，不寻求庇佑的话哪里有出路？本想着我们与千手是远亲，又世代通婚，与他们结盟再好不过了。可是如今千手败于宇智波，我信得过柱间大人，但我如何信得过宇智波斑？！”  
　　  
　　一人道：“我们现在也可以与千手结盟。”  
　　  
　　漩涡族长缓缓道：“那岂不是得罪了宇智波？记住，我们此行可以和千手叙一叙亲戚情谊，但与木叶的事只能同宇智波商量。本打算同柱间大人联姻的事，先放一放吧，你们不可以说出去半个字。我们以后的打算，全看之后和‘木叶首领’商议的结果。”  
　　  
　　他们这些自以为秘密的商讨，殊不知都被带土听了个全程。带土毫无羞耻感地对来木叶的每一个族长实行了监视。为了安全起见，他没告诉任何人，而是自己分了数个影分身来监听。  
　　  
　　他消化完影分身传来的信息，暗道：“啧啧，好险，幸好这位漩涡族长头脑清楚，要是他这个时候提什么联姻，我们木叶明天就得被拆了。我原先不知道柱间什么时候结的婚，原来是建村之初就商量好的吗？确实，以柱间的性子，按照原来的形势他会和漩涡结盟来增强自身实力，确保新生的木叶的和平。”带土垂下眼帘，讽刺一笑，“和平啊……真应该给那位秽土转生的初代火影好好讲讲三次忍界大战，木叶和其他的国家全都打过。保持五大国的实力相对均衡？真不知道他怎么想的，简直是生怕打不起来、生怕不能打个势均力敌。还有尾兽……他到底是怎么想的？让其他国购买？不过现在我们不缺钱。”  
　　  
　　“烈斗看起来就是以后的初代风影了。据说他曾在五影大会上要求木叶割地给钱？野心倒是大，就是愚蠢，他当年是打得过柱间还是打得过斑？胃口这么大也不怕撑死。不过今天看来他的脑子正常，是木叶太强把他震住了？还是他当年拿捏准了柱间的性格才敢胡说八道？啧，我估计斑听了那话会直接弄死他们砂隐的，我会暗地里弄死。所以柱间到底是个什么性格才能让他的敌人们得寸进尺？”  
　　  
　　带土摇头晃脑地想了半天，依旧不能理解初代火影的脑回路。他想：“算了，我管他怎么想的，反正我到时候阻止他就是了。而且我不就是占了后来人的优势才看得清楚嘛，没什么好自豪的。我倒是可以问问斑怎么想的。当年他在木叶并没有最终决策的机会，或许有好点子没被人知道呢？他和柱间都是先驱型，肯定有的是超越时代的想法，我这个后人再给他们省去实验走弯路的过程，简直完美。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　五日后的早晨，诸位族长都来到办公楼附近的一大片空地处，这里规划着日后成为举行重要仪式的广场。此时已经在广场三面搭好了临时的观礼台，正中间的礼台略高于两侧。族长们和宇智波、千手两族的普通族人被引导着坐在两侧的礼台上，正中的礼台后方悬挂着两族巨大的族徽作为背景，两族的重要人员全部穿家族正装站在族徽下。  
　　  
　　广场上站满了前来参观的人。柱间与斑在众人的见证下在族徽前握手，代表着两族从此结束数代的战争与仇恨。接着斑站在正中发表了一段简短的讲话，大意是木叶正式成立，我们爱好和平发展，欢迎其他家族加入云云。当然稿是别人替他拟的，要按他自己的意思难保不会说出“木叶最强，你们通通臣服”之类的话来。然后柱间上前即兴演说了一段，语气相比之下真挚诚恳许多。  
　　  
　　“领导发言”部分结束后，柱间和斑都不见了身影。带土开始说木叶的发展方向，同时礼台的布置也在变化。众族长都好奇地等着下面的发展。带土见布置得差不多了，清清嗓子说：“斑与柱间在乱世中相逢，一见面便将彼此引为知己，携手开创和平之世。今天他们要在所有人的见证下正式结拜为兄弟，从此我们两族便亲如骨肉，打破固有的家族间的界限，为了建设木叶而共同奋斗。”  
　　  
　　众人险些被这个重磅消息炸晕了，喧嚣的议论声几乎要冲上礼台。带土退回族人队伍中，等人们议论的浪潮掀过一轮，用查克拉辅助扩大声音道：“请诸位安静。”他的查克拉不带恶意的威压，却毫不掩饰自己的强大，众人顿时被一股深不可测的力量笼罩起来。他们就像一滴水忽然遇见了大海，一个人直面浩瀚的宇宙，在绝对的力量面前甚至一瞬间忘记了自身的存在。  
　　  
　　宇智波带土都这样强大，那两族族长该是何等的厉害？他们是人类，还是神明的化身？众族长的心头几乎同时划过这一想法，不知他们是否能接住宇智波斑的一击？  
　　  
　　一片寂静中礼乐声突兀地响起，冲散了沉重的气氛。有人这才反应过来，满头大汗地抚着胸口喘气。几国来的族长都镇定地坐在原地，却各有心思。雷之国来的族长艾想：“木叶这般强大，我雷之国定要与木叶结盟，依靠着木叶才好迅速发展起来，暗地里偷偷积攒自己的实力来打压别国。”  
　　  
　　烈斗面色不变，心却灰了大半，他想：“我原先还想着风之国有尾兽可以作为底牌和木叶对抗，现在看来他们不是比尾兽更加强大？面对宇智波带土时我的危机感竟然比直面尾兽还强大数倍。而且宇智波斑看上去就是好战的，我需要先和他们小心周旋，看出破绽再图其他。千手柱间似乎温和些，但或许也是假象。在我们自己发展起来之前必须蛰伏，否则我自己死了事小，连累风之国的人更加贫穷就是大罪过了。”  
　　  
　　带土不知道，此时来观礼的日后四影心境都变化巨大。他们上辈子敢和忍者之神讨价还价，一是看穿了柱间根本不会外交，为了一时的“和平”可以做任何事，相当于把自己的软肋拱手送上。二是看穿了柱间过于天真所以不适合治国，他们这些人哪一个不是为了本国的利益而无恶不作，双手肮脏？三是当时斑与柱间不合，木叶的力量没强大到力压所有国家，内部还隐患众多。而这次木叶空前强盛，带土坚持示威的举动也使他们收了打压新生的木叶、分一杯羹的心思，纷纷开始思索如何和大国外交周旋。  
　　  
　　带土也不在意他们怎么想，他听着庄重中透露出欢欣的礼乐，嘴角也渐渐露出笑容。斑与柱间终于从族徽后走出来，他们已经换下了各自的族服，穿上了最新定制的黑色礼服。两人衣服的款式一模一样，只是在羽织上绣的族徽有所区别。他们走到礼台正中央，柱间距斑还有一人的距离时停下了脚步，他拿过旁边人备好的酒杯，举在手里对斑笑道：“斑，从今天起我们就是兄弟。上天为证，从此坦诚相对，彼此扶持，不离不弃，共同完成我们的梦想。”  
　　  
　　柱间的声音经过忍术的加持传遍每一个角落。斑也揽袖举起另一只酒杯道：“柱间，我也在此对天发誓，从此与你推心置腹，携手共进退。我此刻的心情将永生不变，与你一同追寻真正的梦想。”  
　　  
　　斑的笑容使整张脸都生动起来，仿佛阳光穿过厚重的云翳洒下万丈光芒，又好似高山上终年积雪消融无踪露出一片绿意。柱间心下柔软，费了很大的力气才能稳稳举住酒杯。在无数双眼睛的注视下，他们的手臂慢慢交缠在一起，彼此的脉动透过衣袖清晰地传给对方。烈酒滑下喉头，斑恍惚觉得时间定格在了这一刻：他与柱间的心，真的连在了一起。  
　　


	41. 家族

“咳咳。”旁边举着托盘的司仪轻声咳嗽。两位族长“交杯”的时间也太长了些，没见台下的人都窃窃私语吗？斑这才恍然回神，发现酒杯早已见底，而他和柱间的手臂还交错着。  
　　  
　　斑和柱间匆匆分开。两人已经没有长辈，祭天过后就请了各自族里辈分最大的老者做见证。带土站在泉奈身侧，他默默地想：“他们居然对视了接近半分钟，这就叫‘史上最长交杯’。”  
　　  
　　结拜仪式结束后，司仪上前介绍了一段宇智波和千手的历史，然后说两族的忍术都各有特色、威力巨大，接下来请两族的代表演示一下。这就是带土坚持强调的“展示武力”环节了，本来泉奈提议现场打几架表演，被扉间以“太不和谐”驳回，最终妥协成了以“表演特色忍术”为幌子、以和平发展为解说词的实力展示。  
　　  
　　柱间先在观众前布下一圈结界以免误伤，他强大的查克拉量、娴熟的结界操作引来了众族长的第一轮变色。接着斑面无表情地跳下礼台站在广场正中央，带土在一旁解说道：“宇智波的特色是写轮眼，幻术不好演示，火遁又容易伤人，族长将演示的是须佐能乎。”  
　　  
　　在场的人不少第一次见到须佐能乎，他们对着蓝色的巨人纷纷抽气，有人竟已失去了斗志，生出了转身就逃的冲动。一个族长喃喃道：“天啊，隔着结界我都能感到这杀气……他一个人就能杀我们全族！”  
　　  
　　斑把他们畏惧的模样尽收眼底，他冷哼一声收起查克拉回到台上，连背影都散发着浓浓的鄙夷之气。带土笑着说道：“大家也看到了，族长一刀下去就能削平一座山。这个忍术十分适合开荒，为我们节省下大量人力财力。”  
　　  
　　斑没有事先看过带土的解说稿，听到这句险些没站稳，心道：“荒谬，好好的万花筒绝技被他说成什么了！难道我是给人干苦力的吗？”众族长也觉得带土扯得生硬，想笑又迫于斑带给他们的压力笑不出来，想到：“虽然说得一听就不靠谱，但好歹体现出了木叶的态度，大概暂时没有向我们征战的意向。”  
　　  
　　第二个演示的是柱间，他挑了一种温和的大型木遁，还让每根树枝上都开出了花朵。众族长受到的震撼一轮比一轮更大，他们想：“这就是忍者之神！这就是木遁！竟然能用忍术造出有生命力的东西，不愧是稀有的血继限界！”一个小族的族长激动得声音都变了：“天啊！我有生之年竟然能亲眼见到木遁！不知柱间大人能否批准我们的加入？”  
　　  
　　带土的解说适时响起：“这是千手族长的成名技——木遁。用在植树造林、修建房屋上十分便利。不过我们木叶在进步，房子已经从传统木屋向水泥发展了。呃，扯远了。”他指着遮天蔽日的木遁道，“你们瞧，树木代表希望，也代表蓬勃的生命力。花朵更代表我们美丽的和平。”  
　　  
　　他等柱间收起了木遁，一挥手撤了全部的结界，自己也回到台上。他虽没使出任何一个忍术，但光是这一手就使众人面色狂变，想到：“天啊！柱间大人布置结界时尚且需要工具辅助一面一面来，而他收四面结界竟只需要一瞬间！而且他收的还是别人的结界！如果说柱间大人的查克拉量是恐怖，他就是深不可测了。宇智波带土竟然如此厉害！怪不得他在宇智波横空出世后千手就败了。”  
　　  
　　带土只是图省事，并不知道此举给别人带来了多大的震撼。他总结发言道：“我们木叶位于火之国，日后的首领称为‘火影’。木遁是千手的象征，而火是宇智波的标志。”他一脸严肃地剽窃着日后著名的言论，“有树叶飞舞的地方，就有火在燃烧。这就是我们的‘火之意志’。”  
　　  
　　斑想：“这话怎么像是柱间会说的？”柱间则没想那么多，他被这句话蕴含的精神深深地感动了，顿时觉得带土就是自己的知己。一种使命感油然而生，没错，他要守护这新生的木叶，他要把“火之意志”代代传承下去。他不假思索地上前一步接道：“没错。火光将照亮木叶，并守护新的树叶发芽。”  
　　  
　　观礼台上岩之国的一族长石河受到了启发，他想：“不错。火之意志，火之意志……一个人、一个家族、一个国家最不能缺失的便是意志。每个人都有自己不同的意志。坚忍不拔、岿然不动便是我的意志，不，便是石之意志！”  
　　  
　　结盟仪式结束后，石河顺着人流走下观礼台，他看见了水之国的一位族长，上前问道：“白莲——你准备直接回去吗？”他与白莲到的早，这几天内发现彼此性情相投，一直结伴参观木叶。  
　　  
　　白莲的长相与名字十分不搭，他是一个魁梧的中年男子，一道刀疤横贯左脸，显得极为凶狠。他豪爽笑道：“不，我要在木叶再逛逛。我对他们的夜市很感兴趣，还有那些书，听说今晚还有它改编的新剧，和传统的歌舞都不同。”  
　　  
　　石河道：“巧了，我也要逛逛。木叶可以学的地方太多了。”  
　　  
　　他们商定了晚上一同参观。同时来木叶的几十个族长几乎没有立刻离开的，全都留了几天看木叶怎么建设，走的时候又纷纷带走了几本新鲜的小说——毕竟他们也从来没看过。就算他们不带，随行的族人也会偷偷带。带土看着销量欣慰地想：“他们娱乐活动多么贫乏，没书没电影。嘿嘿，我的小说里可是明里暗里地宣传了木叶多么多么好，不怕他们看了不愿意来。”  
　　  
　　几日后的会议上，柱间兴奋地说：“我们已经收到多个家族请求加入的信函了。”他拿出三封道：“尤其是猿飞家族、志村家族和秋道家族，他们都是火之国境内的大家族，愿意举族搬迁。”  
　　  
　　扉间惊喜道：“若是秋道家族来，那么山中家族和奈良家族也必会加入木叶。”  
　　  
　　“志村？”带土忽然想起一个人，眼神阴冷了一瞬，又恢复如常道，“给我看看。”  
　　  
　　他看罢，嗤笑一声把信函递给斑说：“你看看。”  
　　  
　　斑看完果然火了，他说：“他们居然还和我们讲条件？要柱间把他们的少族长收为亲传弟子？他们凭什么和我们讲条件？”他把信函一扔，“爱来不来。”  
　　  
　　带土则想得更多。虽然现在所有给木叶的信函都会送至办公楼的外交处，抬头也是“木叶”，但这三个家族显然事先和柱间通过气，是亲千手的家族。柱间急于求和平发展，大概在言谈中给了他们什么暗示，才让他们发来这种函件。虽说名义上是让子弟拜师来示好，但谁不明白柱间或者斑的亲传弟子日后在木叶的分量？别人也就罢了，尤其是团藏……要不干脆拒绝志村的加入？  
　　  
　　带土还没想好，就听见柱间略带讶异的声音传来：“斑……现在是木叶发展的关键期，若是我们拒绝他们加入，他们自己联盟，那我们好不容易迎来的和平又会受到威胁。在大局面前，木叶稍作些牺牲也没什么。”  
　　  
　　斑则更加诧异，他像第一天认识柱间一样把他打量了一遍道：“柱间，你有没有搞错？木叶比他们强太多，是他们该臣服，是他们求着我们让他们加入，我们为什么要给他们好处？”  
　　  
　　“可是守护新生的木叶更重要。”柱间忧心地看着斑，“众志成城、集合众人的力量才能成功。斑，你不要总是想着单打独斗。你是很强，但也不要看不起别人……”  
　　  
　　斑本来没那么生气，这种意见不同的争吵每天都会在木叶上演。若和他吵的是扉间，他会有点生气，更多的是据理反驳回去。可是这是柱间。他从没想过柱间和他的想法竟如此不同，他以为他们永远是一致的。人总会对最亲密的人有加倍的期盼，期盼落空后则是加倍的失望。  
　　  
　　斑很愤怒，愤怒之下是更多的是一种“被背叛”的滋味。柱间当着众人驳斥他，甚至用一种教育的口吻暗示他性格不好使他无法接受。柱间以前一直是帮着他劝说扉间，而这次则是第一次不赞同他。斑又有些委屈，种种情绪叠加让他无法忍耐，他的脸色更加难看，推开椅子站起来道：“对，我就是无法忍受和那些弱者平起平坐，甚至低声下气。”他本是理智的人，不会放弃核心问题而抓住字句不放，可现愤怒使他不想再管这些。他环顾四周，悄然冷笑道：“柱间，除了你，这屋里的人我一个也看不起。”  
　　  
　　说完他就走了，留下一群人目瞪口呆。  
　　  
　　带土作为被地图炮的对象之一首先回过神来，他见泉奈有事没来，知道没人充当润滑剂，只好对柱间说：“和平的问题你不用担心，他们加起来也打不过我们其中一个。唉，先散会吧，你去找斑聊聊。”  
　　  
　　柱间却没听他的：“正事要紧，我们先把这个决定下来。”  
　　  
　　带土简直要给他跪了：“大哥，斑不在，我们怎么决定？而且你……哎呀，就是你姿态太低那几个破族长才敢提条件的。不信我们晾他们些日子，看他们是会自己结盟还是会求我们。这事不讲仁爱道义的，讲利益交换。”  
　　  
　　他见一时半会儿和柱间说不通，叫了一个宇智波族人去找斑：“就说是我说的。有家族愿意加入，给木叶交税、遵守木叶的规则、服从木叶的领导就是木叶人。至于弟子，全凭自己的天赋。问斑这样答复他是否同意。找不到斑找泉奈也行。”  
　　  
　　柱间诧异道：“你也支持斑说的？”  
　　  
　　扉间刚被斑地图炮完正没好气，闻言道：“他是宇智波，自然支持宇智波斑说的。”  
　　  
　　带土说了句“散会”，对扉间正色道：“当然不是因为这个。我认为他说得有道理才支持他说的。”他一副大义凛然地样子说：“都成立木叶了，就别你们千手、你们宇智波的分来分去，多影响团结。”  
　　  
　　柱间居然也说：“嗯，你说得对，扉间这点是应该改改。”  
　　  
　　扉间好悬没被噎死，他也一瞪眼走了。带土见柱间还在那看其他家族的函件，说道：“你怎么还不去找斑？”  
　　  
　　柱间一呆道：“我不知道他在发什么脾气……让他自己冷静一下也好。”况且他认为刚刚斑的言行确实有点过分，他现在去找斑难道就能说服他吗？不如等斑冷静下来再慢慢劝他认识到那样做不好。  
　　  
　　“可是斑生气了呀！”带土恨铁不成钢地说，“你管他为什么生气！我大概知道他为什么生气，算了，这不是重点。重点是你快去让他不生气。”他把“快去哄他”咽回去，这要是让斑知道了可不好玩。  
　　  
　　柱间被他劝了半天终于放下工作走了，他却没去找成斑——他在千手族地里被扉间拦住了。扉间神色复杂地说：“你还在梦里呢，大哥，你是不是想说服斑同意你？”  
　　  
　　柱间点点头道：“我相信斑最终会赞同我的，他只是一时没想明白。他不是不讲理的人，今天他的话你别放在心上。”  
　　  
　　扉间扯了扯嘴角道：“本来我都想好了提议折中——由我收那三个孩子为亲传弟子。不，这不重要，甚至这件事都不重要。重要的是——我还没来得及提议，我甚至还没说话，宇智波带土他根本不想听我们说话。他要和斑自己把这事定下来。他们眼里根本没有千手。”  
　　  
　　“现在还是木叶建立不久，千手的处境就是这样。之后呢？”扉间低声道，“之后总有一天木叶要正式选领袖出来。八成是斑。大哥你想过没有那时候我们说话还有没有人听？”  
　　  
　　“没这么严重吧。”柱间道，“斑会尊重我的意见的。那你打算怎么办，扉间？”  
　　  
　　扉间本想拉拢一批家族站在千手一边为他们说话，现在看来那三个家族是没可能了。他沉思道：“你去忙吧，大哥……我去和长老们商量一下。”  
　　


	42. 梦境

最终带土半夜时分在宇智波神社里找到了斑，他吓了一跳道：“你怎么在这里？”神社可不是什么好地方，这里总给他不详的预感。  
　　  
　　神社里的火把被斑熄灭到只剩一个，他微微偏头拿眼角去看带土，道：“我听人说了你的提议，我同意。很好。”他借着明灭的火苗盯着石碑出神，“你还有什么事？怎么还不走。”  
　　  
　　“我不是找你说这个啦。”带土盘腿坐在地上，“呃，那什么……你不要太生气，柱间明天就会找你道歉的。他今天只是忙……”  
　　  
　　“生气？”斑嗤笑一声，“我没有生气。”  
　　  
　　你分明就是在生气。带土腹谤道。他想了想说：“要不你先找他道歉？两个人总要有一个先动嘛，你看你们当众吵弄得对方多没面子。”  
　　  
　　“我今天白天一直在族里。”斑突兀地说，“他没有来找我。”  
　　  
　　“啊？我明明把他劝走了的？”带土脱口而出。  
　　  
　　“扉间不让他来，他就没来找我。”斑也坐下了，他一只手托腮，改为看着地面，“竟然被你说中了……柱间和我的想法并不相同，他不支持我。扉间对宇智波偏见很深，柱间会受他的影响。”  
　　  
　　“你不要这么悲观……”带土被斑异常平静的语气吓了一跳，赶紧说，“你们不就小小地吵了一架吗？谁不吵架呀？关系越吵越铁知道吗？”  
　　  
　　“你不明白。”斑不愿多谈，他只是一时间的多愁善感，沉浸在了自己的情绪里。这算是宇智波的通病：敏感多思。他之前有时候就会因为柱间的一句话患得患失失眠半夜，第二天看见柱间后又会高兴得忘掉所有不快。通常情况下过一两天他就会自动恢复正常，他也不想这样，不可理喻到不像自己。但是他控制不了自己的感情，这简直像流淌在宇智波血脉中的诅咒，写轮眼的代价。“你一点也不像宇智波。”  
　　  
　　“哈？”带土没想到时隔多年又收到了这个评价，有点哭笑不得，“谁说的。宇智波的坏毛病，钻牛角啊、偏激啊，我都有。”  
　　  
　　斑不再理他。他和带土说了几句话后慢慢从自己胡思乱想的情绪里出来，这才后知后觉地感到腹中饥饿。他有些迷茫地盯着自己的腹部：这是什么时候了？他怎么这么饿？  
　　  
　　“你，你不会是一天没吃饭吧？”带土惊讶地瞪大眼睛，难道吵架还附带着绝食折磨自己？他伸手做了一个邀请的动作说：“上去吧。幸好我们木叶建设的好，在我的强烈要求下建了夜市，现在正好有夜宵，你还没吃过吧？”  
　　  
　　斑轻快地起身，把他当成空气一样和他擦肩而过。好在带土脸皮厚，讪讪地收回手后挠头想：“斑这家伙的脾气，连阿飞都搞不懂咧！”他感应到了斑直接回了房间而且没再出来，想：“他大概是睡了？唉，我真是操心命。但愿他们以后少吵架。”  
　　  
　　斑并没有睡，事实上他睡不着。他从厨房里找了两个饭团嚼着，想：“天快亮了，而我一点睡意也没有。”他又找了一瓶酒拿到房间里，坐在床上想：“我酒量不太好，要不喝两杯助眠？省得柱间看见我的黑眼圈又唠叨我。”  
　　  
　　他酒量确实不佳，曾经在宇智波内也没人敢逼着他喝，所以随着年龄的增长他只是从一杯倒变成了两杯倒。他喝了半瓶后头晕晕乎乎的，把酒瓶往桌子上一推就缩到了被子里。他的脸极热，满嘴的酒味使他想起柱间曾和他额头贴着额头，从他嘴里品尝清酒。哦，柱间的舌头……原来一个人的舌头在使他感官混乱的程度上竟可以和最顶级的幻术媲美。  
　　  
　　斑浑身都热了起来，他掀开被子坐起来，不快地想：“作为一个忍者，我怎么能总沉迷于这种事？这实在是太……我不如想想正事。”窗外吹来的凉风使他脸上的热度稍褪，“柱间……想到柱间，柱间使用仙术之时的力量，竟和带土给我的药中的查克拉波动近似。带土也有木遁，他难道可以如此将医疗忍术外放？”  
　　  
　　斑原本信不过带土，自然不会吃他给的东西。现在他依然信不过带土，但是经过这些日子的观察他发现带土暂时并没有害他的意思。如果带土想害他，就不用费力帮他结盟等事，况且带土有无数其他的方法，又何必在药上动手脚？他曾拿族内的犯人试过药，那人并没有出现异常，还声称自己视力变好了。  
　　  
　　“互斥的力量合二为一，孕得森罗万象。”斑想到在神社里看到的话后不再犹豫，他从隐蔽处拿出药丸，森森地盯了一阵，闭目仰头吞下。一瞬间一股强大的困意袭来，斑骇然地想：“什么？！他还给我放了安眠药吗？”惊讶过后他再也抗拒不住睡意，几乎在闭眼的瞬间就进入了深眠。  
　　  
　　斑又做梦了。他不常做梦，但他清楚地知道自己在做梦。他走在一片无尽的空间里，上下左右都是茫茫的白色，他像是走了几百年仍走不出去，四周的景色也没有任何变化。他有一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛被困住的不是自己的肉体，而是自己的意识，因为此刻的情景极像幻术。  
　　  
　　这个念头一出，白茫茫的天地瞬间坍塌，他又什么也看不清了。不知过了多久，他看见泉奈穿着白色的丧服下葬，他大骇，伸手要去阻止棺材的合拢，却一下子跪坐在一片雨水里。泉奈呢？泉奈呢？他想回头，却无法移动身体。他这时才迟钝地感到全身传来剧痛，一低头发现一截雪亮的刀尖冒出胸口。  
　　  
　　斑张嘴，汩汩的鲜血涌了出来。他在哪？他想做什么？他想说什么？他听到一个低沉难辨的男声从身后传来，带着深沉的悲哀和更为深刻的决心：“无论是我的朋友也好，我的兄弟也好，我的孩子也好，为了……”  
　　  
　　你说什么？！斑愤怒地转身，却发现背后什么人也没有。他看到四面的石壁和一个隐藏在阴影里的庞然大物。他隐约觉得这个山洞有些眼熟，他想走过去看看那个巨大的东西是什么，却发现自己的行动极为迟缓。他一晃险些摔倒，不得不扶住手里的东西支撑自己。他低头，却看见一双干枯的老年人的手。什么——？忽然一声巨响，斑迅速抬头，只见一团血肉模糊的东西横在自己的身前——  
　　  
　　“斑，斑！起床了！你还在睡吗？”斑霍地睁眼，隔了几秒才反应过来自己已经不在梦里，从门外传来的是带土的声音。他的心脏还在狂跳，他看着阳光透过窗户洒满自己的床铺，一时间愣愣地看着自己的双手。  
　　  
　　“你都睡到下午了。上午开会时柱间没看见你，他很担心然后让我来问问。你醒了吗？”带土继续在门外聒噪，斑这才慢慢回神。在一夜的梦境后按说应该很疲惫，而斑却感到力量充盈。他把剩下的药收好，犹豫了一下又把酒瓶子藏在了床和桌子的缝隙里，这才整理衣服说道：“吵死了，我知道了。”  
　　  
　　他拉开门，看见带土顶着一张蠢脸差点一头栽进来。他皱眉侧身闪过问：“今天还有什么事吗？”  
　　  
　　带土打量了一圈斑的房间，在斑不善的目光下自动在门口站好说：“日向也想加入木叶。他们的瞳术白眼是不错，但是人自大得讨厌，我懒得搭理。这事回来还要商量。”带土本来看不起写轮眼外的一切瞳术，但是辉夜的双眼都是白眼，这就让他对日向的重视和好奇上了几个层次。日向和他们必定有血缘关系，或许白眼还有什么隐藏的技能？否则光凭那些不够格做辉夜的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“白眼？哼，哪里比得上写轮眼。”斑的想法也一样。他草草梳洗过后合上房门向办公楼走去，既然今日无事，那么他就去找柱间一起吃晚饭好了。


	43. 日向

几天后，带土忽然发现一直瞎担心的他很傻很天真，因为斑又和柱间好的像一个人一样，仿佛完全没吵过架。他回忆了一遍自己的看过的爱情小说，想：“幸好我没说过柱间坏话。书上就是真理，情侣吵架找你诉苦你最好别帮着骂，要不然最后会被一致讨厌。”  
　　  
　　带土还不太放心，他暗中尾随了几次，发现他俩空闲的时候斑居然偶尔陪柱间去赌场，而柱间陪着斑打猎。带土心想还是斑的业余爱好健康一点，他挑了一个没人的时间去找柱间说：“听说你有个爱好是赌？”  
　　  
　　柱间猛地抬头左看右看，连忙否认道：“我没有！你听谁说的！”  
　　  
　　带土好笑地说：“你放心，我不会告诉你弟弟的。”柱间听到这里明显松了口气，人也坐正了。带土道：“我就是觉得，你既然要玩何必便宜别人家的赌场，你为什么不在木叶的赌场玩，还能顺便给自家的产业宣传宣传、扩大知名度。”  
　　  
　　柱间有些为难，他就是为了躲着扉间才跑到老远的地方玩，他可不想一把年纪还被弟弟拎着训斥，太丢人了。带土及时出主意说：“这有什么难的，你就说是为了带动木叶发展，是工作内容，难道偶尔玩玩扉间都管你？”  
　　  
　　柱间这才高兴起来，他笑道：“说得对呀！你的方法太好了！我要谢谢你，要不这样，你今天晚上来我家吃烧烤？都是我和斑新打的野味，可新鲜了。”  
　　  
　　带土心说我傻了才会去，打扰你们二人世界会被斑杀死的。他笑得僵硬，摆手道：“哈哈，不必了！都是为了建设木叶，应该的。”  
　　  
　　带土不再管这俩人的感情问题，又专心地投入到得罪人的事业中：向一个个要加入的家族提条件定规矩。果然不出他所料，以猿飞为首的那三个家族见木叶对他们不远不近，占便宜无望，便答应遵守木叶的规矩、并为建设木叶出力。他们只字不提收弟子的事，带着山中和奈良家族一起加入木叶。带土本不想要志村家族，在他看来这个家族没有一个实力强的，还出了团藏这么个祸害，看不出对木叶有任何好处。但是他没有理由可以说服其他人，只好默默地把意见藏在心里，反正只要团藏不是他们的弟子、三代的同伴，他的威胁性就大大减小。  
　　  
　　还有一个家族让他火大，就是日向。日向这位族长实力不怎么样，却自视甚高，天天同他提条件。带土心想幸亏你碰上的不是四战时的我，否则你哪有再开口说第二句话的可能。带土深刻地怀疑千手又暗地里和日向达成了什么协议，否则日向族长哪来的底气，为什么每次扉间都支持对日向让步？  
　　  
　　在一次会议上，带土说：“日向加入可以，但是有一些条件绝对不行。尤其是他们的宗家分家制度，要想加入木叶必须废除，否则爱去哪去哪。”带土对这种没有道理的规矩十分厌恶，宇智波都没那么等级森严，彼此不像亲人反而像主仆。要是按照这个规矩，那他身为旁支是不是一生下来就也该被下个咒印？况且他着实讨厌那个宗家族长，按照人数来说分家占绝对优势，他想挑起所有分家的不平之心，最好顺便让日向换个族长。  
　　  
　　斑闻言有些惊讶，他不知道带土还爱管这种事。不过他想到了带土不算正统的出身就理解了他的想法。况且他也觉得日向的族规不可理喻，要是宇智波内谁敢让他的亲弟弟被打上咒印，他绝对会和泉奈一起杀光那些老古板。  
　　  
　　扉间果然反对道：“这是什么道理！我们如何干涉别人族里的事？”  
　　  
　　带土看了他一眼说：“千手和宇智波都开始打破聚居的传统，共同混住在木叶了。我们好不容易模糊了族与族之间的界限，要是日向这个例子一出，其他家族会怎么想？其他家族也学着他们各自为政，我们的木叶还是不是一个整体？出了事他们是听木叶的还是听自己族长的？这根本就是倒退，绝对不能开特例。”  
　　  
　　柱间仿佛有些动摇，但扉间不让他说话。扉间道：“他们这样也是为了保护血继限界不外流，无可厚非。同为瞳术的使用者，我想你们宇智波更清楚眼睛外流的后果。我不明白你为什么抓着宗家分家这一点不放。”  
　　  
　　带土快翻白眼了，他拉住了直撇嘴的泉奈，说：“破坏团结！不稳定！而且你们想想，宗家的人多还是分家的人多？你怎么知道实力强的不会出现在分家？若是到时候木叶需要他们，他们来个‘分家的使命是誓死保护宗家’，不出人不出力，我们该损失多少力量？好，我不提这个了，他们加入木叶好处多多，怎么没有什么表示？比方说他们家传的柔拳，该拿出来推广一下。”  
　　  
　　扉间道：“那是他们的家传秘术！况且需要白眼的配合，别人没法用。”  
　　  
　　泉奈挑刺道：“别人没有白眼也能学个皮毛，总比不会好。刚好我们两族没有擅长体术的，以后学校的体术教育可以分大半给日向。”  
　　  
　　扉间冷笑道：“你们宇智波怎么不拿出秘术来教教别人？”  
　　  
　　谁知这时斑开口了，他说：“我考虑过，我们的许多忍术也需要写轮眼的配合。但是一些基本的火遁，还有手里剑投掷术等等，可以用来教学。”  
　　  
　　带土和泉奈都同时看向斑，显然斑没和任何人商量过。不过想想也知道，要是斑在宇智波内部提出教授秘术会遭到一致反对。泉奈虽诧异，但他向来支持斑，认为哥哥做的自有道理，所以没说什么。带土则是在心里再次更新对斑的认识，原来斑曾经提出在族内共同教学时，就想到过推广了？要知道主动把家族经过多年总结出来的秘诀传播出去，不是一般人想得到做得出来的。他又有点埋怨斑没提前和他打招呼，像他这样直直地提出来，不出一天所有人都会知道这是宇智波斑的决议，宇智波内部的保守派和其他不愿意贡献忍术的家族会恨死他带头。  
　　  
　　泉奈对扉间道：“怎样？你们千手是不是也该拿出来些忍术？比如你的飞雷神？”  
　　  
　　带土打圆场道：“我们也没说要大家推广机密，只是一些不涉及核心传承的忍术而已。比方说千手的，呃，扉间你的水遁。这样在我们两族的带领下，其他的家族也推广他们的忍术或者一些练习的诀窍，其他人再学习时就会省许多无用功。”  
　　  
　　这时柱间点头道：“斑说的这个我以前没想到过，这样看来对木叶的发展很有好处。我的木遁一般人没法学，但是其他的可以来教别人。”  
　　  
　　他们说着说着就偏离了日向的话题，最后商议定让木叶的各个家族都至少提供一种中级忍术来分享教学。日向族长听说了会议的结果，居然决定暂时观望，不加入木叶了。扉间极其惋惜，回到千手族地后对柱间说：“大哥你看看，宇智波就是没好事，这是日向啊！日向啊！他们何必非管人家的家事。”  
　　  
　　柱间却不赞同道：“我觉得斑说的推广忍术对木叶有好处，日向不想外传基本的体术才不加入的。”  
　　  
　　“我也是为了木叶！”扉间气道，“我们才在建设初期，许多规矩不适合一下子就大改。宇智波的决议一项比一项激进，他们触动了所有人的根本利益，这才会出大乱子！我们先吸收了日向，一些弊端留到后来再慢慢改，不好吗？”至于他代表千手暗中和日向达成的默契，就没有必要说给正派到傻气的大哥听了。  
　　  
　　柱间犹豫了，他说：“你说得确实也有道理，我们不用急于求成，留一些暂时不好解决的问题给后辈也可以。我们建立木叶没有先例，只能一步步地摸索着来，我想遇事我们要多和斑商量，两人总比一人的想法要多。”  
　　  
　　扉间看了看周围，道：“你还提斑！他想什么是什么，推广各族的忍术，这……没有人会不恨他的。我也想让木叶更好，但是我的心情很矛盾。因为我除了是木叶的一员，我也是千手的族人，我不想让千手的忍术随意传播。就算是教学，我也想只教给我认可的弟子，品行信得过的人。若是一群小宇智波再学会了千手的术，那岂不是更乱了！”  
　　  
　　柱间有些为难，自己弟弟对宇智波的偏见一时半会儿改不了，他夹在斑和扉间中间、千手和宇智波中间很难做。而且扉间不停地给他讲写轮眼的特点，告诉他宇智波的爱、宇智波的感情太过激烈而难以控制，早晚成为隐患。斑之前在会议上突然发火离场仿佛印证了这一点，有时候他也不知道斑在想什么、斑在气什么。扉间的话不停萦绕在他的耳边：“心灵越是黑暗，力量就越是强大……你永远不知道他们在强烈的感情驱使下会做什么，他们的行为无法预测，太危险了。”柱间不得不承认，扉间的观察结果好像有一点点道理。  
　　  
　　远处的宇智波族地，泉奈也很生气日向的不识抬举。带土见泉奈气得直在屋里转圈，说道：“你也不必太生气，我也讨厌日向族长。我们不是有情报组吗？让他们把消息透露给日向分家的人，用尽一切办法鼓动起他们的不甘和野心。生来就不平等，我不信他们心里没有怨气。让他们内乱起来，最好把族长拉下去，我们支持一个分家的做族长，这样新族长也听我们的，因为分家的利益和我们的利益是一体的。只有跟住我们，加入木叶，分家才有出头之日。对了，别忘了把千手如何支持宗家的事也透露过去。”  
　　  
　　泉奈细想一遍，果然不气了，赞道：“好！”这基本算是阳谋，谋的就是人心，就算有人看出来又怎样？分家心里一旦生出对自由的渴望，一旦有了盼望，念头就会像野草一样疯长不可断绝。“可是唯一的问题是，笼中鸟太霸道了，分家如何对宗家出手？”  
　　  
　　带土笑道：“那就看分家家长想做到哪一步了。若是他雇佣个什么人，宗家族长死于意外，也是没有办法的事。”他说着挤眉弄眼地递上一张名片，“这是我以前接地下赏金任务的地方。价格公道，童叟无欺，保证完成任务，而且不会露出线索。要是哪个分家的人不小心听说了这个地方，可不关我们的事。”


	44. 遥远的呼唤

泉奈哈哈一笑，心领神会地接过名片。他对在一旁沉思的斑说：“斑哥，你怎么看？”  
　　  
　　“我在想另一件事。”斑毫不掩饰自己的走神，双关道，“况且这种事带土最擅长，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　带土假装没听出来斑的讽刺，问道：“你在想什么？忍术推广的事？说起来你怎么没和我们提一句……”  
　　  
　　“不是。今天提到千手的忍术，我就想到了他们的医疗忍术。”斑的眼神扫过泉奈中了飞雷神斩的地方，“宇智波的攻击力强，千手和我们能并称多年，很大程度上是由于他们旺盛的生命力和强大的医疗忍术。以前宇智波族人很多都是因为重伤不治而死亡，其实他们本可以不死。我当时就想，如果我们也能有好的医忍……”  
　　  
　　“我希望千手能推广他们的医疗忍术。”斑说完却不怎么确定，医疗忍术算是千手立身的根本之一了，让他们教这个相当于动了他们实力领先其他家族的根基。按照千手对传授普通忍术的态度，他们会答应吗？就算柱间同意，他也不能不替柱间考虑。  
　　  
　　带土猛然一惊，他说他好像忘了什么，原来忘了这个。“医院！”  
　　  
　　“医院？”斑疑问地抬眼，带土这么吃惊地盯着他干什么？  
　　  
　　“就是一个专门的地方，里面全是医忍，可以给全木叶的人治病。”带土说到兴奋处，往前走了两步，“当然，木叶这么多人，千手的医忍肯定不够。你说最好的医疗忍术都在千手？那就让他们也去学校培养，挑些有天赋的学生，教出来后可以去医院工作。”  
　　  
　　斑若有所思地点点头：“给全木叶的治病……这样小孩子不仅不用上战场，平时的存活率也会提高。”他对着泉奈笑一笑，眼中带点感概，“如果我们的兄弟生在现在……”他说到一半忽然醒悟到带土还在一旁，并不适宜兄弟间的亲密对话，赶紧咽下了后半句。  
　　  
　　斑的不自在落在带土眼里，带土知趣地装没听见，把话题转移到正事上：“斑，你千万别再第一个提了。我来说，这个更拉仇恨，你来做好人。”  
　　  
　　斑瞥了他一眼：“我和柱间之间不用玩这种心思。”  
　　  
　　带土第一次发现自己对着这个斑总是生出无力感：“祖宗诶……”这样叫好像也没错？不对不对。“你能别这么……”又耿直又独断好吗？带土挑了个好听点的词说：“你倒是和别人多商量一下啊。是不用，我信，但也没必要去给自己招恨不是吗？”  
　　  
　　斑垂下眼帘，他虚握着的手不易察觉地攥紧了：“而且这对千手不公平。柱间愿意为木叶发展奉献，但我却不能利用他这点。我……如果柱间同意，我会说服宇智波传授幻术。”虽然外人没法拥有他们的先天优势写轮眼，但将制造和破解幻术的诀窍在木叶传播同样算是动了宇智波的根本。  
　　  
　　带土怔怔地看着斑。他的耳边忽然响起了六道斑对他说过的话：“因为你对人怀有很深的爱。反过来，一旦堕落，对这个世界的恨也会越深。”斑不也是一样吗？他的理想越美好，期望越大，破灭后内心的黑暗面也就会越大。或者说这是能够拥有万花筒的人的共性：感情越是纯粹，就越容易走极端。他想起当时斑漂浮在半空，志得意满地笑着讽刺他：“以为只有自己是特殊的，这不是太可笑了吗？”这句话很快就被印证在斑自己身上，他也是被人操控了一世、骗了一辈子。  
　　  
　　原来他们是一样的。他们的理想，或许曾经有一段的重叠。“你……”带土想去拍拍斑的手背，快碰到时才猛然觉得不对，生生在最后一刻转向把手攥成拳锤到旁边的桌子上。“你不用担心。我们让千手先提，然后在宇智波内部用点手段，让他们觉得用幻术去换医疗忍术是赚了，起码不赔。”  
　　  
　　“我没有担心！”斑硬邦邦地说，连嗓音都粗了三分。  
　　  
　　“我们千手，并没有适宜大范围推广的忍术。”数日后的会议上，扉间代表千手内除了柱间的所有人说。  
　　  
　　柱间歉意地看向对面，带土却在心里直呼“好机会”，他大方地没逼千手必须交出忍术用于教学，而是一族一族地边登记边宣读，到了宇智波则是“火遁和手里剑术”。这时候好几位族长看千手的眼神都快变了，带土适时地提出了医院的建设问题。  
　　  
　　千手的代表一片哗然，扉间和几位长老商量一番，说：“这是我们千手祖传的忍术……”  
　　  
　　“我知道，我想着你们既然没有适合学校的战斗忍术，教出一些医疗忍者，为木叶各族人治疗也是很好的。”带土边说边观察其余族长的表情，他的意思是你们千手既然对建设学校不出力，再对医院不出力也太说不过去了吧。各族长都瞬间和带土达成了默契，医院如果能成，受益的将是他们每一个人，他们开始轮番劝说千手代表。其实让忍术打破家族界限流通受益的也是每个人，不过相应的他们也有损失，并不像医院一事，他们只享受成果就好。  
　　  
　　千手代表顿时在明面上无法反驳，他们正打迭起精神准备慢慢谈，柱间做了一个肃静的手势说：“我赞同。而且光有医院还不够。我刚刚想到，如果日后我们要战斗，每组战斗忍者再配备一位医疗忍者，不是会大大降低死亡率吗？”  
　　  
　　这次带土轮到对柱间更新看法了，原来三人小队的配置是他提出来的？带土忽然重拾了些许对初代火影的尊敬，不好意思再狠坑他了。他回忆了一下日后的弊端，补充道：“而且要加强医忍的战斗技能，免得第一个被敌人杀死。”  
　　  
　　一个千手长老忍不住说道：“同为创始者，为木叶做贡献是千手和宇智波应该做的。不过宇智波是否也可以普及一些……”  
　　  
　　一个被泉奈和带土嘱咐过的宇智波长老作势为难道：“我们也非常想，但若是影响力和千手的医疗忍术媲美，宇智波就只有写轮眼了。可是这……”  
　　  
　　两方的言语交锋中，泉奈轻推自己前方的茶杯给斑信号，斑说道：“写轮眼是血继限界，不像别的忍术一样。不过宇智波的人可以负责教授幻术，你们即使无法达到宇智波的水平，抵御其他家族的幻术也不成问题。”  
　　  
　　其实原先泉奈给斑编的词要更复杂一些，不过斑显然不愿意在柱间提出“小队配医忍”后再计较一点小处。他大方地表示能教“如何抵御幻术”让所有的族长都出乎意料，这么说他们的族人要是有天赋，说不定也能抵御写轮眼了？  
　　  
　　带土心知斑对自己的实力绝对自信，而且他们主动教，总比其他人联合起来暗中研究写轮眼好。他想着觉得斑也很有道理，只不过是思维太过跳跃了，只好由他来慢慢给那些族人忽悠，不，解释一番。  
　　  
　　自从两族结盟开始，带土就渐渐开始代表宇智波提想法下决定，在宇智波内部的威望也是越来越高。泉奈早就意识到了这点，直到这次带土为了忍术和学校的事使手段周旋，他才单独找到斑去谈。  
　　  
　　泉奈的心情也很矛盾，他说：“带土的实力大家都知道，而且他善于做领导，处事圆滑。斑哥，我不信你没有看到。”他直视斑的双眼，“所以我想问你，你是怎么想的？我能感觉的到，你对一族，甚至对木叶的领导权不太上心。”  
　　  
　　斑没想到泉奈问得这么直接，果然他的弟弟是最了解他的人。他犹豫了很久，却不知如何解释：“我……我当然想让木叶更好，这对我来说非常重要。但是我好像看到了更远的东西……”他该如何和泉奈说，他的心思不全在这上面？  
　　  
　　泉奈却没追问，他低声说：“我就想问，你还想不想争？”  
　　  
　　斑轻轻摇头，他怕泉奈失望，谁知泉奈却舒了一口气，像放下了什么重担：“也好。你不该被这个束缚。”他的哥哥，不该因为族长的职责、木叶的未来而放弃自己真正想要的。他甚至有模糊的念头，他哥哥的脚步不应该止于木叶。这也许是因为他对兄长的崇拜而产生的盲目自信，但是他愿意永远支持兄长。  
　　  
　　泉奈走后，斑依旧沉浸在惊讶和感动中。泉奈和他虽然不是双胞胎，却像彼此心灵相通一般，泉奈竟能看出他说不出口的想法。自从那日吃了带土的药之后，伴随着瞳力的增强，他对梦的内容也越发在意。他现在的生活并没有很不满意的地方，但他的心里似乎隐隐有个声音，告诉他还有很大的隐患没有解决，告诉他还能有更高的追求。  
　　  
　　还能有什么呢？斑想象不出来，而且他为什么会有这种预感？写轮眼，是能模糊虚幻与现实的顶级血继，他的预感，就真的只是预感吗？而且他……那药居然让他身上那些难以启齿的伤疤变淡了许多。连外放的医疗忍术都有如此强大的恢复能力，带土真的能被完全杀死吗？  
　　  
　　想到这里，斑除了一贯的恨意之外，又多了些其他的情感。因为这事还会勾起他另一种完全不同的回忆。他和柱间……哦，柱间，柱间。  
　　  
　　斑躺到床上，放任自己埋入柔软的被褥。柱间还以为他是保守羞涩，才每次都禁止开灯，并且永远穿着长袍。柱间从没强迫过他必须做什么，但是他看得出柱间多么渴望亲近他，他不想让柱间因为自己的心理阴影而可怜兮兮地忍着。开始时他对这事又厌恶又害怕，又想逼着自己克服，谁知柱间意外的老派和保守，甚至比他节奏还缓慢。现在他虽然依旧无法从生理上享受，但也不会从心底抗拒，而且他在精神上也喜欢上了这种时候和对方亲密无间的感觉。  
　　  
　　斑感谢柱间并没有追问过他这方面的“怪癖”，他还没准备好怎么说。他想起第一次柱间没有经验，刚说了半句“我好像快……”就尽数倾泻在了他体内。柱间似乎觉得自己的行为很粗鲁，又是懊悔又是道歉，都快把他逗笑了。转天斑又睡到了下午，还发起了低烧，这下柱间都快跪在他床边道歉了，斑再三强调“不是你的事，而且我没那么脆弱”才把他赶回去干正事。  
　　  
　　斑却无法告诉柱间，那天他还真不是因为那事才虚弱昏睡的。他又做梦了。他梦见自己反复说着：“本末倒置。”“看啊，什么都没有改变，小孩子依旧要上战场。”他看见一轮血红的圆月，最后因为空中一双毫无感情的眼睛而惊醒。那是什么？那月亮又是什么？他无法停止去想这些断断续续的梦境，却无法告诉任何人。  
　　


	45. 火影

带土并不知道他已在建设木叶的过程中树立起很高的威信，许多族长都习惯于听他的指挥。他的空闲时间依旧沉迷在研究忍术里，他曾实验过，他的神威之力已经可以凝聚成类似时空裂缝的东西外放，范围极其巨大。“这是无法防御的攻击啊。”他兴奋地想，“原来卡卡西的眼睛这么厉害。”  
　　  
　　他也去过世界上某个荒芜的角落实验了他的须佐之男。他站在蓝色完全体须佐之中俯瞰地下的荒漠，想：“果然，两眼齐聚才能发挥出最大的力量。我在须佐之中依旧可以虚化，六道之力增强了我的瞳力，现在的我和当时是十尾人柱力不再相同。”他的左眼忽然一阵刺痛，他舒展开双翅，降落在一片湖泊旁。他望着水面上自己的倒影，忽然僵住：他的须佐的左眼上有一道纵向的刀疤。  
　　  
　　“卡卡西！卡卡西！这是卡卡西的……”带土的双眼感到了久违的酸涩，他本已绝望的心再次活跃起来，“我的写轮眼依旧受卡卡西的影响，这么说我们还有可能联络，我还有可能回去！”虽然在那个世界他是该死的人，但他依旧不想完全斩断和过去的联系，他还想亲眼看一看他的朋友是否还活着。  
　　  
　　带土抬头看向天空，他的目光凝视着月亮的位置，想到：“那是封印辉夜的地方……是了，原来是我想岔了，黑绝并不是最重要的，一切的源头都是辉夜。引黑绝上当只是被动的方法，那么主动的方法是……”他再次露出和四战时一模一样的笑容，“召唤出辉夜，然后杀了她。”  
　　  
　　带土又对研究封印术投入了极大的热情，在他以前用过的六赤阳阵的基础上再次开发。一日，他正在办公楼看用不太正当的手段“拿”来的秘术记载，几个宇智波的长老同时敲门拜访。  
　　  
　　“他们怎么来得这么齐？”带土奇怪地想。几人在说了些无关紧要的事情后，一个长老清清嗓子，郑重开口道：“带土大人，我们木叶建立已经不短时间了，而且也引起了火之国的重视。许多事情都需要有一个正式的首领来做，尤其是和火之国还有各族的谈判。所以不能再拖了……我们要正式推举出火影。”  
　　  
　　原来是这事。带土早有预料，笑道：“这个我们也考虑过。斑觉得柱间不错。”他只是礼节性地推让一下，反正最后不可能是柱间，他就顺便替斑捞一个“胸怀宽广、善待同盟”的名声回来。  
　　  
　　果然几位长老连声反对，说千手败于宇智波，怎么可能让千手族长做火影。带土假意为难一阵，说：“那么我们就推举斑好了。斑是我们的族长，实力又强，没有什么缺点。”  
　　  
　　谁知长老们更是一脸憋屈的表情，几人你看看我我看看你，可是带土态度坚决，不像是在假装。一个长老委婉地说：“您在宇智波和木叶的威望都很高。斑大人……他不适合做族长，更不适合做火影。”  
　　  
　　带土瞪大眼睛，什么，宇智波不支持斑？这和他想得不一样啊！他一直以来坚信的“斑一定会成为初代火影”的念头轰然倒塌，本人受到了莫大的冲击，一时回不过神来。  
　　  
　　长老们把他的沉默当成了默认和鼓励，平时压抑的对斑的不满终于有地方倾诉了。他们开始抱怨斑如何冷漠、如何□□、如何恐吓族人，基本把斑说得更坏了十倍，言语间直指要换掉不够格的现族长。对斑有好感的长老也只能怒视其他人，因为他们说的大部分都是事实。带土听不下去了，他说：“我的才能有限，没有你们说得那么好。我虽然不是从小生活在宇智波，但我十分认同族长的实力和决策，我想你们对他可能有些误解。总之，我支持斑继续做族长。”  
　　  
　　带土在外人面前的形象一贯是积极而富有亲和力的。他坚定地支持斑，长老们也无法勉强，只得纷纷感慨带土心胸宽广，善于发现别人的长处，但他们确实不太喜欢斑，希望带土郑重考虑一下。  
　　  
　　“不必劝了，若斑不想当，我就推选泉奈，总之我不会成为宇智波族长。”带土赶忙让他们死心，“而且火影……”现在他们推行的是民主制度，如果斑的群众支持率太低了，确实是一件麻烦事。  
　　  
　　带土还没想好怎么办，他就忽然感应到了一股熟悉的查克拉。“谁在那？！”带土瞬身推开窗户，却没有发现任何人。长老们没想到还有人可能偷听，惊出一身冷汗：如果刚才那话让斑听见了，他们还有没有命？他们纷纷告辞，说是日后回到族里再议。  
　　  
　　带土又来到门口，他六道化后感知力大幅度上升，能瞒过他接近他身边的只有几个人。果然，他在走廊的转弯处发现了斑。斑也没有有意躲他，他对带土冷淡地一点头，带土反而不知道说什么好。“你都听见了？”  
　　  
　　斑看了他一眼权做回答。带土尴尬地解释道：“你听我说，我并没有取代你的意思。我实在想不通，你与柱间是木叶的创立者，为什么他们都不支持你当火影？”  
　　  
　　斑却轻轻笑了一声，仿佛在笑带土头脑不清楚。带土更加迷茫，斑却提起了一件毫不相干的事来：“我曾经对自己发过誓要守护宇智波，不过……现在由你来代替我和柱间竞争火影，不也很好吗？你会维护宇智波的利益，我也算是完成了承诺。”  
　　  
　　“可是你……”带土在着急之下失去了平时激情演讲的能力，憋了半天不知说什么。斑这次略认真地打量了他一下：“你也有闭嘴的时候？你不必和我解释，泉奈曾问过我想不想竞争，我拒绝了。原因你不必知道。总之，泉奈不会阻拦你，相反，他会支持你。因为比起你，他更不想让柱间统领木叶。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！”带土目瞪口呆，斑不想？这再次刷新了他的认知。他忽然有不好的预感，斑现在一副万事不上心的样子，难不成在他不注意的时候又去信了什么月之眼之类的鬼话？不行，他得先给斑点事干，不能让他脱离和其他人的联系。  
　　  
　　“但是你至少要当宇智波的族长。”带土的头脑飞速转动，“你看，我如果专注木叶建设，族里的事肯定忙不过来。而且你的下任接班人还没选出不是？你自己培养出来的肯定放心，起码不会完全推翻你们兄弟的想法。而且若我真的当火影，你是族长，你我能形成相互制衡的关系，避免一人独大。当然我们之间无所谓，就是给后人留下一种制度的雏形，省得一人权力过于集中，滋生黑暗。不过我还是支持你当火影，你和柱间相辅相成……”  
　　  
　　带土后面这段基本就是即兴胡扯，斑却心中一动。他还是很在乎木叶的，带土说的黑暗滋生不无道理，他要怎么做才能避免呢？斑开始隐隐担忧起制度的漏洞来，倒是把探索梦境秘密的心思淡了许多。  
　　  
　　斑和带土都没有想到，其实带土感应到的查克拉不只斑一人。刚刚在窗外的还有千手兄弟，扉间利用柱间的仙术做遮掩瞬间发动飞雷神才免于被带土发现。扉间也是一头冷汗，他对柱间说：“好险！你都听见了，大哥？”  
　　  
　　柱间不语，他低头看着手里的查克拉结晶，这是他打算送给斑的礼物。他把自己的仙术查克拉凝聚成六棱形晶体，项链上还挂着他用忍术保存的一片树叶。树叶中心有一个圆形的空洞，斑曾经把它盖在眼睛上，透过空隙对他调皮地微笑，说是有一种熟悉的感觉。现在那叶子只剩一半，恐怕另一半在刚刚飞雷神的过程中遗失了。  
　　  
　　柱间花了数天去构思制作这份礼物，今天本来兴冲冲地想把它送给斑，告诉斑他希望自己的查克拉可以一直在贴近心口的地方陪伴斑。谁知半路上碰见了扉间，扉间显然看见了他来不及藏起的项链，黑了脸非要跟着他来。  
　　  
　　他们路过带土的窗户下时，刚好听到了关于“火影”的对话。柱间想到族里长老一直以来对他的逼迫，清晰地意识到有些问题无法一辈子逃避下去。扉间回忆起刚刚看到带土双眼中闪过的杀意也是一阵后怕，他不敢赌，赌宇智波带土与宇智波斑是不同的。  
　　  
　　柱间消沉不语，扉间缓缓道：“你听他们议论，你是不可能当火影的了，而带土支持斑。他们两个无论谁当选火影，千手的处境都会更加糟糕。斑希望火影是你？宇智波的虚情假意！”  
　　  
　　“他们说斑那样……他们说的是真的吗？”柱间震惊于宇智波一族对斑的评价，难道斑在他看不见的时候是这样？他不相信，却无法否认斑真的很好战，木叶周边的反对势力被他用雷霆手段灭了大半。他不赞同斑这种做法，这太血腥而且不利于和平，但斑不听他劝。  
　　  
　　如果斑成为火影后更加独断怎么办？到时候像扉间所说，千手越发失去话语权，他不在乎自己的权力，却害怕失去制衡后斑会有一天一意孤行发动战争。而带土，他虽不像斑一样脾气反复，却显然支持斑每一个充满侵略性的决定。柱间认为，平衡，才能保证长久的制约与和平，而现在两族显然失衡。  
　　  
　　扉间见柱间表情渐渐严肃，说道：“早说了你不要做梦了……说什么与曾经的敌人坦诚相见，他和你坦诚了吗？商议火影不该带上我们吗？他和你提过？”  
　　  
　　柱间无言，有些事情不追问不代表他不在乎。比如说带土的来历，他一直等着斑主动告诉他哪怕一点半点，但是斑没有。斑在族里如何也没和他说过，最多讲一讲和泉奈的往事。前一阵日向宗家的族长在某次任务中忽然暴毙，日向分家家长在一夜之间收服族人上位，宣布从此废除宗家分家制度。他和扉间去看过宗家族长的尸体，虽然凶手没有留下任何线索，但柱间心里清楚，能将日向族长无声无息地一击杀死，实力必定不弱于他。他虽没有证据证明这是宇智波的杰作，但是心里已隐隐失望：他不赞同宇智波这种实现目的的手段。  
　　  
　　或许扉间和其他长老一直让他联合其他家族来制约宇智波是正确的。柱间想到他伯父的话，叹了口气说：“扉间，大伯父说的漩涡一族要与我们联盟，是真的吗？”  
　　  
　　扉间眼前一亮，他大哥终于说得通了！“回去我和你说细节。漩涡将带来他们全部的封印术，价值无法估量。”扉间低声道，“据说连尾兽都能彻底封印。”  
　　  
　　办公楼里，带土劝了斑半天，斑只是不接话。最后斑说：“千手还不知道你有‘千手血统’，要是知道了，你在火影竞选上必胜。”他扯出一个冷笑，“邪恶好战的宇智波斑和心怀大爱的半个千手，谁都知道他们会选哪个。我不过是看透了结果，不想浪费精力罢了。”  
　　  
　　带土越听越是一身白毛汗：“好像有道理……不，你别多心，你看，我以前就一直和你一个阵营，以后也会，保证是你负责下决定，我负责跑腿执行。所以这些头衔无所谓，我还是和你一条心，呃，我还是听你的。”带土经过观察发现斑好像确实不在意，心放下了一半，觉得斑分析得挺有道理。而且他拿尾兽有用，所以不能同意人柱力计划，这样的话身为火影确实方便一些。既然他的优势明显，不妨借势一争，到时候再显得处处尊重斑，不让他受到冷落怒而报社就是。  
　　  
　　斑和带土并排向楼外走去，他闻言再次诧异，带土为什么好像很在乎他的心情的样子？就算带土一力打压他，他又能怎样？就算他因此想杀带土，带土还会怕吗？所以带土唯一的顾虑就是怕他不开心？这完全解释不通。  
　　  
　　很快斑就忘了带土，因为他在楼外的空地上看见了半片树叶。那树叶如此有特点，斑怔怔地捡起来，敏锐地感知出上面还附着柱间的查克拉。带土也在心里直呼不好，他刚刚太在意斑的出现，竟没有再次检查窗外，现在离得近了就能感觉到空间波动的余波：是飞雷神使用过的痕迹。  
　　  
　　“柱间来过了。”斑的语调一变，抬首看向远方，“他是准备来和我和好的吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么？你们又吵架了？”带土难以置信，这么大的人了，怎么吵架如此频繁？  
　　  
　　斑看了半晌树叶道：“木叶周边的反对势力被我杀的差不多了。柱间嫌我手段过于血腥狠厉，前几日刚和我发过火。”  
　　  
　　“都是我的错。”带土懊恼道，“我该自己去动手的，何必叫你去。”  
　　  
　　斑被他的逻辑震惊了：“这关你什么事？是我想去活动手脚的，而且我看他们不顺眼，早就想这么干了。”  
　　  
　　带土又想到了什么，问：“等等，每次你们吵架你都等着他来主动和好？你没主动过？”  
　　  
　　“我又没做错什么。”斑不悦地说。事实上他想起柱间面色可怖地冲他发火还有些委屈，那些蝼蚁算什么，柱间为这点事就值得凶他？  
　　  
　　带土再次想给他跪了，他掏出一本《爱情三十六计》塞进斑的手里，边大喊着“没事看看！”边一溜烟地逃了。  
　　


	46. 定策

木叶正式确立火影实行竞选制，也就是说谁想当火影谁就自荐并且演讲，然后再由民众投票。目前拥有投票权的只是各族族长和族里重要之人，每族的票数也不同。毫无疑问，宇智波持有的选票最多。  
　　  
　　竞选火影的消息一放出，各族纷纷心思活络，然而在这时却爆出一个让所有人都目瞪口呆的消息：宇智波带土的父亲是千手，他是千手和宇智波的混血。  
　　  
　　带土亲自出席了医院和学校的剪彩仪式。他们的学校暂时分了两种，一种教授基础的文化知识，一种教授忍术，第一种学校是为没有忍术天赋或者不想当忍者的人设立的。带土在忍者学校后的训练场上对各族讲话，提到了大家最关心的事：“我的父亲确实来自千手，他与我的母亲在那时冲破战争与仇恨的阻碍在一起十分不容易。我原先也不知道我父亲是哪族人，直到……”他的双手交握，只结了一个简单的印就用出了大型木遁。  
　　  
　　在场的人除了宇智波统统面色大变，柱间在惊诧中瞥见了宇智波族人淡然的表情，一颗心不住地往下沉，想到：“他们知道，他们早就知道。没想到我的木遁也出现在了他的身上，怪不得宇智波一致想推举他。”  
　　  
　　“直到我无意中像今天这样用出了木遁，我才在族人的帮助下确认了自己的身世。”带土打量着众人的表情，不出意外地发现千手兄弟的脸色最差。他笑道：“我有着千手和宇智波的血统，代表着两族和平友好，更代表大家都是肝胆相照的好兄弟。我决心竞选火影，若我当选，定会对每一个家族都一视同仁。在我的震慑下，其他各国必不敢来犯。”  
　　  
　　人群中，新任的日向族长率先出声支持。带土道：“半个月后我们举行投票，谁要是想当火影不要忘了来登记。”  
　　  
　　柱间直到走回族里人都还是愣愣的，他实在想不到，纯血千手都难以觉醒的木遁竟然会出现在一个混血身上，况且带土还有万花筒！他到底有几种血继？扉间道：“没想到啊，宇智波把他藏得那么深。可是我还有一个疑问。”他的眼中闪过一丝厉色，“没有人能证明带土真是混血。万一他是宇智波窃取了木遁细胞制造的实验品呢？”  
　　  
　　“不会吧？木遁细胞具有吞噬性，哪里这么容易移植。况且我也没有被人取过细胞。”  
　　  
　　“也是。”作为千手负责实验的人，扉间比谁都清楚木遁细胞的霸道，自己族内的移植都无一例成功。他秘密实验室里的东西也没少过，而且带土有开万花筒的资质，宇智波应该不会冒险对他做试验。“看来宇智波是全力推带土了……这样也好，他毕竟流着千手的血，不会对我们过于苛刻。而且他总比斑好。”或许还能说服他改为姓千手呢？  
　　  
　　半个月后，投票的结果毫无悬念。参选的只有带土和柱间两人，带土不仅获得了宇智波的全部选票，也收获了数个小家族的支持。而千手对这个结果也并不是难以接受，他们普遍觉得总比斑当选好，带土和千手是血亲，那么千手的地位就不会被动摇。  
　　  
　　带土拒绝了柱间关于“在悬崖上刻上你的脸来俯瞰守护木叶”的提议，他觉得太蠢了，而且以后雕像难免被鸣人之类的熊孩子乱涂乱画。带土不可避免地想到了小时候关于“刻护目镜和写轮眼像眼睛凸出来一样”的幼稚斗嘴，心中微微一叹，他不想刻的另一个原因就是怕自己每次看见影岩就会陷入对旧时光的怀念。他儿时的梦想竟以这种神奇的方式实现了，而他并无实现多年渴望的喜悦，或许在不知不觉中，他的梦想也已经变了。  
　　  
　　带土给出的拒绝理由是“以后火影多了刻不开。不如等我们都死了由后人评价，让他们把自己心中认为最厉害的火影刻上去。”带土也否决了在火影袍后面绣“X代目火影”的想法，这次的理由很简单，就是以他的审美来看这太丑了！带土自信自己的晓袍极具艺术气息，而在袍子上绣一堆大字……除了水门老师恐怕没人能把这土到家的袍子穿出设计感来。  
　　  
　　由于少了漩涡族的加入，木叶的护额和马甲上不必再加上漩涡族徽来纪念他们的“贡献”。这次带土亲自参与设计，木叶的标志变为了由火焰纹组成的抽象树叶。而他设计的火影楼太具现代气息，被审美传统的人们一致否决了。带土很是郁闷了两天，说这群人没眼光，他的审美是无可挑剔的。  
　　  
　　两族结盟时的临时广场和礼台也早就建成正式的了，带土在那上面举行了就职仪式，柱间和斑分别站在他两侧。带土披上了白底红色火焰纹的披风，豪爽地表示他将会带领木叶成为最强。他结合后世的经验，改良了顾问制和长老制，变成委员制，柱间和斑就属于常任委员。常任委员暂定七人，宇智波占了四席，千手占了三席，普通委员则是各族人都有。  
　　  
　　带土除了就职仪式和重大场合穿火影袍，平时则依旧穿常服，显得更加朴素亲民。柱间提出按照个人能力划分等级，便于众人接下符合自己能力的任务。带土很爽快地说：“这个我早就想过。比如说你、我和斑，属于超影级。”他指了指扉间，“他属于普通影级。”  
　　  
　　他看了一眼各族长：“比如日向族长属于上忍，猿飞少族长属于中忍，这位志村的少族长属于下忍。”他每个等级都举出一个例子来，简明好分辨，就是受到点名的志村族长红了脸：显然他儿子是几个少族长里实力最差的，难怪被带土拿来举例子。  
　　  
　　扉间点点头：“那具体如何划分，还有晋级的规则，就由我来负责。”  
　　  
　　带土表示欢迎。在他看来扉间在制定规则上有一套，人又心细又不像柱间那样过于正派，在适当的地方用处很大。带土又提到了火之国的大名催促他去面见一事，不怀好意地笑了：“他想让木叶的忍者听他指挥，从他那里接受任务，还要上缴一部分税金给他，想得美呀。”他早就想好了，要想从根源上改变“忍者是工具”“任务重于一切”的错误看法，就决不能沿用以前木叶的模式。只有独立自主，不受制于人，他们才有可能避免那些悲剧。  
　　  
　　柱间不赞同：“可是大名负责提供我们土地，这本是很好的互惠条约……”  
　　  
　　带土道：“我们这些家族世代生活在这里，凭什么还要征得大名的同意才可以继续住下去？对了，我们已经控制了不少城镇，作为中心的木叶再叫‘村’就太难听了，至少是城。”  
　　  
　　柱间突然明白了带土的意图，皱紧眉头：“你这是在挑战火之国都城的地位！大名不是傻子，要是被贵族发现了你的意图，他们发动战争来毁灭木叶怎么办？不行，我不同意。”  
　　  
　　斑想说什么，却被带土拦住了。带土撇嘴道：“他们凭什么敢和木叶打？就算发现了又怎样？我一个人就能灭了他们。”他这句话极具斑的个人特色，因为他要避免斑和柱间对着吵，又不想斑不说话憋得难受，便自己替他说了。  
　　  
　　柱间不喜带土的态度，却无从反驳，只好说：“可是如果其余四国联手进攻木叶，该怎么办？我们好不容易建好的木叶，你想把它置于危险之中吗？”  
　　  
　　带土笑了笑，语调中第一次泄露出讽刺：“你以为你一味退让，其余四国就不会来吗？该来的总会来，但我能让他们以后没有人再来。好了，你不要那么悲观，他们的心也不齐。”他看了看日向族长，这人是个搞情报的人才，他已经让他加入负责情报部整合的队伍中了。“我们的情报部不是整合得差不多了吗？正好试试他们的实力。其余四国就算心齐，我们难道不能让他们心不齐吗？”  
　　  
　　日向族长会心一笑。他早在暗杀宗家族长和收服日向的过程中见识到了带土的能力，对带土玩阴谋的纯熟度心服口服，彻底地站在了带土一边。带土拦住还要说话的柱间：“就这样，下周我启程去见大名。总之我是不会让木叶受制于他的。”  
　　  
　　猿飞族长道：“可是这样的话我们的任务来源怎么办？我们该如何为生？”  
　　  
　　“我说了，我们实力强，控制了许多城镇，以后只会越来越多。”带土仿佛看族内老古董一样看他，“让他们给我们交税。我们忍者联军……咳，木叶军负责保护他们不受别国欺辱。其余人敢和我们抢地盘，尽管来呀。”  
　　  
　　“所以你不仅不给大名交税，还要以前给火之国交税的城池给木叶交税！”柱间终于彻底弄懂了带土想干什么，“大名怎么会同意！”  
　　  
　　“你们觉得这样不好吗？不比每天刀口舔血做任务还要被主顾使唤好吗？”带土环顾四周，所有人都是极度震惊中带着一丝隐隐的期待。“首先，我有写轮眼。其次，火之国那么多贵族，哪个当大名不行呢？”带土的笑容还和往日一样爽朗，但众人都看出了其中蕴含着令人心惊的气息。  
　　  
　　“他比斑还要可怕！他哪里有一点像千手！”扉间在带土离去后和柱间暗暗抱怨。  
　　  
　　带土不到三天就从大名那里回来，同时带回了一份盖着火之国大印的条约。斑奇道：“你怎么让大名这么快同意的？”  
　　  
　　带土把条约给斑让他细看，道：“很简单，我给了他两个选项：一是同意我说的所有条件，然后木叶每年给他一笔钱，供他好吃好喝，但他再没别的任何权力。二是我现在就杀了他全族，扶持他的政敌当大名，然后供新大名好吃好喝。这个大名野心不大，又怕死，就赶紧同意了呗。”  
　　  
　　斑噗嗤一笑，赶紧低下头装作仔细看条约，道：“要是这话让柱间听见了，他又该吵我。”  
　　  
　　“你有没有看我给你的书啊？”带土说，“你们各让一步，你为他装得仁爱一点，他为你装得强势一点，不就没事了吗。”  
　　  
　　斑脸色的笑容一滞：“他最近和我不远不近的，好像回到了我们还是朋友那阵……我看得出他在承受着压力，却不知道他为什么难受。”眼睁睁地看着柱间自己扛着不知哪来的压力，斑心里也不好受。  
　　  
　　带土没有当“知心哥哥”的经验，只好转移话题道：“他身为一族之长总有为难的地方……对了，你知道那个大名多搞笑吗？他本来看不起我，亲眼看见我击杀了他的护卫之后，又改为大力讨好我。临走时还要把他的女儿塞给我为妾，说是为奴为婢也无妨。”带土冷笑，“什么东西！靠着出卖自己女儿换取荣华，也配做男人！看我傻吗？我怎么可能收下他的女儿。”  
　　  
　　斑却没笑，他自言自语道：“出卖女儿吗……”他放下条款问，“你是为什么呢？带土？你在木叶做这些又是为什么呢？”斑不知怎么的，又对带土的动机产生了久违的好奇。  
　　  
　　带土沉思片刻，一句话控制不住地出口：“去创造一个英雄不需要忏悔的世界……我原以为这在现实中是不可能实现的，现在看来，或许能成真呢？”他抬头直视着刺目的太阳，“可笑吧？不像我这种人会想的吧？”他渐渐了悟，原来是这个梦想取代了他儿时“当火影”的梦想，当火影只是一种手段，而他最终是想改变这不公的世界。“她或许……一直在看着我呢。”带土的声音渐低，趋近于无。  
　　


	47. 土影

其余四国纷纷效仿木叶和本国大名签订了条约，但是他们的影没有带土威逼大名的胆量，最终形成的还是类似忍村的模式。不过大名们见识过了带土的做法，第一次正视忍者恐怖的实力，并不敢过多干涉忍村的内政，生怕自己落得和火之国大名一样的下场。  
　　  
　　带土没有看错，扉间在处理内政上是个极为难得的人才。整个木叶忍者体系都是他从无到有建立的，他还提出了要设立一套完整的规则，以便木叶在即使没有影的情况下也能正常运转一段时间。这个提议提醒了带土，他想到以前木叶的弊端之一就是发展好坏基本取决于火影是谁。比如三代当政期间，什么根部和宇智波灭门事件全都出现了。如果照扉间的想法，削弱火影的“人治”，建立日趋完善的制度，就可以很大程度上避免出现一个不靠谱的火影毁了整个木叶。  
　　  
　　扉间本以为带土不会同意，因为他的提案会使火影位于众人的监督之下。但带土答应得丝毫不见勉强，还解释说：“我觉得你的想法很好。现在是初创阶段，所有人和资源都听我指挥、向一处集中有利于发展。但是等一切稳定下来，火影就不能和特殊时期时一样了。”他很想在一切建设的差不多时卸任走人，这样的话无论二代目是谁他都放心了。  
　　  
　　扉间被戳破了心事难免脸红，他想：“也许我错怪他了呢？他分明心有大义，从这点来看他还是像千手的。”  
　　  
　　带土安排泉奈去协助扉间的工作。这也是泉奈主动要求的，他不在一旁监督根本不放心。带土旁观过他们工作，仿佛明白了这俩人为什么是死敌：因为他们彼此间太像了。不过他们的配合使工作效率直线上升，和柱间与斑凑在一起时至少要拿出一半的时间互相说服截然不同。带土想：“这就叫最了解你的不是你的朋友，而是你的敌人。死敌间合作，他不说话你都知道他脑子里想什么。”  
　　  
　　不出所料，扉间再次提出了建立警卫队的建议。这次在他们的讨论下，最后定下来最厉害的忍者加入木叶联军，水平一般的可以申请加入警卫队，负责维持日常秩序。剩下的将会有越来越多的人成为平民，愿意做生意的做生意，愿意演电影的演电影，总之木叶将庇护他们。泉奈还提出日后要将警卫队扩散到所有下属的城镇来维持秩序、解决纠纷。带土想：“泉奈大概是和我打劫上瘾了，知道商铺要是没有人保护该是多么脆弱。这样也好，毕竟下忍很多，他们做警卫队还是可以的。”  
　　  
　　柱间这些日子却很是心烦，他知道了漩涡要求联姻时断然拒绝，结果被叔伯长老连番追问原因。他当然不可能说出斑来给斑招恨，但他又不善于说谎，连日里躲得很狼狈。他最终以别的条件换取了漩涡的联盟，见漩涡举族迁入木叶后终于松了口气。  
　　  
　　漩涡族长却是个很有野心的人，他一心希望自己的女儿能生下千手的下任族长。他们来木叶后不久，一个流言便飞速地扩散：千手族长早就和自己青梅竹马的表妹订婚，他们如今两情相悦，很快就会完婚。  
　　  
　　带土听到这个流言后简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，偏偏流言还传得很具体，什么某月某日有人看见千手族长在商业街上亲昵地挽着漩涡小姐的胳膊。带土嗅到一丝反常，他急令情报组去查流言的来源，发现这是千手一族和漩涡一族联合放出的信号，恐怕只是瞒着柱间一人，就连那日在商业街上都有其他漩涡族人出现的痕迹。  
　　  
　　斑却等不得调查结果出来，柱间多日以来的反常早已令他越来越焦躁，他所有的怒气和怀疑全都在听到流言的一刹那爆发出来：难道柱间躲着他是为了这个？怎么可能，竟是为了这个？  
　　  
　　斑冲过去质问柱间时都没意识到自己的写轮眼已经无意识地打开，他冷冷道：“你还有什么好说的？”  
　　  
　　柱间一向温和的眼神中透着难掩的疲惫，他自己也被流言搞得焦头烂额。他再傻也知道这是漩涡的把戏，但他并不想用损伤漩涡小姐名声的方法去处理这事，他正在寻找一个让两族都不受伤害的方法。斑为什么不理解他，为什么不再等等他呢？  
　　  
　　“听我说，斑，这都是误会。我完全没有那个意思。那天是我偶遇漩涡小姐，她忽然跌倒了扭伤了脚，即使是一个陌生人我也不能不管不是吗？我只不过是为她治疗，送她回去而已。她说她平时走路很稳的，当时不知怎么脚踝一痛就跌倒了……”  
　　  
　　“你没有，那你为什么躲着我？你为什么不告诉他们你是我的！”斑吼完也愣住了，他的占有欲让自己都吃惊。  
　　  
　　柱间好言道：“对不起，我只是因为最近族内的事太多……我和漩涡是亲戚，怎么也得顾着亲戚情谊，不能做得太绝了。”  
　　  
　　斑的脸上笼着一层薄怒：“你总是这样，对谁都好，要为所有人考虑，漩涡明摆着胡说你也不收拾他们，你还对什么漩涡小姐怜香惜玉！我想让你只对我好，我现在都看不出你对我和别人有什么区别！”斑说着痛苦地闭上了眼睛，果然，宇智波天性中被压抑的“爱”一旦释放出就会汹涌而霸道，激烈又排他。他就是讨厌柱间对所有人都一副好脾气的样子，他想要自己在柱间心里占据最高的、独一无二的地位，他想让柱间讨厌他所讨厌的。他无法忍受柱间的爱和他的爱不对等，他知道自己或许是不讲道理，但他控制不住自己的心。  
　　  
　　柱间果然不太高兴道：“斑，我早就说过你不要这样……我爱你，不代表我就不能对别人友好。你也一样，你可以试着对其他人友善一点。”  
　　  
　　斑呵了一声，拎起军团扇转身走了。他不知走了多久，也不知来到了哪里，抬头看见一个像庙一样的建筑，心情更加糟糕地想：“我出了木叶没有？柱间他没有来追我……他这次没有来追我。”  
　　  
　　斑茫然地看着前方，忽然浑身杀气暴增：他看见一个浑身缠着绑带的忍者正向他走来。  
　　  
　　木叶，火影楼内。  
　　  
　　木叶最高会议炸开了锅，他们刚刚接到消息，土之国的二把手“无”带着弟子大野木来向木叶申请联盟，结果半路上碰见了宇智波斑，两人不仅没踏入木叶半步，还双双被斑重伤。斑走前留下了“你们只有向木叶臣服”的话，土影不得不发函来问这事是否是木叶的授意。  
　　  
　　带土扶额，他说什么来着，该来的总会来。斑本人也在会议现场，他一脸无所谓地坐着，连新发的护额都不知被他丢到哪里。这其实算木叶成立以来最为重大的外交事故，但带土的原则已经不知道偏到哪里去了。在他看来这不算什么大事，况且斑说的也是实话，就是手段激烈了点，他只要事后描补一番就好。只要斑别突发奇想去毁灭世界，一切好商量，他们这群人的作用不就是互相辅助补充的吗？  
　　  
　　柱间的脸色接连变幻，他没想到那天斑和他吵完架竟然又去惹下了这么大的事。斑为什么不能分一下事情的轻重，而且到现在还没有一丝悔改之意？他见带土已经双手捂脸了，大约是苦于不好对自家族长说重话。他本身也支持木叶与他国联盟来确保和平发展，但这样好的势头竟因为斑一时的个人情绪被破坏了。不行，他不能为了私情而枉顾木叶的发展存亡。  
　　  
　　柱间忽然双手交叠，额头触案来请罪：“对不起！我们与他国的关系因为斑的举动而恶化，我是斑的兄弟，此次事故也有我一半的责任！”  
　　  
　　众人都吓了一跳，扉间更是不停地使眼色。带土赶紧把柱间扶起来道：“没那么严重，你有话好好说，好好说。”  
　　  
　　柱间的眼神和斑对上，他看不懂斑眼中的情绪。他抿紧嘴唇，坚定地说：“我提议……把此次事件归为斑擅自行动，然后对斑施以惩罚来平息土之国的怒火。我愿意与斑一同分担处罚。”  
　　  
　　扉间道：“大哥你说得是正理，但是惩罚有你什么事？”  
　　  
　　带土看到每个人眼里都写着赞同，确实，这是最为合乎常理的处置。但是他不能这样把斑推出去。在他看来，土之国的人算什么东西，怎么可能因为他们而让自家人不痛快？他知道他的想法大概属于不顾大局，但是他就是这样的人，他不在乎。  
　　  
　　斑的眼睛黑得深沉，似乎也在饶有兴致地等着带土的决定。带土的脑中闪过数种解决方法，最终说：“散会。请常任委员来和我开会。”他的做法可不适宜广泛传播出去。


	48. 结

数日后，木叶和岩隐联合澄清，原来当日都是一场误会。无和大野木遇上的是他人假扮的“宇智波斑”，他们所谓的“重伤”也是别有用心之人传的谣言。而木叶爱好和平，欢迎各国来结盟，并没有吞并他国的意思。  
　　  
　　带土的做法有些无赖，他和土影谈话的大意就是：“你说那是斑就是斑？证据呢？万一是其他国家挑拨你们和木叶打，他们再趁机吞并你们呢？你仔细想想，如果那真是斑，大野木还是个小孩，怎么可能不真的重伤？”  
　　  
　　土影本身也有些心虚，因为重伤云云水分很大，他只是想趁机敲诈木叶一下，经带土一说他也不怎么确定了。带土见土影动摇，又说虽然不是我们木叶干的，但你们也是在找木叶结盟过程中受的伤，我没点表示心里也过意不去。这样，我有一个绝密的消息告诉你，风之国的某地有大量的金矿，去晚了就没了。  
　　  
　　土影闻言呼吸骤然粗重，这情报来得太值了！于是他满意地与带土共同发出公告，并且半遮半掩地透露出些“细节”，直把这事栽赃给了风之国。土影并未明说是风之国做的，他只是在伪造证据，以便日后风影要是发现了金矿一事是他们干的，他们好在道义上占得先机。  
　　  
　　柱间不赞同带土这招损人利己、祸水东引，泉奈则好奇为什么倒霉的是风之国。带土哼哼道：“岩隐不是什么好东西，砂隐也不是。非要说为什么，当我对风影看不顺眼好了。”带土是一个记仇的人，他忘不了几次忍界大战里岩隐和砂隐对木叶干过的好事，而且能要求柱间割地赔钱的风影烈斗就是欠收拾。“不用担心木叶陷入被孤立的境地，水之国……我们已在渐渐收服水之国，它将成为木叶的港口。”带土对雾隐不能再熟悉，所以他这次也挑着最方便的下手了。  
　　  
　　“你和水影很熟？”扉间疑惑道。  
　　  
　　“算是吧。”带土神秘一笑，“啊呀，不要气氛那么沉重呀，我们刚顺手解决了一件大事呢！走，我请你们去吃饭看剧。”  
　　  
　　带土除了干正事外经常一副嘻嘻哈哈的样子，他还请斑吃三色丸子，故意把丸子往自己眼睛里插来娱乐他人。斑不仅没笑，也没像迪达拉一样揍他，只是默默地嚼着口中的食物。带土和一群小孩耍宝跳舞斑也没看一眼。带土终于死心了，看来斑的情绪果然不好缓解。  
　　  
　　上次木叶大会的分歧出在外交方针上，斑一力主张让其余各国臣服，柱间则坚持要形成五大国之间的平衡来确保和平。带土虽觉得以他们的实力进行统一也没太大问题，但是他也得考虑到以柱间为代表的一干人的意见，最终折中为缓慢而和平地收服。他们准备先建立联盟，各国名义上有很大自主权。再不停联姻，用木叶先进的文化入侵他国。待时机成熟后限制各国的忍者军队的人数，让他们都来木叶当“忍者联军”。  
　　  
　　这些政策许多都出自扉间和泉奈的补充，忍者联军则是带土受到四战的启发而提出的。带土想到：“这俩人太适合对外了。他们互相内斗简直浪费人才，就该把坏水洒遍世界各地。”  
　　  
　　他们还商议开出很好的待遇吸引各国上忍来木叶，由于木叶的教育医疗等是最好的，总会有人自发地来。这些的前提就是木叶要强过他国数倍，起码要保持最强到一切步入正轨，木叶吸引来的人才将会源源不断地输送新鲜血液，形成良性循环。带土想：“显然我们几个近些年都不会死。其实只要有柱间一人坐镇就没问题。他虽然有时候过于仁慈，但还有扉间泉奈呢。”  
　　  
　　最后他们讨论数日，虽然方针完美定下，但是斑和柱间的裂痕也不可避免地产生了。柱间认为斑太过急于求成，斑说柱间那样做才会把木叶置于危险之中，最后两人不欢而散。带土尝试劝说斑：“你们各自有各自实现理想的方式，也没必要吵成这样。我想柱间只是为了守护好他的梦想，他的主张几乎都没被我们采纳，他难免有些挫败和急躁。但是或许几年后他就会看到我们这样也挺好。”  
　　  
　　斑哈哈笑起来，多么的讽刺，带土居然理解他！而柱间却不理解他，还一直试图说服他改变想法。“人与人之间是永远无法相互理解的。”斑突兀地说。  
　　  
　　“本来就是，为什么非要每个人都互相理解？强求是没有好结果的。”自从月之眼失败后，带土就领悟出一切违背客观现实的追求都会以悲剧收场。比如说幻术世界里永久的和平，比如说每个人都能过上完美没有遗憾的一生。他能做的只是尽力把眼前的事做好，慢慢改变这个世界。“我只要能和几个重要的人互相理解就心满意足了，其他不相干的人管他做什么。难道我还要与精神病互相理解吗？那我不也成精神病了？”  
　　  
　　斑终于露出一点真正的笑影来：“你难道不是精神病吗？”就带土前后行为转折之大、心里动机之难以揣测来看，他确实不算是正常人。  
　　  
　　带土眼神闪烁几下，终于费力把眼睛从斑嘴角的弧度上移开。他总是孤独一人坐在火影楼里，偶尔午睡醒来后对着空荡荡的房间发呆。有一次他在小憩间梦见六道斑再次对他伸出手，然后满头白发恢复成闪着光泽的漆黑长发，人也慢慢重回年轻时的模样，最终定格在宇智波族长时期。这次他终于握住了那只手，场景一转，斑像往常挨着柱间一样挨着他。他伸手想抓住什么，然后梦醒了。  
　　  
　　带土明白，他再也没有资格去触碰斑，而且他死也做不出破坏别人感情的事来。他觉得他的心又破开一个不大不小的空洞，并且永远不会被填满。忍者是忍耐痛苦而活下去的人。带土想起这句话，他想他可以面对这个，他可以带着不致死的空洞活下去。  
　　  
　　“你……”带土及时放弃了瞬间的冲动，生硬地改为讨论正事转移注意力。“你觉得九尾怎么样？我认为你和柱间都有战胜尾兽的实力，你们要是想抓来玩玩没事，要是送人就免了吧。”  
　　  
　　“你想抓来自己留着？木叶持有九只尾兽？你的做法太冒险了。”即使是斑，也被带土“集齐九只尾兽”的暗示惊住了。  
　　  
　　“不不不。”带土心想时机不对，而且他还没编排出骗人的词来呢。“我只是想没事时先摸清它们的位置，图个安心。它们还是自己藏起来散养着好。”  
　　  
　　“散养？你是养猪还是放羊？”  
　　  
　　“反正都是畜生。”  
　　  
　　“说得也对。”  
　　  
　　带土没有料到，漩涡族长也在打尾兽的主意。他自恃族内封印术能封印九尾，便去劝说柱间把九尾捉来木叶，他的女儿可以成为封印尾兽的容器。柱间受到他的启发，提出了要捉拿所有尾兽，然后将他们分给各国来维持平衡的建议。  
　　  
　　斑并不赞成，在他看来木叶好不容易和其他国家拉开巨大的实力差距，怎么能一下子使之前的努力废掉一半？他在和柱间讲道理讲不通后，失望下赌气道：“我看上九尾了，九尾将成为我的通灵兽。”  
　　  
　　柱间却没和他对吵。他们已经来到了木叶的边界。柱间环顾着四周的山峦与森林，轻轻道：“我们就是在这样的地方互诉衷肠、心意相通的。当时我的心情是多么美好。什么时候我们都变了呢？你变得越来越急躁而不通情理，我变得越来越想让你认同我，让你的思想和我一样。或许我们曾经的相处更好些，你不会逼迫我纵容你的缺点，我不会一心苛求你改变个性。我想，也许我们该稍微分开一段时间，彼此冷静下，对我们都好。”  
　　  
　　斑倒退一步，他没想到会是这样，他的嘴唇颤抖着：“你要和我分开？！”他的头发无风自动，“你和我分开好去和漩涡好？！”他的声音透着些歇斯底里。他忽然觉得柱间说得或许是对的，他无法控制自己丑陋无理的嫉妒，他越来越多地为不值得的事发火，甚至迁怒别人。他已经变得不像自己了。  
　　  
　　他也许早就在心里意识到了，只是不愿意承认，所以他才会因为柱间的点破那样愤怒。斑越清楚地认识到“分开对彼此都好”是对的，心里就越难受。他满腔的情绪无处发泄，他想避免必然的结果，又残酷地意识到无法避免，还有比这更让人难过的吗？  
　　  
　　“斑，我不是这个意思。”柱间想通了后反倒恢复了往日的从容宽和，“我只是说暂时。或许应该等我们都更成熟些，都知道怎样和爱人相处后再考虑彼此贴近。”柱间的心也在刺痛，他同样舍不得和斑分开，但是如果不早做决断，两人只会越伤越深，甚至落到再无回旋余地的结果。  
　　  
　　他们两个因为光与影的互补而对彼此产生致命的吸引，又因为巨大的不同而难以相处相守。斑想，他就像是不懂得控制自己的火焰，火与树叶靠得太近只会将对方烧成灰烬，然后自己黯然熄灭。  
　　  
　　“你说得没错，柱间，是我错了。”他或许不该过分固执，他该学会向最亲密的人坦露柔软的一面，而不是用傲慢一次次刺伤对方。“总是你来迁就我的脾气，总是你来向我道歉。来吧，我们很久没有痛快地打过一场了。柱间，和我再像以前那样痛快地战斗一场。让我们在交手中彼此理解，像战友一样道别。”  
　　  
　　他们抛下一切，酣畅淋漓地打了一整天，就像小时候那样什么也不想，沉醉于战斗。最终他们双双倒在湖水里，斑对着被他们劈开的山谷笑得开怀：“真好啊，柱间，我享受与你的战斗。”  
　　  
　　斑并没有仙人体带来的强大恢复力，打到最后他甚至刻意挨了几下，藉由疼痛来发泄内心的痛苦。他伤得很重，但阴郁的情绪消散许多，他止住了柱间的道歉和要为他治疗的请求：“别这样，我现在痛快多了。你永远不用向我道歉。”  
　　  
　　斑在战斗中用了数个大型火遁，此时突降大雨，将周围燃烧的木头纷纷浇灭。雨水划过斑的脸，看起来就像他在流泪一样。柱间更加心疼，他扶住斑的手臂说：“我扶你回去吧。”  
　　  
　　斑却微微一笑摇头，被雨水打湿的长发柔顺地垂下来，他喃喃道：“你不知道我有多在乎你。”他把柱间拉入一个缠绵的吻中。他搂着柱间半跪在水面上，近乎发狠地啃咬着对方的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“再见。”良久，斑才松开手，不顾自己几乎耗尽的查克拉，一步一步地走回了宇智波族地。  
　　  
　　斑全身的衣服已经湿透，他推开自己房间的门，脱力一般坐在床上。他甚至没有心力去把门关上，任由大雨携着冷气卷进。  
　　  
　　“斑！”斑闻声只是抬抬眼皮，他早已对带土的神出鬼没习惯了。带土却急得不行，斑和柱间打起来时他就感应到了，吓得他全程保持战斗状态，直到确认他俩不是生死相博才略松了口气。他反身关上门道：“你们打的动静可真大。我已经安抚住了木叶其他人，说你们在切磋实验大型忍术。泉奈也信了，你不怕你这个样子泉奈担心？”  
　　  
　　斑听到泉奈没为他忧心时彻底放松了，他像被抽去了最后一点力气，全身的疲惫和伤痛都同一时间涌上来，毫无征兆地昏了过去。  
　　  
　　带土下意识地上前扶住斑的肩膀，他和斑接触后能清晰地感知出对方的查克拉状态和受伤程度。他想：“斑伤得可不轻……我这样搂着他是不是不太好？算了，给他治疗要紧，治好了我就走。”  
　　  
　　带土动用了大量的阳之力去愈合斑的伤口，结束后他也有些疲惫。他想把斑放床上休息，可是斑在昏迷中不知出现了什么幻觉，死死地扒着他不松手。带土再次纠结一番，最后自己躺在床上当做靠垫，让斑趴在他身上睡。带土浑身僵硬，连手都不敢乱动，想：“没办法，我只是为了不弄醒他。唉，我明天趁他醒之前赶紧走。”可是他今日六道之力消耗得格外多，很快他也撑不住睡了过去。  
　　


	49. 复

带土是被一股杀气惊醒的。  
　　  
　　多年来的叛忍生涯使他的警觉性极高，他在睡梦中突然感到一阵极锐利的杀气，立刻从睡意迷蒙转为战斗状态。他甫一睁眼，就看见斑缓缓抬头。  
　　  
　　斑的眼睛和他对上。那是一双淡紫色的轮回眼，看他犹如看死物。带土惊讶之下失去了言语，接着斑的查克拉呈爆炸状增长，速度竟比他通过无限月读吸收时还快。那是六道之力，那是和自然一体的六道之力！  
　　  
　　带土想起身让斑离开床铺再谈，斑却没给他任何反应的机会，就着半趴在他身上的姿势一挥手，查克拉棒从他的手心长出直刺带土的心脏。带土也来不及多想，堪堪在斑得手前一刹那用出了神威，把两人同时转移到一片荒芜之地。  
　　  
　　带土落地后喘着粗气，刚刚他浑身寒毛倒立，经历了一次久违的生死之间走钢丝的感觉。这个斑和四战时的六道斑实力相似，他真的有可能一不小心被杀死。而且他认得斑的眼神，这就是他那个世界的斑吗？这里的斑呢，意识被取代了吗？  
　　  
　　心情的巨大起伏使带土在战斗中反应迟缓，斑已经完成六道化，正漂浮在空中用求道玉攻击他。带土躲得狼狈，身上多处负伤，他不想杀斑，斑下手却一丝迟疑也没有，这样下去他早晚会惨败。  
　　  
　　“你为什么……？”带土用六道阳杖化解了斑的一次进攻，勉强问道。  
　　  
　　“为什么？”斑连声音都变得和四战时一样。他狰狞笑着用阴遁直击带土的要害，“你自己做出那种事不该死吗？！”  
　　  
　　他还记得！带土大喊：“等等！还有辉夜！杀了她再打！”斑果然动作一顿，带土在千钧一发时躲过致命处，小腹代替心脏被贯穿。  
　　  
　　“嘶。”带土被钉在地上，他见斑的眼神变得若有所思，然后那只手缓缓地抽离。他一边给自己疗伤一边开启了虚化，斑没再动手，他也沉默着后退，不知道该以何种态度面对斑。  
　　  
　　斑确实是从四战战场上直接穿越过来的，他的年龄和心境都远超年轻时的自己，所以意识毫无意外地占据上风掌控了这具身体。但是这里的斑也没被消灭，相当于两个意识以他四战时期的状态为主导而融合。斑消化着融合后新增的庞大的记忆和情绪，刚刚他一清醒就看见带土，联系到记忆里被他凌虐的画面直接愤怒到了顶点，没来得及好好消化信息便开始动手。  
　　  
　　带土喊的“辉夜”提醒了他，而他冷静下来后竟发现自己已经无法再像刚才那样坚定地下杀手。他总算明白了带土第一次在这个世界见到他为什么那么愤恨，但是明白归明白，他无法原谅带土的行为。他对带土的感情非常复杂，他无法避免地被自己年轻时的性格和记忆影响，已经不再是那个冷酷无情的人心操控者。  
　　  
　　斑暗暗唾弃自己，这个时空的他心里竟产生了动摇。他看到记忆里带土是怎样一步步改变木叶的，看到柱间和他又经历了一段相似的情感历程。原来这个世界，他和柱间依旧不适合。  
　　  
　　斑解除了六道化，白色勾玉长袍消失无踪，他只剩一条长裤，坦坦荡荡地找了块巨石站上去。斑的皮肤再次光洁平滑，见不到一处疤痕。带土不得不接受族长斑已经消失的事实。他对斑的感情更加复杂，最后用四战时对斑的态度随手抛过去一件长袍，问：“你怎么过来的？”  
　　  
　　斑接过，他的轮回眼已经比早上时多了些人性的温情。他试着关闭了轮回眼，套上了族服道：“辉夜附身后我还有意识，我能感知到外界。你来了后刚好使两个世界产生了联系，我不想死，就也过来了。”他的声音也平和了许多。如果带土的心情没那么混乱，他肯定不会忽视斑的变化，而他现在连收拾自己的情绪都忙不过来，更没有多余的精力去注视斑了。  
　　  
　　斑的意识被困在辉夜体内时，第一次感知到另一个世界就是带土虐待完他治疗的时候。每当这个世界的他吸收一部分阳之力，他就能更清晰地找到两个世界的通道。他第一次产生幻觉就是因为在神社里吸收了一点上古留传下的六道之力，精神和六道化的自己产生了沟通。之后他吃了带土蕴含阳之力的药，又和柱间多次接触，体内的阳之力越积越多。  
　　  
　　在神社时，他们的意识只有一丝衔接，四战时的他试图给年轻的自己带去提醒。第二次他梦境里白茫茫的空间，就是他的意识在辉夜体内看到的场景，所以他生出“意识可能被困住”的念头后就再次被拖入回忆中，他触发了辉夜精神体的警戒。后来他与柱间缠绵后的梦境则更为清晰，他最后看见的是辉夜现身时的白眼，这才被强制排斥出了连接。  
　　  
　　而昨天他经过带土的治疗，体内的阳之力已经接近饱和。他四战时的意识第一次影响到了这具身体，所以他才反常地大量吸收走带土的查克拉。他在辉夜体内极力求生，他知道他不死的机会只有这一次，最后借着阳之力的猛增拼劲全力来到了这个世界。  
　　  
　　斑想到辉夜，问带土道：“你打算怎么杀死辉夜？”  
　　  
　　带土警惕地看了他一眼：“你不打算杀我了？你来了也好，我们两个杀她的几率大得多。”他知道斑的到来无法逆转，只好把精力全转移到敌人身上来减轻内心的酸涩。“你就算还恨我，等我们把辉夜解决了再说。况且你自己想想你对我干过的那些事，我们也算扯平了吧？”  
　　  
　　“暂时合作。”斑说。但解决了辉夜后他会做什么？他也不知道。他的回忆再次涌现，他遥望着木叶的方向说：“你是第一个宇智波火影啊……泉奈，泉奈！”他有些语无伦次，即使活了这么多年，能再次见到自己活生生的弟弟，他怎么能不激动。  
　　  
　　“你还记得。你是……”你是谁？你还是这个世界的斑吗？带土没有问出口。在他看来斑显然有两个世界的记忆，而性格则是那个年长的做主导。  
　　  
　　“我记得。”斑歪歪头，“我还记得你是怎么骗我和柱间的。千手和宇智波私奔者的混血？嗯？”  
　　  
　　“回去吧，我怕我们刚才的战斗已经引起他人的注意了。回去计划怎么杀死她。”  
　　


	50. 洄

带土不得不承认，斑无论是行动力还是忍术天赋都比他强许多。带土告诉他自己准备主动召唤辉夜后，斑认为可行，便和他开发了许多六道新忍术。斑也不必像带土以前那样时刻要瞒着他人，他让带土给他打掩护，自己离开木叶抓尾兽了。  
　　  
　　斑现在拥有六道之力，抓尾兽比以前轻松许多。他们暂时把尾兽封印到外道魔像里，只等忍术准备完善后再让十尾脱离沉睡。这时的尾兽都不曾封印入人柱力体内，而且行踪隐秘，所以他们的抓捕行动竟没有引起任何国家的注意。  
　　  
　　唯一受到影响的就是本身持有一尾的砂隐。但是他们已经发现了岩隐偷挖金矿一事，愤怒之下把尾兽失踪也算在了岩隐的头上。岩隐自然不甘示弱，举出了砂隐栽赃木叶并重伤他们继承人的“铁证”。两国正闹得不可开交，要不是顾忌着在一旁虎视眈眈的木叶，可能早就打起来了。  
　　  
　　斑潜心实验忍术，除了泉奈谁也不见，对木叶的事也变为基本不插手状态。带土除了修炼还要包揽木叶一干事宜，幸好他拥有六道之躯，不吃饭不休息也不碍事。斑连所有的会议都不出席了，带土只好向众人解释说斑刚刚获得了一种新力量，正在全力适应。只有泉奈见识过斑现在的实力，其余的人都不大相信，但又期待木叶的实力再创新的巅峰，所以也没人催斑一定要来工作。  
　　  
　　带土作为火影根本推不掉工作，他不得不面对柱间消沉又担忧的脸再三强调斑很好，斑的心情很好身体也很好，真的只是在适应新力量。柱间却不信，他豪放的外表下同样有一颗细致的心。他摩挲着挂在自己颈上的查克拉项链说：“自从我们那次打完之后，我只见过斑一次。就在木叶，他迎面走来，并没有避开我。但我发现我好像不认识他了。”  
　　  
　　他曾经和斑那么亲密，怎么会没发现斑从打招呼的语气到说话的神态、看他的眼神都不再相同。但是那又的确是斑。斑对他说不上冷淡，而更像是不太在意。但是说斑对他如同对陌生人也不对，斑更像是……一夜之间成熟了？难道他们的分开让斑伤得那么深吗？  
　　  
　　带土想了想，决定提前公布他的谎言来骗柱间：“不，你只是想多了。”他凑近柱间，神秘地说，“斑是从神社里、宇智波的先祖处得到的力量。同时他也得到了六道仙人的警示：将会有一个邪恶的女人来毁灭这个世界，只有继承了力量的人才能阻止她。斑不知道这是不是真的，但是他很担心万一是真的怎么办？所以他才一直在全力修行。”  
　　  
　　柱间仿佛有所了悟，难道是由于心中装了重任，斑才变的吗？“斑现在实力如何？有什么是我可以帮得上忙的吗？”  
　　  
　　“不比我差。”带土说，“你知道，宇智波的力量依托于眼睛，恐怕外人无法帮忙。我们把木叶的事做好，不也是帮上忙让斑可以专心吗？”  
　　  
　　带土终于忽悠住了柱间，免得一个一米八几的汉子整天皱着一张可怜兮兮的脸找他。带土注意到那天柱间和斑打架的地点刚好就是“终结之谷”的位置，他一时间恶趣味大增，亲自动手把地形修理成和记忆中一样，还要在那里立雕像。斑听说后评了两字“无聊”，柱间也不解带土的用意。最终柱间被带土的“给你们两个留下点纪念供后人瞻仰”说服了，还表示自己可以出一部分的资金。  
　　  
　　雕像建成后带土带着木叶众人去参观。这次柱间和斑两人不再身披盔甲对立，而是穿着各自的族服握手。“不如叫友谊之谷。”柱间说，“我看着这里，又像回到了和斑一起喝交杯酒的那天。”  
　　  
　　带土落在后面悄悄对柱间说：“你们两个从没公布过。”他用下巴指指雕像，“这个，就当是你们大大方方地给所有人证明，你们曾经一起的时光。”  
　　  
　　“你知道！”柱间惊讶，又发现其实并不意外。他的眼眶红了：“谢谢你。我曾害怕过我们的过往就像风一样，什么也没留下，也没有人知道。”  
　　  
　　“你别哭啊。”带土对柱间突然而来的感性很是无措，这个男人比他以为的要重感情。也许是斑的改变给了他不安。“不会的，斑永远会记得。”  
　　  
　　“我忽然发现柱间也挺有趣的，你怎么就没把他办了呢？”带土对着密室里正在改良忍术的斑说。他说完才想到四战时斑掐着柱间的脖子的场景，然后不可避免地想歪了。  
　　  
　　“你满脑子就知道想这个，所以才那么笨。”斑手上不停，瞪了他一眼。  
　　  
　　木叶又迎来一个传统大家族的加入：擅长刀法的旗木家族。带土听到“旗木”二字后亲自跑去迎接，旗木族长很是受宠若惊。旗木族长说他们家族前一阵突然来了一个人自称是私生子，一套刀法尽得旗木真传，实力也比他强大。旗木族长惊喜地把那人加入族谱，那人听到了木叶近年的发展仿佛受到了极大的惊吓，听到火影的名字后更是浑身颤抖地催族长赶快加入木叶。  
　　  
　　带土也受到了同等的惊吓，他颤声说：“卡……让他来见我。”  
　　  
　　果然是卡卡西，带土对上卡卡西眼神的一瞬间就确定了。他俩悲喜交杂，带土实在没想到自己竟还能再见到友人一面。还是卡卡西先回过了神，他的眼睛一直没从带土的脸上移开：“我有话单独对……对火影说。”  
　　  
　　“真的是你！”一回到宇智波，带土就激动地抓住卡卡西的手腕，“你也来了！天知道我自己一个人在这待了多久！”  
　　  
　　“叙旧的话一会儿再说，我怕查克拉有限，先把重要的事告诉你。我来这里就是为了提醒你。”卡卡西本以为带土必死，重见带土后他的心情也无比激荡，但他要先把重要的任务完成。  
　　  
　　“好，等等，我们去见斑。”带土说着直接用神威转移。  
　　  
　　“斑？！”卡卡西一眼看到密室里的斑，斑看到他后显然也怔了一刹。带土说：“长话短说，这个斑就是我们都认识的那个，但是他已经不是敌人，他和我一样想杀死辉夜。”  
　　  
　　“虽然不太明白发生了什么，但现在既然是同伴，你们就都听我说。”卡卡西快速地组织着语言，“带土，你穿越后，辉夜就感到了威胁。尤其是你在这个时空的作为已经扭曲了整个时空线，按照这个趋势下去辉夜会永远死亡。她感到了自己既定的结局，她不甘心，所以她要穿越过来杀死你来避免所有时空里自己的死亡。”  
　　  
　　“很显然，你这里过了很久，我们那边还只是一瞬间，这两边的时间流逝很复杂。而我借助佐助轮回写轮眼的力量穿越过来告诉你。你在这里一定要杀死辉夜，我不知道我留下有什么用，但如果你需要我，我非常高兴再次与你并肩战斗。”  
　　  
　　原来他在这个世界的作为竟对其他世界也产生了影响，而且他使用须佐能乎时感应到和卡卡西眼睛的联系不是偶然。带土总算明白了发生了什么，随口说道：“怎么是你过来了？”  
　　  
　　带土只是纯属好奇地疑问，在卡卡西耳朵里却变成了“你战斗力最差怎么让你来了”。他按下心中的苦涩感，尽量客观地解释道：“因为我曾经拥有你的眼睛很长一段时间，受到神威之力的影响，我是最适合穿越时空的，甚至比佐助本人都要合适。”  
　　  
　　带土对斑说：“看来是你过来后辉夜更加受到威胁，这才不顾一切地要来这里杀死我们。”他对卡卡西笑道：“不用紧张，你都说了辉夜的结局是‘必死’，那么她现在只是在加快这个过程。原来我们还想过在不用人柱力的情况下是否能成功召唤她，现在不用担心了，恐怕十尾的查克拉一出现她就会主动降世。”  
　　  
　　“按照我们两边时间的比例，你不必着急会很快回去。”带土开玩笑道，“别像个旗杆一样站在这里，和我去看看木叶吧。”  
　　  
　　“带土……！”卡卡西随带土走在木叶的街道上，他看着空荡荡的“影岩”，同样想起两人少年时的话语。“你做得真的很好，如果你那时没有被岩石砸中，如果你回到木叶当了五代目……”  
　　  
　　“我虽然对鸣人说过‘你一定会成为火影’。”带土打断了他的自责，微笑道，“但那是七代目。六代目是你，卡卡西。你比我更加合适。况且你已经来了，我相信你看过这个木叶后，再加上你的能力，回去后一定能把六代目做成史上最强的火影。”  
　　  
　　“我？！”卡卡西瞪大眼睛，“其实我从没想过……”比起当火影，他更想他的亲人朋友都幸福地活着。  
　　  
　　“去改变这个世界吧，让你我这样的悲剧不再发生，我相信你。”  
　　  
　　“对。”卡卡西也笑了，“我总是不够坚定，多亏了你。你的热情、你的坚持就像光一样，你总能感染别人，给我力量。”  
　　  
　　我也是光吗？我自己也可以成为光吗？带土想，以前他认为自己的世界一片黑暗，琳是他唯一的光。他没想过自己也可以作为自己的支柱，到后来甚至舍弃了自我。或许他本可以成为照亮许多人的光，可惜他堕入了黑暗。他总是在逃避，以至于万花筒觉醒的技能也是神威这种完全独立于现实世界、可供他逃避的空间。  
　　  
　　但是他现在不会再逃避了。他心里明白，琳恐怕早就去了净土，“琳一直在看着自己”只是他多年以来坚持的自我安慰的幻想。他在四战中和卡卡西配合使用神威时，并不是琳拉着他们的手使他们的速度加倍，那只是他强大的意念和幻想，透过查克拉投射到了现实世界。就如同卡卡西在与佩恩战斗濒死时，看到的他和琳都是自己的一厢情愿。  
　　  
　　带土那时曾去木叶医院偷窥，听到了卡卡西深夜的自言自语在嘲笑过他。而现在，他终于也梦醒了。他的心里仿佛有什么东西破碎掉，但又有更为坚固的东西重建。他想：“谢谢你，琳，或许我早该放下你，放过我自己。我不该让你在净土不得安宁。或许即使你真的在看着我，也不希望我那样固守着往日的幻象。毕竟你是那么善良啊。”  
　　  
　　带土请卡卡西作为参谋参与木叶的事务，其余的人虽惊讶这个旗木族人升迁的速度，但是卡卡西没有决策权，能力又很突出，他们很快接受了他的加入。最终，带土和卡卡西商议，把召唤辉夜的地点选为了不属于任何国家的荒漠。  
　　  
　　他和斑先在外道魔像周围布下强力封印术以防辉夜逃跑，接着便放任十尾觉醒。果然，十尾出现后辉夜瞬间就从时空裂缝降临，带土早有准备，用神威之力封锁住了辉夜周围的空间，让她无法在五个空间内转移。  
　　  
　　辉夜的面孔狰狞扭曲，她抬起尖尖的指甲尖叫道：“你们……都是我的！妾身是查克拉的始祖！妾身是不死之身！”  
　　  
　　斑早就恨极了她，把她拉入意识空间内对决。他有和辉夜意识争抢的经验，而辉夜虽活了无限的岁月，心境却不如他成熟，惊恐地节节败退。  
　　  
　　外边，查克拉的集合失去辉夜意识的控制，膨胀成了一个巨大的动物形象。“这是……兔子？”带土惊奇道。  
　　  
　　“别管是什么了！”在一旁观战的卡卡西捏了把汗。  
　　  
　　带土禁锢住十尾的本体，调用自己全部的查克拉抹去它上面辉夜的精神烙印。慢慢的，畸形的兔子恢复成一团无害的查克拉，像它初始时那样，如同自然本身一样存在着。  
　　  
　　精神空间里，辉夜彻底失败崩溃，她想逃，却被四周的封印术禁锢住，只能看着自己半透明的身躯慢慢化为飞灰。她垂死挣扎中，额头正中的眼睛对准天空，生生冲破带土的时空封锁把天空撕裂出一道巨大的口子。  
　　  
　　“她想召唤各个时空的自己帮忙！”卡卡西急道。  
　　  
　　“不，不是。”带土感应着玄妙的时空间流动，“她在这个世界失败的一刹，其他世界的她已经被杀死了。刚刚斑杀的不只是‘现在’的她，还有‘未来’的她。”  
　　  
　　辉夜终于消散无踪，临死前，她闭上莹白的双眼，一滴眼泪飘散在空气中，作为她留在这个世界上最后的痕迹。带土敛目道：“时间和空间是共通的。我在将空间之力掌握到非常熟练时，就感到了时间的流动。刚刚斑使用的是我们联合开发的忍术，他的轮回眼沟通生死，我的写轮眼负责植入时间控制，这才把所有的辉夜一起杀死。”  
　　  
　　他看着空中渐渐合拢的黑洞说：“这里连通着辉夜的家乡。这是她来的地方。我不知道她是想召唤她的族人帮忙还是……”临死前想再回去？  
　　  
　　“辉夜的家乡？”斑也遥望着消失的时空漩涡，“我一直想着辉夜死后我去干什么……果然，这个世界太小了，还不够我一个人折腾，没意思。我想，去新的世界逛逛会更有趣。”  
　　  
　　斑对着带土笑得张扬：“怎么样？刚才那种程度的时空隧道你能打开吧？等我们回木叶交代完事情，我就去辉夜的故乡。查克拉的始祖、天外的强者，怎么想都很有趣。”他的眼中又露出了久违的神采。  
　　  
　　带土对斑这种找到目标的表情再熟悉不过，他被斑的笑容晃得稀里糊涂就点了头，接着醒悟道：“那我们得留着一部分十尾的查克拉，不然的话凭我是可以打通两个世界，但是不会稳定。”  
　　  
　　卡卡西见带土充满活力也很欣慰，他忽然发现自己的身体也在渐渐变淡。带土注意到了说：“辉夜死了，佐助应该感应到了，他的术恐怕也有时间限制。你该回去了，不然你会回不去的。”  
　　  
　　卡卡西犹豫了，那个世界他几乎失去了所有，他该回去吗？他想和带土留在这个木叶，可是……  
　　  
　　带土像是看穿了他的想法，走到他面前郑重地说：“去吧，那里才是你的归属。你还有你的学生们。好好做你的六代目，不要被我比下去哦。”  
　　  
　　“你和我……”回去。卡卡西痛苦地闭上眼。他说不出口，因为他知道不可能。带土如果回去，在木叶该如何自处？  
　　  
　　带土笑道：“那里已经没有我的位置了。好了，走吧。”  
　　  
　　“在你那里，就当我最后一战壮烈牺牲，斑死于尾兽抽离，不也很好吗？”  
　　  
　　“我们两边世界的时间不一样，我有神威，我完事后会去看你的，用不了多久。”  
　　  
　　带土絮絮地说着，卡卡西始终沉默，在即将消失的前一刻才道：“四战时能和你作为同伴并肩战斗，我很高兴。现在看见你找回了自我，我更高兴。”他弯一弯眼睛笑了，“我等你去找我。不要迟到太久哦。”  
　　  
　　带土目视着卡卡西离去的方向，直到斑略带不悦的声音响起：“人都走了这么久，你还看什么。”  
　　  
　　这语气怎么和年轻的斑这么像？带土险些咬到自己的舌头，说：“你管我呢。呃……合作愉快？你打算把十尾怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“你打算怎样？”  
　　  
　　“一部分力量留下，一部分还给九只尾兽，我想经过这次它们会好好躲起来不让人抓到了。”  
　　  
　　他们带着十尾回到了木叶，众人都被这超自然的力量震慑住。带土讲了一个扭曲版的故事，总之就是他和斑齐心合力杀死了试图毁灭世界的邪恶女人，十尾是六道仙人留下的力量，而卡卡西去游历了。斑提出了要去探索新世界，泉奈十分不舍，斑把他抱在怀里一阵安抚，最后说他们发现不同世界间时间流速不同，只要再加以控制，他回来时也许木叶才过了三天也说不准。  
　　  
　　泉奈表达完留恋，对斑笑道：“我看出来你现在真的开心。我一直感觉到你的脚步不会止于木叶，只是没想到除了我们的世界，天地间还有无数个世界。去吧，哥哥，回来后和我讲讲。我现在也很开心。”  
　　  
　　斑习惯性地摸摸泉奈的头发，被泉奈嘟囔着“你又拿我当小孩子了”躲开。斑笑笑，对一旁的柱间道：“我也是来向你告别的。别露出那种表情，说了我还会回来的。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，斑。”柱间说，“你说你不喜欢别人站在你身后，原来不知不觉间你已经走了那么远，把我们都甩下了。我现在有点理解你的意思了……我会在木叶等你的，这是我们共同建立的地方，不是吗？”或许他以前也不该那么固执，强迫斑听从他的主张。他现在已经看出木叶政策的优势来。斑走得快，而他也不会停，总有一天他会追上的。  
　　  
　　数日后，木叶的重要人员都来到一片空旷处送别斑。带土指着封印部分十尾之力的祭坛说：“一会儿我会借助十尾的查克拉打开时空通道。我……斑走之后，祭坛将留在木叶作为威慑。如果日后有别国入侵，木叶到了存亡之际，可以用血祭打开祭坛，具体方法我已经留在神社了。不过我看只要柱间在，就不会有问题，扉间要看着你哥哥注意身体啊。唔，我想我们的制度已经挺完善的了，无论谁是火影都不会出大问题。”  
　　  
　　带土为了以防万一，已经偷偷给团藏下了动念就能致命的咒印，并且告诉泉奈他见团藏心术不正，让他把咒印启动的方法在宇智波内部传下去。他同样给所有人洗脑要重视科学家，希望这次大蛇丸的聪明才智能用到正道上去。  
　　  
　　带土想了想已经没有什么疏漏，便以十尾的查克拉为支撑，在空中撕裂出比辉夜曾经制造的还大数倍的时空通道。那一刻，无数个国家的人抬首望向天空，甚至有些普通人已经跪下祈祷。这一幕永远印在了全世界人类的心里，成为了“神迹”的代名词，甚至和六道仙人并列为古老的传说流传下去。  
　　  
　　这一切带土都不知道，他看着斑笔直地向时空通道漂浮，就像四战时飞向月亮一样。他在时空通道快合拢时，忽然扭头看了木叶一眼，然后瞬间出现在斑的身边。  
　　  
　　“新世界太危险，我觉得多一个人好。”他对着斑憋出那么一句话来。  
　　  
　　斑眼中的惊诧一闪而逝，他勾起嘴角：“我也是这么想的，遇到危险就先把你扔出去。”  
　　  
　　时空裂缝在他们身后轰然合拢，留下木叶一众人目瞪口呆。泉奈抓狂道：“天啊！带土他怎么也走了！谁来当火影啊！”  
　　  
　　“当然是我大哥。”扉间也仰着头没回过神来，下意识地接了一句。  
　　  
　　“反正他们也会回来，现在是选临时火影。我看选个宇智波吧。”  
　　  
　　“一定是我大哥。”  
　　  
　　“呵呵。”


	51. 番外 乱搞 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *带斑py关系前提  
> *柱斑是朋友向？大概是六道斑祸害诚恳的小村长（不）  
> 无责任乱搞向番外，除了泉奈的bg向其他cp都不要当真  
> 已经分不清是斑有一妻一妾，还是带土双收战友和谐3p向了……

未知世界。

一次事后，斑贴在带土胸口和他有一句没一句地说话。斑看着外面的星辰，幽幽道：“我想柱间了。”

带土正在抚摸他身体的手一顿，他也被斑低落的心情感染到了。“柱间解除秽土转生之后，已经升天了吧。”

“我知道。”斑在他怀里翻了个身，“我知道我无法也不该打扰往生者，我们这一世的缘分也已经结束，但是……”但是我就是想他。

带土心中一动。“说起来我们还没回过木叶……那个柱间还在不是？”

“他太年轻……”而且也不是我最熟的那个柱间。虽然这么说着，斑显然也有些心动，他在带土怀里扭来扭去，直到带土忍不住再次伸手揉捏他的身体。

“你干什么呢。”斑懒散地瞪了带土一眼，却没阻止他作怪的手。

“你把我都蹭硬了。”带土凑到他耳边，“你这都是和谁学的？”

斑轻笑一声，等带土兴致最高时才略带戏谑地开口：“柱间、九尾、八尾、白绝之类的。”

“什么？！”带土受到了惊吓，险些吓软了。他见斑笑得厉害，还拿脚去磨蹭他的下 体，这才反应过来自己被耍了。他把斑按住，气道：“看来你是想玩尾巴多的，试试十尾的查克拉如何？”

他们胡搞了一晚上，带土回过味来说：“你以前也没少玩这些呀，木遁？真会玩。”

 

木叶，五年后。

带土感慨，他和斑在宇宙里旅行了那么久，这边才过了五年。斑回来后，泉奈带着一个年轻的女孩迎上来。那是一个典型的宇智波女子，她来到斑面前，热情又尊敬地叫了一声：“大哥！”

斑吓了一跳，他看向泉奈：“泉奈，这……？”带土也很好奇，这是斑家里的私生妹妹吗？泉奈笑着牵起女孩的手说：“这是我的妻子。我本想着等哥哥回来再结婚的，可是柱间说你不知什么时候回来，也许我早些定下，你还能早点看见侄子侄女呢。我听着有道理，去年结的婚。这不，我第一天就带着她来拜见你了。”

斑活了这么多年，又一次体验到了久违的手足无措感。他有些不敢相信地看着泉奈夫妇，上辈子泉奈早死，自然没来得及结婚生子，没想到他的弟弟这次不仅平安，还找到了一生所爱。他忽然想到自己还没准备拿得出手的见面礼，第一次面对一个不足20岁的女子，僵住了。

泉奈的妻子却对斑的沉默毫无察觉，她兴奋地鞠躬道：“我一直很崇拜大哥，如今终于见到了大哥，太好了！”她转向带土说：“这是带土大哥吧？我也常听泉奈哥哥说起你呢。”

带土八卦得很，等泉奈夫妇离开后忙不迭地打听起来，然后当成故事一样讲给斑听。“泉奈真厉害啊！据说他老婆今年才19，却足足追了他3年，每天都去办公楼找他。她是宇智波这代最厉害的人之一，办事能力也很强，和泉奈一样对外人强硬，泉奈刚开始还只把她当成了得力的助手。然后有一次泉奈听见她和扉间吵，顿时觉得她是知己，这才慢慢熟起来。哈哈哈，扉间居然给你弟弟做媒了！”

斑却像没听进去，喃喃道：“见面礼该给什么好呢？”带土顿时失笑，斑居然因为这种俗物烦恼？不过他也很久没接触世俗生活了，开始和斑一起愁起来。“你搞点什么宇智波特色，家传珠宝之类的，有这种东西吗？”

斑摇头，不知不觉愁得连嘴都撇起来了。带土想到自己打听来的木叶变化，说：“你看你家庭生活那么美满，千手却是两个光棍，据说千手长老们急得不行，但是也没办法。扉间沉迷科研，没有一点成家的意思。柱间呢，他是迫不得已就去见相亲对象，然而把所有人都处成了朋友。据说他吃饭时的态度就是找属下和蔼的谈话，没有半点相亲的自觉。”

带土嘿嘿一笑：“而且受我的影响，不少千手宇智波通婚，希望生出个木遁写轮眼双血继来。”

斑抓住重点说：“什么？柱间没结婚？”这显然超出他的预测，按照正常的发展，柱间早该和漩涡结婚了。

斑想来想去，终于忍不住去找柱间了。他对这个柱间熟悉又陌生，柱间太年轻，年轻到已经在他久远的记忆里扭曲褪色。而他忽略掉了不该忽略的一点，就是这个世界的柱间和他最熟悉的那个不同。他没有经历过重大的挫折，他没因为木叶而心力憔悴四处妥协，他没被迫和自己曾经的挚友生死相搏，他对斑的感情也更为深厚。

斑只是单纯去喝战友酒的。他随意地问：“柱间，我弟弟都成家了，你怎么还没和漩涡小姐结婚？”

柱间手里的酒险些泼出来，他眨眨眼，似乎又从斑身上找回了熟悉的影子。“没……我早说了我们没什么。呃，你还在在意这个？”难道斑这些年都对那个流言耿耿于怀？不知为什么，比起斑平日的成熟潇洒，今天斑偶然露出的小心眼不讲理让柱间心里一暖，更生亲近之情。他仿佛迟钝了数年才体会到斑当初的青涩可爱之处，不过如今他二人都成熟了许多，斑今晚来找他是不是一个信号？

“你想什么呢。”斑笑了，他还真只是单纯地好奇。“你就没看上别的女的？比如你初恋那样的？”

斑翻找记忆中两个世界不同之处，其中之一就是柱间的初恋。本来她该是柱间的第一任妻子，五代火影的祖母，可是这个世界的她16岁就早逝，和柱间并没有结婚。斑年轻时还因为“你是我初恋我却不是你初恋”这种无聊的问题吃过醋计较过，现在的他自然不会在意这种小事。他甚至想幸亏柱间还有点恋爱经历，否则两人都是初恋没经验，还不知要磕磕碰碰闹到怎么样。

柱间却窘迫地看了一眼斑的表情，他觉得斑大概是在说反话。他不知道斑对他的态度就是认识了几十年的老朋友，还当斑又心细又爱别扭，纠结了一下说：“没……斑，说实话，在你之后，我没……我的叔伯轮番劝我尽快成家，他们见我经常坐在我们的雕像上也猜到了，改为劝我你不知还回不回来。即使我拗不过他们去见面，我也从没有过动心的感觉。开始我还想试试我是否能开始新的生活，但是我试过了，无论我怎么调动自己的热情都没用，他们不是你，不是你，我没法骗自己。后来我也放弃了。”

斑却明显地大吃一惊，在他记忆里柱间可不是这样的人，怎么听柱间说的好像他是个负心汉一样？为什么？一般来说放不下某个人的永远是宇智波，而柱间唯一放不下的只有他的理想，怎么现在好像反过来了一样？

斑瞪大的双眼、微张的嘴唇落在柱间眼里却是另一番意思，柱间拿过他手里的酒瓶，笑道：“你那么爱醉就别喝这个，我有果酒。走吧，我送你回家去。”

不，其实我有了六道之力后就再也不会醉了。斑却来不及反驳这个，他的思维跳跃了：既然柱间是单身，他又时不时地想柱间，骗自己也没意思。眼前这个年轻的柱间真好，他该及时行乐。刚才柱间刻意控制自己没碰到他的手，而他却装作不经意地拂过柱间的手背，满意地感到柱间的身体僵住了。

斑送给柱间一个满是酒气的浅吻，末了还咬了一下柱间的嘴唇，贴着他的脸说：“走，去你家。”


	52. 番外 乱搞 2

柱间被斑推倒在床上，他拉着自己的领口，活像要被强奸，红着脸直说：“这不好吧。”

“有什么不好的。”斑的喉结滚动一下，他分开腿跨坐在柱间身上，伸手抚过他的胸膛。柱间的胸肌结实饱满，小麦色的肌肤蕴含着生机和力量。斑用手指戳着柱间富有弹性的胸口，觉得眼前的人从里到外都散发着年轻人特有的希望和活力。

斑一只手把柱间扒到半裸，另一只手也没闲着，几下就脱下自己的长袍。柱间的眼睛猛地一亮，又把头转开盯着灯火，一副要看不敢看的模样。

“你干什么呢？”斑不解。他摸着柱间的脸，胯部扭动几下找准柱间下体的位置坐了过去，恶意磨蹭着。他满意地感受着柱间的下体迅速胀大，即使两人都穿着裤子，他也能清晰地感觉到柱间的形状和温度。斑舒服地长叹一声，他都多久没和柱间做过了？真是怀念啊。

柱间很快败在斑的技巧之下，天知道他的感觉来得多快多汹涌。他正值壮年禁欲了好几年，这时重新和最爱的人接触，他怎么可能忍得住？他硬得一塌糊涂，渗出的前液都将裤子濡湿了一大片。就这样，他还是调动了忍者之神强大的意志力，抓住斑的手腕说：“斑——斑！你，啊，我之前从来没见你开过灯脱过衣服……我，我能看吗？”

斑这才想起自己曾经因为带土的缘故极其厌恶上床，还怕被柱间看见身上的伤疤，当时柱间以为他在害羞。他忽然对这个柱间有点歉意，没想到柱间第一次和他“坦诚相对”是这种情况，而那个年轻的他也不会再有了。他舔舔嘴唇说：“当然，你想摸吗？”

柱间得到允许，几乎朝圣般的摸上斑的身体。斑不会为任何花样技巧脸红，却被饱含珍惜怜爱的爱抚弄得呼吸紊乱，差点腰一软倒在柱间身上。他好想要，好想要柱间狠狠地进入他的身体，他怀疑柱间再以这种缓慢的节奏进行下去，他不是欲求不满而死就是丢人地射在裤子里。

斑轻巧地滑到柱间腰间，他迎着柱间疑惑的眼神，把长发拢到耳后，抿嘴一笑。柱间不知斑要做什么，他忽然下身一凉，只见斑双手撑在床上，用嘴脱下了他的裤子。斑再次抬眼笑笑，紧接着张嘴把柱间的巨物吞下。

柱间的下体极大，全根吞下似乎是个不可能的任务。然而斑早已练过多次，他喜欢柱间的大鸡巴把他撑得满满的，他喜欢柱间全部嵌入他的身体，二人间再无一丝缝隙。斑深吸一口气，柱间的阳物滑过他的口腔，直抵喉咙深处。

柱间整个人都狂乱了，要知道他从来没经过这个。他喊着斑的名字想让他放开，他挥手间按住了斑的肩膀，斑似乎有些疑惑。柱间见斑的脸都被他的阳具顶的鼓起，加上斑因为他的变化收缩了一下喉咙，他再也忍不住，阳具抽动着直接射在了斑的嘴里。

柱间射精的量很大，斑没想到柱间射得突然，狼狈地大口大口吞咽着口中的液体，就是这样仍有许多白色的液体从他的嘴角溢出。柱间从高潮的极乐中回过神来，赶忙退出了斑的口腔，他搂着正在努力吞咽的斑，强烈的自责几乎击倒了他。要知道他认为不打招呼射在斑体内都是很失礼的事，何况是直接射在斑的嘴里？

斑终于有了喘气的空当，他抹了一把脸上的精液，伸出舌头给柱间看他嘴里残存的液体：“你真厉害，柱间。你是喜欢我吞进去，还是喜欢我吐出来？”说完他还把食指放进嘴里色情地舔着，鼓励似的看着柱间。

“呃，呃，对不起，对不起。”柱间虚揽着斑的后背，手脚都不知道该往哪里放。即使他心里很愧疚，但是斑脸上挂着他的精液还调皮的对他笑这一场景刺激得他再次硬起来，他不由得暗骂自己禽兽。

斑捏着柱间的阳物道：“果然你最厉害。”他用手蘸了一点精液往自己的后穴探去，肯定地说：“你喜欢看我吞下去。”他刻意发出响亮的吞咽声，果然柱间的脸更红了，他手中的阳具也更加硬挺。斑走神地想，带土也喜欢看我吞下去，但是我就不喜欢吞给他看。

斑扶着柱间的肩膀自己对准阳具坐了下去，两人同时发出一声舒爽的喟叹。斑凑过去和柱间深吻，他慢慢摆着腰，在他不紧不慢的动作下体内的刺激逐渐累积却不够强烈，但他知道柱间只会比他更受不了。

柱间确实憋得难受，他手上的青筋都爆出来了。斑用鼻尖去蹭他的脸，吹气道：“你等什么？来，狠狠操我，从背后狠狠操我，或者把我的腿掰过头顶，操到我哭哑了嗓子，第二天下不了床。来，我就喜欢这样。”

 

***

 

“斑。”柱间摸着怀里人的长发，犹犹豫豫地开口，“有一个问题，我很想知道。当然这是你的事，你不说也没什么的。”他清楚他不该去提这个破坏气氛，但斑的改变是显而易见的，他无法装作看不见，就当他自私一回，去逼问斑的私事。

斑刚刚足足要了三四次，他餍足地伸了个懒腰，把脸挤在柱间的胸肌上，从鼻腔里哼出一声小小的疑问。

“你那么熟练，是和谁……别误会，我不是对你不满，也不是因为好奇而乱问。我只是想知道，你除了我之外，还曾和谁在一起过。”谁还走进过他的心里？谁让他变得如此坦诚，谁让他如此成熟？柱间不得不承认，他因为对斑的了解有了时间断层而惶恐，他们本该分享一切经历的，为什么斑对他这样重要的一段感情经历提也不提？

斑瞬间明白了柱间的纠结，他笑了，半开玩笑道：“和你呀，柱间。”这算是实话，虽然他所指的不是眼前的柱间。“还有带土吧。”这句是指他另一个床伴。

“什么？带土？带土？”自认为见过无数大场面的柱间彻底惊呆了。

柱间呆愣愣的真好玩。斑想，果然年轻有年轻的好处。他身上的欲望再次苏醒，像恨不得把这几年的分量一次做够一样。斑熟悉柱间的全身，他轻易地点燃了柱间的欲火。“现在就别提带土了，我们换个姿势做。从后面要我好不好，我喜欢你从后面抱我。”

斑在精神放松的状态下，说话的口气有一半像年轻时的自己，不同之处是以前只会在心里想想的话，他现在能以平常的口吻说出口了。柱间在他的身后不仅能带来感官的刺激，还会让他的身体本能地回忆起被长刀刺透的瞬间。按说他该愤怒，或者恐惧，或者悲伤，或者在战斗本能下反击，但是他没有，他只是感到了前所未有的……性奋。

“来啊，柱间，征服我。”

 

***

 

第二天柱间睁开眼睛，他的笑容散发着幸福：“斑，早啊。”

“早。”斑扑过去来了个深深的早安吻，他不怀好意地用膝盖蹭着柱间的内裤，“早晨再来一次？”

“别闹了。”柱间按住斑乱动的腿。他的眼光充满爱怜地流连在斑赤裸的身体上，他几乎享受一样看完了斑起床穿衣服的全过程。斑坐在床边梳头，柱间也穿好衣服，握住斑空闲的那只手说：“我们这是算……重新在一起了？”

“你说什么？”斑诧异地扭头，“我们就是朋友啊。昨天我们只是彼此慰藉一下，你要想的话以后也可以继续——我是很喜欢和你做的。但是我们就是朋友啊。我什么时候说过要和你重新在一起了？你不觉得我们现在的关系很好吗？”

柱间这才发现，昨晚他受到的冲击充其量算开胃小菜。“朋——朋友？”他觉得他的舌头失去了语言功能。

斑想了想说：“挚友、兄弟、战友，随意都行。你以后也可以随时来找我做，我出发后会一直想着你的。你怎么了？你在想什么？哦，带土不会介意的，他知道。你看他以前要是看我们吵架了，不是比我自己都着急吗？你不要管他，柱间，看着我！”

斑满脸写着“认真”、“诚恳”和“这是一件很正常的事”，一度让柱间怀疑有问题的是自己。现在，他像被塞了满嘴的隔夜暗黑料理，连头脑都彻底不转了。


End file.
